Silent Love by Lanenisita  TRADUÇÃO em Português
by dindinham
Summary: Isabella não tinha escutado nada desde que nasceu no mundo do silêncio...  Esta é uma história de um grande amor que nunca foi contada, uma história que superou todas as barreiras... Inclusive, a do silêncio.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer****:**Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- ****Silent Love da Lanenisita, ****que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

_**PROLOGO**_

Na pouca idade dos três anos, são poucas as recordações que podem guardar as crianças em sua pequena memória. Talvez lembrem exatamente os lugares que freqüentam os nomes dos pais e irmãos, até o lugar onde deixaram seu brinquedo favorito e o sabor do sorvete que mais gosta. A maioria das crianças tem lembranças mais nítidas aos quatro ou cinco anos.

...Mas esse não é o caso de Edward Cullen, ele se lembra perfeitamente do evento que mudou sua vida em uma manhã de Abril, quando ele tinha apenas três anos.

- Edward... - falou sua mãe Esme, uma mulher bonita de cabelos cor de caramelo e pele muito branca – Edward, estão nos esperando para irmos.

-Não vou - resmungou o pequeno Edward, dono de um rebelde cabelo acobreado e de umas penetrantes esmeraldas brilhantes em seus olhos e apesar de sua pouca idade, possuidor de umas mãos com dedinhos muito longos e ágeis. Mãos que nesse momento se mexiam fazendo gestos que sua mãe não compreendia.

- Amor, mas amanhã você pode tentar outra vez. Papai está nos esperando - tocou seu braço e o pequeno se remexeu incomodado.

-Mamãe - o pequeno Edward tocou seu rosto e sua mãe sorriu - Só mais uma vez - Sua mãe assentiu e Edward se voltou para encontrar novamente com o par de olhos chocolates que o olhavam intrigados. O pequeno lhe sorrio e suspirou. Colocou suas mãos como havia ensinado sua professora essa manhã e tratou de lembrar cada movimento.

-Eu - assinalou pra si mesmo – gosto de você – colocou seus braços sobre o peito e os deixou em forma de cruz - Isabella Swan - e sinalizou para uma bonita menina de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, de lábios roliços e de pele tão branca como leite que estava na sua frente. A pequena sorriu e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Não somente porque em seus três anos de idade alguém lhe tinha dito que gostava dela pela primeira vez, mas também porque o havia feito por sinais... Em sua linguagem, a única que conhecia.

Em sua curta idade Isabella Swan jamais havia ouvido uma canção de ninar, o canto dos passarinhos no parque, ou a voz de Beto e Enrique* na televisão...

NT: Beto e Enrique são personagens de Vila Sésamo

_Isabella não tinha escutado nada desde que nasceu no mundo do silêncio..._

Esta é uma história de um grande amor que nunca foi contada, uma história que superou todas as barreiras... Inclusive, a do silêncio.

_Amor em silêncio... A história do silêncio_

_Gente, essa é minha primeira tradução._

_Espero que gostem _

_Deixem sua opinião_

_Beijos no core_


	2. A história de Bella

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

_**A História de Bella**_

_Música recomendada: Momentos – Noel Schjris_

"_O amor não se olha, se sente, ainda mais quando ela está com você"_

_Pablo Neruda_

Charlie Swan se lembra claramente de três atos que em sua vida o fizeram se sentir feliz. O primeiro deles foi ele ter se formado pela Academia de Polícia de Seattle com apenas 21 anos de idade. O primeiro aluno da promoção era também o mais jovem. Sua tenacidade, esforço e dedicação o fizeram merecedor da entrada na Academia quando saiu da escola. Era tudo o que Charlie tinha sonhado desde que era uma criança, quando na escola, brincava de polícia e ladrão com seus coleguinhas.

Essa lembrança era o que ajudava a Charlie a seguir adiante quando se sentia falho. E esse sonho o havia levado a abandonar muitas coisas: seus pais, o calor de um lar, mas, sobretudo o amor de uma mulher. Por isso, as duas últimas semanas de aulas na Academia foram para Charlie as mais gratificantes de todas; ao fim de três anos de extensivas jornadas de preparo físico, somadas as aulas forenses e de processos de investigação policial valiam a pena.

Realizado pelo esforço, Charlie ansiava voltar para a sua pequena cidade natal, a verde e sempre chuvosa Forks. Graças à empatia que conseguiu com seus superiores, uma vez graduado, o agente Chalie Swan seria nomeado chefe da polícia local de Forks.

Entretanto em uma manhã quando se preparava para sua última aula de treinamento em armas, Charlie recebeu um telefonema, seus pais, o Sr. e a Sra. Swan tinham falecido tragicamente em um acidente de carro, deixando Charlie completamente sozinho no mundo.

Um dia de folga na Academia foi tudo o que obteve Charlie para assistir ao funeral dos seus pais. _Um só dia..._

Sua personalidade calma e um pouco introvertida não lhe permitia demonstrar suas emoções pelo qual Charlie sofreu em silêncio todos aqueles dias posteriores desde a perda de seus pais. Comia pouco e estava distraído o tempo inteiro. Em uma manhã quando se deu conta de que não havia dormido por quase dois dias inteiros, jurou pela memória de seus pais que ele seria um homem forte e seguiria adiante. E fez isso, contra todas as probabilidades, numa quente manhã do mês de Agosto, Charlie Swan obteve seu distintivo de agente de polícia do Estado de Washington.

Seu primeiro dia de volta pra casa foi um tanto agridoce, se sentia contente por ter voltado finalmente, mas pelas recordações que permeavam cada canto da casa não tinha a mente em paz. Com certa timidez, deu várias voltas na casa completamente abandonada desde que seus pais se foram, e em várias ocasiões quis deixar algumas lágrimas caírem ao ver sobre a mesinha do café o charuto que seu pai usava e os livros de receitas que sua mãe usava quando tinham uma visita especial.

Demorou vários minutos para se recompor, Charlie jurou ser um homem forte e sabia que a ausência de seus pais era difícil, mas não impossível de suportar. Deixou seu olhar se perder vários minutos até que se fixou em uma pequena mesa empoeirada na sala. Levantou-se do sofá e pegou a foto que havia ali em cima dela. A olhou com saudades por um longo momento. Reconhecia claramente a pessoa da imagem: era ele, quando tinha aproximadamente 8 anos. Estava sentado em um balanço feito de pneu pendurado em uma árvore. Ao lado do pequeno Charlie, uma menina sorridente mostrava a falta de alguns dentes.

Charlie sorriu levemente e passou o dedo sobre o rosto daquela pequena. Seus cabelos de cor chocolate estavam repartidos com duas lindas tranças, uma de cada lado. Seus olhos eram profundamente azuis e seu rosto redondo e gentil ainda mostrava muita inocência.

A menina era da mesma idade de Charlie, na verdade suas datas de nascimento eram diferenciadas apenas por duas semanas. Charlie suspirou de forma triste ao lembrar dos problemas de quando criança, o metiam sua sapeca vizinha, a filha do Sr. e Sra. Higginbotham... _A pequena Renée_.

- Deve continuar sendo como sempre, muito bonita – Charlie sussurrou nostálgico, enquanto deixava a fotografia sobre a mesa. Desde que entrou na Academia em Seattle não tinha voltado a ver Renée, seus pais estiveram alguns minutos no funeral dos seus e deixaram suas condolências, mas não havia sinais de Renée por ali.

Durante seus anos de adolescente, Charlie e Renée não só foram melhores amigos como também foram namorados por alguns anos. Os pais de Renée não estavam muito felizes com a situação, eles queriam pra sua filha um futuro melhor daquele que poderia oferecer o filho dos Swan.

O último dia da escola foi para eles o pior, já que sabiam que era o último dia em que se veriam. Renée foi mandada para Flórida por seus pais e Charlie devia permanentemente se mudar pra Seattle para sua preparação na Academia. Entre lágrimas e beijos escondidos juraram esperar um ao outro e prometeram se reencontrar em Forks no último dia do mês de Agosto daquele ano para continuar a história que tiveram que deixar esperando.

E esse dia finalmente tinha chegado, Charlie levantou-se bem cedo e começou sua rotina diária. Seu trabalho na delegacia de polícia não começava até a primeira semana de Setembro, sendo assim, teria tempo para limpar sua pequena casa. Todos os dias recolhia as folhas das árvores caídas, regava o jardim e comia comida semi-pronta de microondas enquanto lembrava de seus pais olhando as fotos desbotadas guardadas na casa.

Impaciente pela chegada da hora do encontro, Charlie tomou banho pelo menos umas três vezes, trocou de roupa quatro vezes porque nenhuma lhe agradava e indo no jardim, arrancou 3 margaridas de cultivo amoroso de sua mãe, eram as suas favoritas.

Quando deu quatro da tarde Charlie saiu ao encontro de sua adorada Renée, caminhando até o parquinho que brincavam quando crianças, sentou-se no mesmo balanço de pneu. Não tinha nada que o assegurasse que Renée viria, tinham se passado três anos sem notícias, telefonemas ou simplesmente uma carta, mas dentro de si, em seu coração, Charlie sabia que Renée viria.

Lentamente a tarde foi se dissipando em Forks e nada dela aparecer, gotinhas de chuva começaram a cair quando o sol se pôs totalmente. Charlie decepcionado suspirou quando viu a hora em seu relógio, passavam mais das sete da noite e Renée estava mais de três horas atrasada. Assim seguiu que mais gotas caiam e lhe encharcavam a roupa e as margaridas não estavam mais em bom estado.

Seus olhar se perdeu em uma poça de lama por alguns minutos, não podia acreditar que Renée não tinha aparecido. Na sua cabeça imaginou milhares de coisas. Será que tinha se casado? Teria esquecido a promessa? Será que tinha morrido?

Um calafrio desceu por seu corpo em imaginar isso, sua adorada Renée era sua fortaleza, sua loucura e tranqüilidade e não imaginava como seria sua vida sem seu sorriso... _Sim, sua Renée_. Charlie se sentia sozinho e perdido... Muito sozinho.

Mãos pequenas lhe cubriram os olhos de forma rápida, sentindo esse contato com sua pele, Charlie sentiu que tinha de volta sua alma. Não precisou saber quem estava as suas costas cobrindo seus olhos, poderia reconhecer isso mesmo estando morto.

- Desculpe o atraso – sussurrou delicadamente enquanto retirava as mãos de seu rosto. Ele se virou prontamente com um enorme sorriso espelhando em seu rosto.

- Renée! – disse enquanto a levantava nos braços e ria gostosamente. Nenhum dos dois estavam incomodados com a chuva, era um reencontro mágico e não iria umas gotas estragar isso.

-Voltei, estou aqui pra ficar Charlie – foram suas últimas palavras antes de encontrar os lábios de Charlie. Nessa noite, Charlie levou Renée para sua casa, lhe preparou chocolate quente e alguns cobertores. Falaram durante horas sem perceber o tempo passar, não existia relógio pra eles que marcasse o tempo que tinham estado separados.

A primeira vez de Renée com Charlie foi dois dias antes de sua ida para a Flórida e não havia coisa que mais desejasse do que sentir o corpo do homem que tinha tão pacientemente esperado nos últimos 36 meses. Algumas carícias inocentes e beijos rápidos foi tudo o que faltava para esquentar o ambiente. Depois disso Charlie e Renée estavam se amando no tapete da sala. Eles se necessitavam tanto que uma vez não foi suficiente, seus corpos ansiosos pelo calor do outro. Repetiram o ato de amor pelo menos mais três vezes durante a madrugada.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Renée dormiu aconchegada a Charlie, ele antes disso ficou a olhá-la por alguns minutos até de se entregar ao sono junto a ela.

- Eu sabia que lhe acharia aqui! – gritou uma mulher furiosa de meia idade que entrava rapidamente na casa e pegava Renée pelo braço, sacudindo-a com violência; ela mal conseguia se cobrir com o cobertor – Não tem nem 24 horas em Forks e já veio se meter nesse casebre com esse policial de quarta categoria!

- Me solta mãe! – foi à resposta de Renée enquanto tentava se livrar do seu aperto – Não vou a lugar algum!

- Seu pai nem sabe que você esta aqui e se descobrir isso, que veio atrás do Swan, te mata assim que você chegar em casa – disse enquanto lhe empurrava e forçava sua saída da sala. Charlie não se intimidou diante da cena, mas não sabia o que dizer nem muito menos o que fazer.

- Por acaso a senhora não me escutou, mãe? Eu não vou! – voltou a dizer Renée, dessa vez com o olhar raivoso para sua mãe.

- Menina insolente... Isso é o que você quer?- Apontou de maneira desprezível a humilde casa dos Swan- Quer ser mulher de um Zé ninguém? De um medíocre policial?

- Ela pode até não ter alguns luxos materiais ao meu lado, mas escute bem Sra. Higginbotham, para Renée nunca lhe faltará amor... Porque eu a amo muito e a quero como minha esposa – rebateu Charlie enquanto separava Renée de sua mãe e a abraçava de forma protetora.

- Sempre desconfiei que você faria isso algum dia Renée... – disse sua mãe – Saiba que uma vez escolhendo esse homem ante seus pais, não voltara a saber de nós. Para a família Higginbotham será como se você nunca tivesse existido. Então escolha... Vai ficar aqui com esse homem ou virá comigo?- com os braços cruzados e o pé batendo ritmicamente no chão, sua mãe esperava uma resposta.

- Adeus mãe – foi tudo o que disse Renée, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Charlie.

- É esse o seu desejo querida Renée, então até nunca mais – respondeu sua mãe que saia pela sala batendo a porta rudemente. Renée não demorou pra começar a chorar, Charlie lhe acariciava as costas em consolo.

- Tudo vai terminar bem... Vamos nos casar e vamos ter uma família. Tudo bem Renée, eu vou cuidar de você... – sussurrou Charlie a abraçando forte.

Aquela promessa levou Charlie a sua segunda memória feliz: o dia que Renée lhe disse sim, no pequeno escritório na frente do juiz, se tornando orgulhosamente sua esposa... Sra. Renée Swan.

Logicamente os pais dela se negaram a comparecer na pequena cerimônia, sendo suas únicas testemunhas Harry e Sue Clearwater, vizinhos antigos dos pais de Charlie. Algumas fotos, uma rápida chuva de arroz e alguns hambúrgueres no restaurante mais disputado da cidade foi toda a comemoração do casamento dos dois apaixonados. Não precisavam de luxo, só queriam um ao outro para serem felizes.

Passado três meses de casamento, retornando da delegacia numa tarde, Charlie encontrou Renée dançando feliz na pequena sala. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e a pegou pela cintura lhe assustando.

- Qual o motivo de tanta alegria? – perguntou junto ao seu ouvido.

- Estou grávida! – gritou uma muito eufórica Renée levantando seus braços e agitando-os no ar. O rosto de Charlie se transformou num enorme sorriso, sua esposa estava agora esperando um filho seu e não tinha coisa que mais o deixava feliz do que sua pequena família.

A barriguinha de Renée começou a crescer com o passar de algumas semanas e se desenvolvia com naturalidade seguindo os cuidados da gravidez. Com 25 semanas e uma ecografia, descobriram que esperavam uma menina. Sua filha... _Sua última lembrança._

- Quero que seu nome seja Isabella – sussurrou Renée durante uma tarde quando fazia uma manta para seu bebê.

- Eu gosto... – respondeu Charlie sorrindo levemente.

E assim passando as semanas, a espera pela chegada da pequena Isabella segundo os cálculos, deveria ser na terceira semana de Setembro. A barriga de Renée cresceu tanto nas últimas semanas que mal ela via seus pés, e mesmo que estivesse sentindo algum mal estar, ela não se queixava, estando tão ansiosa para conhecer sua pequena, podia esperar uns dias a mais sendo um balão.

A manhã do dia 13 de Setembro começou cedo na casa dos Swan, Charlie preparou seu café da manhã e o de Renée e o dividiu calmamente na cama. Não que esse fosse um costume para Charlie, mas hoje era um dia diferente. Completavam um ano de casados e se sentia na obrigação de paparicar a mamãe de sua pequena bebê.

Com pesar por deixar Renée sozinha frente aos poucos dias antes do parto, Charlie foi trabalhar na delegacia. Como sempre, foi um dia tranqüilo, Forks era um lugar muito calmo, e os únicos distúrbios que registravam eram dos moleques que faziam brincadeiras com seus vizinhos, queimando papéis fora de suas casas e bagunçando seus gramados.

Nessa tarde Harry que também trabalhava com Charlie na delegacia lhe cobriu o resto do turno pra que ele saísse mais cedo e fizesse uma surpresa pra Renée. Passou numa floricultura a caminho de casa e comprou um fabuloso bouquet de frésias, eram flores tão maravilhosas que chamaram logo a sua atenção, por seu perfume ser muito semelhante ao da pele de sua Renée.

Ao chegar em casa o cheiro do guisado sentia-se da sala. Renée estava preparando ao que parecia um jantar especial e ele não quis estragar sua surpresa e sentou-se muito sereno na sala. Não tinham sinais de Renée na cozinha, porém se ouvia ruídos na parte de cima da casa. Charlie sorriu imaginando que Renée estaria às voltas atrás de algum vestido bonito para a ocasião. Ouviu alguns passos apressados chegar perto da escada e sutilmente disse:

- Amor... Estou em casa – os passos foram ouvidos mais pesados e rápidos no mesmo instante.

- Charlie! Você chegou! – ouviu sua voz no inicio da escada. Sem tomar cuidado em segurar no corrimão ou parede, Renée desceu rapidamente.

- Tome cuidado! – foi o que conseguiu dizer Charlie antes de seu mundo congelar. Os pequenos pés de Renée tropeçaram entre si causando seu desequilíbrio, derrubando-a pela escada em uma cena horrível. Charlie correu ao seu encontro, sua Renée estava muito ferida. Sua cabeça sangrava na frente e atrás, seus braços estavam machucados e seu pé, torcido. Mais isso não era o pior de tudo, Renée reclamava de muita dor na barriga no mesmo instante que seu vestido novo se manchava de sangue que escorria entre suas pernas.

- Minha barriga dói, Charlie... Algo esta errado – murmurou como pode. Charlie a levou nos braços até a o carro patrulha a deixando na parte traseira, levando-a rapidamente ao hospital.

- Estou com medo Charlie – sussurrava Renée quando Charlie ligava as sirenes e dirigia como um louco pelas pequenas ruas de Forks.

- Tudo vai dá certo Renée... Vou cuidar de você. Se lembra? – tentou dizer com voz firme, mas sentindo igualmente medo.

Chegaram à emergência em alguns minutos. Charlie levava sua esposa ferida nos braços e a colocou numa maca na entrada do hospital. Prontamente Renée foi levada pra dentro para ser feita uma cesárea de emergência já que a vida da pequena Isabella corria risco se nada fosse feito rapidamente sem ninguém saber quais eram os danos sofridos após o golpe no ventre materno.

- Eu te amo Charlie – foram as palavras de Renée quando a preparavam para a cirurgia. Charlie estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, cumprindo sua promessa de cuidar dela...

Um choro maravilhoso encheu o centro cirúrgico poucos minutos depois, a pequena Isabella Swan chegou ao mundo na noite do dia 13 de Setembro como um presente de casamento para seus pais. A bebê foi levada para ser verificada e ver se não havia algum dano. Depois dos testes de peso, tamanho e reflexos, lhe mostraram aos seus pais emocionados. Charlie sorriu contente de ver sua menininha, com bochechas rosadas, lábios grossos e um tufo escuro de cabelos castanhos muito parecidos com os seus.

Um som estranho surgiu no centro cirúrgico, o monitor cardíaco conectado a Renée começou a emitir um alarme.

- Temos uma hemorragia interna aqui. Chamem o pai rápido! – foi à resposta do médico pra aquele som.

- Charlie... Eu te amo, cuide dela por mim – foram sua últimas palavras naquela noite, as últimas que falou depois de trinta minutos após a vida da alegre Renée Swan terminar naquela sala de cirurgia.

Charlie não acreditava no que tinha ouvido, sua esposa não tinha morrido para ele. As enfermeiras tentavam consolá-lo sem muito sucesso. O amor de sua vida tinha partido e com ela sua felicidade.

- Sr. Swan, sua bebê – era a voz de uma das enfermeiras que lhe mostrava um pequeno pacotinho rosa na segunda fileira das incubadoras. Os sentimentos de Charlie eram muito confusos, tinha perdido sua mulher essa noite, mas sua filha, uma extensão da vida de Renée tinha chegado para preencher sua vida com alegria e felicidade.

Charlie resolveu avisar aos pais de Renée sobre o trágico acontecimento, mas pouco lhe importou essa ação, eles tinham se mudado para a Flórida há vários meses e não pretendiam voltar para o funeral de Renée. Uma despedida simples foi tudo o que Charlie pode oferecer a sua amada esposa no dia seguinte, novamente acompanhado de Sue e Harry que estavam com ele no cemitério enquanto no hospital, as amáveis enfermeiras tomavam conta da cachinhos de chocolate.

Solidão e tristeza foi tudo o que sentiu Charlie ao voltar a noite com sua neném nos braços pra casa. A pequena Isabella chorava muito e Charlie não sabia qual a razão. Nada que lhe mostraram como trocar a fralda e preparar a mamadeira fazia com que os gritos de sua filha parassem, levando ele a quase chorar desesperado também.

Suas habilidades paternais foram melhorando com o decorrer dos dias, Isabella chorava menos e dormia por mais algumas horas, deixando seu pai limpar a casa, preparar alguma comida e lavar as roupas. Seu consolo para agüentar a ausência de sua Renée era ver seu pequeno pacotinho rosa no berço dormindo tranquilamente. Não conseguia evitar que alguma lágrima traidora lhe escapasse pela face quando acalentava sua bebê, lembrando como Renée ansiou por Isabella e como ele não fez quase nada para salvar sua esposa.

Mas mesmo tendo perdido ela para sempre, Charlie não se arrependia de ter se casado, nem de tudo o que viveram juntos no último ano com Renée, dos olhares amorosos que ganhava quando chegava em casa, dos abraços a noite quando apagavam a luz e dormiam tranquilamente na pequena cama.

Quando a pequena Isabella completou seu um mês de vida, Charlie tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Não tendo alguém que cuidasse dela, Charlie arrumou uma bolsa e segurou-a em um prático porta-bebês, levando-a junto ao seu peito para o trabalho. A pequena não dava muita função, estando limpa e alimentada não se incomodava. Os policiais da delegacia se tornaram quase uma família e faziam turnos para lhe dá mamadeira e brincar quando ela estava acordada.

Completado seus seis meses, algo preocupou Charlie. Isabella não correspondia a sua voz nem se voltava quando alguém lhe chamava, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Charlie foi quando Isabella estava descansando numa tarde na delegacia e Harry tropeçou no armário aonde guardavam as armas fazendo com que ele caísse estrondosamente com um barulho ensurdecedor. Charlie correu para seu lado temendo que sua filha acordasse assustada, mas quando chegou viu que ela continuava a dormir profundamente.

No dia seguinte em uma consulta com o novo pediatra do hospital, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Charlie recebia uma notícia penosa. Depois de ser feito uma audiometria e provas de som e reflexo, o Dr. Cullen deu o diagnóstico: sua filha sofria de Deficiência Auditiva Severa com o limite de 75 dB, quando o normal para um ouvinte era de 20 dB. Ao que parece, a queda de Renée tinha provocado na pequena Isabella uma perda auditiva mista, tendo como conseqüência a falta de audição em Isabella que não ouvia nada além do silêncio.

De volta pra casa, Charlie entrou em negação, sua filha não podia ser surda. Investigou sobre a utilização de aparelhos auditivos para pessoas surdas, procedimentos cirúrgicos que no caso de Isabella eram inúteis, o dano de seu ouvido médio era tão profundo que qualquer intervenção cirúrgica poderia colocar em risco sua vida. Sua pequena Isabella devia se acostumar a viver no mundo do silencio e ele estaria ao seu lado ajudando-a a seguir em frente.

- Ninguém irá te desprezar pequena... Você é uma lutadora igual a sua mãe. Vai se sair bem porque é uma campeã – sussurrou entre lágrimas para sua filha que mesmo não lhe escutando, lhe presenteou com um lindo sorriso enquanto brincava com o novo bigode de Charlie.

O primeiro ano da pequena Isabella como chamava seu pai foi comemorado senão de maneira já esperada, na delegacia. Todos os policiais trocaram seus quepes por bonitos gorros de princesa enquanto se revezavam para tirar fotos com a princesa do dia.

- Sentimos muito sua falta Renée. Porque me deixou sozinho? Bells precisa de você... Ela precisa de nós dois – disse com voz rouca Charlie enquanto tocava a fria lápide. A pequena Isabella lhe tocou a face sem entender a razão de sua tristeza. Charlie estreitou seu abraço e lhe sorriu com amor.

Sendo normal para todas as pessoas surdas, Isabella também não falava, não porque não quisesse, mas porque não sabia como fazer; já que nada ouvia não sabia como era o som das palavras para repeti-las. Charlie desistiu após passar vários meses tentando fazê-la dizer simples palavras como, papai ou água.

Cumprido a promessa de estimular Isabella a seguir em frente, Charlie teve aulas da linguagem dos sinais* pela internet. Forks não tinha escolas especiais ou pessoas para darem aulas de libras* para ele, sendo assim tudo o que aprendia vinha do pouco que ele podia encontrar na internet. Aprendendo o básico e a soletração universais e palavras, como sono, fome, mamadeira, papai... _E amor_.

_NT: Vou chamar de LIBRAS, como usamos aqui no Brasil.*_

Levou um tempo até começar a andar já que o seu equilíbrio não era muito bom, mas quando começou não tinha quem lhe parasse. Para mantê-la ocupada e que não sofresse danos na delegacia, Charlie comprou um caderno de figuras e muitos lápis de cor, vendo que ela era muito boa com eles não ultrapassando as linhas quando por uma única vez o tio Harry a tinha ensinado isso.

Quando a pequena Bella completou três anos, todos os policiais da delegacia já eram peritos nas libras, embora desajeitada na comunicação com suas adoráveis mãozinhas, havia conquistado a todos sinalizando o que mais lhe agradava: sorvete, televisão e bonecas...

Em uma manhã quando saia de casa com a pequena Bells de mãos dadas com ele, Charlie viu sair seus novos vizinhos, Carmen e Eleazar que tinham se mudado há poucas semanas.

- Bom dia Charlie – Carmen fez uma saudação de mão e a pequena Bells lhe sorriu timidamente – Olá pequena Isabella.

- Pronta pra o trabalho? – perguntou Charlie enquanto guardava a maletinha de Bella no carro.

- Estou um pouco nervosa... Não sei como vão reagir as crianças com uma professora nova na escola – respondeu Carmen enquanto fechava a porta. Hoje era seu primeiro dia de trabalho como professora na Escola Pública de Forks e estava muito nervosa.

- Eles vão reagir bem, sempre gostam do novo e uma nova professora pode trazer algo inesperado.

- Assim eu espero Charlie – sorriu enquanto se afastava – Tenha um bom dia.

Em uma manhã de Abril quando Carmen molhava suas plantas em seu jardim encontrou em sua varanda a pequena Bells com seu caderno de desenhos. Se aproximando devagarzinho para não assustá-la viu que desenhava um enorme coração vermelho rodeado de muitas estrelas amarelas. Carmen sorriu comovida pela imagem e com os sinais confusos lhe perguntou o que significava. A resposta de Isabella foi simples_: É o coração da mamãe que cuida de mim do céu._

A idéia deu muitas voltas na cabeça de Carmen, ela percebeu que a pequena Bella tinha um talento natural para a arte e para aprender coisas novas. Então reunindo coragem, em uma manhã parou Charlie antes de ir pra escola.

- Charlie... Já pensou em colocar Bella em uma escola? – arriscou dizendo ao seu vizinho. O pouco que conhecia dele não lhe impediu de falar de algo tão delicado como a educação de sua filha. Ela o viu negar tristemente com a cabeça enquanto Bella entrava no carro.

- Não existem escolas especiais para Isabella aqui em Forks. Talvez eu deva me mudar para Port Angels ou Seattle num futuro próximo, mas ainda não sei.

- Não acho que devia fazer isso – lhe disse ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o rosto de Isabella que já estava sentada no carro e afivelada ao cinto de segurança – Tem uma nova professora do jardim de infância, seu nome é Kate e pelo que entendi, ela é fonoaudióloga. Poderia tentar com ela. É muito profissional e paciente com as crianças, já a vi trabalhando esses dias e acredito que seria o ideal para Isabella.

- Uma escola normal?- Não acha que as crianças seriam... – Charlie parou, pois não tinha força pra dizer a palavra que estava em sua cabeça.

- Cruéis? Pode ser, mas não pode mantê-la longe da sociedade o tempo todo. Isabella merece uma oportunidade – Carmen observou Charlie negar e bater a língua – Tente alguns dias, se ver que Bells não vai conseguir simplesmente a tire de lá e procure outra opção. Não corte as asas desse anjinho Charlie... Ela merece isso.

- Dois dias... E se chorar ou a fizerem se sentir mal ela volta comigo – foi tudo o que disse Charlie. Carmen sorriu satisfeita e beijou a testa da pequena.

- Isso é tudo o que precisamos. Esperaremos amanhã na escola... – disse enquanto se afastava.

Charlie deu as "más" notícias ao restante da delegacia. Com sentimentos contraditórios, os policiais, seus tios, compraram rosquinhas e cafés para todos como despedida de seu menor membro honorário, a jovem agente Isabella Swan...

O dia seguinte começava cedo. Charlie procurou para sua filha uma roupa confortável, um jeans e uma camiseta de algodão seriam ideais para seu primeiro dia na escola... Depois de arrumar seus cabelos cacheados em tranças como usava sua mãe quando criança e tomar um rápido café da manhã, Charlie estava pronto para levar Isabella para a escola.

Com medo, Charlie e Isabella estiveram de pé alguns minutos fora da Escola Pública de Forks, muitas crianças sorridentes entravam com suas mães que depois de entregá-las a professora se despediam com beijos suaves. Por um momento Charlie se sentiu deslocado, mas vendo o olhar cálido de sua filha, encheu-se de coragem e tomando-a nos braços entrou na escola.

À distância Carmen se destacou e se aproximou dele. Sorrindo e batendo em seu ombro para lhe animar o guiou até a sala do jardim de infância. No caminho uma jovem grávida com duas crianças lhes pararam.

-Bom dia, desculpe o atraso, mas eles não queriam levantar- se desculpou a mulher de cabelos cor caramelo.

- Bom dia Sra. Cullen. Olá Rosalie!... Olá Edward! – cumprimentou os pequeninos que estavam em cada lado de sua mãe. A menina devia ter uns 6 ou 7 anos, seu cabelo vermelho era bonito e caia em cascata por suas costas. O pequeno que devia ter a mesma idade de Bella coçava os olhos com sono, seu cabelo desordenado e seu uniforme todo desalinhado dava idéia de que tinha sido vestido dentro do carro, a caminho da escola.

- Com o Edward sempre é assim – queixou-se sua irmã– E quando nascer a bebê será pior... –cruzou os braços e mostrou sua língua vendo seu irmão rodar os olhos.

- Bom meus amores, esta tarde... É hora de aprender – sua mãe se abaixou com cuidado deixando um beijo em cada face dos seus filhos. Rosalie caminhou para sua aula enquanto Carmen pegava a mão de Edward e o levava até a aula que ele dividia com Isabella, sua nova amiguinha.

- Olha Edward... Ela se chama Isabella – mostrou Carmen a pequena Bella que timidamente se escondia nos braços de seu pai – E ela é muito especial.

Edward coçou novamente seus olhos e levantou o olhar para conhecer Isabella. O que viu o deixou impressionado. Uns lindos olhos chocolates o olhavam com atenção entre um sorriso, puro e transparente como água de um riacho de verão desenhado em seu rosto. Edward respondeu com outro sorriso enquanto o pai dela a descia.

Imediatamente Edward se aproximou dela e pegando sua mão lhe sussurrou devagar

- Você e eu seremos grandes amigos – embora Bells não tenha escutado o que Edward lhe disse e muito menos entendido, ela sorriu e assentiu.

E assim, entraram de mãos dadas na sala aonde uma grande aventura os esperava, no primeiro dia de aula da pequena Isabella Swan.

_Gente, essa é minha primeira tradução._

_Espero que gostem _

_Deixem sua opinião_

_Beijos no core_


	3. A mudança para Edward

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

****A mudança para Edward

_Música recomendada: Hero- Mariah Carey_

"_Existe uma linguagem que vai além das palavras"_

_Paulo Coelho _

Na casa da família Cullen a correria começava muito cedo todos os dias de manhã. Com um beijo delicado de bom dia e um carinho suave na barriga de sua esposa, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen começava assim sua jornada de trabalho.

Com um sorriso no rosto e com bom ânimo mesmo com sua avançada gravidez, Esme saía da cama diretamente para os quartos dos seus pequenos filhos, acordando-os e vestindo-os para os levarem a escola.

Com seus 29 anos, Esme era uma mãe orgulhosa de uma linda menina de 6 anos e um inquieto menininho de 3 e em poucas semanas se juntaria a família uma menina que poderia se chamar Alice. Para seus vizinhos antigos, situados na 5ª Avenida em pleno coração de New York, ter três filhos era algo chocante. Quem em perfeito juízo teria três filhos antes dos 30 anos? Mas nem Esme ou Carlisle se incomodavam com esses comentários. Com a profissão que tinha, Carlisle adorava crianças e Esme nunca se incomodou por ter uma família grande.

Mesmo tendo um excelente cargo-chefe na pediatria no New York Presbyterian Hospital, Dr. Cullen decidiu mudar da Grande Maçã para um lugar mais tranqüilo com sua família. Depois de muito analisar os pós e contras daquela decisão, apoiado por sua família, atravessaram todo o país e fixaram-se na cidade de Forks. Suas vidas eram um pouco mais simples em sua nova casa, Dr. Cullen conseguiu um modesto trabalho no hospital local e sua esposa era voluntária no berçário do hospital por três dias na semana, pelas manhãs enquanto as crianças estavam na escola.

- Levante-se pequena senhorita – sussurrou melodiosamente Esme enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto de Rosalie. A pequena cobriu o rosto e sorriu. Esme sentou-se na cama beijando sua testa quando afastava as cobertas fazendo-lhe cosquinhas.

- Cosquinhas não mãe! – disse entre risos cortados a menina.

- Então se levante!- respondeu sua mãe já em pé – Vou ajudar seu pai com o café. Me ajude com o Edward – pediu a ela.

- Porque eu tenho que fazer isso? – franziu a testa mostrando tédio. Sua mãe afastou de seu rosto algumas mechas loiras e sorriu.

- Porque a mamãe te pediu, então... Vamos! – ajudando ela sair da cama e a colocar as pantufas – Sua roupa está na mesinha perto das bonecas, e seu pai em alguns minutos irá subir pra ajudar seu irmão a se vestir- disse caminhando até o armário e abrindo a gaveta de meias.

Rosalie com relutância concordou e saiu do quarto rumo ao seu irmão. Abriu a porta com força e viu que ele ainda estava preso nos braços de Morpheus*. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam desordenados e suas almofadas do homem aranha estavam no chão perto da mamadeira vazia.

_NT: Deus dos sonhos na mitologia grega*._

- Tão grande e ainda tomando mamadeira – resmungou a pequena Rosalie. Caminhando até a janela e abrindo em um rompante as cortinas fazendo que os primeiros raios solares tocassem o rosto adorável do menino fazendo ele imediatamente corar.

Ouviu-se algo abafado e em seguida ele se virou para esconder seu rosto da luz. Sua irmã negou com a cabeça e sem pensar duas vezes subiu em sua cama e começou a pular. O pequeno se mexeu incomodado e pegando um cobertor se cobriu.

- Levanta! Levanta!... Levanta!- gritava sua irmã enquanto pulava com força no colchão.

- Não quero ir pra escola – sussurrou sonolento o pequeno Edward.

- Papai não vai gostar de ouvir isso – disse Rosalie descendo da cama e indo até a porta.

- Não quero ir pra escola – sussurou antes de voltar a dormir.

Em baixo, a atividade era intensa na cozinha, Carlisle preparava o café dos filhos enquanto Esme fazia um pequeno lanche para Edward já que na Escola Pública de Forks eles davam o leite às crianças do jardim da infância; seu pequeno rebelde de olhos verdes era um problema na hora de comer. Tinham tentado de todas as formas fazê-lo tomar leite no copo, mas Edward se recusava a largar a mamadeira. Sua professora Kate, aconselhou que não o forçassem podendo ser pior. Então Esme mandava em sua mochilinha a mamadeira e mais outras guloseimas na forma de 'vermes' de gelatina e chocolates na forma de balão.

O cardápio do café dessa manhã era o preferido de todos: panquecas. Carlisle e Esme eram tão perfeitos nessa tarefa matinal que enquanto ela preparava a mesa e servia, seu esposo subia pra verificar se seus filhos já estavam prontos pra mais um dia escolar. Carlisle entrou primeiro no quarto de Rosalie, encontrando ela quase pronta cantando a música do coelhinho e amarrando seus cadarços. Sorriu enternecido ao ver o quão rápido sua princesa loira tinha aprendido a se vestir sozinha. Caminhando pelo mesmo corredor até o quarto de Edward viu o lugar completamente iluminado e seu pequeno campeão ainda dormindo.

-Vamos pequeno preguiçoso! – disse dando duas palmadas e sentando na cama para tirar seu cobertor que estava enrolando-o da cabeça aos pés.

- Não quero ir pra escola – repetiu o pequeno escondendo o rosto.

- Ah é? E por que isso? – perguntou com um sorriso seu pai.

- Porque tem uma menina que me persegue o dia todo pai – se queixou Edward. Seu pai remexeu seu cabelo e sorriu diante da reclamação do pequeno que franzia a testa e encolhia os ombros – E também, fico chateado. Não tem aventuras como as do homem aranha.

- E como seria se essa aventura acontecesse hoje e você ainda estivesse na cama? Meu campeão não vai querer perder esse acontecimento – o pequeno coçou os olhos e viu o sorriso de seu pai – Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer em um dia na escola Edward. Então... Pronto pra uma grande aventura? - perguntou seu pai e o pequeno concordou estirando os braços pra ele o ajudar a sair da cama.

- Esse jovenzinho ainda não está pronto? - perguntou Esme ao ver seu filho tirar correndo o pijama. Carlisle, que vinha atrás dele, o levantou e o ajudou a se sentar em uma das cadeiras da mesa. Esme mexendo a cabeça em negativa ria ao ver seus homens brincar com os talheres e guardanapos. Apesar de Carlisle ter 32 anos parecia uma criança fazendo bagunça na mesa e brincando com seus filhos logo cedo de manhã e antes da hora de dormir.

A pequena Rosalie que já estava sentada na mesa esperando o café desaprovava o comportamento do irmão com suas colherinhas plásticas. Mirabolantemente Esme conseguiu levar tudo pra mesa: panquecas e café para Carlisle, mais panquecas e leite quente para Rosalie e uma tigela de cereais com iogurte para Edward.

- Mamãe! Mais uma vez... Vamos chegar... Tarde por causa do... Edward!- murmurou Rosalie com um pedaço de panqueca na boca.

- Não... Fale... De... Boca... Cheia – respondeu seu irmão com pedaços inteiros de cereal na boca sem mastigar e esboçando um grande sorriso.

- Mamãe!- voltou a reclamar Rosalie. Edward lhe mostrou a língua sem que seus pais percebessem causando outra birra de Rosalie.

Escondendo o sorriso enquanto voltava pra mesa, Esme se sentava com a família. Essa era a rotina matinal da casa dos Cullen: o pequeno dorminhoco se queixando de que não queria ir pra escola, uma menina reclamando que chegariam atrasados por culpa do primeiro e os pais rindo ao vê-los discutindo.

Nessa manhã como em todas as outras, Esme teve que terminar de vestir Edward dentro do carro, limpando seu nariz sujo de iogurte e beijando suas bochechas rosadas enquanto arrumava sua mochilinha nas suas costas.

Chegaram a tempo graças aos conhecidos atalhos que Carlisle descobriu recentemente. Entraram quase correndo até encontrarem Carmen, a professora de Rosalie. Ainda a distância e embora muito sonolento Edward notou algo diferente na porta de sua sala. Lembrou das palavras de seu pai:

"_Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer em um dia na escola Edward_"

Na porta, um senhor alto e vestido de policial mantinha uma menina com os cachos da cor das bolinhas de chocolate que ele tanto gostava, seus olhos eram profundos e brilhantes e sua pele era quase tão pálida quanto a sua. _Quem era essa menina? O que fazia na escola essa manhã? _Perguntou-se internamente.

- Bom meus amores, esta tarde... É hora de aprender- disse sua mãe deixando-os um beijo. O pequeno viu sua irmã afastar-se para sua sala e sua professora segurar sua mão.

_- _Olha Edward... Ela se chama Isabella... E ela é muito especial – escutou ela dizer. Edward ainda confuso com a estranha presença da menina esfregou os olhos com força e olhou o senhor de bigode. A menina o olhava com atenção, como se estive lhe examinando. Edward estreitou um pouco os olhos e em seguida a pequena lhe sorriu. _Será que é ela a aventura que papai falou?_

O menino sorriu de volta como resposta e se aproximou dela quando o senhor policial a deixou no chão. A pequena tinha um cheiro muito bom, não era como o cheiro da colônia de Rosalie ou o aroma de sua mãe. Era algo diferente... Algo melhor.

Bravamente e decidido segurou sua mão e lhe sussurrou no ouvido que ele e a pequena Bella seriam grandes amigos. Sorriu ao ver como ela concordava timidamente.

- Bom dia professora Kate!- cantarolou um alegre Edward segurando a mão de Bella na sala – Tenho uma nova amiga!

- Sim, estou vendo Edward!- respondeu entusiasmada sua professora. Kate, uma jovem que não passava dos 25 anos e possuidora de olhos celestes cativantes, sorriu para a pequena Bella e se abaixou até sua altura. A menina lhe olhou receosa, mas Edward apertou sua mãozinha e lhe sorriu. Charlie que via a cena com cautela esperava qualquer reação de Isabella, como todo policial devia estava a postos e preparado para qualquer coisa inesperada.

Mas no caso de sua filha, aquilo não era necessário. Contra qualquer previsão Isabella sorriu de imediato para a professora ao vê-la mover as mãos e sinalizar a saudação universal de bom dia.

Charlie ficou impressionado ao ver a destreza com que a jovem fez o sinal, Carmen que estava junto a ele lhe sorriu e sussurrou.

-Já você vai saber sua história. Fique tranqüilo, sua filha esta em boas mãos. – Kate! – a chamou. A jovem se aprumou rapidamente e se aproximou de Carmen e Charlie deixando as crianças sozinhas.

- Bom dia!- estendeu sua mão em saudação a Charlie. Que lhe sorriu em resposta ao gesto.

- Kate, este é o pai da pequena. Seu nome é Charlie e pelo que vejo já lhe apresentaram Isabella – sorriu Carmen ao ver o pequeno Edward olhar fixamente a menina e sorrir de maneira amável.

- Olá Sr. Swan, me alegra muito que tenha decidido trazer Isabella. Percebe-se que ela é uma menina muito...

- Carmen me disse que você é uma fonoaudióloga- subitamente lhe interrompeu e Kate concordou – Nunca mencionou que você sabia libras – sussurrou

- Minha profissão é fonoaudiologia para crianças, mas minha paixão e necessidade sempre foi a comunicação através das libras – respondeu com firmeza a jovem mulher.

- Necessidade? – perguntou desconfiado Charlie enquanto via sua filha conhecendo a sala de mãos dada ao menino de olhos verdes que lhe mostrava cada pequeno canto do lugar: onde guardavam as massinhas de modelar, as mochilas e os livros de colorir.

- Sim, minha irmã Irina também tem surdez congênita – Kate sussurrou com um leve toque de tristeza. Isso fez com que Charlie se voltasse rapidamente para olhar a professora e perceber que escapava uma lágrima de seus olhos.

- Oh! Sinto muito! – desculpou-se Charlie. Olhando para Carmen recordou a razão de suas palavras. Claro que Bells estava em boas mãos, ninguém melhor que Kate entenderia como é viver em mundo silencioso.

- Não tem porque lamentar, você e eu sabemos que esse mundo é algo muito especial e mágico. Às vezes podemos não entendê-lo, mas ele não deixar de ser bonito – Charlie assegurou enquanto Carmen lhe dava um tapinha rápido em suas costas.

- Eu te disse Charlie, agora é melhor eu sair da sala. Tenham um bom primeiro dia- disse enquanto se afastava.

- Conheço seu mundo mais do que qualquer outra professora aqui poderá fazer - falou Kate para Charlie que pela segunda vez procurava sua filha com os olhos, encontrando-a de novo perto da porta da sala envolvida junto de seu novo amiguinho Edward numa bolha de silêncio.

- Me deixe tentar Sr. Swan... Isabella merece a oportunidade que negaram a Irina. Ela é especial, mas não por isso deve ter uma educação diferente. Ela pode ser alcançada, Isabella pode integrar no mundo dos ouvintes. Eu posso ensinar através das libras a ler os lábios e dizer algumas palavras. Com o acompanhamento adequado ela pode até modular sua voz...

- Não quero que minha filha seja discriminada por não ouvir- admitiu um triste Charlie. Kate negou e segurou a mão do chefe Swan.

- Não será discriminada, será se não aprender a se adaptar em uma sociedade como a nossa. Onde as pessoas com capacidades especiais são vistas como estranhos e dignos de pena e não como verdadeiros exemplos de coragem e valor- as palavras de Kate comoveram Charlie que assentia cada afirmação.

- Então... Daremos a Isabella uma chance?- Charlie concordou com algumas dúvidas. Sua pequena lutadora começava aos seus três anos uma grande batalha: adaptar-se ao barulhento mundo em seu mundo de silêncio...

- Você pode pegar uma cadeira e se sentar aqui ao lado. Até Isabella se sentir mais a vontade, vai precisar de sua constante presença, acho que pelos próximos 5 ou 6 dias de aula – Charlie concordou e Kate lhe sorriu – Preciso saber de uma coisa Sr. Swan. O que Isabella sabe dizer em libras?

- Não muito, temos aprendido por um vídeo que coloco durante a noite quando volto da delegacia, mas é muito básico. – Charlie encolheu os ombros e olhou com amor para sua filha – Ela já memorizou, mas algumas ela esquece o significado.

- Já é um bom começo. Você fez um excelente trabalho- lhe parabenizou com um sorriso que provocou Charlie a sorrir levemente.

- Agora enquanto você procura um lugar pra ficar, eu vou falar com as crianças. Obrigada novamente por dar essa oportunidade a Isabella.

- Bella... Acho que gosta quando lhe chamo de Bella. É mais fácil de soletrar... – confessou Charlie.

Kate concordou e se aproximou das crianças. Percebeu que Edward falava alegremente com a pequena Bella, mas ela não lhe respondia. Abaixou-se até a altura dos pequenos e sorriu.

- Como vai Bella? - perguntou sinalizando a professora. Com suas mãozinhas a menina respondeu: _Muito bem..._

O pequeno Edward intrigado pelos sinais estranhos de sua professora e o sorriso da menina ao seu lado coçou a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

- Professora Kate... Por que esta fazendo isso com suas mãos? – perguntou curioso o pequeno. Sua professora só sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha.

- Minhas crianças – disse enquanto se virava para os pequenos na sala. Estirando seus braços, pegou Bella para logo se levantar. Edward não ficou satisfeito quando teve que soltar a mão de Isabella, mas estando ela nos braços da professora, ele não tinha como pegar sua outra mão e assim sentou-se em sua cadeira para escutar o que ela ia dizer.

Mesmo que a pequena Isabella nunca tenha visto o jovenzinho e ao resto dessas crianças na sala, ela não tinha medo. Mas tinha curiosidade em saber se eram iguais a ela ou aos seus tios na delegacia de policia.

- Eu quero apresentar Isabella Swan, ela é uma pessoinha muito especial – disse para todos quando acariciava seus cabelos e sorria.

- Porque ela é especial professora? É diferente da gente? - perguntou um menino loiro na primeira fila de assentos enquanto brincava com massinhas coloridas. Seu nome era Mike Newton.

- Alguém me diz por que Ângela é especial? – pediu Kate olhando as crianças. Um menino de olhinhos pretos e pele escura levantou a mão.

- Ângela é especial porque usa óculos – respondeu Ben Cheney, o menino que dividia a mesinha com a menina mencionada. A pequena arrumou seus óculos e olhou atenta a menina que estava nos braços da professora.

- Muito bem Ben, Ângela é especial porque usa óculos. Mas... Por que ela usa óculos? –voltou a perguntar a professora.

- Porque sem seus óculos ela não pode ver – respondeu a menina ao lado de Mike, a inquieta Jessica Stanley.

-Tem razão Jessica – sorriu Kate – Ângela precisa de seus óculos para ver, a visão é um dos cinco sentidos das pessoas. Lembram da música dos sentidos? Quais eram as outras partes do corpo que temos sentidos? – um menino de traços asiáticos levantou a mão entusiasmado.

- O nariz, a pele, a língua e as orelhas – disse Eric York mostrando cada parte do corpo enquanto falava.

- Muito bem Eric, vamos falar da última. O que fazemos com as orelhas crianças? –perguntou em voz alta Kate.

- Ouvimos! – disseram todos juntos.

- Muito bom, com as orelhas ouvimos. Mas assim como Ângela não tem olhinhos bons, Isabella não tem suas orelhinhas boas – Kate fez uma pausa para dar um sorriso a pequena Bella – A pequena que esta aqui em meus braços crianças, não pode nos ouvir, ela tem uma capacidade diferente do resto, e isso é o que a faz especial – terminou Kate. Isabella olhava as crianças um pouco triste, ele podiam falar e ouvir... _Não eram iguais a ela. Ninguém seria igual a ela._

Edward que estava atento a toda explicação levantou a mão. A pequena viu e voltou a sorrir quando encontrou seu primeiro amigo dessa manhã.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou Kate enquanto descia Bella de seus braços.

- Porque ela não pode ouvir professora? Ela está doente? Meu papai cura crianças! Ele pode curar Isabella! – Kate respirou fundo e negou tristemente.

- Não Edward, seu papai não pode curar Isabella. Não é como quando temos febre ou resfriado e com um xarope já nos sentimos melhor.

- Então Isabella nunca vai ficar boa? Minha mamãe disse que um dia eu posso deixar de usar óculos – ouviu-se a tímida voz de Ângela no fim da sala.

- Não meus amores. Será muito difícil que ela algum dia escute nossas vozes, assim que para nós falarmos com ela, vamos usar uma linguagem muito especial. Sinais.

- Era isso que você estava fazendo quando Isabella entrou? – perguntou Edward de cabeça inclinada e suas mãos apoiando seu queixo em cima da mesa.

- Sim Edward, Isabella mesmo sendo muito pequena conhece alguns sinais que seu papai lhe ensinou – Kate sorriu na direção de Charlie e ele acenou – Crianças... Vamos cumprimentar o chefe Swan, por favor?

- Bom dia chefe Swan – se escutou o coro de vozes na sala.

- O chefe Swan estará conosco alguns dias acompanhando Isabella, se fizermos que a pequena se sinta bem com a gente ela ficará aqui. Quem quer que Isabella fique? – Edward pulou de sua cadeira rapidamente e levantando suas mãos gritou: EU!

- Muito bem... Quem mais concorda com Edward? – perguntou Kate com um sorriso. Lentamente muitas mãozinhas levantaram inclusive a de Tyler Crowley, um menino distraído que desde que a professora começou a falar não prestava atenção, jogando seu quebra cabeças.

- Então vamos fazer com que Bella se sinta em casa. Edward, ao seu lado tem uma cadeira vazia. Quer que Isabella se sente com você? – o pequeno concordou de maneira eufórica e levou a menina até a mesinha dele onde a deixou muito bem sentada para voltar na frente da sala e dizer:

- Você vai ficar aqui e eu vou cuidar de você – falou lentamente Edward pra ela. Bella só deu uma olhada confusa e logo sorriu.

- Alguém se lembra o que vimos na aula passada? – perguntou Kate em voz alta para chamar atenção das crianças novamente.

- As cores do semáforo! – gritou uma efusiva Jessica

- Excelente. Lembram que cores eram?

- Verde! – respondeu Eric.

- Muito bem. E lembram o que significa essa cor? – Charlie olhava curioso todos na sala.

Mesmo que a maioria das crianças tivessem 4 anos com exceção de sua filha, todos estavam bem adiantados. Eram espertos e muito ativos na sala em diferença com Isabella que se mostrava tímida e confusa. Charlie pensou por um segundo, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia expor Isabella a isso.

- Verde significa avançar - respondeu Ben.

- Muito bem, mas... Como eu sei que significa isso? O semáforo não fala... Como sei que é pra seguir com o carro? – Um silêncio sepulcral se formou na sala, dessa vez nenhuma das crianças tinham resposta.

- Porque é um sinal de trânsito – sussurrou um atrevido Charlie acabando com o silêncio do lugar.

- Muito obrigada chefe Swan. Ele está certo, o semáforo é um sinal. Os sinais nos mostram uma mensagem sem palavras meus lindos, se conhecermos o seu significado entendemos então a mensagem. E isso é justamente o que vamos aprender hoje. Os sinais de uma linguagem especial!

Todos os pequenos olhavam intrigados a professora, todos queriam saber o que aprenderiam hoje, todos estavam atentos e curiosos, todos menos um... Edward.

Desde o momento que Isabella se sentou ao seu lado, Edward sentiu um forte impulso de proteção, como quando sua irmã tentava tirar seus bonecos do homem aranha de seus braços e ele os defendia até com os dentes. Era assim que se sentia com Isabella, certo, ela não era um boneco de seu super-herói favorito, mas o instinto era o mesmo. Proteger a pequenininha de olhinhos de chocolate.

- A linguagem dos sinais meus amores é uma maneira de comunicação das pessoas que não podem ouvir. Sua história é muito antiga e vem de muitos anos atrás...

- Quantos anos atrás? – perguntou Ângela.

- Muitos minha pequenininha, talvez desde antes que os papais de seus avozinhos nasceram.

- Isso é muito tempo – lhe sussurrou Ben que soltou uma bonitinha risada.

- Sim, há muito tempo. Foi inventado para passar uma mensagem pras pessoas como Isabella que não podia escutar. É uma maneira de expressão corporal que usa as mãos e outras partes do corpo para se saber de algo – As crianças olhavam Kate como se um terceiro olho tivesse nascido na sua testa.

- Vamos fazer isso mais fácil. Edward... Você pode cantar a música das vogais que aprendemos na semana passada? – O pequeno assentou e ficou em pé.

- Saiu o A, saiu o A, não sei pra onde vai... Saiu o E, saiu o E, não sei pra onde foi... Saiu o I, saiu o I e eu não percebi... Saiu o O, saiu o O, e quase não voltou... Saiu o U, saiu o U, e o que você me diz*...

NT: _Gente, no original fica bem bonitinho porque é uma rima, na tradução fica um pouco sem sentindo (Salió la a, salió la a, no sé a dónde va... __Salió la e, salió la e, no sé a dónde fue... Salió la i, salió la i y yo no la sentí...Salió la o, salió la o, y casi no volvió... Salió la u, salió la u, y qué me dices tú...)*_

- Muito bem Edward – Kate sorriu satisfeita. Ela nunca pensou que Edward se lembraria da música já que toda a semana passada ele tinha dormido na sala e no tempo em que estava acordado era muito desatento. De seus alunos Edward era o mais especial, muito carinhoso e embora distraído ao seu ver era o mais inteligente. O pequeno voltou pra sua cadeira e sorriu pra Bella, era um sorriso torto que fez os olhos dela brilharem de emoção.

- Bom, Edward nos lembrou as vogais. Mas Isabella não ouviu o que Edward cantou. Como Bella vai aprender quais são as vogais? – perguntou enquanto andava até a cadeira da menina – Com as mãozinhas! Vamos aprender a fazer as vogais com as mãozinhas! Vamos lá pequenos. Todos com as mãos pra frente vamos fazer que Isabella nos ensine as vogais.

Kate se abaixou até a altura de Bella e sorriu. Com sua mão direita em punho fez a letra A e se afastou para ver se Bella seguiria com o resto. Para sua surpresa a pequena Bella lhe sorriu e estendeu sua mão e mostrou-lhe o punho semi fechado formando a letra E.

- Vem comigo? – lhe perguntou em libras a menina que timidamente acenou. Kate a pegou nos braços e a levou outra vez na frente da sala.

- Muito bem crianças. Bella está no comando hoje... Ela vai nos apresentar ao seu mundo. Estão prontos? – um grito ecoou na sala.

Com suas mãozinhas Bella começou a sinalizar as vogais que lembrava do vídeo que seu papai colocava todas as noites. Junto com sua professora e o restante dos coleguinhas fizeram um passeio pelas vogais, fechando o punho para o A, abrindo um pouco para o E, mostrando o mindinho para o I, desenhando um circulo para o O e juntando dois dedos para o U. Charlie olhava sua filha com orgulho, ele era uma campeã sem dúvidas e conseguiria muitas coisas apesar de sua limitação.

- Vocês fizeram tudo certo. Agora... – a voz de Kate foi interrompida pelo alarme que indicava o recreio – Agora vamos à lanchonete em fila para tomar nosso lanche.

- Esta com fome? – perguntou sinalizando comida e a barriga de Bella. Ela afirmou com força e sorriu. Kate a pegou nos braços e a levou até Charlie.

- A lanchonete fica na sala da frente. Vamos com as crianças antes que saiam os maiores e assim ele comerão tranqüilos e não se distraem com eles. Trouxeram alguma coisa especial? – Charlie negou envergonhado – Não tem importância, eu gosto dos bolinhos que a Sra. Cope faz.

Os pequenos estavam prontos para sair da sala e cruzar "o grande pátio" como era conhecida a extensão de mais de 20 metros que os separavam da lanchonete. Sem esquecer da mochilinha que sua mamãe lhe preparou Edward ficou no inicio da fila para ficar mais perto da pequena Bella e segurar sua mão novamente.

Ordenados e em fila, cruzaram "o grande pátio" e chegaram a lanchonete aonde a Sra. Cope os esperava com a mesa arrumada. Cada lugar tinha um copo de leite, bolinhos e frutas cortadas. Kate se separou um momento para voltar na sala não sem antes deixá-los localizados e prontos para comer. Bella receosa se sentou nas pernas de seu pai e ficou ali alguns minutos. Edward a olhou e lhe sorriu enquanto deixava em cima da mesa sua mochilinha para tirar dela a mamadeira e as gelatinas.

Bella olhava intrigada o menino de olhos verdes. Porque ele tomava mamadeira se ela não usava fazia tempo? Charlie sinalizou uma bolacha e ela assentiu saindo de seu colo para pegá-la. Charlie lhe ajudou novamente a subir em suas pernas, mas vendo que nenhuma das crianças estavam sentadas nas pernas de seus pais preferiu sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Edward.

- Quer um pouquinho? – disse Edward tirando a mamadeira da boca e estendendo pra Bella. Bella negou com força e sorriu. Edward franziu a testa em sua recusa.

_-_ Bella deixou a mamadeira tem alguns meses jovenzinho – foi a resposta de Charlie. Edward o olhou envergonhado e lembrou das palavras de sua irmã Rosalie _"Já devia ter deixado a mamadeira Edward"_

Com pesar Edward tampou o bico a guardou de volta na mochila. Sorriu ao pensar no homem aranha com mamadeira e pensou "_Esta certo, os super heróis não tomam mamadeira_"

- Quer uma gelatina? – lhe perguntou dessa vez desenhando uma em um guardanapo que pegou na mochilinha. Bella afirmou deixando a bolacha de lado e pegando dois 'verminhos' coloridos. Edward sorriu quando viu Bella saborear seus doces de gelatina e pegou outros dois pra ela.

- Edward e pra mim? – perguntou Jessica franzindo a testa. Ela é a menina de quem ele falava essa manhã ao seu pai. Na hora do recreio ela se sentava com ele que não ficava em paz com ela fazendo milhões de perguntas e comendo suas gelatinas. Edward bufou e concordou relutantemente. Jessica sorriu e pegou três docinhos.

O resto do recreio passou em silêncio. De repente a paz foi interrompida quando Bella perguntava coisas ao seu pai com suas mãos e Charlie lhe respondia da mesma maneira. Edward olhava curioso desejando saber o que significava aqueles sinais. Decidido, fechou sua mochila e a deixou em cima da mesa. Com rapidez se levantou e correu até a porta da lanchonete atravessando o temível espaço de concreto que parecia para ele inofensivo.

Hiperventilando e de bochechas coradas pelo esforço Edward chegou na sala e encontrou sua professora Kate arrumando as massinhas.

- Edward o que esta fazendo aqui? – disse Kate assustada.

- Me ensina... – disse com voz entrecortada – Quero aprender a falar com Isabella...

- Meu anjo... – lhe disse com ternura – Claro que você vai aprender, mas não posso te ensinar tudo em um dia.

- Quero... Quero dizer uma coisa pra Isabella – falou o menino com voz mais composta.

- Ah é? O que você quer dizer a Bella? – perguntou enquanto lhe acariciava a bochecha.

- Quero dizer que gosto muito dela – respondeu firme o pequeno Edward. Os olhos de Kate abriram como pratos e suspirou emocionada ao escutar as palavras do menino. Concordando ela ficou da sua altura.

- Vejamos, faça o mesmo que eu Edward – o menino olhava atento os gestos da professora para memorizar cada movimento. Sua professora repetia cada gesto e ele tentava imitá-la.

E assim passou o resto do recreio para Edward, aprendendo os gestos que marcariam sua vida pra sempre... _Amor._

- Chefe Swan, telefone – lhe falou a Sra. Cope mostrando o telefone da lanchonete. Rapidamente ele ficou em pé e se distanciou para atender a chamada deixando Bella sozinha na mesa.

Devido a distração com Edward, a professora não tinha voltado para pegar as crianças antes que os maiores se juntassem a eles causando problemas. Quando o sinal soou Kate se deu conta do erro e com Edward nos braços correu para o pátio. Ao chegar, o lugar estava cheio de gente e os pequenos estavam assustados. A primeira pessoa em que pensou foi Bella e descendo Edward nos braços disse:

- Edward, corra até onde esta Isabella e não saia do seu lado – o pequeno assentiu e correu ao outro extremo da lanchonete procurando a menina. A encontrou com olhos cheios de lágrimas, dois meninos de uns 6 anos estavam em sua mesa e parecia que estavam se divertindo dela.

- Porque não fala menina? O gato comeu sua língua? Posso comer algumas de suas bolachas? É nova aqui? Porque não tem uniforme? – eram tantas as perguntas que borbulhavam da boca dos dois meninos. Edward se aproximou dela e a abraçou forte.

- Já estou aqui... – lhe sussurrou mesmo sabendo que a pequena não lhe ouvia. A escutou soluçar e acarinhou sua cabeça – Já passou... – Edward sorriu e a menina se ajeitou um pouco pra olhá-lo. Ela fungou o nariz – Vou cuidar de você, sou seu super-herói, não é? – A partir daí, implicitamente entre Edward e Bella se formou uma espécie de pacto especial. Ele seria seu super- herói lhe dando proteção e apoio incondicional e ela em troca, lhe daria algo mais importante do que Edward podia oferecer, ela lhe daria seu amor eterno...

- O que essa menina tem? – perguntou um dos meninos que continuava na mesa rompendo a delicada bolha que tinha se formado entre Edward e Bella.

- Tolos... – foi só isso que disse Edward enquanto se afastava segurando a mão da pequena. Kate pegou todos e em ordem os levou para sala. Jurou nunca mais se distrair com algo tão delicado como aquilo, ainda mais com a presença de Isabella como sua nova aluna.

Charlie voltou à sala uns minutos depois, devido à atenção prestada no telefonema da delegacia não percebeu o incidente. Sentou em uma das cadeiras e prestou atenção na turma da professora Kate.

-Bom meus pequenos, tem algo importante que Isabella vai nos mostrar agora. Assim como as vogais tem um sinal, os nomes também têm. Quando queremos nos referir a alguém muito próximo a nós nem sempre vamos conseguir soletrar todas as letras, assim fazemos um sinal particular. Criamos esses sinais baseados em algo especial que essa pessoa tem. O que acham de tentarmos isso aqui na aula? Novamente um coro de sim ecoou na sala.

- Quer começar? – Kate estimulou Bella que negou – Não importa, eu começo. Vejamos. – disse enquanto falava com as crianças – Começaremos pela primeira letra, o A de Ângela. O que mais chama atenção em Ângela?

- Seus óculos – respondeu Mike sorridente.

- Muito bem então para Ângela faremos o sinal do A desenhando seus óculos. Vamos... – Isabella foi a primeira a repetir o sinal da professora seguida pelo resto das crianças. Ângela sorriu ao se dar conta que de certa forma seus óculos lhe tornava especial e não uma estranha como pensava.

- Agora vamos com o Mike. Jessica, o que chama atenção em Mike?

- Seu cabelo loiro – respondeu sem dúvidas a pequena.

- Então seu sinal será o seu cabelo – a professora mostrou três dedos fazendo o sinal de M, mostrando sua cabeça referindo-se ao cabelo do menino. E igual com fizeram o sinal de Ângela antes, todos repetiram o gesto.

- Agora... O que chama atenção em Jessica? – perguntou a professora.

- Que fala muito! – respondeu Eric. Todos na sala riram menos Jessica que bufou chateada.

- Jessica tem uma excelente capacidade de expressão e assim vamos destacar. Com o dedo mindinho vamos desenhar um J e faremos a mão assim – a professora abria e fechava os dedos fazendo o gesto que a pequena Stanley falava muito. Bella sorriu divertida e repetiu o gesto.

- Muito bem meus lindos. Agora... O que chama atenção em Edward? – perguntou a professora. De imediato Bella puxou a camisa de Kate chamando sua atenção. Kate voltou e viu a pequena fazer um gesto que a fez sorrir.

- Isabella nos diz que o que mais chama atenção em Edward é seu sorriso. Assim que vamos fazer o E e vamos desenhar um sorriso – A pequena Bella sorriu e fez o sinal que referenciaria a Edward durante toda sua vida, um E sorridente já que o sorriso do seu super- herói tinha alcançado seu coraçãozinho, tinha aquecido sua alma.

- Meus pequeninos, estou muito orgulhosa de vocês. Agora para terminar vamos escolher um sinal para Isabella. O que mais chama atenção em Isabella?

- Que é tímida – sussurrou Mike.

- Que seu papai é um policial – Tyler respondeu rindo.

- Que é bonita – disse firme Edward.

- Temos várias respostas. Mas vamos escolher a última de Edward já que foi Bella quem colocou o sinal dele. Vamos fazer a palma da mão esconder o dedo polegar fazendo assim o B de Bella. Agora vamos passar essa mão no rosto desenhando um circulo. Isso significa bela, um sinônimo de bonita em espanhol. Bella é bela... Não é verdade meninos?

- Sim! – ouviu-se o grito de Edward. Bella sorriu e caminhou para sua cadeira.

Pelo restante da manhã fizeram sinais com o resto das crianças. Um T e um sinal de distraído para Tyler, um E e um sinal de olhos esticados para Eric e um B sinalizando uma covinha que marcava o rosto de Ben quando sorria. Um K e sinal de amor para Kate e um C sinalizando o bigode para Charlie acabando ai o primeiro dia de aventuras na escola para a pequena Bella.

Quando chegou a hora da saída todas as crianças falavam emocionadas aos seus pais a novidade que era a chegada de Isabella. Alguns como a mãe de Ângela recebeu com alegria a notícia vendo que sua filha poderia encontrar em Bella uma amiga especial, outras como a mão de Jessica via em Isabella uma ameaça perigosa de atraso no aprendizado de sua filha. O que uma menina surda fazia em uma escola normal? Ela devia ter educação em casa e não atrasar o resto das crianças normais.

- Meu anjo! Aqui está você! – cantarolou Esme entrando na sala para encontrar Edward. O pequeno estava tão distraído relembrando os sinais que aprendeu no recreio que não reparou na presença de sua mãe. Esme notou a presença da pequena que tinha visto pela manhã com Edward e sorriu ao ver que seu menino tinha uma nova amiga. Quis se aproximar para pegar sua mochila, mas viu que Edward mexia suas mãos tentando dizer algo pra pequena.

- Lhe dê um minuto – lhe sussurrou Kate aproximando-se – Esteve por muitos minutos tentando e agora falta pouco pra conseguir – Esme assentiu confusa. Porque seu filho fazia sinais com suas mãos? Porque a menina o olhava como se o compreendesse? – Isabella tem surdez congênita. Edward só tenta lhe dizer que gosta muito dela – lhe disse Kate respondendo sua pergunta não formulada.

Depois de vários minutos tentando Edward não conseguia lembrar a ordem dos sinais. Esme e Charlie estavam impacientes esperando, mas Kate os tranqüilizava pedindo mais tempo.

Mas tentativas falhas levaram Esme a se aproximar de Edward e lhe falar com carinho.

_- _Edward... Estão nos esperando para irmos – lhe sussurrou com carinho e o pequeno lhe respondeu com um bufar seco _"Não vou_".

- Amor, mas amanhã você pode tentar outra vez. Papai está nos esperando – Edward se remexeu incomodado quando sua mão lhe tocou o braço.

- Mamãe só mais uma vez – Esme assentiu com um sorriso vendo seu pequeno colocar novamente suas mãos em posição.

- Eu gosto de você Isabella Swan – disse de maneira perfeita por sinais. Kate sorriu emocionada ao ver como Edward tinha conseguido. Bella deixou cair uma lágrima em sua bochecha.

- Não chore – disse enquanto a abraçava ternamente – Tenho que ir. Amanhã a gente se vê...

Edward se afastou da menina que pegou a mão de seu pai e viu como o super- herói de seu coração partia de mãos dadas com sua mãe.

- Gostou da escola? – perguntou Charlie em libras e sua filha respondeu com a mãozinha feito punho o sinal universal de sim – Quer voltar amanhã? – A menina repetiu o gesto e sorriu.

De volta à delegacia seus tios tinham uma surpresa pra ela. Em uma das paredes do lugar tinham colocado uma ardósia* branca decorada com letras coloridas. Junto dela tinha o mapa do Estado de Washington e uma pequena bandeira dos Estados Unidos dando a sombria delegacia o ar de uma sala de aula.

NT_: Pedra vulcânica_*

Harry foi o primeiro a pegá-la nos braços e lhe fazer cosquinhas seguido pelo resto dos agentes que queriam saber tudo sobre o primeiro dia na escola da pequena. Charlie lhes contou sobre a história de Kate com sua irmã Irina e em como todos foram amáveis com a pequena Bells. Todos os seus companheiros o encorajou de que deixasse Bells nessa escola, e ter Kate como sua professora podia ser uma benção para Bella e que Charlie não podia deixar de aproveitar essa oportunidade de superação de sua menina.

Depois de uma tarde rápida de trabalho e uma janta de microondas, Charlie levou Bella pra cama um pouco depois das 8 da noite. A jornada do dia seguinte começaria muito cedo e a menina precisava repor as energias.

Enquanto as luzes se apagavam cedo na casa dos Swan, na casa dos Cullen acontecia algo muito diferente. Sentados na sala Edward comentava emocionado ao seu pai sobre a aventura de hoje, lhe falando de uma menina que não ouvia, mas que ele aprenderia a se comunicar com ela. Seu pai lhe sorria enquanto escutava atento e se lembrava que a pequena menina de quem tanto Edward falava era também sua paciente, a filha do chefe de polícia, a adorável Isabella Swan.

- Edward... Você está me deixando louca! Estou tentando ver os Smurfs e você não me deixa ouvir – gritou irritada Rosalie que estava atenta olhando seu programa favorito na TV da sala.

- Rosalie! – lhe chamou atenção Esme – Não grite com Edward.

- Mamãe, ele não tem feito nada desde que voltou da escola que não seja falar dessa menina. Que Isabella isso, Isabella aquilo... Já estou cansada de saber sobre essa tola menina surda!

- Rosalie! – Desta vez foi Carlisle quem falou – Isso foi muito feio. Desligue por favor, a TV e vá para seu quarto.

- Mas papai o programa não terminou ainda – disse a menina cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não quero saber, terminou pra você. Suba, agora... – Rosalie deu um olhar envenenado aos seus pais e a seu irmão e subiu pisando forte as escadas.

- Muito bem campeão, eu gosto que você tente se comunicar com ela. Isabella é uma menina que mesmo muito pequenininha passou por muita coisa triste e você sendo seu amiguinho vai ajudar muito ela.

- Eu sou seu super-herói papai. – respondeu inflando seu peito e subindo no sofá para ficar mais alto.

- Certo super- herói, esta na hora de ir pra cama. – Carlisle o pegou nos braços e o levou pra seu quarto. Depois de um banho com seu pato de borracha e de colocar o seu pijama Edward caiu num sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte quando Esme entrou no quarto de Edward notou algumas coisas diferentes das outras manhãs. Primeiro as cortinas já estavam abertas e Edward acordado coçando os olhos e o segundo e mais estranho era que a mamadeira que amanhecia vazia estava intacta. Edward nem tinha chegado perto.

- Oi meu príncipe – sussurrou sua mãe aproximando-se e deixando um beijo em seus cabelos acobreados – Que milagre é esse?

- Quero ir pra escola pra ver Isabella – respondeu com um bocejo.

- Acho que essa menininha merece que hoje eu lhe mande mais gelatinas por fazer meu campeão querer ir pra escola – o pequeno assentiu e com um salto saiu da cama.

Esme lhe ajudou a se vestir e a descer para tomar seu café. Rosalie desceu minutos depois e em silêncio se sentou para o café. Ainda estava chateada e seus pais sabiam disso, mas o caráter de Rosalie era forte e eles não podiam ser fracos com ela ou em alguns anos seriam seus fantoches manejados ao seu gosto.

Terminando seu café Edward pegou sua mochila com seu lanche e percebeu ela pesada. Abrindo–a no chão viu que sua mãe tinha deixado sua mamadeira ali. O pequeno negando com a cabeça a tirou de dentro deixando-a em cima da mesa. Sua mãe lhe olhou espantada e se aproximou.

- O que você tem meu amor? A mamadeira da noite estava cheia também.

- Os super-heróis não tomam mamadeira... E eu sou um – sorriu autoconfiante – E Isabella já não toma mais mamadeira e eu também não vou tomar – sua mãe sorriu negando com a cabeça. Ao que parecia a presença de Isabella na vida do seu filho provocaria mudanças radicais, começando pela mamadeira.

Carlisle levou eles como em todas as manhãs. Ao sair do carro Edward correu até sua sala para verificar um pequeno detalhe. Seu rosto se iluminou quando viu na mesma cadeira a pequena de olhos profundos de chocolate. Sua Isabella tinha voltado mais um dia.

A aula do dia se baseou nos sons que produzimos quando falamos como introdução a terapia de linguagem que Kate desenvolveria com Isabella.

- É muito importante meus lindos que todos aprendamos a falar bem quando estivermos perto de Bella.

- Porque professora Kate? – perguntou Ângela.

- Porque haverá momentos em que Isabella poderá se comunicar por sinais, mas quando não entender o que lhe disserem, ela terá que ler os lábios. Se falarmos muito rápido ou de maneira incorreta ela não vai entender assim vamos aprender a falar muito bem as palavras para que ela nos entenda. Estamos de acordo?

- Sim! – respondeu emocionando Edward ao lado de Bella que tocou sua mão com carinho – Eu vou falar bem pra que você me entenda sempre.

A pequena sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça. Estavam repassando os sons do P, M, K e Q, esses dois últimos eram mais difíceis para as pessoas surdas diferenciar por parecerem com o A e o U.

Mais um dia se passava na escola e com ele vinha a tristeza da despedida de Edward e Bella. E cada vez mais Edward conseguia lhe dizer que gostava muito dela mais rapidamente, tanto que no fim dessa semana Bella devolveu o gesto respondendo que também gostava dele lhe dando depois um abraço.

Os dias começaram a passar naquela sala de aula. Charlie lentamente diminuía suas horas naquela escola até o ponto em que não precisava mais estar junto a Bella na sala, ela por sua vez começava a dar indícios de progresso à medida que sua timidez sumia se comunicando mais facilmente.

A relação de Edward com ela se voltava cada vez mais próxima com os dias. Sentavam-se juntos na sala e também no recreio. Ficavam magicamente dentro de sua bolha silenciosa onde não precisava falar nada pra se dizer tudo. Uma linda relação começava a nascer entre os pequenos.

Em uma manhã de Junho enquanto os Cullen tomavam café, Esme mencionou alguma coisa sobre o aniversário de Edward e este sorriu imaginando como seria a sua festa. Já era um homem crescido e completaria 4 anos. Escutou seus pais falando sobre os convidados quando veio um nome em sua cabeça.

_-_ Bella! Ela tem que vir! – disse mastigando seu cereal. Sua mãe lhe olhou com reprovação o vendo falar de boca cheia e ele lhe sussurrou um tímido pedido de desculpas.

- Vamos convidar todos os seus amiguinhos da sala – comentou Carlisle antes de tomar um gole de seu café.

- Posso convidar as meninas da minha sala? – perguntou Rosalie de maneira tímida. Depois do acontecimento daquela noite, aos poucos a menina se controlava com o que dizia na frente dos seus pais e irmão. Carlisle e Esme conversaram com ela depois dizendo que porque Isabella não podia escutar não a fazia menos do que qualquer um, sendo ela ou Edward ou qualquer criança na escola. Rosalie pediu desculpas aos seus pais prometendo ser mais cuidadosa quando falasse da amiga de Edward.

- Claro que pode convidar princesa – respondeu sua mãe. A menina assentiu e continuou seu café.

Na semana seguinte Esme levou os convites do aniversário pra escola do pequeno Edward que dividiu na sala. Todos pegaram o seu com alegria menos Isabella.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou lentamente Edward. A pequena que aprendia a ler os lábios entendeu com perfeição a pergunta dele.

_- Nunca fui em um aniversário_ – lhe disse sinalizando para Edward. O pequeno não entendeu o que ela disse e foi chamar a professora.

- O que foi Edward? – aproximou-se a professora enquanto o restante da turma comentava sobre a festa de Edward.

- Ela me disse alguma coisa, mas eu não entendi – lhe disse frustrado. Kate sorriu e perguntou a Bella o que ela tinha dito. Bella repetiu e Kate assentiu tocando sua bochecha.

- Edward, Bella nunca foi a um aniversário. Tem um pouco de medo – Edward estalou sua língua e a abraçou rapidamente. Se separando dela ele falou pra professora.

_- _Você pode dizer pra ela não ter medo? Eu vou ficar sempre do lado dela... – Kate sorriu ao notar o que significava o sempre na frase de Edward. Sempre que estiver feliz, sempre que estiver triste. Sempre quando conquistar algo, sempre quando alguém quiser que ela se sinta diferente. Kate olhou por um segundo para Edward e viu sua determinação, sim, estava certo... Edward _sempre_ estaria ao lado de Bella.

Era 20 de Junho, aniversário de Edward. A decoração feita por Esme não podia ser diferente do homem aranha, desde as toalhas de mesa, guardanapos, copos e as piñatas*. O teto tinha falsas teias enormes de aranha dando a impressão de que a qualquer momento Peter Park saltaria delas pra lutar contra os malfeitores.

NT: _Piñata é um vasilhame de cerâmica que pode ter a forma de uma cabeça de animal ou boneco (a) cheio de doces, que fica suspenso nas festas esperando que o quebrem, é usado nos países de língua hispânica*. _

Aos poucos os convidados foram chegando. Edward escolhendo o que queria vestir usava uma roupa formal, um colete e uma gravata borboleta preta dando um toque de elegância com sua camisa branca e sua calça de tecido caro. Parecendo um cavalheirinho daqueles que dão vontade de matar de beijos só de olhar.

A maioria dos presentes que recebeu eram de acordo com o tema da festa. Bonecos do homem aranha, camisas, mochila do personagem. Todos bem parecidos, nada diferente do que ele já tinha em seu quarto. Edward ainda não sabia ver as horas, mas sabia que era tarde e Isabella com seu pai não tinham chegado ainda na festa.

Por um momento temeu que sua menina de olhos castanhos não fosse pra sua festa, medo que foi embora quando ele a viu entrar usando um lindo vestido branco e de cabelos soltos com algumas flores da mesma cor do vestido. No rosto de Edward se escancarou um sorriso e ele correu até a porta, mas foi parado por Jessica que tinha chegado um pouco antes de Bella.

- Olha Edward! – lhe estendeu uma caixa enorme interrompendo seu encontro com a pequena Bella – É o seu presente, feliz aniversário!- O menino enrugou a testa e se afastou rápido de Jessica – Ei! – gritou Jessica.

- Você veio! – disse enquanto com força abraçava Isabella que assentia. Esme que estava perto da porta agradeceu a Charlie por levar Bella e Charlie se desculpou por ter chegado tarde explicando que teve uma emergência na delegacia.

- Se quiser pode deixá-la aqui chefe Swan. Ela estará segura com a gente... Eu pessoalmente cuidarei dela – Charlie relutante aceitou deixar a pequena Bells com Esme, já que ela não deixaria que nada acontecesse com sua filha.

Isabella via mais crianças chegarem com caixas grandes nas mãos e se sentiu envergonhada pelo seu presente ser pequeno, mas era algo que ela tinha levado muitos dias fazendo e tinha posto nele todo o seu coração.

A pequena olhou a casa rapidamente e viu que tinha um espaço interno. Pegou a mão de Edward e cruzaram rápido a sala.

- Essa não é menina surda da escola? – ouviu dizer Lauren, uma das amigas de Rosalie – Não sabia que sua família se juntava com gente estranha – a pequena Rosalie negou e saiu envergonhada da sala até a cozinha.

- Vamos pra onde? – perguntou curioso Edward. Isabella seguiu caminhando até o pátio afastado. O lugar era bonito, tinha um gramado bem cuidado e muitas flores coloridas. Mesmo podendo sujar seu lindo vestido e sem ligar pra isso Bella se sentou na grama.

- O que vamos fazer aqui? – perguntou Edward que sentava de frente pra ela. De um bolsinho de seu vestido na parte de trás Bella tirou um papel bem dobrado e deu a Edward. Ele olhou estranhando um segundo – É meu presente? – Bella concordou quando entendeu o que ele disse.

Com cuidado o menino desdobrou o papel pra ver o que tinha ali. Nele tinha um bonito desenho. De maneira disforme, mas ainda clara se via dois bonecos; uma menina e um menino de mãos dadas, debaixo deles um enorme coração pintado de giz de cera vermelho.

- É eu e você? – perguntou e ela assentiu – Juntos pra sempre – foi sua sentença. Aproximou-se dela pra agradecer, mas sentiu algo diferente das outras vezes em que abraçava o pequeno corpo de Bella. Lembrou de como seu papai fazia com sua mãe quando ela preparava sua comida favorita e tentou imitar.

Se aproximou e no ato mais inocente do mundo encostou seus lábio no dela, assim como fazia seu pai. A pequena se surpreendeu e abriu os olhos como pratos, mas não se afastou. Fração de segundos foi o que durou aquele beijo inocente, mas foi o suficiente para perceber que...

_Naquela tarde, um desenho, uma promessa e um beijo marcariam suas vidas para sempre_.

.

_Gente, essa é minha primeira tradução._

_Espero que gostem _

_Deixem sua opinião_

_Beijos no core_

Muito fofo esse mini Edward não? Quem não quer um? Sempre muito protetor com a Bellinha e Rosalie já ciumenta com ela... E quem não lembra do Edward falando português em BD? Imagina como não seria isso em miniatura... Como recordou Nenis.

Bem gente, só pra avisar. No capítulo anterior eu cometi um erro de tradução quando Rosalie foi descrita, não era pra ser "(...) seu cabelo vermelho bonito (...)" e sim seu lindo cabelo loiro lhe caia (...), me passou despercebido e acredito que a Leili também, desculpem por esse erro. Tentei editar, mas o FF é temperamental com isso. Grande beijo e um ótimo Ano Novo para todas!


	4. A Resistência

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

_A Resistência_

_Música que Edward canta na sala: Manuelita la tortuga- María Elena Walsh_

"_O único símbolo de superioridade que conheço é a bondade"_

_Ludwig van Beethoven_

A Sra. Cope olhava distraída pela grande janela da lanchonete. Suspirou com tristeza quando gotas de chuvas enormes molhavam o vidro empedindo-a de ver o que acontecia lá fora. Para a amável senhora responsável de alimentar os pequenos do jardim da infância com seus bolinhos nutritivos era impressionante ver as crianças cruzarem o pátio de mãos dadas com a professora Kate. _"Mamãe ganso"_ como era conhecida pelo resto de seus colegas graças ao seu grande carisma mesmo tendo pouca idade, com os pequenos e a capacidade de mantê-los obedientes e em fila, caminhando em ordem na hora do recreio enquanto cantavam alguma música.

Percebendo que nessa manhã o clima a impediria de vê-los pela janela, Sra. Cope saiu até a porta da lanchonete esperando eles chegarem. Sorriu quando a distância os viu usando capas de chuva, Kate com sua capa verde claro e uma sombria de cor semelhante em uma mão enquanto a outra segurava a mão de Edward, este que seguia segurando a mãozinha da adorável Isabella. A pequena estava feliz, pulando com força molhando suas botas de borracha e salpicando o menino ao seu lado. O pequeno sorria com vontade ao ver sua amiga se divertindo enquanto cantava uma música de bom dia. A Sra. Cope sorriu imaginando aquela cena como parte do seu filme preferido: Dançando na Chuva.

Chegando embaixo do teto da lanchonete Kate lhe passou os pequenos para depois voltar e pegar mais duas crianças na sala. Bella retirou sua capa cor de rosa e em seguida Edward fazia o mesmo com a sua capa branca. A Sra. Cope pegou suas capas molhadas e os sentou na mesa.

_-_ Obrigado Sra. Cope, a senhora é muito amável – lhe disse Edward de maneira educada enquanto se servia de seu leite com bolinhos. Isabella lhe sorriu e com um sinal rápido tocou o queixo para depois deixar a parte de trás de sua mão sobre a outra e dizer em sua linguagem:

_Obrigada_

- Vou sentir falta deles – penosamente disse enquanto voltava pra porta da lanchonete esperando mais crianças.

As férias de verão começavam oficialmente no dia seguinte trazendo com ela a tristeza de não poder ver as crianças que em pouco tempo tinham roubado seu coração por 10 semanas. Em seus 15 anos trabalhando na escola de Forks nunca tinha acontecido de se apegar tanto a um grupo de crianças como tinha acontecido esse ano e estava certa de que Kate era a responsável por esse fato.

A chegada de Kate no início do ano trouxe novos ares, um raio de sol que iluminou aquela escola entediante. O Sr. Banner, um agradável professor que por anos ocupou o cargo de ensinar no jardim da infância, tinha se aposentado no fim do ano passado e a grande necessidade de encontrar um substituto para os mais pequenos levou o diretor da escola, Sr. Green a procurar sangue novo. Muitos interessados chegaram, alguns com muita experiência, outros com pouco ou nenhuma.

Durante semanas o Sr. Green procurou um professor que tivesse paciência para lidar com os menores da escola, porém sempre existia um mais, nada lhe convencia. Justo no dia em que estava pra desistir, uma bonita jovem loira com impactantes olhos azuis atravessou sua porta.

Seu nome era Kate Smith e seu rosto lhe era familiar. Claro que era a pequena Kate, tinha sido sua aluna em seus primeiros anos de ensino e sempre se recordaria da alegria e inocência que desse par de olhos azuis irradiava. Diante de seus olhos a menina cresceu se convertendo em uma inquieta e adorável adolescente. Depois de sua graduação o Sr. Green não voltou mais a vê-la, sabia que não vivia mais em Forks já que seus pais tinham comentado em uma manhã quando o encontrou na fila do supermercado. Nunca soube de mais nada sobre Kate Smith... Até aquele dia. A pequena estava de volta à cidade e embaixo de seu braço trazia seu currículo.

Depois de lhe dá as boas vindas, o Sr. Green pegou sua pasta e sentou para ler. Iniciou pelos estudos realizados por ela, que tinha se formado pela Universidade de Seattle em fonoaudiologia para crianças e mesmo não tendo experiência com ensino tinha excelentes cartas de recomendação de seus professores que garantiam a classe de Kate Smith. O Sr. Green não precisou pensar mais, ela era exatamente o que a Escola Pública de Forks precisava.

Com um forte aperto de mãos o pacto foi selado e esse foi o primeiro dia de Kate como professora do jardim da infância. Seus alunos, cada um diferente do outro como os dedos de uma mão, rapidamente passaram a amá-la. Kate usava um método de ensino inovador, que incluía músicas, mímicas e gestos pra cada lição aprendida pelos pequenos. A integração da Sra. Cope no grupo dos pequenos estudantes foi fundamental já que eles só a viam como a senhora gorda que lhes davam bolachas, mas agora também como a interessante e muito sábia senhora que duas vezes por semana lia histórias para eles enquanto comiam. Todos estavam felizes com a chegada de Kate, para todos era como um milagre.

Kate sabia que mesmo amando seus pequenos, às vezes se sentia com um peixe fora d'água. Ensinar era algo que nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça e embora não se saísse mal, se sentia triste por não poder usar seus conhecimentos em fonoaudióloga. Foi por isso que no dia em que Carmen lhe contou sobre a existência da pequena Isabella Swan em seus olhos um brilho estranho se formou. Era uma mistura de alegria, medo e, sobretudo de esperança. Sabendo por Carmen que teria apenas uma oportunidade não pensava em desperdiçá-la, devia isso a sua irmã Irina que também possuia sudez congênita, que foi discriminada por ter uma educação normal. Seus pais muito pacientes e amavelmente terminaram educando-a em casa, mas isso nunca agradou Kate. Por que com Irina devia ser diferente? Por ela não ouvir teria suas oportunidades de superação na vida castradas? Ela sabia que essa história não devia ser repetida com Isabella, não enquanto ela pudesse evitar.

Agora no fim do ano, Kate não só tinha conseguido que seus alunos se adaptassem ao novo método de ensino como também integrou com sucesso Isabella ao grupo. E era impressionante ver com que rapidez as crianças aprendiam a se comunicar com ela, não só com a leitura labial como também usando os sinais. Todos os pequenos tinham aprendido os sinais mais básicos, mas apenas um aluno tinha aprendido todos, Edward Cullen.

- Quer mais leite? – perguntou Edward em libras a Bella. Ela negou sorrindo enquanto mordia sua bolacha. Kate os viu a distância e sorriu. Ela igualmente como a Sra. Cope sentiria falta dos pequeninos, mas as férias eram essenciais. Não por precisar descansar, mas porque um louco plano se formava em sua cabeça há alguns dias. No dia seguinte depois de terminar sua aula demonstrativa aos pais das crianças, Kate falaria com o Sr. Green para lhe pedir que fosse a professora das crianças no próximo ano, em seu terrível primeiro ano elementar.

Sabia que não seria fácil fazer o Sr. Green aceitar sua proposta já que o posto exigia outras qualificações que não eram cantar e colorir, e essa era o motivo do qual Kate precisava das férias de verão. Tinha pesquisado em sua universidade cursos de 10 semanas de atualização em conhecimentos para ensino elementar e não hesitou em se inscrever. Não podia se afastar de suas crianças, sobretudo não podia deixar a pequena Isabella sozinha.

- Está tudo bem Kate? – lhe perguntou a Sra. Cope trazendo-a de seu mundo de fantasia, aquele com que sonhava e que não existiam preconceitos por alguém ser diferente.

- Sim Sra. Cope... Fiquei um pouco distraída. Não sei como direi a crianças que não vamos nos ver em dois meses.

- Vão te fazer falta não é? A mim também – sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Sim, vão me fazer falta. Amanhã será um dia difícil e eu devo me preparar pra isso – sussurrou triste antes de beber seu copo de leite.

De volta a sua sala Kate explicou aos pequenos o que fariam no dia seguinte.

- Meus pequenos – Kate começou a falar e ao notar que Bella lhe olhava intrigada repetiu a frase em libras, a menina sorriu e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesinha descansando seu queixo nas mãos olhando atenta sua professora.

- Amanhã será um dia especial para todos, seus papais virão e nós vamos mostrar a eles o que aprendemos durante o ano – Kate se certificava de fazer Bella entender de maneira clara ainda que a menina tivesse aumentado seu vocabulário de sinais em uns 200%, não estava pronta para mensagens muito complexas.

- Professora Kate... Isso significa que poderei mostrar a mamãe os desenhos que Bella fez? – disse o pequeno Edward emocionado. Isabella o olhou confusa por não saber a razão de sua animação e voltou a olhar a professora.

- Sim Edward, você poderá mostrar os desenhos que Bella fez a sua mamãe, assim como os dos outros, poderá mostrar aos seus papais as músicas que aprendeu as letras, as cores, as formas e, sobretudo a meneira que temos de nos comunicarmos com Bella.

- Vamos fazer os sinais na frente de nossos papais? – perguntou Ben e sua professora assentiu – Isso não é legal Ângela? – a pequena sorriu e arrumou seu óculos enquanto concordava.

- Bom, então vamos lembrar as músicas até terminar o dia. Quem se lembra das músicas dos sentidos?

E o restante da manhã passou entre músicas, desenhos e lembrar-se das atividades do ano. A melancolia era sentida na sala, mas só Kate a percebia. Como iria dizer a eles que não se veriam em algumas semanas? Eles não entendiam o que eram as semanas, todos os dias era uma aventura diferente para eles e o futuro não era algo que se preocupassem.

O dia seguinte começava um pouco mais tarde. Para essa manhã Edward escolheu se vestir de maneira bem particular. Ele usava uma camisa branca com listras azuis e meias da mesma cor das listras. Sorriu ao ver que Esme lutava pra domar seu cabelo se deixando vencer em poucos minutos.

- Mamãe eu quero que você veja os desenhos da Bella! – falou emocionado o menino enquanto sua mãe tentava passar um pouco de colônia nele.

- Eu vou meu amor, quero muito ver as coisas lindas que você fez esse ano – disse antes de se abaixar com cuidado e beijar seu filho. Sua enorme barriga não lhe permitia seguir o ritmo de seu filho, o bebê poderia chegar a qualquer momento e devia tomar cuidado com seus movimentos.

- Eu vou te mostrar as coisas que eu fiz para Bella, eu fiz um avião de cartolina e uma caixa cheia de estrelinhas do mar. Ela gosta das estrelas... Disse que lembrava sua mamãe – a última frase deixou Esme sem amparo que olhou impressionada seu filho. O pequeno reparou em sua reação e em seguida se aproximou dela e acariciou suas bochechas – Não se preocupe mamãe, Bella disse que mesmo sentindo falta de sua mamãe, ela cuida dela das estrelas. Disse que sua mamãe mandou anjos pra cuidar dela. Ela disse que eu era seu anjo, mas está errada – Edward falou rapidamente enquanto enchia seu peito com orgulho – Eu sou o seu super-herói!

- Meu pequenino – lhe sussurrou sua mãe com um nó na garganta – Você é tão lindo meu filho. Claro que você é seu super-herói e eu me orgulho de você - e estreitou os braços ao seu redor lhe dando um beijo suave na cabeça.

E Esme tinha mil motivos para se sentir orgulhosa, seu filho com pouco mais de quatro anos tinha mudado radicalmente em apenas 2 meses e meio. Começado por deixar a mamadeira, passando a falar de maneira correta cada palavra, até querer ir pra escola no fim de semana; seu menino travesso se mostrava muito mais maduro do que a irmã mais velha Rosalie.

Nesta manhã Carlisle pediu folga no hospital e junto com sua esposa e filho foram para escola ver a apresentação anual dos trabalhos do jardim da infância. Edward estava animado que seu pai conhecia sua amiga e não deixou de falar disso todo o caminho pra escola.

- Papai, ela é muito linda. Eu gosto quando ela sorri... Se ela pudesse me ouvir dizendo como ela fica linda quando faz isso – sua voz foi fraca e triste – Papai? Tem certeza que você não pode curar Bella? Você cura muitas crianças, eu já vi isso papai... Por que você não pode fazer isso com a Bella?

- Porque Bella já nasceu com falha Edward – bufou sua irmã aborrecida.

– Rosalie! – interveio sua mãe – Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

- Desculpa mamãe... – a pequena abaixou sua cabeça envergonhada.

Depois dos comentários cruéis que Rose recebeu de Lauren na festa, cada vez que alguém em casa falava no nome de Bella, ela ficava aborrecida de repente. Ela virou objeto de piada na sala sendo ridicularizada pelo fato da filha estranha do chefe de polícia ser a melhor amiga de seu irmãozinho e isso não lhe agradava.

- Não campeão... Papai já examinou Bella muitas vezes e não tem muito o que se fazer. Sinto muito – falou Carlisle enquanto estacionava na escola.

- Está certo papai. Sei que você não pode fazer tudo... Você não é um super herói como eu! – seu pai sorriu diante do gracioso comentário e despenteou seus cabelos. O pequeno lhe sorriu de volta enquanto saia do carro.

Enquanto Carlisle levava Rose para sua sala, Esme levava Edward pela mão. Como de costume todas as manhãs Edward corria até sua sala e via se a pequena Bella estava ocupando a caderinha azul de sua mesinha. Nesta manhã, entretanto, tinha algo diferente. Era o pai dela que estava na cadeirinha com sua filha sentada em suas pernas. O pequeno sorriu quando viu as roupas que sua amiga usava.

Semana passada na aula de artes, a professora Kate deixou que cada uma decorasse seu avental de trabalho com algum desenho especial. O de Bella ficou intacto por uma hora enquanto ela pensava no que iria desenhar. Preocupado com sua amiga, Edward se aproximou e lhe perguntou lentamente se ela estava bem. Ela assentiu triste e voltou seus olhos para o avental. Sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos de maneira carinhosa e não precisou saber que a mão era de Edward já que esse era o gesto que ele fazia cada vez que a reconfortava sem palavras, sem sinais. Ele usava sua própria linguagem, a de carinhos em silêncio.

A pequenina Bella sorriu e se virou uns minutos depois quando viu que Edward estava concentrado fazendo umas figuras estranhas em seu avental. Suas mãos estavam todas sujas de tinta azul e vermelha e parecia que ele queria fazer algum desenho do seu personagem favorito. Ao ver as mãos dele sujas ela teve uma idéia, levantou-se e pegou a mão dele o levando ao final de sua mesinha. Edward confuso não disse nada diante do gesto de Bella, só sorriu quando viu ela derramando em uma vasilha tinta vermelha e metendo a mão esquerda dele dentro.

Levantou-se rapidamente e deixou a tinta escorrer um pouco. Quando viu que a mão de Edward já não gotejava a encostou no meio do peito no avental e pressionou com força enquanto olhava nos profundos olhos verdes de Edward que por sua vez a olhava intrigado. Ela voltou a sorrir e soltou a mão de Edward. Quando se levantou uma perfeita impressão da mão do menino estava gravada como uma tela... A pequena Bella teve uma ideia original para decorar seu avental. A professora Kate que via a distância toda a cena e muito lentamente se aproximava de Bella para perguntar o motivo de seu gesto, teve sua resposta muito simples:

_Suas mãos tocaram o meu coração e estarão ali pra sempre._

- Bella! – foi o grito de Edward quando entrou na sala. A pequena saiu do colo de seu pai e correu para abraçar Edward – Trouxe meus pais, o chefe Swan esta aqui também – lhe disse em libras o pequeno e ela lhe assentiu.

Os pais de Edward sabiam de fonte segura de sua boa habilidade em falar com Bella, mas jamais imaginaram que ele podia sinalizar de maneira perfeita fazendo a menina entendê-lo perfeitamente. Esme sorriu orgulhosa enquanto Carlisle lhe abraçava pelas costas e acariciava sua barriga onde a pequena Alice dormia tranqüila.

- Bom dia para todos – saudou emocionada a professora Kate interrompendo o momento de Carlisle e Esme e de Edward e Bella. A maioria dos pais já tinham chegado com exceção da Sra. Stanley e sua filha – Esta manhã será especial para todos, as crianças vão nos mostrar tudo o que fizemos neste ano e depois teremos uma surpresa especial – A pequena Bella que tinha novamente se sentado no colo do seu pai e que mesmo não entendo um só palavra que a professora falou por ter sido muito rápido e sem sinalizar, sorriu ao ver Kate lhe piscar um olho e a saudar com a mão.

Logo após chegou a Sra. Stanley e a apresentação pode começar. Com um pequeno resumo de sua experiência em educar, Kate levou os pais e as crianças a reviverem os acontecimentos do ano, comentou sobre seu método de ensino e a rapidez das crianças em se adaptarem a ele.

O seguinte bloco foram às demonstrações dos trabalhos manuais feitos por eles. Esme, Carlisle e Charlie sabiam pelos seus filhos das atividades que eles faziam na escola já que eles eram muito comunicativos. Mas as mães como a de Eric que passava todo o tempo viajando a trabalho e a de Mike que não prestava a atenção nos comentários de seu filho na hora de comer na mesa, ao verem tudo o que tinham feito seus filhos acharam fascinante.

Porta retratos de cartolina, casinhas de palitos de dente, colagem com papéis coloridos, desenhos em que mostravam suas famílias e sua escola, e um ou outro desastre feito com massa e gelo colorido compunham a galeria dos trabalhos.

- Olha mamãe... O avental da Bella fui eu quem decorou! – sorriu orgulhoso Edward enquanto mostrava com sua mãozinha pra sua mãe ver que era exatamente a mesma marca.

- É muito lindo meu amor – a menina olhou confusa pra Esme não entendendo suas palavras e Esme pediu que Edward que lhe dissesse o ela que acabava de dizer.

_- _Mamãe disse que eu que sou bonito e você também – riu o pequeno, a pequena concordou com força e com um sorriso e um sinal disse: _Você também é_.

A última parte da programação era apresentação oral de cada criança. Cada um iria apresentar algo do que aprendeu, o primeiro seria Eric York com sua música das cores. O menino cantou muito bem enquanto dançava de maneira bonitinha, todos os pais estavam emocionados vendo o pequeno se apresentando, todos menos um... Sua mãe própria mãe estava ocupada respondendo um e-mail pelo celular.

O seguinte foi Ben que agradou a todos com sua música dos sentidos, sua mãe em pé, aplaudia eufórica quando terminou a apresentação, mas vendo que era a única que gesticulava tão emocionada se sentou muito corada e bastante envergonhada.

Ângela foi à seguinte com a canção das formas, a pequena desenhava com seus dedinhos as formas no ar enquanto seus pais acompanhavam com palmas. Mike veio com a canção dos números de um até dez, logo vindo a música da família interpretada por Tyler seguido de Jessica e a música da granja e dos animais.

- O que você vai cantar pra gente Edward essa manhã? – perguntou Kate quando viu o pequeno caminhar para o centro da sala.

- Uma música em espanhol – sorriu o pequeno enquanto se arrumava. Kate lembrou então, que durante uma vez nesse ano ela tinha ensinado alguma coisa em espanhol e rezou que o pequeno Edward se lembrasse corretamente disso. Era sua música preferida quando era criança e não perdeu a oportunidade de ensinar aos pequenos.

O pequeno ficou no meio da sala e segundos depois de sorrir para seus pais, olhou fixamente para a pequena Bella.

_Manuelita vivia em Pehuajó*_

_Mais um dia foi embora,_

_Ninguém sabia bem o porquê,_

_E para Paris ela se foi _

_Manuelita, Manuelita_

_Manuelita pra onde você vai _

_Com sua roupa malaquita*_

_E passos tão destemidos._

_NT:_ _Pehuajó é uma cidade na Argentina, próximo de Buenos Aires.*_

_NT: Aqui acredito que seja uma comparação a cor do mineral malaquita que é verde*._

Kate arregalou seus olhos quando escutou o perfeito espanhol de Edward mesmo ele pulando algumas partes. De longe viu sua mãe apertar a mão de seu marido e chorar emocionada. O pequeno mexia sua cabeçinha pra lá e pra cá seguindo o ritmo da música e todos o olhavam atentos.

No seguinte momento Edward surpreendeu mais de uma pessoa na sala. Com suas mãozinhas e de maneira muito básica ele começou a sinalizar o resto da canção.

_Manuelita uma vez se apaixonou_

_por uma tartaruga que conheceu._

_Disse: O que eu posso fazer?_

_Veja você não vai me querer._

_Muitos anos passou para cruzar o mar,_

_E ali se viu envelhecer_

_E por isso voltou_

_velha como partiu_

_em busca de sua tartaruga _

_que lhe esperava em Pehuajó_

Quando terminou fez uma pequena reverência e sua mãe se aproximou e beijou seu rosto. O menino sorriu e levantou seus polegares em direção a Bella que lhe sinalizou a distância.

_Bem feito tartaruga!_

- Excelente demonstração de línguas Edward! – comentou emocionada a professora – Mas guardamos a surpresa pra o final. Como alguns de vocês sabem, há pouco menos de três meses uma aluna muito especial nos acompanha na sala – Kate sorriu para Bella enquanto interpretava o que dizia – Seu nome é Isabella Swan e é surda desde que nasceu como de dois ou três de cada mil crianças nascidas nesse país.

Charlie, ao ouvir a fria estatística da professora, apertou sua filha nos braços. Todos imediatamente se voltaram para olhar a pequena que no momento olhava assustada.

- Isabella, ou Bella como as crianças a conhecem, tem sido para nós uma grande aprendizagem. Seus filhos têm visto nela que nós não somos todos iguais no mundo, mas não por isso devemos ser tratados de maneira diferente. Isabella faz parte do novo método de inclusão educacional que o mundo deve se adaptar hoje em dia e é por isso que ela recebe o mesmo ensino do resto das crianças que ouvem. Porque ser diferente também é ser especial. Não é verdade crianças? – gritou entusiasmada Kate, e os pequenos responderam um sim em coro.

- E para demonstrar que a pequena aprendeu em um curto tempo coisas muito importantes, ela será responsável de cantar a música das vogais – falou em direção a Bella que sorriu e desceu das pernas de seu pai.

- Pfff... Como vai cantar se não fala?- se ouviu o comentário da mãe de Jessica. Kate escutando e de maneira diplomática lhe respondeu.

- Ela irá fazer de uma maneira melhor Sra. Stanley, ela usará suas mãos. Pronta Bella? – lhe perguntou e a pequena temerosa, assentiu. Edward vendo o medo nos olhos de Bella e antes dela começar novamente lhe mostrou o polegar pra cima.

A pequena começou a mover suas mãos mostrando a letra A e fazendo-a dançar muito lentamente. Logo seguiu o E que o fez saltando. O I não ficou pra trás movendo-o de trás para frente. Quando chegou no O a professora Kate percebeu que sem pedir as crianças estavam todas seguindo Isabella. Ela se uniu a eles na letra U...

Quando terminou o primeiro a ficar em pé e aplaudir foi Edward. A pequena sorriu ao ver seu amigo de pé ao lado de Charlie e Esme que também aplaudia emocionada. Ela não podia escutar as palmas, mas não ignorava seu significado já que sua professora lhe explicou em alguma ocasião que quando os ouvintes juntam as mãos e as batem é porque alguém fez algo muito bem.

- Muito bem Isabella! – falou devagar Kate para a menina ler seus lábios. A pequena sorriu e com suas mãozinhas agradeceu a ela. A apresentação tinha terminado e assim vinha à tristeza da despedida de seus pequenos, primeiro se dirigiu aos pais – Como todos sabemos hoje é o último dia de aula, espero que em casa as crianças tenham atividades que as mantenham ocupadas e não esqueçam o que aprenderam nesse tempo. Pode ser música, esportes ou qualquer coisa que os divirtam e não esqueçam a escola.

- Professora... Não vamos voltar mais pra escola? – perguntou preocupada Ângela. Um nó na garganta não deixou Kate falar, então só negou. Depois falou

- Não minha linda, vocês vão descansar por algumas semanas para o novo ano na escola. Vão fazer coisas divertidas, poderão dormir mais tarde a noite e os que têm irmãozinhos poderão brincar com eles em casa.

- Mais professora... Eu não quero ficar em casa, eu quero vir brincar com Bella – disse triste Edward olhando a pequena Bella.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas quando você menos esperar estaremos de volta aqui na escola. Quero que se comportem todos os dias e que aproveitem as férias – disse Kate com voz rouca sinalizando para Bella. A pequena viu os olhos molhados da professora e correu pra abraçá-la, gesto que foi imitado pelas outras crianças.

- Logo nos veremos minhas crianças... Eu adoro todos vocês – disse Kate enquanto bejiava a cabeça de cada um. Um som se ouviu de longe indicando o sinal que o dia tinha acabado. Aos poucos saíram às crianças da sala com seus pais. A pequena Jessica abraçou com carinho sua professora e depois de um beijo terno, correu pra junto de sua mãe que olhava atravessado para Kate. Enquanto a menina segurava a mão de sua mãe, ela tropeçou saindo da sala de aula enquanto falava irritada.

- Jessica... Eu não gosto que você faça sinais, vão achar você ridícula. Menos mal que essa professora é do jardim da infância.

Kate ouvindo as palavras da Sra. Stanley claramente negou com a cabeça de maneira triste. Aquela era uma razão a mais para esperar que o Sr. Green aceitasse sua proposta de ser professora elementar: lutar por igualdade e aceitação de Bella no mundo dos que ouvem.

Enquanto em outro extremo da sala Charlie falava com Carlisle sobre a próxima consulta de rotina de Isabella, Esme via com tristeza o quadro em sua frente: a despedida de Edward e Bella.

- Gosto muito de você – sinalizou Edward para pequena – Vou sentir sua falta – a pequena negou com lágrimas e pegou a mão de Edward colocando-a em seu peito, no mesmo lugar que tinha a marca da sua mão no seu avental.

- Você esta no meu coração, e aqui sempre vai estar – lhe devolveu com suas mãos antes de abraçá-lo.

Saíram minutos depois da sala e se despediram da professora que com passos firmes seguia para a sala do diretor. Seu pedido foi firme, sem temor na voz e explicou ao seu antigo professor as razões pelas quais ela devia seguir com os mesmo alunos no ano seguinte. O Sr. Green escutou atentamente e prometeu que teria uma resposta positiva com a condição de que ela estivesse pronta para o desafio e deixou-a ir depois.

Enquanto Kate alegremente se levantava todas as manhãs para suas aulas preparatórias, várias coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo em Forks. Na casa dos Swan a rotina voltou a ser a mesma de antes Isabella ir pra escola. Um café da manhã de leite e cereias, uma pastinha com seus desenhos para pintar e um lanche de biscoitos, era o que Charlie todas as manhãs preparava pra sua filha. Pouco antes das 8 da manhã estavam prontos para sair e irem para delegacia onde Bella voltaria a ver seus tios impacientes que esperavam por ela todas as manhãs.

O calor de sua família policial era bem agradável, mas não se comparava com o carinho que seu amigo Edward lhe dava. Durante os primeiros dias a única coisa que ela fazia era olhar pela janela da delegacia esperando que um bagunçado cabelo acobreado aparecesse por ali para fazê-la rir com suas loucuras. Charlie sabia que a falta do amigo estava afetando sua filha, mas não podia fazer muito a esse respeito.

E enquanto Bella coloria seu mundo silencioso em um de seus cadernos, Edward do outro lado brincava sozinho com seu novo boneco favorito no quarto.

- Vamos homem aranha... Você tem que buscar Marie Jane e salvar ela do perigo! – dizia quando movia o boneco na cama, o fazendo saltar como nos desenhos que via na televisão – Mas como vamos salvar ela se não sabemos onde ela está? – perguntou o menino ao boneco de maneira triste – Nenhum de nós dois sabe onde Bella está.

O pequeno deixou o boneco em cima da cama e foi até seu criado mudo onde tinha guardado o desenho que Bella lhe deu em seu aniversário.

- Juntos para sempre – sussurrou o pequeno enquanto olhava o desenho e sorria.

E desde aquele último triste dia de aula em Edward tinha se apagado o brilho no olhar. Comia sem vontade e não falava muito, sentia tanta falta de sua amiga que pra não chorar como uma menina olhava adorando o desenho pelo menos umas três vezes ao dia.

Seus pais estavam preocupados pela tristeza de se filho, acreditavam que com o nascimento de Alice ele iria se alegrar, coisa que aconteceu nos primeiros dias, mas não durou muito depois. Tanto Edward quanto Rose reclamavam que irmã chorava muito e só tinha fome por isso cada um ficava em seu quarto.

- Olá campeão – cumprimentou seu pai quando entrava no quarto – Está olhando o desenho outra vez? – o pequeno assentiu enquanto guardava de volta na gaveta – Tenho uma surpresa pra você, vem cá – disse Carlisle enquanto se sentava na cama do seu filho e batia nos joelhos lhe chamando para se sentar em suas pernas. O pequeno aceitando foi com seu pai.

- Papai não gosta de ver você sozinho então que eu achei uma companheira – os olhos verdes de Edward arregalaram.

- Você trouxe Bella? – seu pai negou e o brilho dos seus olhos apagaram.

- Não posso trazer Bella campeão, mas eu trouxe algo que você vai gostar – lhe mostrou um panfleto informativo e deixou em suas mãos e ele olhou confuso – Você vai começar aulas de paino amanhã no conservatório de Port Angels.

- E o que isso? – perguntou Edward coçando sua cabeça confuso.

- A música é uma companheira muito linda, vai ajudar a deixar você tranqüilo e te fazer sorrir quando você precisar.

- Igual à Bella – respondeu com convicção o pequeno.

- Igual à Bella – repetiu seu pai.

Desde o dia seguinte durante quatro horas o pequeno Edward ia três vezes por semana a Port Angels para suas aulas de música. Descobriu rapidamente que gostava de piano e mesmo muito pequeno e sem alcançar os pedais do piano do seu professor, gostava do som delicado que as teclas tocadas faziam. As aulas de música eram o único momento em que ele se sentia completo, feliz, igual a quando ele estava com Bella. Mas quando voltava pra casa e lembrava que os dias passavam e ele não via sua amiga ficava com o olhar sombrio e com o sorriso sem brilho.

Em um fim de semana com sua irmã e seu pai comprando em Port Angels entraram numa loja de produtos musicais onde um bonito piano estava bem ao meio daquele lugar. Sem pensar duas vezes quando escutou seu filho comentar sobre a beleza daquele instrumento, Carlisle passou seu cartão de crédito e o comprou. Edward agradecia entre beijos e abraços e naquela manhã lhe prometeu ser o melhor músico do mundo e que queria que seus pais e Bella sentisse orgulho dele.

Uma tarde depois de deixar a pequena Alice dormindo em seu berço, Esme escutou uns sons vindos da sala. Fechou com cuidado a porta do quarto da menina e desceu com cuidado para ver de onde vinha aquele maravilhoso som. Com surpresa Esme viu o pequeno Edward executar de maneira brilhante uma seqüência de notas em seu recém novo piano. Um resultado quase impossível de acreditar, já que seu filho tinha apenas 4 semanas de aulas de música. Ficou comovida quando viu seu pequeno tocando com maestria as teclas marfim, Edward era talentoso e parecia aproveitar o que estava fazendo, bem concentrado e de olhos fechados.

Com os olhos lagrimejando se aproximou até o piano e ficou vários segundos escutando-o tocar. Fechou os olhos como ele e se deixou levar pelo som mágico das notas que pareciam formar uma melodia muito familiar, sua canção favorita_: witsi witsi aranhã*_

_NT: É uma canção infantil com várias versões nos países de língua hispano ("La araña chiquitita se fue por el balcón/ a pequena aranha saiu pela varanda  
>vino la lluvia y al suelo la tiró veio a chuva e ao solo lhe atirou  
>el sol salió y el agua se seco e o sol saiu e a água secou  
>y la araña chiquitita de nuevo se trepó. e a pequena aranha de novo subiu")*_

_N/B: A versão dessa música em português é: A dona aranha subiu pela parede, veio à chuva forte e a derrubou. Já passou a chuva e o sol já vai surgindo, e a dona aranha continua a subir._

Então um golpe seco foi ouvido, Esme abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu seu pequeno com as mãos em cima do piano e sua testa em cima das teclas pretas fazendo um som desarmônico. O ouviu soluçar de leve e se aproximou assustada.

- Meu anjo o que aconteceu? Estava tão bonito – lhe sussurrou com delicadeza enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

- Não sei por que estou aprendendo isso – murmurou o pequeno levantando a cabeça e deixando as lágrimas caírem por sua bochecha.

- Meu amor por que diz isso? Estava indo tão bem...

- Não sei pra que vou aprender a tocar piano se Bella jamais vai me ouvir tocar pra ela – sussurrou o pequeno. O coração de Esme se contraiu dolorosamente e abraçando fortemente seu filho, acompanhou em silêncio enquanto ele chorava.

- Meu pequeno... É certo que Bella não possa te ouvir, mas isso não significa que ela não aprecie o que você faz – sussurrou sua mãe depois secando suas lágrimas.

- Não entendi – soluçou o pequeno.

- Lembra dos sentidos? – Edward assentiu – então, pode ser que Bella não te escute, mas pode apreciar a música, sentir a emoção que você sente quando a música soa muito bonita. Você pode lhe ensinar uma maneira de ouvir música que os ouvidos não permitem...

- Eu posso lhe ensinar a ouvir com o coração – sorriu timidamente enquanto agarrava sua mãe. Esme não pode controlar as lágrimas ao escutar a declaração de seu filho.

Tinham se passado quase cinco semanas desde que os pequenos saíram de férias quando em uma noite durante o jantar Carlisle deixou escapar que Bella esteve doente e foi em seu consultório. Um simples resfriado que uma criança pode ter pode ser perigoso no caso de Bella devido ao seu ouvido ser afetado por sua surdez e o resfriado, tampa seus ouvidos, fazendo febre e tonturas.

- Mas ela está bem? Não vai acontecer nada? Papai eu quer vê-la, eu sinto muito sua falta... Quero saber se ela está bem, por favor... – soltou Edward com rapidez.

- Sim campeão papai já lhe receitou um remédio e logo ela estará melhor – disse seu pai deixando os talheres de um lado – Mas você não pode vê-la porque o resfriado pode ser contagioso e até ela esta melhor não poderá vê-la.

- Você me promete que quando ela estiver melhor vai me levar pra vê-la? – perguntou esperançoso o menino. Seu pai assentiu sem ter a menor idéia de como cumprir essa promessa.

Pelas quatro seguintes noites tudo o que Edward fazia era falar de Bella durante o jantar, contando as horas pra que Bella não estivesse mais resfriada e ele poder vê-la. Nessa noite deitados na cama, Esme disse a Carlisle que devia cumprir a promessa de qualquer maneira, já não podiam romper com o coração de seu filho.

No dia seguinte e antes de ir ao Hospital, Carlisle passou na delegacia onde encontrou Charlie e a pequena Bella chegando no carro patrulha.

- Bom dia Dr. Cullen – saudou Charlie estendendo a mão.

- Bom dia, chefe Swan, olá Isabella... – a pequena lhe sorriu e de imediato procurou um par de olhos verdes.

- Algum problema com a lei? O que o traz aqui tão cedo? – lhe perguntou Charlie enquanto o convidava a entrar na delegacia.

- Nenhum eu acho... Bem, sim há um, me meti em um problema – brincou enquanto se sentava. Bella se aproximou de seu pai olhando fixamente o papai de seu melhor amigo.

- Um problema doutor? É muito grave? – perguntou Charlie seguindo com a brincadeira.

- Não acho que seja grave, mas sei que pode me ajudar – disse Carlisle e Charlie franziu a testa confuso – Eu prometi ao meu filho que quando Bella melhorasse do resfriado, ele poderia vê-la. Veja chefe Swan, meu filho sente muita falta desta pequenina e se eu digo que ele não poderá vê-la isso vai acabar com seu coração.

- Eu sei minha filha também sente a falta do seu filho... Eu tenho visto – respondeu Charlie com tristeza enquanto acariciava as bochechas de Bella quem o olhava confusa.

- Pensei que talvez você pudesse levá-la em minha casa e deixá-la algumas horas e assim acalmar a ansiedade de Edward.

- Mas doutor eu não posso sair da delegacia para deixar Bella brincando com Edward – disse Charlie que sentou Bella e sua perna e a abraçou. Carlisle então percebeu que não era por causa do trabalho que o chefe Swan se negava, ele tinha medo de deixar sua filha fora de sua vista algumas horas com estranhos.

- Chefe Swan, a pequena estará bem em minha casa. Esme pode cuidar deles e só seria por algumas horas. Bella também precisa de alguma distração e essa pode ser uma maneira de tirar um sorriso de sua filha. – Charlie olhou sua pequena e bateu a língua pouco convencido.

- Não sei Dr. Cullen, não sei. Bells – lhe sinalizou para chamar sua atenção – Você quer ir à casa de Edward? – a pequena assentiu eufórica enquanto sorria.

- Podemos aceitar isso com um sim? – perguntou Carlisle com um sorriso. Escutou Charlie bufar antes de colocá-la no chão.

- Hoje à tarde, só por duas horas – lhe disse Carlisle enquanto estendia a mão em acordo.

- Me parece perfeito – sorriu de lado Carlisle, um gesto que seu filho tinha aprendido com ele.

E nessa tarde cumprindo a promessa que fez na delegacia, Charlie levou Bella na casa dos Cullen. Não era a primeira vez que ia naquela casa, mas dessa vez o caminho era mais perto já que pra o aniversário de Edward ele se perdeu bobamente. A casa ficava em um caminho cheio de árvores, ficando apenas dois quilômetros de sua casa na via interestadual da entrada de Forks.

Ainda distante e enquanto entrava com o carro patrulha a pequena viu distante Edward sentando na escadaria da varanda. Seu pequeno coração batia com força e mostrou seu amigo.

- Sim Bells... Já chegamos – sorriu seu pai vendo sua alegria voltar depois de cinco semanas de olhadas tristes e desenhos sem graça.

Enquanto Charlie estacionava o carro na entrada a pequena Bella se apressou em sair. Edward que permanecia distraído com seus pensamentos não notou a chegada do carro, mas ao ver Isabella correr em sua direção seu coração disparou, e em um pulo se levantou e correu ao seu encontro.

A cena parecia um clássico épico dos filmes mudo de encontros, onde uma imagem sem palavras poderia passar o sentimento de seus personagens. Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu esse momento entre Edward e Bella. A dor da separação se dissolveu em segundos dando lugar a alegria do reencontro.

- Bella... Bella – gritava Edward emocionado enquanto a abraçava forte – Meu pai disse que você vinha e aqui está...

Ficaram alguns minutos não fazendo nada que não fosse se abraçarem e pularem emocionados na frente da casa dos Cullen. Ele sabia que Bella não podia ouvi-lo, mas assim, em um momento depois, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Gosto muito de você... Bem vinda em casa_.

- Chefe Swan. Obrigada por trazer Bella – ouviu-se a voz de Esme saindo de casa – Ela ficará bem aqui, posso lhe assegurar.

- Voltarei para pegá-la antes das 6 da tarde. – foi sua resposta. Não queria admitir, mas ainda que estivesse acostumado a deixar Bella na escola não gostava de ficar muito tempo longe de sua filha.

- Vamos entrar crianças? – perguntou aos pequenos que continuavam abraçados. Edward se separou de Bella e pegou sua mão para levá-la dentro de casa. Ao longe Charlie viu o brilho nos olhos de sua filha e percebeu que tinha feito o certo ao levá-la, já que a pequena precisava tanto do menino Cullen quanto ele precisava dela.

Bella se despediu agitando sua mãozinha e viu seu pai ir embora antes de entrar na casa. Esme aproveitando que sua pequena duende estava dormindo, preparou um lanche com sorvete e biscoitos para os pequeninos. Não deram muita atenção aos palhaçinhos feitos com as bolas de sorvete e pedaços de chocolate já que eles estavam tão distraídos com seus olhares ancorados no outro que os pobres palhaços terminaram derretendo nos copos.

Pegando pela mão a pequena Bella, Edward a levou pro seu quarto para lhe mostrar seus brinquedos.

- Olha Spidey – disse com alegria entrando em seu quarto e saudando o boneco que estava na caixa – Marie Jane veio nos visitar!

Entre brincadeiras, conversas em libras e muitos abraços as horas voaram sem eles perceberem, logo seria o momento em que Bella teria que ir e isso entristeceu Edward.

- O que foi tartaruga? – Perguntou-lhe Bella divertida sinalizando uma tartaruga movimentando seu dedinho mindinho como se fosse a cabeça do animalzinho saindo concha.

- Não quero que você vá embora tartaruguinha – lhe respondeu em libras. Bella negou divertida.

- Posso voltar se você quiser... – aquela frase emocionou o coração de Edward fazendo-o dançar em seu peito.

- Quero sim! Sim! Sim! – gritou feliz enquanto mexia seu punho pra cima e pra baixo em sinal de sim. Em seguida a abraçou deixando um amoroso beijo em sua cabeça e lhe disse – Sempre vou querer esta com você.

E assim passou, mesmo com a resistência inicial de Charlie, a pequena Bella voltou para a casa dos Cullen nas seguintes 4 semanas. Ia ao inicio nas sextas-feiras por 2 horas, até chegar a ir às terças e sextas 5 horas no dia. Edward não se continha, tinha suas aulas de música de manhã, sua Bella a tarde e seu Spidey que lhe fazia companhia a noite. Edward Cullen era um menino feliz, bom... Não o tempo todo.

Desde que começaram as visitas de Bella na casa dos Cullen, Rosalie se mostrava uma menina facilmente irritante, que soltava comentários fora de hora cada vez que Isabella estava perto sabendo que ela não ouviria, sua única pretensão era mostrar que não gostava da presença de Bella.

Uma tarde um comentário tirou a paciência de sua mãe que lhe deixou de castigo sem TV por 4 dias. Estavam na mesa tomando sorvete em forma de palhaçinho que Esme tinha preparado, quando os pedaços de chocolate de Rosalie acabaram. Esme tinham deixado na mesa uma jarra com os pedaços, mas fora do alcance de Rose.

- Bella... Você pode me passar os pedaços de chocolate? – perguntou ela a Bella que estava distraída brincando com seus giz de cera na mesa – Bella... Não tá me ouvindo? Eu disse que você me passasse os pedaços...! – gritou Rosalie assustando Edward e fazendo Alice chorar que estava com ele no porta bebê.

- Você sabe muito bem que ela não ouve – rosnou Edward, sua irmã lhe sorriu e descendo da cadeira foi pegar os pedaços de chocolate. Bella percebeu que algo não estava bem pela expressão de Edward e lhe sorriu sem que o sorriso lhe chegasse aos olhos.

- Isso acontece porque você não tem amigas normais! – bufou a menina. Esme chegou a ouvi-la e muito rapidamente mandou-a subir pro quarto dizendo que logo iria falar com ela.

Bella não entendeu a razão do sumiço de Rosalie da mesa e olhou preocupada pra Edward que chegou lhe abraçando.

- Nada vai te machucar... Sempre estarei com você – lhe sussurrou o menino.

Na semana seguinte Bella não pode ir pra casa dos Cullen já que Charlie dedicaria todos esses dias à sua filha comprando materiais escolares e uniformes. As aulas começavam em poucos dias e queria deixar tudo pronto.

- A vaga é todo sua – lhe estendeu a mão o Sr. Green. Kate estava tão envolvida com a notícia que não notou que deixou o diretor de mão estendida. Sorriu nervosa e em seguida agradeceu a oportunidade de continuar com suas crianças por mais um ano

- Me deram!... A vaga é minha! – ela contava emocionada sinalizando pra sua irmã. Irina deixou seus modelos de design de interior e de pé abraçou Kate. Ela mesma tinha visto seu trabalho durante as últimas semanas e não merecia nada mais que se não ser a professora da pequena Isabella, de uma menina como ela que não ouvia.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria – lhe disse sinalizando – Agora... Deixe-me orgulhosa irmãzinha.

- Eu deixarei – lhe respondeu entre lágrimas.

O primeiro dia de aulas voltou quase sem se perceber. Nesta manhã Kate procurou seu melhor terninho e o usou para dá as boas vindas aos seus pequeninos. Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque alto e depois de receber as boas sortes de seus pais saiu para a escola.

A rotina começava para todos novamente, mas diferente do ano passado era Rosalie quem agora demorava pra se levantar.

- Levanta! Levanta!... Levanta! – gritava alto Edward como ela fazia com ele.

- Edward cala a boca! – respondeu bufando Rosalie. Esme estava quase impurrando-a para tirá-la da cama, vesti-la e lhe dar o café da manhã. Edward já se encontrava impaciente no carro, nesta manhã ele estava bem arrumado e poderia se dizer, até penteado... Ou quase.

Chegando na escola Edward sorriu emocionado quando lembrou que sua sala agora não era mais a do jardim da infância, era outra que se encontrava do outro lado do "grande pátio", a sala do primeiro elementar. Caminhou pelo pátio de mãos dadas com sua mãe que empurrava o carrinho de Alice que dormia tranquilamente.

Viu algo familiar, sua professora Kate estava lhe esperando na porta.

- Edward! – sorriu Kate abaixando-se para abraçá-lo. O pequeno correu para seus braços e beijou sua bochecha.

- Professora Kate! É você! – gritou de volta o pequeno.

- Sim meu anjo, sou eu! – respondeu com um sorriso levantando e convidando ele para ir para sala.

Edward olhou assombrado a nova sala, era diferente do jardim da infância, mais ainda bonito. Cada coisa da sala tinha um papel colado mostrando uma mão que sinalizava o sinal que correspondia o artigo. Relógio, bandeira, mapa, armários, tudo tinha seu sinal.

De um por um foram chegando os alunos na nova sala. Ângela, Ben, Eric e Tyler não demoraram pra chegar e sentar em suas novas mesas. Mike chegou depois seguido de Jessica e sua mãe.

- Bom dia Sra. Stanley – lhe disse sorridente Kate – Olá Jessica, que bom poder te ver – a pequena sorriu e se jogou nos braços de Kate quase a derrubando.

- Professora Kate você não deveria ensinar no jardim da infância? O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou amarga. Notava-se que a noticia de Kate sendo ainda a professora de sua filha não lhe deixava feliz.

- Sim, mas pedi ao Sr. Green que me trocasse de lugar para o primeiro e estou aqui – disse acariciando a bochecha da menina – Preparada pra uma nova aventura?

- Pois eu não estou de acordo com isso – bufou enraivecida a Sra. Stanley. Tirando com força Jessica dos braços da professora e entrando na sala. Todos os pais continuavam na alí com exceção de Esme que saiu alguns minutos para dá a mamadeira de Alice.

- Sra. Stanley bom dia – disse a mãe de Ângela. Ele só lhe olhou atravessada em resposta.

- Nada de bom... Como é possível que vocês estejam de acordo que essa mulher ensine seus filhos? Não percebem que as crianças serão atrasadas por causa dessa menina? Aposto que essa professora esta aqui por causa dessa surda que esta de volta. Não se dão conta de como ficam tolos seus filhos fazendo sinais? Eu sou a única que por acaso pensa na filha aqui?

- Sra. Stanley... – interveio Kate.

- Você não se meta... –disse levantando a mão interrompendo-a – Isso é com os pais. Devemos fazer alguma coisa, se essa professora continuar aqui, as crianças não vão aprender como deveriam e ficarão limitados por essa menina e será cada vez pior.

- Essa menina se chama Isabella e é minha amiga- disse Edward firmemente em pé.

- Não pedi sua opinião menino – rosnou a mãe de Jessica – Eu proponho algo, vou falar com o diretor pra essa professora ser retirada e que uma verdadeira educadora seja responsável pela educação das crianças.

- Sra. Stanley – interrompeu Kate que ouvia calada todo o derrame venenoso da mulher, estava com os nervos em frangalhos, mais reunindo forças pra falar – Quero saber de uma coisa... Você diz que eu não sou uma boa professora. Já pergunto se sua filha tem a mesma opinião?

- Jessica não sabe nem o que vestir de manhã, vai lá saber o que acha de você.

- Quanta falta de consideração a Sra. tem com sua filha, Jessica mostrou ser ano passado uma menina muito inteligente. É uma pena que subestime sua filha – respondeu com pena Kate.

- Eu sou sua mãe e tenho direito de decidir o que é bom pra ela. E você não vai fazer bem a ela. Você e essa menina surda são um perigo para Jessica e acredito que seja melhor voltar ao jardim de infância de onde não devia ter saído.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa Sra. Stanley, eu vou, mas quando o resto dos pais opinarem sobre isso.

- Não será difícil, quer ver? – disse a mulher se virando pras mães presentes – Estão brincando com a educação de seus filhos senhoras, então levantem a mão quem esta de acordo que a professora Kate não seja a professora dessas crianças esse ano.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou na sala, as crianças olhavam assustadas enquanto a professora via com tristeza o seu sonho ir por água a baixo. No meio da sala a Sra. Stanley mantinha o braço levantado esperando as respostas.

- Sra. Newton? – olhou a mãe de Mike intimidando-a, e ela levantou a mão em resposta. Vendo sua resposta a mãe de Crowley fez o mesmo.

- Muito bem somo três. Sra. Webber? – perguntou a mãe de Ângela da mesma maneira como fez com a Sra. Newton.

- Não concordo que a professora Kate não seja a educadora de minha filha. Ela é muito boa e tem um grande carisma com as crianças.

- Opino o mesmo que a Sra. Webber – falou a mãe de Ben – Meu filho tem por ela um grande carinho sem dizer que tem sido muito profissional se preparando para ensinar no Elemental.

- Vocês não enxergam? São tão ingênuas quanto seus filhos – bufou a Sra. Stanley – Sra. York? – a mãe de Eric estava distraída procurando algo em sua bolsa e não notou o motivo da votação.

- Não acho meu blackberry. Eu voto nulo, pra mim dá na mesma o que quer que façam – disse chateada enquanto resmungava "_velhas loucas_" e continuava procurando seu celular.

Nesse momento, um pouco atrasado chegou Charlie com Isabella nos braços. O sorriso de Edward cresceu ao ver sua Bella usando o avental com a marca de sua mão sobre o coração.

- Muito bem, esta certo que como a menina voltou pra aula seu pai concorda que ela fique assim como a professora – falou de maneira desprezível olhando Kate.

- Faltou a mim – ouviu-se Esme entrando com Alice nos braços – Falta meu voto Sra. Stanley.

- Muito bem Sra. Cullen. Suponho que você seja uma mulher consciente e que votará para que a professora volte ao jardim de infância – disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Está enganada Sra. Stanley. Eu voto para que a professora Kate fique – o sorriso dela apagou.

- Tem certeza disso Sra. Cullen? Trata-se da educação do seu filho – Edward lhe olhou com fúria enquanto mantinha a mão de Bella que olhava assustada sem imaginar que todo aquele caos começou por sua presença na sala, por sua interferência nas vidas das crianças da sala.

- Muita certeza... Eu quero fazer uma pergunta Sra. Stanley. O que aconteceria se sua filha estivesse na situação de Isabella? Você iria gostar que ela fosse excluída de uma educação normal? Que a olhassem com desprezo por ser diferente? – A Sra. Stanley negou devagar – Dizemos o tempo todo que queremos a melhor educação para nossos filhos, a educação oferecida pela professora Kate é a melhor de todo o Estado de Washington. Ela tenta fazer que muitos por medo não tentam que é a inclusão de pessoas especiais em um mundo como o nosso. Mais... Como irá conseguir se existem pessoas tão fechadas como você que são egoístas e só pensam nos resultados negativos? Meu filho mudou totalmente com a chegada de Bella e eu não vou afastá-lo do que o faz feliz... Então por mim, a professora Kate fica.

No rosto das crianças um grande sorriso foi visto. Kate com lágrimas nos olhos gesticulou um simples obrigada e Esme assentiu devagar.

- Venho lhe buscar a uma – foi tudo o que disse a Sra. Stanley pra sua filha enquanto saia irritada da sala.

Os pais aos poucos saíram deixando a professora com seus alunos. Depois de explicar que seria a sua professora desse ano e receber gritos de alegria de seus pequenos se sentou em sua cadeira e suspirou.

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil, ela sabia que tinha ganhado uma batalha essa manhã, mas não se enganava que a guerra por igualdade apenas começava._

_Gente, essa é minha primeira tradução._

_Espero que gostem _

_Deixem sua opinião_

_Beijos no core_

_Obrigada meninas, vocês que deixam reviews e as outras que adicionaram aos favoritos._


	5. Laços de Amizade

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização.**

**Laços de Amizade**

Música pra o capítulo: These are the days- Van Morrison

"_Só os artistas e as crianças vêem a vida como ela é"_

_Hugo Von Hofmannsthal_

* * *

><p><em>Verde...<em>

Esse era o nome da cor que sem querer tinham se tornado a favorita da pequena Isabella. Tudo ao seu redor estava cheio de verde: a vegetação espessa nas estradas, as paredes da delegacia de polícia onde trabalhava seu pai, o gramado da casa dos Cullen que tanto gostava de pisar, o giz cera mais usado de sua caixa de pintar, a carapaça da tartaruga Manuelita... E os olhos de sua tartaruga, sim, os olhos de sua tartaruga que tanto sentia falta esses dias eram verdes.

- Quer gelatinas? – perguntou Harry enquanto lhe mostrava uma sacolinha com minhoquinhas coloridas. Bella olhou a sacolinha e em seguida negou triste. Seu "tio" Harry deu um sorriso, mas logo depois a pequena se virou e continuou olhando a janela com o olhar melancólico.

Olhar a janela por horas e horas virou sua rotina nos últimos oito dias desde que a pequena tinha deixado de ir à escola e passava os dias na delegacia com seus tios. Para Herry Clearwater Isabella era como uma filha e vê-la assim triste lhe apertava o coração. Ele sabia que o que estava acontecendo não estava lhe fazendo bem, mas quem poderia contradizer Charlie?

Há uma semana, depois daquele fatídico primeiro dia de volta pra escola, Charlie sabia muito bem o que fazer. Ele não permitiria que sua filha voltasse a ser humilhada na escola como naquela manhã por culpa de pessoas como a Sra. Stanley, e por isso decidiu retirar Isabella definitivamente da Escola Pública de Forks.

"_Servir e Proteger" _é o lema da Academia de Polícia que Charlie tinha aprendido muito bem em seus preparatórios anos em Seattle e era exatamente isso que faria com sua pequena filha. Estaria sempre ao seu lado lhe apoiando, como sua voz quando ela precisasse ser ouvida. Ele a protegeria com sua vida de todas aquelas pessoas que a olhavam com desprezo, como uma criatura estranha e não como um verdadeiro anjo que era.

Seus companheiros tentaram de todas as maneiras persuadi-lo de não abandonar essa missão, mas foi inútil. Eles não foram os únicos; depois do que aconteceu naquela manhã, como era de se esperar, Carmen visitou Charlie à noite. Falou por uma hora tentando convence-lo de não retirar a menina da escola, que Kate era o melhor pra menina e que a Sra. Stanley não voltaria a perturbar porque ela mesma se encarregaria de falar pessoalmente com ela. Charlie assentia educadamente sem prestar muita atenção. Ele já tinha decidido e não tinha ser humano que o fizesse mudar de idéia.

- Vamos achar outra escola meu amor. Não vou deixar que você volte a passar por alguma situação parecida – foram suas palavras na manhã seguinte quando, de coração apertado Charlie teve que explicar a Bells a razão dela não poder mais voltar pra escola.

- Eu quero ir papai. Quero a professora e quero Edward – lhe disse chorando.

- Eu sei minha pequena. Isso também é difícil para o papai – em seguida limpou suas lágrimas engolindo sua própria vontade de chorar abraçando com força seu corpinho como se dele dependesse sua vida.

Nos três dias seguintes Charlie saia muito cedo com Isabella nos braços. Sentava ela no carro patrulha e depois de colocar o sinto de segurança seguiam para a delegacia. Carmen da sua varanda olhava reprovando a atitude de Charlie mesmo compreendendo e rezava pra que ele voltasse à razão em poucos dias. Na escola Charlie disse que sua filha estava com caxumba e que não iria por alguns dias, mas Kate duvidava daquela explicação de ausência da menina na sala de aula.

- Como estão todos? – perguntou Charlie alegre enquanto entrava na pequena delegacia. Se aproximando de sua filha e chamando sua atenção, sorriu – Como você esta anjinho? – perguntou, mas ela não respondeu.

- Ela não tem vontade de comer seus docinhos – disse Harry mostrando o saquinho de gelatinas que estava do mesmo jeito como ele deixou hoje de manhã – Como foi em Port Angels? – perguntou seu amigo. Charlie mexeu a língua e pegou Bella nos braços.

- Não tenho boas notícias. Todas as cotas já estavam ocupadas nas escolas que visitei e no único lugar que tinha vaga não quiseram trabalhar com Bella – respondeu Charlie ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o cabelo de sua filha.

- E isso não quer lhe dizer nada Charlie? – repreendeu Harry.

- E deixar que minha filha passe por isso outra vez? Você devia ter visto o que eu vi pra se colocar no meu lugar. A Sra. Stanley olhava Bella como se ela fosse contaminada com algum vírus que sua filha pudesse contrair.

- Mas Charlie... Isso poderia acontecer em qualquer momento e você sabia. As pessoas não são tolerantes com crianças como Bella.

- Sei que isso poderia acontecer Harry, mas Bella é só uma criança! Santo Deus! Ela não merece isso, se eles soubessem como ela é linda e...

- E como vão saber se você está tirando a oportunidade de conhecerem o anjinho que é essa menina? – Charlie voltou a negar e beijou a testa de Bella.

Bella não sabia o motivo do olhar triste de seu pai. Com suas mãozinhas tocou seu rosto e sorriu pra ele que devolveu o sorriso rapidamente. Em seguida abraçou seu pai com força lembrando as palavras que um dia sua tartaruga lhe disse: _"Seus braços são o melhor lugar do mundo."_

Pelo fim da tarde Charlie se dedicou em procurar mais escolas que pudessem aceitar Bella, tentou por telefone e email em todas as instituições educacionais da Península de Olympic, mas a resposta era a mesma:

- _Não trabalhamos com crianças especiais._

– _É surda? Não, sinto muito, já estamos cheios esse ano._

– _Tente ano que vem. Veremos se haverá vaga para a menina_.

Ao receber a última resposta Charlie bufou e desligou o telefone com raiva. Quem eles pensavam que eram pra negar educação a Bella? A educação era um direito que todos deviam ter acesso não importa qual a sua condição.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou quando sua filha saiu correndo em direção à porta da delegacia quando viu alguém. Imediatamente ele olhou pra cima e viu uma cena dolorosa, sua filha nos braços de Kate chorando enquanto dava muitos beijinhos no rosto da jovem mulher.

- Minha menina – dizia Kate acariciando sua cabeça. A jovem tentou reprimir sua vontade de chorar, mas não conseguiu. A pequena Isabella estava tão profundamente dentro do seu coração que nesses dias sem vê-la lhe deixaram abalada. – Minha menina – sussurrou novamente entre soluços.

- Professora Kate – a pequena se afastou um pouco de sua professora fazendo o sinal correspondente ao seu nome e sorriu. Em seguida Kate secou as lágrimas da menina e lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Como você esta Isabella? – lhe perguntou em libras, sua voz era soluçada – Esta melhor? Não esta mais doente? – a menina lhe olhou confusa sem entender do que falava Kate.

- Isabella não esteve doente professora. Ela... – Charlie pensou um segundo – Ela não vai mais voltar pra escola – Kate ao escutar as palavras do pai da menina, se arrumou rapidamente secando um pouco suas lágrimas.

- Chefe Swan – se aproximou lhe estendendo a mão em cumprimento. Charlie respondeu sua saudação e a convidou para se sentar em uma cadeira da delegacia. Kate sentou-se e a pequena Bella imediatamente subiu em seu colo. Kate sorriu diante do gesto da menina e acariciou seus cabelos – Chefe Swan, sinto muito vir assim de surpresa, mas eu estava muito preocupada com a saúde da pequena. E agora o senhor me diz que ela não estava doente... Eu, eu não estou entendendo – balbuciou um pouco enquanto negava com a cabeça – O que quis dizer com Bella não irá voltar par escola?

- Professora Kate, eu agradeço por tudo que tentou fazer por Bells, mas não vou deixar que minha filha volte a sofrer o que aconteceu naquela manhã. É melhor que essas crianças tenham uma educação normal sem a presença dela. Estamos quase conseguindo outra escola pra ela.

- Uma educação normal? – perguntou Kate a Charlie devolvendo suas palavras – Chefe Swan o que o senhor considera uma educação normal?

- Não sei professora. As que dão em lugares que não tenham crianças com capacidades especiais como Bella? Eu não sei de fato, o único que sei é que não quero que minha filha seja o centro de discórdias novamente. Ela não merece isso – finalizou olhando Bella que brincava distraída com o cabelo loiro de sua professora.

- A educação "_normal_"que o senhor se refere chefe Swan tem sido por décadas o sistema mais recluso e exclusivo para pessoas como Bella. Irina viveu isso e agora você... Você quer que Bella viva isso também? Eu entendo que Bella é a única coisa que você tem e que quer protegê-la com sua própria vida, mas a menina não pode viver toda sua vida dentro de uma bolha distante do mundo. Ela mesmo sendo uma criança já aceita sua surdez. Por que você não pode fazer isso também?

Charlie ficou calado por alguns minutos, pensando em possíveis respostas, mas nenhuma era desculpa suficiente. Estava claro, sua filha convivia com sua surdez. Por que ele não podia conviver também?

- Eu estive durante todo o verão me preparando para este ano, aulas intensivas pra que Bella tivesse a melhor professora do mundo, procurando técnicas de educação interativa para ouvintes e surdos, criando um pequeno livro em libras úteis para Isabella. E agora você não só me nega a oportunidade de fazer algo bom por ela como nega para ela a oportunidade de se superar – rebateu Kate. Charlie engoliu seco diante de suas palavras sinceras. Se remexeu incomodado na cadeira e coçou a cabeça nervoso.

- Não quero que ela sofra – foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer em sua defesa depois de uns minutos. Kate negou com a cabeça enquanto deixava um beijo nos cabelos da menina que começava a cochilar em seu colo.

– Eu menos ainda desejo isso chefe Swan. Isabella é uma pessoinha muito especial pra mim. Ela... Ela é um anjo e lógico que não merece sofrer.

- Como vou saber se o que você faz por minha filha é por ela e não alguma compensação pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã? – sua pergunta foi dura mais era sincera. Desde o dia que Charlie soube da história de Kate, a idéia de que a professora tentava ajudar sua filha vendo nela sua irmã não saia da cabeça de dele.

- Não, não – negou Kate convicta enquanto aconchegava Bella que já dormia profundamente em seus braços – Irina e Bella são duas pessoas, duas histórias, dois mundos diferentes. O que aconteceu com Irina foi algo que eu não pude evitar, mas o que estiver em minhas mãos para mudar a história de Bella, eu farei.

- Não quero que minha filha sofra – repetiu Charlie com tristeza.

- Não acha que ela já esta sofrendo o suficiente sem a oportunidade de esta perto das pessoas de quem gosta? Acha que só sua filha sente isso?

- Ela não tem vontade de comer seus doces e quase não pinta como antes – interveio Harry que tinha ouvido toda a conversa do outro lado à distância. Charlie o olhou irritado e bufou em seguida.

- Percebeu aonde quero chegar chefe Swan? Minha tartaruguinha não merece que lhe tirem o que ela faz de melhor. – falou ternamente Kate enquanto balançava Bella nos braços. Todas as minhas crianças sentem falta dela, Edward muito mais. O menino sente muita falta dela.

- O brilho dos seus olhos não é o mesmo desde esse dia – confessou envergonhado Charlie.

- Eu lhe prometo chefe Swan que se o senhor deixar Bella terá a melhor educação possível. Pessoas como a Sra. Stanley existem em todos os lugares, são pessoas que não admitem o quanto pode ser lindo ter como amigo uma pessoa com capacidades diferentes. Sua filha não é capaz de escutar, mas tem uma capacidade incrível de amar. E isso é o que a torna especial...

- Eu... Eu não sei o que lhe dizer professora. Agradeço tudo o que você faz por minha filha...

- É uma decisão difícil pra você, eu sei. Mais eu só lhe peço que pense, pelo menos faça por ela.

- Eu vou pensar professora Kate – disse sussurrando Charlie. Kate assentiu enquanto se levantava e passava a pequena Bella para os braços do seu pai. Ela se mexeu um pouco quando sentiu o movimento, mas continuou dormindo e Kate lhe deu um pequeno beijo na cabeça e saiu da delegacia.

- Sinto muito ter feito você sofrer meu anjinho. Seu papai é um bobo... Se ao menos mamãe estive aqui pra me ajudar... – sussurrou com voz rouca, lutando contra a vontade de gritar por sua impotência de não ter Renée ao seu lado.

Harry se colocou em pé e palmeou suas costas lhe animando pra ir embora mais cedo pra casa dizendo que ele ficaria até os outros agentes voltarem de suas rondas. Aceitando a sugestão, ele levou sua filha até o carro patrulha.

Chegando em casa com Bella ainda dormindo e levando ela até seu quarto, a colocou com cuidado na cama. Ainda confuso com a conversa que teve com Kate e oprimido pela demonstração de carinho de sua filha com a jovem seguiu para seu quarto e sentando na cama começou a pensar.

- Como vou decidir isso sozinho Renée? – perguntou pra foto dela que estava no criado mudo ao seu lado. Nela havia uma Renée sorrindo ao lado de Charlie no dia do seu casamento. – O que é melhor pra nossa filha meu amor? – nesse momento Charlie pegou a foto e se encostou na cama, olhando-a mais uma vez. Apertou contra seu peito o retrato. Embora sonhar fosse algo que ele achasse bobo, ele sempre pensava que era a melhor maneira de ficar mais perto do amor da sua vida. Segurando sua imagem perto do coração.

O que Renée teria feito se estivesse em seu lugar? Se perguntava entre intervalos pelas seguintes três horas. Suas lembranças foram pra quando ele era um menino e a pequena Renée de 8 anos, debaixo da macieira que ficava atrás da sua casa quando faziam suas tarefas juntos. Renée era horrível em matemática, mas era um gênio em línguas. Ela adorava ir pra escola porque segundo ela, era o único ligar que ela podia deixar sua imaginação voar.

O que teria feito sua Renée? A resposta era a mais óbvia. Pondo-se em pé foi até o quarto de sua filha verificar se ela continuava dormindo e encontrou a luz do abajur acessa. Se aproximando com cuidado viu que ela estava em sua mesinha desenhando. Na planilha ela tinha desenhando duas crianças de mãos dadas a uma mulher de cabelos loiros e estavam felizes. Seu estômago se retorceu quando deduziu que a mulher desenhada era Kate e as crianças era ela e o menino Cullen. Despertando desse momento, Charlie aceitou seu imenso erro e fez o que teria feito sua adorada Renée. Foi até o armário de Bella e tirou seu uniforme escolar. Depois voltou até a mesinha que ela estava e tocando seu ombro chamou sua atenção. A menina se virou e quando viu o seu uniforme nas mãos de seu pai, sorriu.

- Quer usar ele amanhã? – perguntou em libras. A menina concordou com força enquanto se jogava nos braços de Charlie. – Sinto muito anjinho, muito mesmo. – sussurrou Charlie entre lágrimas.

A manhã seguinte começou bem cedo na casa dos Swan. Com as tranças bem arrumadas, o avental com a mãozinha no coração e sua mochilinha arrumada, Isabella esperava pronta para voltar às aulas. Na casa dos Cullen, ao contrario, ninguém queria sair da cama. Esme que teve uma péssima noite com os gases e cólicas de sua duendezinha Alice, se aprontava pra acordar sua família. Rosalie não queria se mexer e Edward muito menos e Carlisle que se não estivesse roncando ela diria que tinha morrido. Derrotada, ela voltou pra seu quarto quando viu que ninguém iria facilitar acordando.

- Parece que só você e eu somos as únicas acordadas em casa. Temos que proibir que assistam o canal Disney até tarde e isso inclui o papai. – sorriu Esme para sua bebê enquanto a tirava do berço e a aconchegava nos braços, Alice resmungava várias vezes, Carlisle levantou.

- Eu vou com Edward – beijou a esposa e acariciou o desordenado cabelo da pequena Alice. Desde a repentina saída de Bella da escola, Carlisle com muito esforço fazia seu campeão levantar. Todos os dias ele inventava uma nova desculpa com a sugestão de que talvez hoje fosse o dia em que Bella voltaria pra ecola e Edward levantava e se preparava para seu dia de aula.

Hoje todos chegaram tarde, Edward e Rosalie entraram depois que o sinal tocou e Carlisle tinha vários pacientes esperando no hospital.

- Talvez hoje seja o dia que Bella volte pra aula – sussurrou o pequeno de maneira melancólica olhando sua mãe e caminhando para sua sala.

- Talvez seja hoje o dia meu amor – disse Esme beijando seu rosto – Talvez seja hoje.

O pequeno entrou na sala e Kate lhe olhou sorridente. Edward não entendeu o gesto da professora que não gostava que chegassem atrasados na escola. Em seguida ele percebeu a agitação que tinha na sala nesse momento, todos estavam ao redor de sua mesa e mexiam as mãozinhas. Seu coração bateu com força quando imaginou a razão deles todos estarem ali.

_Talvez esse fosse o dia..._

Edward correu até sua mesa procurando espaço entre seus colegas até chegar aonde queria. Não conseguiu fazer outra coisa além de sorrir quando viu sua tartaruguinha no lugar que ficou vazio por dias.

- Bella! – gritou emocionado. A menina ficou de pé e em seguida se jogou nos braços de Edward, de sua tartaruga adorada e ele segurou com força o corpinho dela abraçando de volta. – Bella... Bella voltou!

Por mais de vinte minutos a euforia não tinha acabado na sala de aula, todos estavam emocionados e querendo fazer um milhão de perguntas à menina com os poucos sinais que eles sabiam. A professora Kate pediu ordem na sala e todos voltaram aos seus lugares.

- Bom dia – saudou para todos enquanto sinalizava para a pequena a mesma coisa. Ela respondeu da mesma forma, movendo suas mãozinhas imitando o movimento do sol quando nasce. – Como todos estão vendo, nossa pequena Bella voltou pra aula e vamos fazer ela se sentir em casa novamente. Lembram-se como fizemos na primeira vez? – as crianças gritaram um sim em coro.

- Você esta em casa – disse Edward em libras. A menina assentiu sorrindo. Em seguida começaram a prestar atenção na sua professora.

Foi assim sem novidades maiores que se registrou a volta de Isabella para escola. Seu sorriso voltou a ser o mesmo e seus desenhos se tornaram mais coloridos. Edward também voltou a ser o mesmo, seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente e o sorriso torto se espelhava agora com mais freqüência.

Um mês depois da volta de Bella, Jessica se aproximou dela na hora do recreio. Com um pouco de receio Edward olhava a cena. Percebeu algo estranho em Jessica, mas não disse nada. Bella que estava saboreando seu biscoito não percebeu a presença da menina.

- Bella... – disse ela chamando atenção com suas mãos. Bella deixou seu biscoito na mesa e olhou atenta pra Jessica – Desculpa...

Isabella entendeu o que ela disse já que cada vez mais rápido ela lia os lábios, mais estava confusa. Por que aquela menina lhe pedia desculpas?

- Edward você poderia dizer uma coisa pra Bella? – falou Jessica olhando pra ele. Ele assentiu receoso e se aproximou dela – Diga que eu sinto muito, eu não queria que ela saísse da escola – soluçou a menina. Mesmo Bella não entendendo o que Jessica tinha dito e sem dar tempo a Edward de sinalizar suas palavras, ela rodeou a mesa e abraçou Jessica com força. Bella não gostava de ver as pessoas chorando e a pequena Jessica comoveu seu coração.

A Sra. Cope que tinha ouvido as palavras de Jessica se aproximou deles e acariciou o rosto de Edward que em silencio olhava o abraço ternos das meninas.

- "_Quanto mal pode um adulto fazer a uma criança se perceber_" – foi o pensamento silencioso da Sra. Cope.

Naquela tarde Kate mandou uma nota na mochilinha de cada criança avisando que no dia seguinte, durante duas horas eles iriam a uma estufa como parte da aula de ciências. Com medo de que algo acontecesse com sua filha quando saísse da escola e ele não estivesse por perto, Charlie acompanharia a viajem de aventura de seu anjinho à estufa que ficava depois de quatro quadras da escola. Guardou na sua mochila o lanche e a levou pra escola.

Às nove da manhã, "mamãe ganso" e seus filhotinhos estavam prontos para a excursão. Quando chegaram, o responsável pelo local, Sr. Artie Fletcher, os deixou passar lhes dando as boas vindas. Bella estava encantada com o que seus olhos viam. Tinham tantas mudinhas de plantas coloridas, muitas rosas das cores dos seus giz de cera, mas entre todas as cores, uma se destacava no local : _verde... Sua cor!_

A professora segurando uma plantinha como exemplo, explicou para todos as partes de uma árvore e suas funções. Nesta manhã, Bella aprendeu os sinais para dizer palavras como árvore, raiz, terra, flores, ramos, folhas e tudo o mais relacionado a uma planta. Edward que estava ao seu lado, aprendeu os mesmos sinais para que em outras ocasiões pudesse usá-los quando falasse com Bella sobre as árvores.

- Nesta manhã, o Sr. Fletcher tem um presente especial para nós. Cada um de vocês irá ganhar um presente por terem se comportado bem, uma pequena árvore. Vocês podem escolher a que mais gostam ou aquela que seja especial para vocês. – Kate os animou na procura das plantinhas que chamavam atenção de alguns. Em meia hora todos tinham escolhidos as suas, menos Edward e Bella que continuavam procurando.

Já se rendendo por não encontrar nada que chamasse sua atenção, Edward se sentou num cantinho da estufa e deixou seu olhar vagar. Isabella, que continuava de pé procurando, olhou pra ele e sorriu enquanto tocava um pequeno bonsai. Edward sorriu de volta e fixou o olhar na amiga por uns minutos, ela estava tão alegre andando entre os corredores do lugar mesmo sem encontrar algo de que gostasse. Quase imediatamente ele viu Bella esgueirar-se em um canto e olhar um arbusto que estava muito bem escondido. Isabella pegou sua mão e ele supôs que essa era a arvorezinha que ela estava procurando. Era bem verde, com tronco forte e seus galhinhos se pareciam com braços estendidos prontos pra abraçar alguém. Então a menina levantou os olhos e viu Edward com uma plantinha de folhas roxa nas mãos e sorriu. Aquela árvore lhe lembrava muito a sua tartaruga: forte e amoroso. A menina não teve dúvidas quando viu e o levou para sua professora que sorrindo assentiu.

Quase depois chegou Edward com seu arbusto roxo nas mãos, seu tronco era delicado, mais ainda assim suas folhinhas roxas eram bonitas e se mantinham no lugar movendo-se minimamente com o vento em um balanço bonitinho, como se estivessem sorrindo. Edward olhou seu arbusto e depois Bella, e percebeu o porquê daquela árvore ter lhe chamado a sua atenção. Era igual a sua Bella, delicada e linda.

Ao saírem da estufa todos agradeceram ao Sr. Fletcher pelo presente, a professora foi a última.

- Muito obrigada pela disposição e pelo presente. – disse Kate mostrando o pequeno arbusto escolhido.

- Por nada professora. Espero que todos aproveitem o presente e o plantem em suas casas – Artie olhou o arbusto de Kate e sorriu – Devo dizer que foi uma excelente escolha, muito própria pra você.

- Ah é? – perguntou Kate – Como assim?

- Você verá, cada árvore tem um significado especial e a que você escolheu é perfeita pra você – Kate o olhou confusa e Artie resolveu ser mais claro – a árvore que você escolheu é uma laranjeira que significa generosidade. E por isso que eu disse que você escolheu muito bem.

- É sério? Muito obrigada por explicar Sr. Fletcher – sorriu Kate. Em seguida seu olhar foi para os pequenos Edward e Bella que olhavam suas plantinhas escolhidas.

- A escolha dessas crianças me deixa surpreso devo lhe dizer – disse Artie olhando-os – Ela escolheu um carvalho que significa força e ele escolheu uma aveleira que significa alegria. Mas percebo que não escolheram por eles mesmos, suas personalidades refletem sua escolha. – Kate sorriu e deu uma olhada terna quando eles lhe saudaram com a mão.

- Talvez não tenham feito pensando neles próprios Sr. Fletcher. Talvez tenham feito pensando em alguém mais. – o Sr. Fletcher não entendeu a resposta, mas Kate sabia muito bem do que estava falando. Suas crianças tinham escolhido suas plantinhas pensando um no outro, Edward na alegria de Bella e Bella na fortaleza que era Edward.

Mais tarde quando chegaram em suas casas, Esme e Charlie ajudaram seus filhos a plantarem seus arbustos no pátio de suas respectivas casas.

- Agora será uma questão de tempo até ele crescer – disse Charlie pra sua filha. A menina o olhou intrigada.

- Papai o que é tempo? – perguntou com suas mãozinhas sujas por ter enterrado a árvore. Tempo era um sinal novo pra Bella e ela queria saber o que significava.

- Tempo é tudo acontece no relógio Bells – a menina enrugou a testa não entendendo a resposta do seu pai – Depois você vai entender o que é o tempo meu amor – Bella assentiu com força e correu pra os braços de seu pai lhe fazendo rir.

No dia seguinte na sala, as crianças viram Kate entrar com uma enorme cartolina nas mãos. Era um circulo com números e três palitos estranhos. Quando entenderam a sua forma sorriram.

- Minhas crianças, hoje vamos aprender a olhar as horas em um relógio – explicou falando e sinalizando ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu papai ontem falou do relógio – disse Bella pra Edward. Ele que já lhe entendia perfeitamente lhe perguntou por que falaram do tempo. A menina lhe respondeu – Disse algo sobre o tempo, mas eu não sei o que é isso.

- Talvez hoje vamos saber o que é o tempo – lhe disse Edward com um sorriso. A menina assentiu em resposta e sorriu olhando fixamente o enorme relógio de papel que estava sobre o chão.

Durantes as próximas horas Kate explicou da melhor maneira com uma música como ver as horas, e com mímicas o momento em que nasce o sol, é meio dia e quando o sol se põe e teve total atenção dos pequenos na aula de hoje.

- Professora o que é o tempo? – perguntou Bella quando Kate perguntou se ela tinha entendido a aula.

- Tempo... Dessa vez você me pegou com algo difícil pequena – sorriu Kate – Tempo são os segundos que passam por esse relógio, tempo são os momentos que passam em nossas vidas, tempo são os instantes que vivemos com as pessoas que gostamos.

- Então eu gosto do tempo – sorriu enquanto mexia suas mãozinhas dando a resposta. Edward ao seu lado também sorriu.

- Eu também gosto do tempo – disse pra ela em libras. Kate em seguida ficou de pé e beijando a cabeça de suas crianças se distanciou pra sentar em sua cadeira.

Talvez hoje eles não tenham entendido muito bem o significado do tempo, mas irão sentir ele passar. O tempo, com seus passos silenciosos, passará esse dia, essa semana, esse mês esse ano...

_E o tempo também passou quatro anos há mais, até que tinham oito anos._

- Bells... – chamou Kate sua atenção – Lembra que no final teremos fonoaudiologia e vocalização, mais antes disso quer que revisemos os sinais dos nomes dos Estados que vimos ontem?

- Não professora Kate, eu me lembro bem – sorriu Isabella. Como toda menina de oito anos seus dentes começavam a trocar e era bonitinho vê-la sem alguns dentes. Edward estava em igual estado, seus dentes tinham caído quase ao mesmo tempo que os de Bella e de suas gengivas rosadas podia se notar que teria dentes perfeitos.

- Então se não há problemas com Isabella podemos começar? – perguntou uma mulher alta, com cabelos loiros quase ruivos e muito branca que se aproximava deles. Edward negou com um sorriso e ela acariciou seu cabelo de maneira terna. Aquela mulher se chamava Tanya e desde o ano passado era sua professora titular*****.

_NT: Professor titular ou catedrático é a categoria de topo da carreira docente nas instituições de ensino superior universitárias públicas portuguesas e das instituições de ensino superior brasileiras. Nas universidades britânicas e americanas corresponde à categoria de professor*****._

No ano em que Kate foi a professora titular de suas tartaruguinhas no primeiro elementar* não houve grandes problemas, e quase igual foi quando estavam no segundo. Mas quando chegaram ao terceiro, Kate aceitou que precisava de ajuda. Depois de falar com o Sr. Green decidiram que o melhor seria uma professora titular para as crianças e ela seria professora de apoio para Bella. Foi assim que conheceram Tanya, prima de Carmen e ex- colega de escola de Kate e lhe ofereceram o cargo de professora titular.

_NT: **Primeiro elementar** ou **ensino primário**, **educação primária** ou **instrução primária** constitui o primeiro estágio da educação escolar de diversos países, sendo normalmente constituído por crianças com idade a partir dos seis anos. Conforme o sistema educativo, a sua duração pode variar, sendo normalmente, precedido pela educação pré-escolar e seguido pelo ensino secundário. A sua designação oficial também pode variar de país para país, sendo freqüentes denominações alternativas como "**ensino fundamental**, "**ensino elementar**" ou "**ensino de base**" *._

Tanya era uma jovem muito amável e alegre que rapidamente se adaptou ao grupo. Ela trabalhava como professora em uma escola particular em Port Angels, mas quando Carmen lhe contou sobre a história de Bella e Kate não teve dúvidas em se mudar pra Forks e aceitar o desafio. E assim seguia que as crianças tinham duas professoras, a doce Tanya e a sempre sorridente Kate.

- Na próxima semana estaremos com as provas finais crianças, depois disso vem o verão e poderão descansar. Quem tem planos para esse verão? – perguntou Tanya as crianças.

- Eu irei visitar meus tios em São Francisco – falou Ângela de sua cadeira. A pequena continuava usando óculos, mas agora eles eram mais bonitos, tinham detalhes externos roxinhos.

- Eu estarei em um acampamento em Minnesota – foi a vez de Mike falar. Seu cabelo loiro não tinha mudado nem um pouco apesar de usá-lo agora mais curto.

- E você Bella?- perguntou Kate.

- Eu não tenho nada planejado. Mas gostaria de passar o verão como em todos os anos – sorriu enquanto olhava seu amigo concordar.

- Eu também quero o mesmo verão – disse Edward se dirigindo a Bella.

Os últimos verões para as crianças tinham sido muito divertidos. Charlie confiando mais na família Cullen e sabendo que o pediatra de sua filha estaria por perto se algo acontecesse, deixava Bella mais tempo com Edward em sua casa. Durante os meses de férias ele levava Bella três vezes por semana na casa dos Cullen.

Depois de terminar esse ano com sucesso na escola as crianças se preparavam para o verão. Tinham muitas atividades para fazer: um dia iriam nadar em um riacho perto do bosque próximo a casa de Edward, outro dia ficariam em casa assistindo filmes e no outro ficariam só sentados embaixo da sombra da aveleira e imaginando ver formas nas nuvens.

As visitas de Bella eram intercaladas com as aulas de piano que Edward recebia agora duas vezes por semana. O seu progresso era impressionante, em pouco tempo aprendeu a executar com perfeição uma sinfonia e os concertos de Beethoven e Tchaikovski eram fichinha pra ele. Edward aproveitava o tempo que Bella não estava pra praticar, ele não queria ferir seus sentimentos tocando quando ela não o escutaria.

Uma tarde Bella chegou mais cedo. Era a tarde dos filmes e seu pai aproveitou pra levá-la mais cedo já que precisava fazer compras no supermercado e a casa dos Cullen era caminho pra ele. Quando chegou na casa, ela tocou a campanhia.

- Rose – gritou Esme do banheiro. Rosalie estava na sala lendo um livro – Poderia abrir a porta, por favor? Estou dando banho em Alice. – ouviu-se novamente o som da campanhia e Rose bufou chateada e se levantou.

- Já vou! – gritou chegando na porta. Ao abrir deu de cara com uma sorridente Bella – Edward... Sua amiga surda já chegou – gritou Rosalie e com um sorriso dissimulado a convidou a entrar. Por causa do som do paino Edward não ouviu o grito de Rosalie e continuou tocando sem perceber que Bella estava ali.

Edward com os olhos fechados e concentrado no som de seu piano estava interpretando uma nova composição, algo que tinha nascido do nada. Era muito delicada e também alegre, igual a sua aveleira... Igual a sua amiga Bella.

Quando terminou sorrindo e abrindo os olhos tomou um susto ao ver Bella lhe olhando fixamente sentada no chão ao lado do piano.

- Bella o que você ta fazendo ai? – lhe perguntou rapidamente com as mãos.

- Vim um pouco mais cedo – foi À resposta.

- Sinto muito Bella, eu não queria que você se sentisse incomodada com isso – Bella negou com um sorriso.

- E quem disse que você me incomodou? Eu gostei de te ver tocando mesmo não te ouvindo. Percebe-se que você ama o que faz e me sinto orgulhosa– foi a sua resposta sincera.

Edward desceu do banquinho e correu para abraçar sua amiga. Depois de tantas horas de prática no fim tinha conquistado seu propósito, sua melhor amiga estava orgulhosa dele. Minutos depois se levantaram e foram pra sala onde os doces estavam prontos e o DVD do Rei Leão esperava pra ser reproduzido.

A última semana do verão do ano em que Edward completou dez anos e Bella estava perto de completar os seus saíram para andar de bicicleta pelas trilhas perto da casa de Edward. Nunca tinham ido além do pinheiro do bosque, mas dessa vez a curiosidade falou mais alto e avançaram um quilometro a mais. De pouco em poucos minutos Edward olhava pra ver se Bella continuava atrás dele, sua necessidade de protegê-la crescia a cada dia e mesmo andando de bicicleta ele cuidava dela.

Deu-se conta que estavam muito afastados quando Edward decidiu que já era tempo de voltarem, virando-se para ver Bella e lhe avisar que voltariam ela não olhava pra ele. Ela se dirigia pra um lado do bosque que se via de longe que tinha uma luz estranha.

O lugar era totalmente diferente de todo o espesso bosque circundante. Parecia uma clareira ou algo do tipo. Edward não consegui definir bem o que era já que nunca tinha visto algo assim. Centenas de pequenas flores resplandeciam a luz do sol e o som de um riacho era ouvido à distância.

- É lindo – sussurrou Edward. Bella desceu da bicicleta e Edward imitou seu gesto. Chegaram ao meio da clareira e pararam por um momento. Bella fechou os olhos e encheu seus pulmões de ar. Quando exalou sorriu e abriu os olhos, vendo primeiro seu amigo em sua frente. O lugar era bonito sem dúvida, mas jamais seria comparado com a beleza de sua tartaruga Edward. Seu amigo, seu único amigo...

Edward sentou-se na grama delicada e Bella o seguiu sentando em sua frente. O sol fazia com que os cachos de Bella ficassem de uma cor avermelhada, e isso sempre chamou sua atenção pelo contraste com sua pele muito branca.

- Vejo que ainda a usa – lhe disse sinalizando a correntinha que estava pendurada no pescoço de Bella. Ela assentiu e em seguida levou sua mão ao peito para tocá-la. Essa correntinha foi um presente de Edward, ele lhe deu quando eles completaram seis anos. Era muito simples, mas tinha muito significado: o cordão da corrente era de ouro branco bem delicado e nela tinha um pingente em forma de tartaruga que na barriga tinha gravado as iniciais E e B.

- Já que não uso mais o avental com sua mão no meu coração, agora levo minha tartaruga comigo o tempo todo.

Edward sorriu satisfeito com sua resposta e se deitou na grama para brincar com a forma das nuvens. Bella entrou no jogo e depois de decidirem que as nuvens pareciam pastéis, edifícios, o feio nariz da mãe de Jessica Stanley e até coelhos e girafas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Bella... – falou Edward quando tocou seu ombro chamando sua atenção. A menina se apoiou um pouco nos cotovelos lhe olhando – Falando de animais, se você fosse um qual seria? – Bella sorriu com a pergunta de Edward e se sentou deixando as mãos livres para lhe responder.

- Isso é fácil Edward. Eu seria uma borboleta! – respondeu mexendo com as mãos e batendo-as no ar como o pequeno animalzinho que tinha mencionado. Bella olhou suas mãos que subiam e desciam com emoção.

- Por que uma borboleta Bella? – perguntou curioso.

- Você não sabe? – lhe disse rodando os olhos – A borboleta é livre pra fazer o que quer e não depende de ninguém, voa muito alto e as pessoas lhe admiram por suas cores e beleza. E isso é justamente tudo o que eu jamais serei. Por isso quero ser como uma borboleta, e voar livre pra um lugar onde ninguém me olhe estranho ou me julgue por não ser igual a elas – terminado sua declaração voltou a bater com as mãos sinalizando uma borboleta mais sem a alegria que teve antes no rosto, uma lágrima brilhava querendo sair dos seus olhos.

Notando a tristeza no olhar de sua amiga, Edward segurou suas mãos e juntou-as virando a palma pra cima com elas estiradas. A menina olhou confusa e inclinou a cabeça quando Edward começou a mover seus dedos sobre sua palma. Em seguida ele retirou seus dedos para lhe explicar a razão do seu gesto.

- Sabe qual o animal eu seria? – perguntou e Bella negou – Eu seria uma aranha – A menina riu cobrindo a boca.

- Pensei que já tinha superado essa fase _"Spidey"- _brincou Bella. Edward negou enquanto sorria. Quase em seguida voltou a segurar suas mãos para imitar o movimento de uma aranha.

- Não falo por causa do homem-aranha Bells – explicava o menino com as mãos – Sabe por que eu seria uma aranha? – Bella negou – Eu seria uma aranha porque com as minhas mãos eu teceria uma rede, uma que mesmo sendo fina seria muito forte e que serviria para te sustentar. Com a minha rede eu te protegeria de qualquer pessoa que quisesse te fazer mal, nem deixaria que elas chegassem perto de você. Seriamos uma borboleta e uma aranha presos em nosso pequeno mundo feliz – então Edward viu que na bochecha dela tinha uma lágrima e se apressou em secá-la.

- Não chore minha borboleta colorida. Aqui esta uma aranha pra te fazer sorrir – dizendo isso ele se jogou sobre Bella pra fazer lhe cosquinhas e vê-la sorrir. A menina soltou uma risada alegre e o abraçou e assim ficaram vários minutos.

Quando viram que o sol já ia se pôr souberam que era hora de voltar. Subiram em suas bicicletas e se despediram da clareira. Edward ia na frente pra mostrar o caminho e um pouco atrás vinha Bella. A menina não querendo ficar pra trás acelerou pedalando. Tendo uma idéia sorriu.

Desde que ela aprendeu a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas traseiras quando tinha 7 anos, sempre era mais lenta que Edward nas corridas que faziam da trilha perto da casa dos Cullen até a rodovia interestadual. Em várias ocasiões e por causa da velocidade, a menina perdia o controle do guidão da bicicleta e terminava batendo contra uma árvore ou tropeçava em alguma pedra pra logo cair esparramada no chão.

Nessa tarde voltando pra casa, Bella decidiu desafiar seu melhor amigo em mais uma corrida. Ela estava certa de não perder e por isso aumentou sua velocidade mostrando sua determinação. Edward entendendo a mensagem acelerou sua bicicleta para quase alcançá-la. Mas com uma manobra rápida Isabella voltou a ficar na frente com vantagem.

- Você não vai ganhar de mim Bella! – rosnou Edward que pedalava com mais força. A pequena agora estava pelo menos a uns dez metros de distância, e volta e meia se virava pra ver se Edward estava muito perto dela. Ela não parou e devido a sua velocidade já tinha saído do bosque, cruzado o caminho e já estava perto de onde ele cruzava com a rodovia.

O que aconteceu em segundos pareceu para Edward uma eternidade. Quando ela se virou pra olhá-lo perdendo a concentração não percebeu quando na rodovia um carro em alta velocidade vinha na mesma hora. A motorista, Sra. Yorkie vinha distraída no celular orientando sua assistente sobre os últimos despachos de matérias primas que sua empresa devia dividir nas diferentes partes da Costa Leste do país.

Um rangido de rodas foi ouvido um momento depois que Edward berrava impotente e em vão:

- Bella cuidado, o carro!

Ao chegar na rodovia a visão não era confortante. Bella, jogada no acostamento segurava sua perna e se remexia em dor. A Sra. York saia do carro e ligava pelo celular. Edward largou sua bicicleta e correu até onde estava sua amiga.

- Bella... Bella... – sussurrou o menino querendo chorar – Está tudo bem, estou com você... Sinto muito... Sinto muito! – a abraçava enquanto Bella chorava livremente por causa da dor na perna.

- Já chamei uma ambulância – gaguejou nervosa a Sra. Yorkie – Eu não a vi vindo, ela só apareceu... Eu tentei frear, acho que não bati nela, mas não sei...

- Você vai ficar bem – lhe disse Edward sinalizando, mas ela não respondeu se retorcendo de dor e com um grito preso na garganta querendo sair. – Preciso ligar pra minha casa. A Sra. pode me emprestar o seu celular? – ela lhe passou o telefone e em seguida Edward ligou para Esme.

- Mãe... É a Bella, ela... Ela... Venha aqui, por favor – disse atropelando as palavras quando ouviu sua mãe no telefone.

- Santo Deus Edward, onde você está? – ele escutou ela pegar as chaves do carro.

- Estou fora da trilha, na rodovia – disse enquanto apertava a mão de Bella lhe dando força.

- Não se mexa Edward! Já chego ai – imediatamente Esme saiu de casa deixando Alice de seis anos com Rosalie que agora tinha doze e entrou no carro, ganhando velocidade cortou a trilha. Quando chegou à distância viu uma ambulância, então supôs que algo grave tinha acontecido.

Edward quando viu sua mãe, correu pra o seu lado e a levou até Bella que chorava e tinha a testa com sangue e alguns arranhões nos braços.

- Calma Bella, vamos cuidar de você – disse Esme acariciando suas mãos. A menina fechou os olhos e continuou chorando.

Sentindo seu corpo sendo levado pelos paramédicos e colocada em uma maca, quando percebeu que estavam andando abriu os olhos rapidamente e juntando todas as suas forças, falou uma palavra que ela por meses vinha treinando em segredo.

- Ed... Ward... – os olhos do seu amigo arregalaram como faróis e Esme levou as mãos ao peito assombrada. Bella tinha falado... Pela primeira vez.

- Alguém de vocês é parente da menina? – Edward, sua mãe e a Sra. Yorkie negaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então nós iremos sozinhos com ela, por favor, se conhecerem seus pais avisem que a levamos para o hospital.

- Sim, sim... Agora vou avisar ao Charlie – gaguejou Esme.

Os paramédicos não demoraram em colocar a maca dentro da ambulância, Edward olhava tudo a distância e antes de fecharem as portas ele conseguiu cruzar os braços no peito para que sua amiga visse. Ela olhou pela ambulância e mesmo com muita dor sorriu... Sorriu ao lembrar que este foi o primeiro sinal que seu amigo fez há quase 6 anos: _Eu gosto de você_

Como esperado Charlie não reagiu muito bem com a notícia. Chegando no hospital logo depois do aviso de Esme e Edward, quando os viu correu até a salinhas de espera que eles estavam.

- O que aconteceu com minha filha? – gritou furioso. Edward se assustou pelo grito inesperado e sua mãe segurou sua mão. A Sra. Yorkie estava distraída no celular não percebendo quando o chefe Swan chegou.

- A menina esta bem Charlie, pode ficar tranqüilo – ouviu-se a voz de Carlisle que entrava na sala de espera – Isabella esta bem, sofreu uma pancada leve na cabeça e uma torção na perna esquerda de quando caiu na bicicleta. Colocamos um gesso e já esta tomando remédios para a dor. A bicicleta levou a pior parte, acredito que não deve servir pra mais nada – brincou Carlisle sentando-se ao lando de Edward e segurando sua outra mão pra acalma-lo- Acho que ela perguntou por você, reconheci pelo sinal do seu sorriso.

- O que aconteceu Edward? – perguntou Charlie tentando parecer mais calmo e sentando em outra cadeira.

- Estavamos andando de bicicleta e Bella me desafiou em uma corrida, ela nunca me ganhava mais dessa vez foi diferente. Só percebemos quando tínhamos saído da trilha quando a Sra. Yorkie veio no carro. Chefe Swan... – disse atormentado o menino – Eu não queria que Bella se machucasse, é minha culpa por ter aceitado a corrida. Eu não devia ter deixado ela correr mais depois da trilha e agora ela... Sinto muito – finalizou chorando Edward.

- Meu anjo, você não tem culpa. Isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento – falou sua mãe – Foi só um acidente.

- Um que poderia ter sido evitado – murmurou Charlie. Edward assentiu enquanto mais lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto.

- Você não pode manter sua filha o tempo todo dentro de uma caixa de vidro chefe Swan, já falamos isso na consulta.

- Eu sei Dr. Cullen – assentiu penoso Charlie – Mais não suporto a idéia de minha filha esta sofrendo ali dentro... Não é justo com ela. Sinto muito por ter gritado com você – disse olhando pra Edward. O menino aceitou as desculpas e secou as lágrimas.

Passaram alguns minutos esperando até que uma enfermeira avisou que Charlie podia ver Bella. A menina ainda confusa pelo golpe na cabeça afirmou a história do acidente e assumiu a culpa toda.

- Eu não devia ter corrido com a bicicleta papai, desculpa – lhe disse chorando. Seu pai parou os movimentos de suas mãos e a abraçou com cuidado.

- Como eu gostaria de sempre te proteger meu anjinho, mas não posso – sussurrou entre lágrimas dando um beijo em sua testa.

Depois de quase duas horas e devido aos medicamentos a menina caiu em um sono profundo e Charlie aproveitou pra ligar na delegacia e acalmar os agentes que estavam esperando notícias da menina Isabella. Quando terminou a ligação encontrou Edward e seu pai conversando em uma sala, indo até eles e sentando novamente.

- Dormiu pelos medicamentos – sussurrou Charlie e Carlisle assentiu batendo no ombro de seu filho.

- Acredito que hoje ela não vai acordar, só amanhã. Será melhor que você volte com a mamãe pra casa. Amanhã você poderá vê-la e falar com ela.

- Papai – disse Edward quando ouviu a palavra 'falar' – Bella, quando estavam colocando ela na ambulância, ela... Ela falou.

- Minha filha falou? – perguntou rapidamente Charlie e Edward assentiu – O que ela disse?

- Ela... Bella disse meu nome, disse Edward... – confessou envergonhado.

- Bells nunca tinha falado, a professora Kate tem tentado por meses e nada.

- Me surpreendeu também. Eu tenho visto o quanto custa pra Bella, suas aulas de vocalização e hoje ela pronunciou meu nome, pausado, mas claro. Papai... Existe a possibilidade de Bella poder ouvir?

- Não sei campeão, isso vou saber depois que fizer alguns exames. Seria melhor você descansar. Amanhã cedo eu te pego para que você veja Bella certo? – o menino assentiu e foi até onde estava sua mãe, perto da máquina de café.

O Dr. Cullen se despediu de Charlie dizendo que tinha um paciente esperando, mas não fez isso. Se dirigindo ao seu consultório no seu arquivo pegou o histórico de Bella. Por alguns minutos repassou as audiometrias de Bella, elas eram claras. A menina tinha nascido com surdez grave e era impossível que no passar dos anos ela recuperasse a audição, pelo menos era isso que sabia. Mais... E se existisse a mínima possibilidade e ele ainda não sabia?

Usando o tempo do seu paciente saiu para outro consultório próximo, o do Dr. White, o otorrinolaringologista titular do hospital e que ainda estava ali no hospital apesar da hora.

- Acho que devia ver isso – disse Carlisle lhe dando uma pasta.

O Dr. White arrumou seus óculos e começou a olhar os papéis que seu colega tinha lhe entregado. Carlisle se sentou em sua frente e esperou o veredicto.

_Acaso seria possível de que Isabella pudesse ouvir algum dia?_

* * *

><p>Meninas, mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e pelo incentivo.<p>

Capítulo tenso. Charlie levando uma dura da Kate (amo essa mulher), Jessica tadinha, fiquei com dó dela, não tem culpa de ter uma mãe tão preconceituosa e o Ed 'tartaruga'. Bella falando e a dúvida: será que ela poderá ouvir? O que acham?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo


	6. Tempo de Crescer

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**

* * *

><p><strong>Tempo de Crescer<strong>

Música do capítulo_: I Look to you- Whitney Houston_

"_Admiro muito a mulher. Amo sua beleza, sua delicadeza, sua vivacidade, e seu silêncio"_

_Ben Johnson_

* * *

><p>O Dr. Cullen tinha perdido a noção do tempo olhando aquela xícara de café. Talvez já estivesse frio e sem o mesmo sabor e os biscoitos que estavam em um prato não pareciam mais tão apetitosos. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor realmente não importava.<p>

- _Não Carlisle, não existe nada de errado. Os exames são muito claros, sem evolução alguma. E ambos sabemos que submeter essa paciente a outra audiometria seria uma tortura desnecessária. O nível da perda auditiva de Isabella é muito grande e a única opção de mudar uns dois ou três por cento disso seria um implante coclear* e acredito que você saiba o quanto isso pode ser arriscado em uma menina na idade dela. Sei o que você pensou, Isabella falou hoje então ela provavelmente pode ouvir mais não é assim. A menina pode falar, não será o primeiro caso que eu vejo desse tipo e nem será o último. Seu problema é no ouvido e não nas cordas vocais. As pessoas com deficiência auditiva muitas vezes tem medo de falar por não saberem se estão fazendo isso direito, mas eles podem falar, a amiga do seu filho é um exemplo disso. Talvez na hora do susto o excesso de adrenalina tenha a feito falar, mas não passará disso. Sinto muito não poder fazer mais pela pequena Dr. Cullen, e tentar algo pode por em risco sua vida, e sei que isso não é algo com o que você queira tentar. _

_NT: Implante coclear é um dispositivo eletrônico de alta tecnologia, também conhecido como ouvido biônico, que estimula eletricamente as fibras nervosas remanescentes, permitindo a transmissão do sinal elétrico para o nervo auditivo, a fim de ser decodificado pelo córtex cerebral. O funcionamento do implante coclear difere do Aparelho de Amplificação Sonora Individual (AASI). O AASI amplifica o som e o implante coclear fornece impulsos elétricos para estimulação das fibras neurais remanescentes em diferentes regiões da cóclea, possibilitando ao usuário, a capacidade de perceber o som. Atualmente existem no mundo, mais de 60.000 usuários de implante coclear*._

A conversa que teve na noite anterior com o Dr. White repassava na cabeça de Carlisle, ele sabia que o caso de Bella era quase impossível de ser solucionado, mas ainda assim acreditava na possibilidade disso acontecer. Milagres existiam e ele muitas vezes presenciou isso em muitos de seus pacientes. Por que não poderia acontecer com a melhor amiga do seu filho?

_Acredito que Isabella tenha que aprender a conviver em seu mundo de silêncio..._

Essas foram às últimas palavras de seu colega antes de devolver o histórico clínico de Bella e Carlisle negava tristemente enquanto pensava que ela já tinha aceitado sua realidade e que faltava os demais aceitarem esse fato.

- Essa cadeira está ocupada? – a pergunta trouxe Carlisle ao presente. Era a voz doce de Emily, uma enfermeira que trabalhava há pouco tempo no hospital.

- Não, não, pode sentar Emily – ela sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Esteve sentado muito tempo aqui Dr. Cullen, se sente bem? – disse Emily tirando seu café.

- Sim, eu estou bem, acredito – respondeu inseguro – Na verdade quem não ficará bem será meu filho.

- Seu pequeno está doente? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, ele não está doente. Mas acho que a notícia que lhe darei o deixará de coração partido – confessou tristemente Carlisle.

- Oh! Sinto muito Dr. Cullen – ele sorriu levemente deixando seu café intacto na mesa e levantou.

- Eu também sinto muito Emily, eu também...

Saindo da lanchonete ele olhou seu relógio, eram dez da manhã e seu plantão tinha acabado. Ele agradeceu internamente e foi embora. Esteve ao lado de Isabella com Charlie durante toda a noite e isso o deixou esgotado. A pequena reclamava pra seu pai por ter que usar o gesso e Charlie reclamava com Carlisle por não agüentar ver seu anjo sofrendo.

Sem dúvidas que foi uma noite difícil pra Carlisle, mais o que lhe esperava essa manhã era pior. Como ele diria ao seu filho que os exames de Isabella não eram animadores? Como médico Carlisle tinha dado todo tipo de notícia, desde as mais felizes e animadoras como as piores e trágicas... Mas quando o assunto era dizer ao seu filho... Como se preparar pra quebrar o coração de quem amamos?

- Amor? – era a voz de Esme do lado de fora do carro, em pé na varanda – Carlisle, você está bem? – ele balançou a cabeça e saiu do carro. Esteve tão concentrado em pensamento que nem percebeu quando chegou em casa e ficou meia hora olhando a aveleira que Edward plantou há alguns anos?

- Sim Esme... Desculpe, não é nada – disse enquanto caminhava até a porta e beijava sua esposa carinhosamente no rosto.

- Você esta assim por causa de Bella não é? – Esme conhecia muito bem seu marido. Um ano como amigos, dois como namorados e treze de casamento eram suficientes para saber que aquele olhar triste dizia que tinha algo errado.

- Não tenho boas notícias – sussurrou enquanto segurava a mão de sua esposa e entravam em casa.

- Edward esta acordado te esperando desde cedo – foi sua resposta – Tentei fazer ele voltar pra cama, mas disse que ia te esperar. Quer que eu vá com você falar com ele? – Carlisle negou e tocou o cabelo de sua mulher.

- Não amor... Penso que será melhor falar com ele sozinho – Esme sorriu e assentiu.

- Eu te amo - foram suas palavras antes de lhe abraçar com força. Ele devolveu o abraço e beijou o canto de sua boca e subiu em direção ao quarto de Edward. Cuidadosamente abriu a porta e o viu lendo o livro "História dos Grandes Compositores da Música" que ele mesmo tinha lhe dado como presente de natal ano passado. Percebendo a presença de alguém no quarto o pequeno olhou pra cima e sorriu quando viu que era seu pai.

- Papai! – gritou jogando o livro na cama e saiu da mesma. – Estava lhe esperando!

- Como você esta campeão? – perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama e batia ao seu lado o chamando.

- Muito bem... Já tomei café e escovei os dentes. Estou pronto pra ver Bella! Como ela acordou? A pena dói? Voltou... Voltou a falar? – perguntou esperançoso. Carlisle com um nó na garganta respirou fundo e tocou o rosto do seu campeão.

- Vou responder uma pergunta de cada vez. Ela acordou um pouco melhor que a noite, lhe dói um pouco a perna, mais com a medicação logo isso irá passar e não... Não voltou a falar – disse quase sussurrando.

- Mas ela pode falar papai... Então se pode fazer isso pode escutar, não? Diga que ela pode me ouvir papai, por favor. – Carlisle voltou a respirar profundamente e negou lentamente.

- Campeão, a situação de Bella é muito difícil. O seu problema é muito complicado e seus exames não indicam que ela possa recuperar a audição em pouco tempo. Desculpe filho... Mais é muito pouco o que podemos fazer – o rosto de seu filho se transformou em uma careta de dor, uma que ele nunca tinha visto e que desejou não voltar a ver mais.

- Mais deve ter alguma maneira papai... Talvez ela algum dia possa ouvir, os médicos devem fazer alguma coisa – disse frustrado agarrando seus cabelos acobreados bagunçando-os.

- Talvez algum dia, quando Bella for maior e a medicina tiver avançado nesse ramo nós possamos fazer alguma coisa, mas agora não Edward... Sinto muito – disse seu pai com voz triste.

- Então quando a medicina tiver avançado eu serei um grande médico que vai curar Bella – disse convicto o pequeno. Seu pai sorriu imaginando seu filho usando um jaleco branco com um estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço, dividindo com ele a mesma profissão.

- Então quando esse tempo chegar, você será meu grande orgulho Edward – confessou com um sorriso sincero. Edward o abraçou com força enquanto suspirava baixinho um_ "então vai ser assim"._

Depois de um banho, um café da manhã decente e um sono reparador, Carlisle estava pronto pra levar Edward de volta ao hospital. Estacionando em sua vaga e ajudando Edward que levava uma mochilinha que ele tinha preparado para sua amiga desde cedo com o "_kit de sobrevivência pra Bella" _quetinha uma variação de coisas: uma sacolinha com os docinhos com os vários sabores que ela gosta, um dos muitos cadernos de desenho que Bella tinha esquecido na casa dos Cullen, um jogo de pintar e aquarelas com pincéis e alguns livros do Dr. Seuss*;"O Gato da Cartola", "Como o Grinch roubou o Natal" e o favorito dela "Horton e o Mundo dos Quem".

NT: _**Theodor Seuss Geisel**__foi um__escritor__e__cartunista__norte-americano__ mais conhecido por seu pseudónimo,__**Dr. Seuss**__. Ele publicou mais de 60 livros eróticos e infantis, dentre eles, "__The Grinch Stole Christmas__", que inspirou o filme vencedor de três__Oscars__, "__How the Grinch Stole Christmas__", estreado por__Jim Carrey__em__2000__. Foi o__roteirista__do filme "__Design to Death__", vencedor do__Oscar de melhor documentário__de__1947__, escrito enquanto servia ao__Exército dos EUA__durante a__Segunda Guerra Mundial__. O filme "__Horton e o Mundo dos Quem__" foi baseado em uma de suas obras. É mais conhecido pelos livros infantis "Horton Choca um Ovo", "Como Grinch Roubou o Natal" e__ "__O Gato da Cartola__" *._

Chegando em frente ao quarto de Bella, Carlisle segurou a mão de Edward e sorrindo bateu na porta. Charlie não demorou em abrir e se via que ele não estava bem. Tinha ficado quase 24h sem dormir e comer e estava exausto.

- Dr Cullen. Edward – os cumprimentou deixando eles passarem. Os três caminharam até a cama onde Isabella dormia tranquilamente.

- Chefe Swan como esta a pequena? Alguma novidade importante? - perguntou sussurrando enquanto olhava a evolução clínica de Isabella. Tinha pouco tempo que lhe aplicaram morfina intravenosa 0.1 mg/kg para dor e em uma hora seriam as doses dos outros remédios.

- Nenhuma, ela dorme quase o tempo todo. Acho que deve ser a medicação. – respondeu Charlie.

- Na verdade é, mas as doses dos analgésicos deve diminuir hoje a noite – disse Carlisle deixando a prancheta com os dados no mesmo lugar de antes – Isabella está evoluindo bem e se tudo continuar assim ela pode voltar pra casa amanhã a tarde.

- Amanhã... – bufou Charlie – Pensei que talvez hoje ela saísse comigo.

- Não é seguro dar alta agora chefe Swan, ainda precisamos ter a certeza que não exista mais dor por causa da torção.

O pequeno Edward escutava toda a conversa sem prestar atenção na realidade. Seu olhar estava preso em sua amiga, a Bella Adormecida que com um incômodo gesso dormia. Por um momento desejou trocar de lugar com ela, que fosse ele quem estivesse nessa cama já que ele se sentia culpado pelo dia anterior. Ele devia ter parado ela, ele devia ter ido na frente dela, ele devia ter protegido ela... _E não fez._

Enquanto o pequeno seguia distânte em seus pensamentos de culpa e reprovação e seu pai tentava convencer Charlie de voltar pra casa, comer e descansar um pouco, Isabella se remexia inquieta como se quisesse acordar.

_- _Papai? – chamou Edward tocando o braço de Carlisle – Acho que Bella vai acordar – seu pai olhou a pequena que abria os lindos olhos castanhos. Ela abriu os olhos e seu olhar não foi para seu pai nem muito menos para Carlisle; foram diretamente de encontro com os olhos verdes que a olhava ansiosos, os olhos verdes de sua tartaruga, _os olhos de Edward._

A pequena quis se acomodar melhor, mas o irritante gesso não a deixava fazer isso sem ajuda, seu pai lhe auxiliou em sentar colocando almofadas atrás de suas costas e em seguida acariciou seu cabelo.

- Como esta se sentido anjinho?- perguntou em libras o chefe Swan.

- Melhor agora... Muito melhor – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Chefe Swan, a pequena esta bem. Por que não vai em casa e descansa um pouco? Eu ficarei aqui com Edward. Tenho o dia de folga e acho que Edward não vai querer sair daqui. Não é campeão? – o pequeno negou enquanto olhava fixamente sua amiga que lhe dava um inocente sorriso.

- Bells tudo bem se papai sair por uma hora para tomar um banho? – perguntou Charlie e a pequena assentiu ainda afetada pela medicação – Prometo que não demoro pequena, volto logo.

- Estou bem – lhe garantiu e o encorajou com as mãozinhas e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Voltarei logo Dr. Cullen, obrigado por isso... Eu estou sozinho e – se desculpou envergonhado Charlie.

- Sinto muito chefe Swan, mas como pode observar não está mais sozinho. Lhe esperaremos mais tarde – disse Carlisle batendo em suas costas. Ele sorriu levemente e se despediu de sua pequena saindo do quarto.

- Esta tudo bem Bells? – perguntou timidamente Edward – Sinto muito... Não devia... – Bella estirando suas mãos segurou as de Edward que gesticulava nervoso se desculpando. A pequena negou levemente e recolheu suas mãos.

- Não devia se culpar estou bem Edward. Só tem uma coisa que me incomoda – lhe contou e Edward franziu a testa.

- O que lhe incomoda Bella? – perguntou imediatamente Edward.

- Que você voltou a ganhar na corrida! Pelo menos chegou perto da meta!- disse logo sorrindo inocente. Edward acompanhou sorrindo amplamente pra depois lhe mostrar o que ele trouxe na mochila. Vendo tudo o que tinha dentro Bella se inclinou pra abraçar seu amigo que já conhecendo ela muito bem tratou de levar tudo próximo dela evitando que ela se chateasse até o dia seguinte como se tivesse previsto isso.

Por três horas ficaram conversando e lendo em silêncio seu livro do Dr. Seuss. Receberam a visita de Esme e Alice que não parava de perguntar ao seu pai por que Bella tinha uma cama de pedra para a sua perna e ele sorrindo explicava que era um gesso e ela perguntava por que tinha que usar um. Sua mãe negava achando graça como Carlisle muito paciente respondia a cada pergunta. Sim, a pequena Alice tinha chegado à terrível idade dos por quês.

Não demorou muito e chegaram mais visitas, Kate foi à primeira chegando de mãos dada com seu noivo Garrett; eles estavam junto há 3 anos e em um jantar com a família dela o rapaz arriscou o pedido de casamento deixando todos felizes. Garrett, um arquiteto que vive em Seattle, tinha muito carinho por Isabella de tanto que Kate falava dela e morria de curiosidade em conhecê-la mesmo o momento atual não sendo o melhor. A mamãe ganso fez as apresentações e os pequenos abraçaram fortemente Garrett e ele sem jeito com a demonstração de carinhos das crianças e devolveu um abraço também firme.

Os outros que chegaram foram seus companheiros de sala, Ângela, Ben, Jessica e Eric acompanhados pela mãe dele que como Edward se sentia culpada pela situação. As horas passaram voando e entre conversas que iam desde a última comédia que viram na TV, lembranças das férias de verão e até o quanto era nojento para alguns a sopa de vegetais fazendo Isabella esquecer que estava no hospital com uma perna machucada.

Perto das 7 da noite todos começaram a sair. Esme com Alice foram buscar Rosalie que estava na casa de sua amiga Lauren, as demais crianças foram depois delas. Kate se despediu mais tarde deixando Carlisle e Edward sozinhos com Bella.

- O que quer fazer agora? – perguntou Edward que mordia um hambúrguer que seu pai tinha lhe trazido.

- Eu tive uma idéia! – comentou a menina pegando a mochila e tirando os potinhos comtinta.

- Quer pintar? – perguntou com o hambúrguer meio mastigado. A pequena assentiu convicta – Vou pegar o papel, me dá a mochila – Isabella negou deixando a mochila do lado da cama. Edward confuso com seu gesto levantou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça.

- Tenho um lugar melhor – foi sua resposta. Em silêncio a pequena abriu os potes e preparando os pincéis começou a misturar verde, amarelo e branco conseguindo uma nuance bonita de verde. Quando estava satisfeita com a mistura se aconchegou lentamente na cama e meteu o pincel na mistura. Edward que examinava tudo com o olhar sorriu quando viu qual era "_a tela_" que sua amiga pintaria... Era seu gesso!

Carlisle sorriu ao ver seu filho olhar com adoração sua amiga que pintava traços verdes sobre o gesso, que no inicio não tinham muita forma, mas pouco a pouco se percebia a silhueta de um coração.

- Um coração verde? – perguntou Edward quando a menina deu os toques finais em sua arte – Bella, os corações são vermelhos e não verdes.

- Edward... – fez o sinal correspondente ao seu nome inclinando a cabeça e dizendo em tom bondoso – Não percebe que nem tudo na vida deve ser sempre igual? - falou em referência não só ao coração verde como também a ela. Ela também era diferente dos outros e por isso se sentia orgulhosa. Kate tinha lhe dito muitas vezes que ser diferente só seria uma coisa ruim se ela permitisse e a pequena Isabella não estava com essa disposição. Ela era diferente sim, mas não menos que ninguém.

O pequeno assentiu envergonhado e depois sorriu. Com apenas dez anos a maturidade de Isabella era algo impressionante até pra ele que era seu melhor amigo. Começava mesmo com sua limitação a formar orações complexas e com conteúdos que podiam assombrar qualquer um. A maneira dela expressar seus sentimentos também era especial, com um olhar, um sorriso era capaz de transmitir claramente o que sentia na alma. Sem dúvidas Isabella era alguém especial, um anjo muito especial...

Isabella continuava misturando cores, desta vez era o azul e branco. Edward sentiu que ele seria o próximo a pintar e se aproximou adiantado dela e pegou o pincel para desenhar no gesso uma nuvem fofinha. A pequena o olhou desconcertada e deixou o pincel por um momento na cama.

- Antes de me perguntar alguma coisa, eu já sabia que você queria desenhar o céu – a menina arregalou os olhos quando viu a resposta dele e inclinou a cabeça. Como ele sabia o que ela queria pintar? – Te lembra muito sua mãe e também não é o lugar onde voam as borboletas? – a pequena assentiu com um sorriso e o abraçou com força dando um beijo em seu rosto deixando Edward muito vermelho.

Pelas seguintes duas horas as únicas coisas que fizeram foi pintar no gesso. Edward fazia de uma forma estranha já que o seu forte não era pintura e sim música, diferente de Isabella que movia as mãos graciosamente desenhando estrelas roxas, tartarugas amarelas, e mais corações verdes...

Um pouco depois das 10 da noite Charlie voltou para render o Dr. Cullen e o pequeno Edward. Com a promessa de voltar na manhã seguinte, seu amigo saiu com seu pai para descansar de um dia inesquecível com sua borboleta.

O início das aulas pra Bella seriam atrasadas em uma semana por causa da sua torção. Todas as tardes Edward ia em sua casa com Esme e Alice para lhe passar as lições perdidas. Quem ficava com ela pelas manhãs era Sue e a noite era Charlie, quando voltava da delegacia. Ao completar três semanas após o acidente, Bella pode voltar para escola sem o gesso que ela carinhosamente já gostava por causa dos desenhos que ela e Edward tinham feito.

Cada ano escolar era um desafio para Bella, muitas vezes Kate teve que recorrer a novos métodos de ensino para poder explicar os assuntos mais complicados como o principio do finito na matemática e a conjugação dos verbos. Nesse último caso tinha que prestar muita atenção já que pra pequena usava as libras como única forma de comunicação dava no mesmo a conjugação de fazia, fazeis e fizermos quando na sinalização o verbo fazer era só na forma infinitiva.

Mas Isabella era uma lutadora e jamais aceitou um não como resposta, jamais se rendeu e contra todo o imaginado começou a escrever redações fabulosas sobre a beleza dos animais e da natureza que impressionava tanto Tanya quanto Kate. Aquela redação foi à aprovação de Bella para o esse e o próximo ano... Sim! A ganhadora Isabella Swan chegou ao 8º ano com o apoio de Kate e sua tartaruga Edward.

O verão desse ano passou sem muitas novidades. No início do mês de Agosto as crianças assistiram o casamento de Kate e Garrett. Eles foram os convidados especiais em uma cerimônia simples e bonita na casa dela. As demais crianças também foram com seus pais já que todos formavam parte das testemunhas da bela noiva que nessa tarde estava feliz e apaixonada... Muito apaixonada.

E claro que de volta ao lugar favorito dos pequenos durante as férias, Edward e Bella que nesse ano completavam 12 anos passavam horas deitados na grama daquela clareira contando seus sonhos, alegrias e suas poucas tristezas.

A diferença do resto das crianças dessa idade que tinham a repulsa dos meninos pelas meninas e vice-versa, era que Edward e Bella não sentiam isso. Enquanto as meninas de sua sala como Ângela e Jessica criavam um clube anti-meninos para rivalizar com o anti-meninas que Tyler, Eric, Mike e Ben fizeram, eles ao contrario, não podiam ficar afastados um do outro. Tinham criado sua bolha especial que ficavam quando não queriam ser incomodados pelo resto do mundo, se comunicando por olhares ou gestos que iam além das palavras ou sinais, era a linguagem deles... Sua própria linguagem.

Não se podia nem dizer se eram amigos ou melhores amigos... Eles levavam a palavra "_amizade_" em outro nível, eram o complemento um do outro, as duas peças de um quebra-cabeças.

Aquela harmonia que os tinham transformado em seres inseparáveis foi ligeiramente abalada quando aconteceu algo em uma tarde de setembro, cinco dias antes de Isabella completar seus 12 anos. A menina que estava sozinha em casa, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e fazer xixi antes de um cochilo à tarde, sentada no vaso notou que tinha algo errado com a cor de seu xixi e olhando sua calçinha viu também que estava suja. Assustada e muito nervosa saiu correndo do banheiro e desceu as escadas para pegar sua bicicleta se arriscando em sofrer outro acidente parecido como o que teve há 2 anos correu para casa dos Cullen pra falar com Edward.

Suas lágrimas deixava-a ver apenas a estrada, sentindo que o bater do coração ecoava na cabeça e cada segundo hiperventilando com dificuldade, não demorou em chegar na trilha que levava a casa da sua tartaruga e assim pedalou com mais força até chegar na varanda onde jogou sua bicicleta. Bateu com força a porta várias vezes e ninguém atendia.

- Bella? – foi Esme que escutando os golpes na porta correu pra abri-la – Amor o que você tem?- a pequena chorava inconsolável enquanto negava. Esme voltou a perguntar lentamente o que aconteceu olhando fixamente Isabella e segurando sua mão a levou pra dentro de casa.

- Amor você esta me assustando... O que você tem? Você esta bem? – voltou a perguntar Esme enquanto era levada no andar de cima por Bella que parou na frente do banheiro. Respirando fora do ritmo entrou trazendo Esme e fechando a porta rapidamente. A menina com medo abaixou seu jeans azul e ficou de calçinha com desenhos de coração na frente de Esme que olhava confusa. Quase roxa de vergonha Bella abaixou um pouco a calçinha e mostrou a ela uma pequena mancha avermelhada. Aquela manchinha foi a causa do susto. Por que isso estava saindo do seu corpo? Se não estava doente... Por que estava sangrando?

- Oh meu anjo! – disse Esme com voz tremida de emoção – Não fique assustada, esta tudo bem... – falou lentamente para que Isabella lhe entendesse. Quando a menina se acalmou um pouco, o instinto materno dela falou mais alto e a abraçou com força dando um beijo na sua cabeça. Mesmo tendo vivido a mesma experiência com Rosalie dois anos antes, ela estava comovida. Não acreditava que estava compartilhando com a melhor amiga de seu filho um momento tão íntimo que era a sua transição de menina a mulher.

Pegando um dos absorventes que Rosalie tinha em seu kit pessoal lhe explicou como usá-lo com cuidado. A pequena, assustada ainda pelo estranho acontecimento, seguia soluçando enquanto tremia nervosa.

- Vou fazer uma coisa, volto já – lhe disse devagar enquanto saia do banheiro e ia pra seu quarto atrás do seu celular. Procurou nos contatos alguém que lhe ajudaria a se comunicar com Bella já que Edward estava na aula de piano e Alice que também estava aprendendo libras estava na aula de natação.

- Olá? – ouviu Kate que atendeu no terceiro toque

- Oi Kate, desculpe te ligar, sei que você deve esta em lua-de-mel mas... – falou com cuidado.

- Sra. Cullen aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? – perguntou alarmada Kate.

- Não, não, Edward esta bem, é Isabella – quando escutou o nome de sua pequena não pensou duas vezes e pegando as chaves do carro correu até a casa dos Cullen sem saber o que de fato tinha acontecido.

Quando chegou e subiu as escadas quase caindo, viu uma cena muito terna. Esme acariciava os cabelos de Bella que estava sentada no vaso sanitário chorando.

- Meu anjo, não chore, sei que deve esta assustada porque sua mãe não esta aqui pra te explicar isso, mas você tem a mim. Eu gosto de você como uma filha – disse Esme entre lágrimas mesmo sabendo que ela não lhe ouvia.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kate depois não querendo antes interromper o momento delas.

-Sinto muito Kate. Não sabia quem chamar. Mas acredito que essa moçinha precisa de nossa ajuda – disse tocando a face de Bella secando suas lágrimas. Depois de explicar rapidamente o acontecido, Kate se abaixou e abraçou Bella.

- Minha menina já é uma mulherzinha – disse sinalizando enquanto ajudava Bella a ficar em pé – A Sra. Cullen, você e eu vamos ter um papo especial.

A levaram pra sala e a sentaram no sofá e com muita paciência e amor lhe explicaram tudo e cada mudança que lhe esperavam e decidindo animá-la foram as compras. A pequena aceitou temerosa e em uma viajem rápida até Port Angels lhes compraram seus primeiros sutiãs, um batom de cereja e um sorvete de chocolate.

Esme ligou para Charlie para explicar onde estava sua filha e o por que. Ele agradeceu aos céus por sua filha não tê-lo metido nesse assunto e ter procurado Esme, já que seria embaraçoso ele explicar tudo. Perto das 5 da tarde de volta a casa dos Cullen, Kate se despediu delas e fez Esme prometer que por qualquer coisa ela ligasse de volta.

- Vou fazer pipoca pra ver um filme – falou lentamente Esme pra ela que olhava atenta de volta. A menina assentiu e viu Esme se afastar pra cozinha e aproveitou seus minutos de solidão e foi ao pátio e sentou no balanço da aveleira de Edward.

Durante uns minutos ficou com a vista perdida, pensando nas palavras de Kate. Explicaram-lhe que seu corpo mudaria, seus seios cresceriam que seus quadris aumentariam e sua cintura ficaria mais fina. E também de suas mudanças emocionais, hormônios que seriam capazes que fazê-la chorar ou rir de uma hora pra outra e de amar ou odiar alguém sem motivos.

Mais ela não queria detestar ninguém, não era algo de sua personalidade odiar alguém... O que aconteceria se da noite pro dia ela odiasse Ângela ou pior, odiar Edward? O que aconteceria se sem motivos ela chegasse a odiar Edward? Um tremor passou por ela só de pensar nisso e em silêncio chorou alguns minutos. Ela não queria que nada mudasse, _jamais..._

- Oi mãe! – a voz de Edward lhe trouxe ao presente. Ela não notou, mas durante os últimos minutos tinha chorado sozinha vendo a solitária Isabella no balanço. O pequeno se aproximou dela pra beijar seu rosto e notou que estava molhado – Mãe porque esta chorando? Esta tudo bem? Vi a bicicleta de Bella lá fora. Ela esta aqui? Aconteceu... Alguma coisa com ela? - Ela assentiu a enxurrada de perguntas dele enquanto tocava seus cabelos.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar meu anjo – disse Esme fazendo ele sentar em uma cadeira da mesa.

Com palavras simples mais claras, Esme explicou ao seu filho o que aconteceu com Isabella, e ele lhe olhava atento e no fim timidamente perguntou se o mesmo aconteceria com ele, e ela negou com um sorriso e explicou que com ele seriam coisas diferentes, como a mudança na voz e que cresceria até ficar da estatura de seu pai.

- Seria bom que você falasse com ela, pra dizer que tudo esta bem... Pra ela saber que não esta sozinha nisso – Edward assentiu e dando outro beijo nela saiu.

Ainda que soubesse que o barulhinho que fazia a porta não pertubaria aquela adorável pessoinha sentada no balanço da aveleira, Edward empurrou suavemente a porta de vai e vem e sair para o pátio e com cuidado se aproximou dela.

Seu olhar estava distante e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sua face estava corada estava molhada de outras lágrimas e uns soluços escapavam de sua garganta. Ele chegou devagar e se abaixou até ficar na altura dela e colocando uma mecha dela pra trás de sua orelha deu um sorriso. Bella só o olhou triste e depois olhou pro nada. Essa vez foi diferente das outras, sua tartaruga lhe sorria com a alma e ela não respondeu o gesto.

- Acabei de saber o que aconteceu mais cedo – disse sinalizando. A pequena secou as lágrimas rapidamente – Esta tudo bem? – Bella negou e saiu do balanço pra responder.

- Nada será igual depois disso não é? – perguntou preocupada

- Por que diz isso Bella?- respondeu com outra pergunta Edward

- Por que depois disso você não vai gostar mais de mim – explicou soluçando. Edward negou com um sorriso e tocou sua face.

- Pode ser que muitas coisas mudem em nós Bells, pode até mudar o mundo inteiro, mais o carinho que eu sinto por você é algo que nunca mudará. Eu sempre vou gostar de você Isabella, sempre. – disse enfatizando os últimos sinais até a eternidade.

Quando terminou a confissão de Edward, a jovem borboleta sorriu desta vez e se jogou nos braços de sua tartaruga que deixou um beijo em seus cabelos antes de ternamente lhe abraçar.

- Eu sempre vou gostar de você Edward, sempre... – disse pra si mesma enquanto se moldava nos braços dele.

As mudanças que Esme falou não demoraram em aparecer. Antes de completar 13 anos os seios de Bella começaram a crescer e com 14 anos a voz de Edward deixava de ter aquele toque infantil para ficar mais aveludada e suave. Suas bochechas deixavam de ser arredondadas para ficarem mais salientes e bem marcadas.

_- _Esta pronta? – perguntou o jovem a sua amiga que lia temerosa o letreiro do prédio na frente dela: "_Forks High School_"

Aquele era seu primeiro dia na escola secundária e não querendo admitir estava morta de medo. Era outro novo desafio e no regulamento interno da escola eles não permitiam professores auxiliares como Kate para os alunos do primeiro ano, então ela contava apenas com seu inseparável amigo e um gravador que seu pai tinha lhe presenteado pra gravar o áudio das aulas mais complicadas.

Antes de começarem as aulas o diretor falou do caso especial de Isabella aos seus futuros professores que estavam dispostos a ajudar com o que tinham para incentivar Isabella. Todos estavam animados para conhecerem a pequena lutadora, que desafiando o sistema chegou na escola secundária.

- Eu estou com você – lhe afirmou Edward enquanto a incentivava a entrar no prédio. Ao entrar a recepção não foi a das mais agradáveis. O diabo em pessoa conhecida como Lauren Mallory estava perto dos armários e quando viu chegar o pequeno irmãozinho de sua melhor amiga Rosalie com a filha surda do chefe de polícia soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu sabia que este ano teria algo interessante nessa escola. Temos o adorável irmãozinho de Rose caminhando de mãos dadas ao fenômeno – falou alto fazendo que todos ao redor olhassem – Edward, não devia ficar com essa... Essa – olhou de forma depreciativa para Bella e sorriu falsamente – Essa amizade estava bem no primário Edward, a secundária é outra coisa... E se você quer sobreviver a ela tem que mover bem as suas fichas – disse olhando Edward dessa vez que lhe devolvia o olhar enojado.

- Eu sei muito bem quem me convém ou não, não preciso de alunas do terceiro ano me dizendo isso – rosnou com raiva enquanto apertava a mão de Bella que olhava a situação assustada sem entender nada.

- Isso veremos Edward – lhe desafiou enquanto se voltada ao armário e o fechava com força. Todos os estudantes próximos saíram ao verem Lauren enfurecida.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bella quando o local ficou fazio.

- Nada – foi à resposta dele dando um beijo em sua cabeça depois.

- Você sabe que eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa aqui e que eu não gosto que me escondam as coisas. O que aconteceu Edward Cullen? – voltou a perguntar com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Edward não tendo escapatória tentou contar sinalizando o mais suave que pode o que tinha falado a cabeça oca a amiga de sua irmã.

- Acho que ela tem razão, não devia andar com alguém como eu – disse depois de se afastar por um corredor. Rapidamente ele lhe alcançou e ficando na sua frente falou.

- Olhe pra mim Isabella, olhe pra mim! – pediu desesperado sinalizando. Ela tinha lacrimejado e secou rapidamente os olhos antes de olhar pra ele – Nunca mais diga isso entendeu? Você é minha melhor amiga, minha tartaruga... E eu não permito que você diga o que é ou não que devo fazer. Como você pode querer que eu me afaste de você hein? – perguntou Edward com um nó na garganta.

- E se te excluírem por andar com alguém como eu? Como posso ficar tranqüila se você não estiver feliz? - respondeu

- E quem lhe disse que eu preciso deles pra ser feliz Bella? Eu preciso só de você – disse sinalizando e também sussurrando muito imperceptivelmente a última parte pra si confirmando a importância de Bella em sua vida. Ela abraçou Edward fortemente como se sua vida dependesse dele.

- Eu... Eu me desculpe, não devia ter falado isso... – se desculpou rapidamente depois enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e ficava muito vermelha. Edward liberou a pressão que ela fazia no lábio e sentiu algo estranho. Quando tocou a pele dela sentiu uma fraca corrente elétrica passar por ele o fazendo se afastar rapidamente. E Bella parecia ter sentindo o mesmo já que o olhou confusa. Que sensação era essa que fez seu estomago remexer como se borboletas estivessem ali quando ele lhe tocou?

- Vamos pra sala, é melhor. O Sr. Banner dará nossa primeira aula... – disse segurando sua mão e indo pra sala.

A manhã passou lentamente para os dois novatos do primeiro ano. Entre apresentações estranhas, olhares confusos e comentários cochichosos confirmaram que o que viriam pela frente não seria fácil. Conseguindo sair vivos da primeira parte do dia foram juntos a lanchonete onde sentaram distantes dos outros e em silêncio comeram .

- Aqui estão! – foi o grito alegre de Jessica que com Mike sentava junto com eles. Eles também cursavam o primeiro ano, mas com aulas de horários diferentes e assim se viam pouco.

- Estávamos procurando vocês tem tempo – disse Ângela fazendo espaço na mesa pra ela e Ben. Isabella sorriu quando viu que não estava sozinha como imaginou, o esquadrão da mamãe ganso estava com ela de outra aventura. Dos seus oito companheiros de sala, os únicos que faltavam era Tyler e Eric que estudavam em escolas particulares em Port Angels por vontade dos seus pais, mas a idéia de separar do grupo não era agradável pra eles.

- Dia difícil? – sinalizou Ângela. Bella assentiu enquanto sentia sua tartaruga apertando sua mão em apoio. Ela sorriu em resposta.

- E o seu dia como foi? – perguntou Bella aos amigos antes de mordiscar uma maçã.

- Estranho – respondeu Mike, Jessica concordou – Os professores são muito bons, mais não sei, sinto um ambiente estranho entre os alunos.

- Parece que te olham o tempo inteiro, como se você fosse uma bicho exótico – foi Ben quem disse o que sentiu pela manhã – Foi igual com vocês? – todos assentiram

- O estranho é que parecia ser apenas com a gente, o resto dos alunos passavam despercebidos – explicou Jessica – Olhem ao redor e vejam como a todos na lanchonete olham pra nós.

E assim todos olharam para vários lugares na lanchonete. As alunas do terceiro ano do grupo das líderes de torcida riam da sua mesa do esquadrão da mamãe ganso, uns alunos do segundo ano faziam piadas dos gestos que eles faziam pra falarem com Bella e até alguns professores do ensino mais avançado cochichavam do novo brinquedo que Bella representava esse ano na escola.

- Aconteça o que acontecer estamos com você Bells... – disse Jessica antes de apertar sua mão como Edward fez antes.

- Vocês estão se condenando a serem excluídos pelo tempo da secundária Jessica – disse Bella triste.

- Então façamos um brinde ao esquadrão dos marginalizados – disse brincando Edward antes de levantar seu refrigerante. Todos imitaram o seu gesto levantando as garrafas e convidaram Bella a se unir no pacto de união que acontecia nessa manhã. Tímida e receosa ela levantou sua garrafa e bateu com as demais sorrindo.

- Essa é minha garota! – sussurrou Edward devagar antes de acariciar seus cabelos. Bella sorriu diante do seu gesto e com um simples sinal agradeceu a todos pela importância do apoio deles nesses próximos 4 anos de secundária.

Durante o resto do almoço as crianças revisaram seus horários e perceberam que todos tinham ao menos uma aula com Bella no dia e que ela não estaria sozinha e se tivesse dúvidas poderia perguntar aos seus amigos em libras ou copiar suas anotações.

Os primeiros dias foram difíceis para ela, se adaptar aos novos métodos sem a a ajuda de Kate foi duro. Ainda que os professores falassem pausado e lhes perguntassem sempre se estava tudo bem sobre as aulas ditadas nem sempre ela entendia e por isso, todas as tardes depois do colégio Edward ia de bicicleta em sua casa e ficava uma hora ajudando Bella nas dúvidas e tarefas.

Edward virou um estudante muito aplicado por ter a responsabilidade de ajudar sua pequena borboleta que já não era tão pequena assim e sempre mantinha suas notas altas.

A que antes era uma tímida lagarta se transformou em uma linda borboleta colorida. Isabella em seus 15 já mostrava que seria uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha crescido pouco, talvez mais que 1,60m, suas bochechas redondas coravam com facilidade, seu lábio inferior era maior que o superior e ela sempre o mordia quando estava com vergonha ou se sentia tímida, seu nariz afilado e seus olhos chocolates eram o conjunto perfeito em seu rosto bonito. Como toda moçinha, seus seios tinham crescido até o tamanho normal, sua cintura era estreita e seu quadril era largo. Sem dúvida era toda uma beldade, mas ela não gostava de mostrar o corpo, sempre escondia com blusas grandes e calças maiores que o necessário.

Por várias vezes Bella pegava Edward olhando ela fixamente enquanto eles faziam suas tarefas de tarde. O jovem tartaruga não entendia a razão de sua amiga exercer tanto magnetismo nele. Seu jeito de mexer as mãos quando falava com ele, seu sorriso simples e seus soluços emotivos o deixava abobalhado. Para Edward a beleza se resumia em um só nome: _Isabella_.

A situação do lado dela não estava muito diferente da de Edward. Seu amigo era simplesmente lindo, seu olhar era de um poderoso e cativante verde, sua mandíbula forte e afilada digna de um deus grego que a professora Phillips falava na aula de literatura, seu cabelo cobre era lindíssimo ainda que despenteado. E mesmo não podendo ouvir tinha certeza que sua era voz era a mais linda do mundo. Para Isabella a perfeição se resumia em uma palavra: _Edward._

E assim os gostos das duas tartarugas se desenvolveram, crescendo com olhadas furtivas, apertos de mãos quando saiam da escola e beijos inocentes no rosto; abraços reconfortantes quando eles estavam na clareira sonhando com o futuro nas nuvens.

O ano terminou como começou. Difícil. Mesmo estando na mesma secundaria Rosalie ignorava de todas as maneiras seu irmão ao ponto de chegarem separados e saírem cada um pro seu lado. Ele não entendia essa atitude já que em casa ela era só amor e harmonia, mas quando chegava na escola era como se nunca o tivesse visto. Em muitas ocasiões Edward pensou que isso era por sua aproximação com Bella já que todos a olhavam estranho, mas por que Rosalie lhe ignorava quando isso já acontecia há 12 anos? Rosalie tinha se acostumado com Bella em casa mesmo que não lhe agradasse e não podia fazer nada além de aceitar esse fato porque no fundo sabia que essa menina era a alegria de seu irmão que tanto amava.

Os comentários de Lauren tão pouco melhoraram, ainda mais depois de ver que o esquadrão dos marginalizados se divertia jogando boliche todos os sábados à tarde em Port Angels ou nos domingos quando faziam piqueniques no parque principal de Forks. Um sentimento de inveja rastejava nela a comendo lentamente quando percebia que seus amigos não faziam nada parecido como eles; só Rose era a única que prestava atenção mesmo que ela não retribuísse o sentimento com a menina Cullen que via como ameaça potencial por ser muito bonita e chamativa.

E na parte acadêmica mesmo com sua limitação Bella se destacava com Edward dos demais companheiros de sala. Em matemática ela era um gênio resolvendo complicadas equações concentrada em seu silêncio fabuloso e em línguas começava a fazer redações espetaculares graças a sua enorme tenacidade e sensibilidade. Nas matérias como química e biologia tinham mais dificuldades já que tinha que colocar um sinal para cada composto químico e isso era uma façanha, mais ainda assim conseguiu terminar o ano com excelentes notas deixando seu pai orgulhoso que ainda a via como seu anjinho e a levava pra delegacia com seus tios agentes.

O verão desse ano se converteu em um antes e depois na relação de Bella e Edward. Bella secretamente desejava que seu amigo de alguma maneira se apaixonasse por ela, mesmo acreditando que isso nunca aconteceria, já que alguém tão lindo como Edward não olharia alguém como ela dessa maneira. Edward ao contrário de Bella sonhava com ela várias vezes, vendo ela deitada na clareira mexendo suas mãos como uma borboleta e sorrindo enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Isso que os outros chamavam de paixonite adolescente era exatamente o que acontecia com eles. Muitas vezes ele quis correr de encontro a ela e colar seus lábios nos dela, mas se detinha por não saber as conseqüências desse ato. E se Bella não sentisse o mesmo por ele? E se esse beijo acabasse com o que por anos eles tinham construído?

- Feliz aniversário Edward! – foi o grito de Alice na manhã do dia 20 de Junho entrando em seu quarto pulando de emoção. "A duende" como chamava Edward, tinha 12 anos e sua hiperatividade era impressionante. Mesmo sendo a mais nova eles tinham um vínculo especial diferente de Rosalie que vivia em seu mundo de moda e revistas Cosmopolitan.

- Obrigado duende – disse o jovem que coçava os olhos e abria-os lentamente. Sorriu ao ver sua irmã com uma enorme caixa nas mãos. Alice se aproximou da cama e deixou a caixa em suas mãos sentando ao lado dele.

- Abre! Sei que vai gostar! – disse emocionada. Edward desfez o laço da caixa e abriu a tampa e dentro tinha uma bola de beisebol, o taco e um boné dos Seattles Marines e a farda completa no fundo da caixa.

- A roupa completa dos Mariners? Isso é muito legal Alice! – disse despenteando seu cabelo e Alice bufando – Muito obrigado duende. Estou louco pra estreá-lo no nosso próximo jogo.

- O meu presente não é nada comparado ao que o papai e mamãe vão te dar – sorriu enquanto cruzava as pernas e apoiava seu queixo na mão – Eu quero ter 16 anos também!

- O que é maninha? – perguntou curioso.

- Não vou dizer nada, desça e veja você mesmo – lhe respondeu com um sorriso e saiu correndo do quarto. Edward foi atrás e encontrou seus pais tranqüilos arrumando a mesa do café. Vendo seu filho Esme levantou e lhe desejou um feliz aniversário.

- Temos um presente pra você filho – foram as palavras de Carlisle sorrindo e palmeando suas costas. Edward que era quase tão alto quanto ele agora, devolveu o sorriso com um olhar curioso.

Lhe escoltando até a porta de casa mostraram seu presente. Estacionado na entrada de casa e com um enorme laço vermelho no capo estava um reluzente Volvo S60R prateado.

- Feliz aniversário Edward! – foram as palavras de Rosalie que lhe deu as chaves em retribuição dos 2 anos passados que ele lhe deu as suas de um BMW M3 vermelho que ela adorava.

- WOW! - foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar no meio da surpresa. Nem sabia dirigir e seus pais tinham lhe dado um carro e que carro!

- Você começa as aulas na auto-escola semana que vem, assim esperamos que você dirija com responsabilidade – disse seu pai sorrindo

- Obrigado pai, muito obrigado. Mãe, vocês são os melhores! – disse enquanto os abraçavam muito emocionado.

Voltaram pra casa onde um super café os esperavam. Panquecas, iogurte, cereais, sucos de frutas. Devoraram tudo na mesa entre risos e assim foi à manhã dos Cullen no aniversário de Edward. Ele estava mais que feliz, adorava seu pais e irmãs, mas algo faltava... A outra parte de sua alma, sua amiga Isabella.

- Bells esta tudo bem? Você esta nervosa – perguntou Charlie chamando sua atenção. O prato de cereais estava intacto e seu olhar perdido em algum lugar da sala. A jovem assentiu lentamente e sorriu. Seu pai a olhou como se pudesse se convencer de que tudo estava bem mesmo sabendo que seu anjinho estava mentindo, ela era horrível com mentiras.

Levantando ela foi lavar a louça. Seu pai se despediu dela com um beijo na cabeça e foi pra delegacia. Quando ficou sozinha, subiu ao quarto e de frente ao armário procurou o que vestir nesse dia tão especial. Ela já sabia o que Edward ganharia dos Cullen e nem em sonhos poderia dar algo igual ou melhor que eles, mas desejava no fundo do coração que sua tartaruga gostasse do seu presente.

Depois de escolher o que vestiria, tomou um banho e se preparou para sair. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados em cachos por causa do banho recente e cheiravam a morangos e chocolate como o seu xampu preferido. Quando terminou tudo, gostou da imagem de via no espelho, era uma jovem bonita vestida com uma blusa de algodão azul e jeans brancos e seus all stars e o brilho labial de cereja. Era simples, mas ela gostava. Seu amigo também iria gostar de sua nova imagem?

Desceu pra cozinha perto do meio dia e preparou o necessário para o presente de Edward. Tinha poucos recursos, mais ainda assim tinha guardado por semanas para comprar tudo o que comeriam no improvisado piquenique que ela daria na clareira. Tinha pensado nessa idéia por meses, a descartando muitas vezes achando seu presente muito simples, mas ao lembrar que Edward gostava dos pequenos detalhes simples da vida se animou outra vez e preparou seu dia no campo com seu amigo.

Em uma cesta guardou as sacolinhas com os docinhos que eles comiam desde o jardim da infância, um pacotinho de biscoitos que a Sra. Cope tinha preparado escondido de Edward, refrigerantes, sanduíches de frango com mostarda que ele gostava e um bolo que chocolate que ela fez e decorou a noite.

Com tudo pronto subiu em sua bicicleta e com muito cuidado pedalou até a casa dos Cullen. Chegando viu o carro novo de Edward e voltou a pedir internamente que seu amigo gostasse da surpresa que ela tinha preparado. Desceu da bicicleta e bateu na porta.

Ao ouvir o toque especial que Bella fazia quando chegava em sua casa, Edward deu um pulo do banco do piano com o coração martelando com força e no rosto um sorriso espelhado. Sua borboleta colorida tinha chegado para alegrar seu dia, sua vida...

Correndo até a porta e abrindo-a viu um anjo vestido de azul e branco em pé. Isabella estava linda essa manhã, tinha uma aura brilhante rodeando-a e um sorriso no rosto que acompanhava seu olhar chocolate e sem pensar ele lhe pegou pela cintura e a levantou no ar sorrindo... Agora sim era feliz aniversário pra ele.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você – disse timidamente sinalizando. Ele olhou confuso e saiu com ela pra varanda – Pega sua bicicleta, vamos dá um passeio.

Edward correu até a garagem da casa e pegando a bicicleta acompanhou a jovem Isabella pela trilha. Passando uns poucos metros Edward sorriu percebendo que iam pra clareira. E não se enganou quando viu a parte mais clara e Bella pedalar mais rápido adiantando-se de Edward. Deixando suas bicicletas próximas da clareira foram juntos caminhando até o centro, seu lugar preferido no mundo.

Com a cesta na mão Bella sentou para estirar uma manta de piquenique. Edward a olhava intrigado enquanto ela tirava da cesta todas as coisas.

- Feliz aniversário Edward! – era a mensagem que se lia no bolo do jovem Cullen. Ele sorriu quando viu que sua amiga lhe mostrava o bolo com a cabeça inclinada em um gesto inocente. Deixando o bolo em cima da manta no gramado ela o convidou a sentar do seu lado.

- Esse é meu presente de aniversário... Você sabe que eu não tenho muito, mas... É tudo o que... – de imediato Edward segurou suas mãos parando com sua explicação.

- É o melhor presente que recebi hoje Bells... Gosto tanto de você... Obrigado por isso – disse emocionado. A jovem borboleta sorriu e passou a mão pela face do seu amigo causando uma cócega engraçada nele.

Fizeram um passeio mental pelo tempo que se conheciam. Comeram os docinhos e as bolachas que tinham o mesmo sabor de quando tinham 4 anos. Decidiram deixar o bolo pro final para cantar a música de feliz aniversário do seu modo... _Sinalizando._

Entre lágrimas e soluços e vendo que seu amigo lembrava perfeitamente a música sinalizada Isabella lhe incentivou a apagar a vela no fim da canção. Edward fechou os olhos com força e fez um pedido.

_Quero meu primeiro beijo de amor com Bella..._

E quando abriu os olhos viu sua amiga untando seu rosto com bolo e mesmo tentando se esquivar foi pior porque terminou com seu cabelo lambuzado de chocolate.

- Você vai ver o que vou fazer com você Bella – gritou enquanto deixava o bolo sobre a manta e perseguia Bella que ia mais na frente – Não fuja, covarde! – dizia enquanto tentava tirar cobertura dos olhos. Edward por ter pernas maiores conseguiu pegar Bella derrubando-a na grama e caindo por cima dela que soltava risinhos vendo seu amigo cheio de cobertura de bolo. Suas respirações estavam curtas pela corrida e quando voltaram ao normal Bella percebeu que ia novamente hiperventilar pela proximidade de seu amigo. A respiração de Edward estava quase em cima da dela e tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, seus olhos estavam conectados e por um segundo ela esqueceu de respirar.

- Quero um último presente Bella... – lhe disse muito devagar pra ela poder ler seus lábios. Ela com a mão livre perguntou o que era e Edward só sorriu e se aproximou mais um pouco e sussurrou devagar – Isso.

Sem lhe dar tempo de pensar ou muito menos responder ela sentiu os lábios do seu amigo chocar com os dela. Sentiu o chocolate da cobertura do bolo e eram suaves... Muito suaves. A jovem fechou os olhos com força e mexeu um pouco os lábios imitando o movimento que seu amigo fazia.

Foram apenas uns segundos que sentiram a glória. Era seu primeiro beijo e nada mais que sua tartaruga lhe deu... Sim, aquela pessoa por quem ela seria capaz de dar a vida estava lhe dando o momento mais sublime de sua curta vida, ser beijada pela primeira vez...

Se separaram envergonhados quase em seguida. Edward lhe ajudou a sentar e se limpar do resto de cobertura que agora tinha em suas bochechas. Quando terminaram, Edward segurando uma das mãos de Bella lhe sorriu e falou devagar:

- Obrigado linda... – um vermelhão se espalhou em sua face. Sua tartaruga lhe agradecia por algo que tinha aproveitado? Era louco já que o aniversário era Del e ela não tinha direito de receber um presente como aquele.

Quando a tarde caiu na clareira eles se prepararam pra voltar à casa dos Cullen. Enquanto Edward ia pegar as bicicletas e Isabella recolhia tudo e guardava na cesta um pensamento lhe atravessou fazendo ela estremecer. Seu coração tinha um profundo desejo mais...

_Sua tartaruga poderia se apaixonar por ela como tantas vezes desejou?_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews meninas...<em>


	7. O Silêncio do Anjo

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**

* * *

><p><strong>O Silêncio do Anjo<strong>

Música do capítulo: I'm Your Angel – Celine Dion

"_Há poucas coisas tão ensurdecedoras como o silêncio"_

_Mario Benedetti_

* * *

><p><em>Silêncio...<em>

Aquela palavra vinda do latim, cujo significado no dicionário era abster-se de fala ou ausência completa de ruído, para o jovem Edward Cullen significava beleza e perfeição, mas naquele momento inesperadamente se transformou em seu carrasco mais perverso.

_Silêncio..._

Aquela palavra, a única que Isabella Swan perfeitamente conhecia seu significado por ter aprendido a conviver com ela se transformou rapidamente em algo detestável, tenso e escuro. E mesmo já tendo aceitado essa convivência silenciosa e a lidar com suas nuances nunca tinha se sentindo tão chateada como agora.

_Silêncio..._

Era a única coisa que existia na volta pela trilha da casa dos Cullen. Ninguém disse nada, ninguém sequer mencionou sobre o ocorrido. Havia dois diferentes cenários na cabeça dos jovens amigos que antes tinham dividido seu primeiro beijo; um beijo de chocolate e inocência que talvez tenha mudado suas vidas pra sempre.

_- Por que ele fez isso? – _era a pergunta que rodava na cabeça de Bella enquanto ela pedalava lentamente seguindo seu amigo – _Por que me beijou?_ – _Por que eu?_ – se perguntava em silêncio enquanto tocava os lábios dissimuladamente sentindo as cosquinhas que tinham provocado os lábios de Edward – _Será que ele...?_ – _Será que ele se enganou?_

E enquanto na cabecinha de Isabella um monte de_ "dúvidas" _navegavam em um mar de _"incertezas", _seu amigo enfrentava uma épica batalha monstruosa chamada_ "reprovação"._

- _Tolo...!Idiota... Burro!-_ sussurrava Edward enquanto sua amiga levava sua bicicleta com gestos temerosos e vacilantes um pouco mais atrás dele – _O que raios eu fiz?_ – rosnou quando viu Bella tocando sua boca. Aquela boca que ele tinha dado seu primeiro beijo, que tinha tornado realidade seu presente de aniversário.

Tanto que tinha sonhado com esse beijo, em como seria sentir os lábios de sua pequena borboleta, tocar seu rosto e lhe dizer o quanto gostava dela. Pra no fim o silêncio se meter entre eles como um assassino cruel, destruindo seus sonhos e desejos. Não teve remédio a não ser aceitar e ficar calado.

- Covarde! – outra vez se repreendeu. Ele tinha sido seu super-herói durante todos esses anos. Onde estava sua coragem e ousadia pra dizer o que sentia? Por que não conseguiu sinalizar o que seu coração gritava em batidas desesperadas?

Levantou a cabeça e olhou pra trás vendo sua tartaruga pedalando devagar como se não quisesse chegar em casa.

- Será que estava chateada pelo que aconteceu? – devia ser assim que se sentia, como se um ladrão, silencioso e ardiloso tivesse roubando de seus lábios esse beijo, como ele fez. Ela não pediu e nem esperava. Era lógico que estava chateada... Em que raios estava pensando? Era tão estúpido em arriscar 12 anos de amizade por um beijo? Sim, ele era!

- Você se enganou Edward. Ela nunca te verá da maneira que você a vê. Aceite! Para ela você é só seu... Amigo – sussurrou derrotado.

Quando viu a casa dos Cullen a distância, Bella olhou para Edward novamente como fez durante toda a viajem de volta. Ele estava cabisbaixo e resmungava alguma coisa como se falasse com alguém. O barco chamado _"dúvida_" ainda não tinha achado um porto pra atracar.

-_ Está arrependido do beijo Bella... Aceite, ele nunca vai te olhar como você olha pra ele – _repetia tentando se convencer que o que tinha acontecido na clareira foi coisa da sua cabeça, do enorme desejo que a perseguia todas as noites quando sonhava com ele, quando sonhava com seu primeiro beijo.

Minutos depois chegaram em casa e o silêncio continuava do mesmo jeito. Alguém devia dizer alguma coisa. Viu seu amigo descer da bicicleta e andar receoso até ela para lhe ajudar a sair e entrarem em casa. Esse gesto incerto era a confirmação certa que ele estava arrependido, que o beijo foi um erro.

- É melhor eu ir pra casa – o deteve sinalizando – Esta ficando tarde e não quero que papai se preocupe.

- Bells... Está tudo bem? – perguntou Edward franzindo a testa – Podemos ligar pro chefe Swan e dizer que você esta aqui em casa – Isabella negou devagar aumentando o medo que Edward sentia – Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – insistiu na pergunta Edward.

- _Se está tudo bem? Não, não esta! O que foi esse beijo Edward? Por que me beijou? Por que hoje?_ – foram as perguntas que golpearam a cabeça de Bella. Ela queria muito perguntar, mais não tinha força pra fazê-lo.

- Eu estou bem – respondeu com um tímido sorriso. Edward apertou um pouco os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça – Estou bem, é sério. Só quero ir pra casa – lhe disse antes de pegar e manobrar o guidão da bicicleta.

- Bella... O que aconteceu na clareira, eu... – gaguejou Edward enquanto mexia as mãos tentando se desculpar pelo ato impensado. Ela o deteve enquanto negava e se perdia em seu olhar.

Mesmo o verde sendo sua cor favorita e sabendo todas as suas variações, Isabella nunca tinha visto um tom como aquele que estava refletido no olhar de Edward. Era estranho sem dúvidas, um verde mais opaco que uma jade e com os cantos dourados. Era um olhar diferente, nunca antes visto em Edward. Mas... Por que tinha esse olhar agora? Perguntou-se sabendo que não teria essa resposta.

- Eu já vou – disse Bella depois de quebrar o contato visual. E Edward afirmou com um rápido movimento de cabeça. Pegando sua bicicleta e saindo pelo caminho que dava pra rodovia se arrumou pra partir, até que Edward segurando sua mão perguntou:

_- _Bells... Nada vai mudar entre nós não é? Você continua sendo minha borboleta, certo? – a menina sorriu timidamente e com um simples sinal disse: _Sempre serei..._

Ele soltou sua mão e viu ela se distanciando devagar de volta pra sua casa. Entrando em casa sem dizer nenhuma palavra pra sua mãe que o esperava na sala subiu pra seu quarto e ali ficou até ver a noite cair pela sua janela.

- Amor, está tudo bem? – perguntou sua mãe perto das 8 da noite enquanto Edward olhava o desenho que sua amiga tinha feito quando tinha 4 anos sem lhe responder e escutou quando a maçaneta da porta fez barulho e viu sua mãe se aproximando com cuidado e sentando na cama perto dele.

- Acho que estraguei tudo mãe – confessou quando tocava o desenho algumas vezes.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? Você estava tão feliz quando Bella chegou... – encorajou sua mãe que acariciava seus cabelos.

- Na clareira... Ela... Eu... Eu beijei Bella mãe. E eu acabei com tudo... – sussurrou enquanto levantava o olhar pra ela.

- Oh meu amor... Por que está dizendo isso? – Esme perguntou segurando as mãos dele lhe tirando o desenho e o deixando em cima da cama.

- Porque pra ela eu sempre serei seu melhor amigo mãe, ela não me olha da mesma forma que eu olho pra ela – murmurou triste.

- E como é essa maneira que você vê Bella filho? – questionou sua mãe – Amor... Você está...?- o silêncio do seu filho confirmou o que as palavras não foram capazes de fazer. A amizade de muitos anos aos poucos foi se transformando até chegar na mais pura amostra de amor que ela jamais tinha visto_. Seu filho estava apaixonado por sua Bella._

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra Esme abraçou fortemente seu filho balançando-o.

- Como você sabe que ela não te vê como você deseja Edward?- lhe perguntou devagar. Ele se separou dela lhe olhando.

- Porque pra ela eu sou apenas sua tartaruga, seu amigo pra sempre... Ela nunca me verá como algo a mais. Tenho certeza disso. – respondeu Edward olhando o desenho outra vez.

- Filho, uma vez meu pai me disse que as coisas mais importantes e bonitas na vida são as que mais nos custam dizer e isso é verdade... Quanto nos custa dizer desculpa e eu te amo?

- Mãe, mas do que adiantaria eu dizer pra Bella que eu a quero mais que uma amiga se ela não me quiser da mesma maneira?

- Edward ela te disse isso? – o jovem negou cabisbaixo – E então amor? Por que acha que é assim? – Edward levantou o olhar de volta pra sua mãe e ela lhe deu um sorriso – Quem sabe ela também goste assim de você e isso você nem imagine.

- Isso é complicado mãe – comentou distraído Edward enquanto acariciava o desenho na cama – Sempre achei que sou bom em ler as pessoas, entendendo suas reações e até antecipando elas, seria como se eu pudesse saber o que pensam. Mas com a Bella é diferente. É tão frustrante porque se ela não me sinaliza o que esta pensando eu me sinto perdido mãe. E se ela me quiser da mesma maneira eu só vou saber quando ela me disser, é muito complicado - voltou a dizer.

- Meu anjo... - disse sua mãe segurando suas mãos novamente e o obrigando a olhá-la. – Bella te ama e isso eu sei muito bem, eu já vi em seu olhar. Talvez ela não seja corajosa pra te dizer agora, mas ela gosta muitíssimo de você, pode até ser mais que você...

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Edward.

- Vamos dizer que seja empate – Esme disse com um sorriso, antes de abraçá-lo novamente – Sei que você tem medo de estragar tudo amor, e se acha que o melhor por hora é não dizer nada eu te compreendo, mas não poderá viver com esse amor escondido por toda vida, em algum momento terá que dizer que a ama.

- Você não acha que é uma fantasia passageira ou algo do tipo? – ela negou – Por que não acha isso?

- Porque desde o jardim da infância, naquela manhã quando eu te vi dizendo que gostava muito dela, nesse dia eu soube que Isabella seria seu grande amor... E – fez uma pausa sorrindo – Sabe de uma coisa? Não me enganei – Edward sorriu e logo se agarrou a ela em um abraço que durou o resto da noite.

As coisas tinham ficado claras pra Edward, amaria Bella em silêncio até que chegasse o momento certo pra ele se declarar, até que ele mesmo se convencesse de que sua alegre borboleta também o amasse com a mesma intensidade. E com esses pensamentos Edward fechou os olhos e antes de cair na inconsciência do sono deixou escapar um sussurro quando lembrou do beijo na clareira...

_Te amo Isabella _

Em outra cama, há poucos quilômetros da casa dos Cullen, a jovem borboleta dava mil remexidas tentando dormir em vão. Tomou leite morno, contou mais de 8 rebanhos de carneirinhos completos e nada servia. Derrotada pela falha tentativa pegou um dos livros da sua pequena e improvisada biblioteca e acendeu seu abajur ao lado da cama. Abriu ao léu uma página do livro de poesias que Edward tinha lhe dado de presente no natal do ano passado e começou a ler.

"_Eu te amarei em silêncio... como algo inacessível, como um sonho que nunca conseguirei realizar e o longínquo perfume de meu amor impossível roçará teus cabelos… e jamais o saberás."_

- Ótimo! – pensou ela. Abençoado destino que nessa mesma noite a fez ler essa passagem de José Ángel Buesa. Amar em silêncio era algo que ela já sabia. Já amava em silêncio sua tartaruga com toda sua alma, de uns tempos pra cá deixou de ver o menino com quem brincava na campina se tornando um homem que tinha roubado seu coração com sorrisos, olhares. Amava em silêncio Edward Cullen e seria assim por muito tempo e ela sabia que ele nunca se apaixonaria por ela... Quem se apaixonaria por alguém que o mundo considerava inútil? Não seria justo com ele, não seria justo com ninguém.

E pensando assim, ela decidiu amá-lo em silêncio, em sua pequena bolha onde sonharia que era feliz em um mundo sem julgamentos ou olhares estranhos por ela ser diferente. Em um mundo onde sua surdez fosse aceita.

O verão passava rapidamente. As coisas foram voltando à normalidade com os passeios de bicicleta, partidas de xadrez, noites de bolo aos sábados, tardes de sorvete aos domingos. Nenhum dos dois voltou a tocar no assunto do beijo, ninguém queria causar mais danos alimentando uma ilusão que ambos acreditavam ser impossível. Voltaram a ser tartaruga e borboleta... Os dois melhores amigos que se amavam em silêncio.

Amor que nesse verão se alimentou de olhares sinceros, sorrisos inquietos, gestos ternos, carinhos inocentes. E passando as semanas descobriram que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro também trazia junto um convidado especial: _o desejo._

Não demoraram em conhecê-lo e em sofrerem por causa dele; em passar outro momento difícil por sua culpa. Como naquela tarde quando Edward sofreu uma vergonhosa situação por causa de um biquíni vermelho...

- Bella! Se eu tivesse o seu corpo não o esconderia com toneladas de roupa! – comentou sinalizando Alice que nessa tarde estava com eles.

- Alice, esse biquíni está muito pequeno!- respondeu Bella sinalizando enquanto tentava se cobrir um pouco com uma camisa enorme. Alice tinha lhe dado de presente um novo biquíni hoje, era vermelho e mesmo Bella dizendo que era pequeno demais era grande o suficiente para cobrir o que precisava.

- Está ótimo em você Bella. Deixa de vergonha! – foram as palavras de Alice antes de correr até o rio e se jogar com tudo para molhar Bella que a olhava com um sorriso.

- Pronta pra darmos um mergulho? – perguntou Edward. Ela assentiu com dúvida e sorriu. – Tem que tirar a camisa Bells... – disse Edward ao vê-la tímida retorcendo uma das mangas da camisa.

- Estou usando um novo biquíni e é muito estranho. – lhe explicou completamente corada.

- Não acho que esteja ruim, além de que você sabe que eu nunca riria de você. Assim que tire a camisa e entre na água. – disse Edward imitando o gesto de Alice correndo até o rio.

- É só um biquíni, é só um biquíni... – repetia pra si mesma. Lentamente retirou a camisa deixando-a em cima de uma pedra e caminhou até a beira do rio.

Edward que estava nadando não percebeu quando Bella retirou a camisa até escutar Alice falando

- Está ótimo... – em seguida Edward virou procurando sua amiga. O que viu o deixou sem reação, sua linda borboleta estava deslumbrante com aquele biquíni vermelho. O pecado em forma de tecido se moldava a cada curva do corpo dela, mostrando-a majestosamente perfeita. Seu coração guinava aos saltos em várias batidas quando viu Bella lhe sorrir entrando na água, só que ele não foi a única parte que registrou emoção ao olhar Bella...

Uma involuntária ereção que em segundos estava quase fora de controle pegou Edward de surpresa. E sua sunga o denunciava por completo e sua cara vermelha não fazia nada pra melhorar a situação.

- Droga! O que eu faço? O que faço agora?- murmurou com raiva olhando pra baixo olhando sua ereção insistente.

- Edward!Edward! – chamou Alice – Vem aqui fazer uma competição com Bella – ele negou rapidamente e volto dois passos.

- O que acham de vocês nadarem e eu ser o juiz? – sugeriu ele sinalizando pra Bella. Ela assentiu confusa sem entender por que Edward não queria participar já que ele adorava uma competição. Alice também o olhou estranhando, mas terminou aceitando e Edward respirou aliviado que aquela distração lhe daria alguns minutos para que seu "problema" diminuísse.

Pensou na Sra. Cope preparando biscoitos, em seu professor de piano usando um ridículo chapéu com penas e até na partida que os Mariners tinham pedido há dois dias, mas nada fez sua ereção baixar. Condenava Alice que veio com seu presente deixar sua testosterona descontrolada.

Olhou novamente pra baixo e vendo que o problema ainda persistia tomou uma decisão e saindo da água pegou sua bicicleta e foi pra casa. Ele tinha ouvido aquela palavra na escola secundária e nas aulas de biologia já tinham falado também, mas não esperava que tão rapidamente ele tivesse que praticá-la: masturbação.

Pedalando desesperado até em casa correu pra o banheiro pra se livrar de uma vez por todas do seu problema, mas quando fechou a porta e desceu a calça viu que no trajeto a situação se normalizou.

- Maravilha! – bufou chateado enquanto sentava no vaso sanitário – Bem-vindo a adolescência Edward Cullen!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Edward desejou Isabella, mas não seria a única já que sua irmã mesmo sendo tão pequena e jovem pra essas coisas se empenhou em mudar o jeito de se vestir de Bella, mostrando aos poucos uma Bella bonita e sexy... Uma Isabella completamente desejável.

As férias de verão acabaram com um abrir e fechar de olhos. Era a primeira semana de Setembro e o pessoal estava pronto pra voltar pra secundária. Esse ano, o segundo ali na escola, não parecia que seria mais fácil e assim notaram desde o primeiro dia quando os professores fizeram suas reapresentações. Alguns, pra não dizer quase todos, conheciam a situação de Isabella e foram compreensíveis e colaboraram. Mas ao dizer quase todos é porque uma era exceção... _A professora Josefine Mallory._

A mulher de estatura mediana e que pra má sorte do esquadrão era a mãe de Lauren, estreou esse ano como professora da secundária de Forks como professora de literatura. Com o tom bastante tirânico e pouco gentil estabeleceu suas regras desde o primeiro dia deixando claro que o progresso nas suas aulas não dependeria da compreensão com uma única aluna, indiretamente referenciou Bella. Se isso lhe era ou não agradável, não seria seu problema.

- Vou perder a matéria Edward! – disse em uma tarde Bella quando saiam da aula enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro que Edward já usava indo pra escola.

- Não vai não Bella. Eu vou ter ajudar e você ama litertura e arte, não será difícil. – ela olhou pra ele sem ter muita certeza, sua tartaruga sempre acreditava em sua capacidade, mas ela estava começando a ter dúvidas de si mesma. A cada ano a escola se tornava mais difícil e por muitas vezes ela pensou em desistir e só não fazia porque seu pai e seu amigo estavam com ela, apoiando-a e incentivando-a em seguir.

- Vamos, me dá um sorriso Bella... Adoro vê-la sorrir. E também temos motivo pra estarmos felizes, amanhã será seu aniversário e isso é definitivamente um motivo pra comemorar.

- Seria aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, não acho que tenha algo a se comemorar nessa data. – disse ao encostar na porta do passageiro do Volvo enquanto seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas lembrando do quanto Charlie ficava calado e distante nesse dia.

- Bella... Olha! – chamou sua atenção Edward – O milagre da vida sempre será algo para se celebrar. Por sua mãe ter partido antes do tempo nessa data não significa que não devemos nos alegrar por você está aqui entre nós. Você é um milagre Bella e não sei de você, mas eu pretendo celebrar – a jovem lhe sorriu negando devagar e logo dando um abraço em seu amigo.

- Você é tão teimoso Edward, sempre consegue me fazer sorrir com suas loucuras – sinalizou comentando. "_E não imaginas o quanto te amo por isso_" pensou. Seu amigo acariciou seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, aproveitando a sensação do contato de sua pele com a de Edward.

- Vamos pra casa. Temos que planejar sua festa de amanhã – disse Edward minutos depois que ela abriu os olhos. Ela assentiu e subiu em sua bicicleta para ir pra casa dos Cullen com seu amigo.

Aquele momento tão íntimo que Bella e Edward dividiram no estacionamento não passou despercebido para uma jovem que os olhava a distância. Lauren Mallory, que com Rosalie e Gianna outra de suas companheiras do último ano, saiam do prédio quando viram o que fazia o irmãozinho de Rose e sua amiga surda...

- Você devia lhe dizer que parasse de andar pra cima e pra baixo com essa menina. Isso trás uma péssima imagem pro seu irmão Rosalie.

- Eu já tentei dizer isso, mas Edward é muito teimoso quando quer, então eu decidi não me meter mais.

- Grave erro querida, você devia fazer seu irmão se separar disso, ou, por acaso você quer que Edward viva sua vida com um peso desses? – Rosalie negou enquanto caminhava para seu carro – Se quiser eu posso te ajudar a separá-los...

- Não acho que seja boa idéia Lauren. Meu irmão adora Bella e qualquer coisa que seja contra ela o machucaria e isso não é certo.

- O certo seria que Edward tenha liberdade e não que esteja amarrado a alguém que não pode ouvir e fazer alguma coisa sozinha – Rosalie a olhou confusa enquanto entrava no carro – Se mudar de opinião é só me avisar, eu também quero o bem do seu irmãozinho e sei que ele merece algo melhor.

Aquelas palavras repassavam na cabeça de Rosalie. Sem dúvida que Edward merecia algo mais, algo melhor... Separá-lo de Bella não era então uma idéia ruim, mas quais seriam as conseqüências disso?

Quando chegou em casa viu que Bella e Edward estavam na sala conversando com Esme que dava idéias pra festa de amanhã, então subiu pra o seu quarto e ficou por lá. Escutou que falavam do aniversário dela e mesmo que Esme e Alice pudessem dar uma festa digna de 16 anos como pedia a tradição, Bella se negava, pelo visto não querendo nada exagerado na comemoração, só pizza com os amigos em sua casa.

No dia seguinte Bella acordou muito cedo, colocando sua correntinha com o pingente de tartaruga e usando jeans azul e uma blusa branca desceu pra tomar seu café.

- Feliz dia meu anjo – disse seu pai sinalizando e lhe dando seu presente de aniversário – É meu e de todos os rapazes da delegacia. – a jovem borboleta abriu a caixa rapidamente e encontrou dois presentes, uma câmera fotográfica e lápis especiais para desenhar também coloridos para usar em um caderno que se via no fundo da caixa.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – repetia emocionada sinalizando. Seu pai tinha medo que com a força que ela usava batendo no queixo agradecendo terminasse por se machucar.

- Os rapazes pensam que seria uma boa idéia você tirar fotos e depois se você gostar de alguma poderia desenhar no caderno – explicou seu pai. Ela sorriu e assentiu com força se jogando nos braços dele.

- Te amo tanto filha. Você é a melhor lembrança que tenho da minha Renée – sussurrou com voz quebrada acariciando os cabelos do seu anjo.

- Te amo pai – disse com três sinais. Podiam ser os sinais mais básicos de toda a linguagem que sua filha usava para se comunicar, mas mesmo sendo os mais simples, eram para ele os mais importantes. Sua filha o amava e isso era tudo o que ele precisava para sobreviver a sua vida tão complicada.

O barulho do carro de Edward foi ouvido a distância dando o aviso a Charlie que o seu melhor amigo estava chegando pra levá-la a escola. Charlie avisou a Bella que Edward estava chegando e ela pegando seus livros saiu pra recebê-lo. Teve uma surpresa quando viu em cima do carro, no teto, uma bicicleta com um laço vermelho.

- Feliz aniversário minha linda borboleta – disse antes de abraçá-la com força levantando-a. Ela soltou um risinho enquanto girava com seu amigo. – Esse é o meu presente, de Alice e dos meus pais.

- Mas eu já tenho uma bicicleta Edward – explicou Bella.

- Sim, mas essa é especial Bella. Te avisa com uma luz quando alguém buzinar perto de você e o freios são mais confiáveis do que a da sua.

- Não deviam ter se incomodado Edward – confessou se desculpando. Era muito o que ela recebia da família Cullen, tanto que às vezes ela se sentia envergonhada por não poder retribuir, por não ter tantas condições.

- Você sabe que fazem isso porque te adoram – respondeu antes de pegar suas mãos lhe levando pra mais perto do carro pra ela ver melhor seu presente - Vamos de deixá-la aqui hoje já que a princesa deve vir comigo de carro – Bella sorriu quando viu seu amigo fazer o sinal de princesa desenhando uma tiara imaginaria na sua cabeça.

- Vamos tartaruga senão chegaremos atrasados na escola – disse depois de descer e guardar a bicicleta. Despediu-se de seu pai e entrou no carro indo pra aula com seu amigo.

Na escola foram poucos os que lhe cumprimentaram, Kate passou por lá na hora do almoço e lhe deu um livro que ela vinha a meses tentando comprar: o livro dos sinais de Romeu e Julieta. Esse livro de sinais era um vídeo que narrava em libras toda à história fazendo que a leitura fosse mais fácil para pessoas como Bella.

Combinou com seus amigos que todos iriam pra sua casa quando acabassem os exercícios pra comerem pizzas e bolo até caírem em coma alimentício no sofá de sua casa e se sobrasse tempo poderiam jogar no twister* que Ângela lhe deu de presente de manhã. Com todos de acordo Edward e Bella voltaram apressados pra casa dela pra começar os preparativos.

NT: _Twister é jogado em um__tapete__de__plástico__. Esse tapete é como um__jogo de tabuleiro__. Ele tem quatro linhas de grandes círculos coloridos sobre a mesma com uma cor diferente em cada linha: vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde. Um__spinner__é anexado a um tabuleiro quadrado e serve como um__molde__para o jogo. O spinner é dividido em quatro seções rotuladas: pé direito, mão esquerda, pé esquerdo e mão direita. Cada uma dessas quatro partes é dividida em quatro cores (vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde). Depois de girar, a combinação é chamada (por exemplo: amarelo da mão direita) e os__jogadores__devem mover a mão ou o pé correspondente a um ponto da cor correta. Em um jogo de dois jogadores, duas pessoas não podem ter uma mão ou de pé sobre o mesmo círculo. As regras são diferentes para mais pessoas. Devido à escassez de círculos coloridos, os jogadores vão muitas vezes ser obrigados a colocar-se em posições precárias, eventualmente fazendo alguém a cair. Uma pessoa é eliminada quando cai ou quando toca o cotovelo ou do joelho no__tatame__. Não há limite de quantos podem jogar ao mesmo tempo, mas mais do que quatro é um ajuste apertado*._

Chegando em casa Bella preparou alguns aperitivos pra Edward enquanto faziam suas tarefas. Quando terminou sentou-se à mesa pronta pra ampliar sua mente e absorver o máximo possível já que não queria reprovar esse ano. E assim, entre exercícios de trigonometria e a redação de "Hamlet", as cestinhas de biscoitos de chocolate aos poucos foram acabando. A tarde começou a passar rapidamente e quando menos esperaram os ponteiros do relógio marcaram às 5 da tarde mostrando que o resto do esquadrão estava chegando a qualquer momento pra comemorar o aniversário dela.

Minutos depois da 17:30 a campainha soou na casa dos Swan. Há anos Charlie tinha instalado um mecanismo que permitia Bella saber quando tinha alguém na porta tocando a campainha; cada vez que alguém a tocava, uma luz vermelha acendia perto da cozinha. E ela quando viu a luz acender sorriu...

- Chegaram – disse sinalizando seu amigo recebendo outro sorriso. Ela assentiu e ficando em pé correu pra abrir a porta.

Assim como seu sorriso se formou rapidamente desapareceu quando viu em pé na sua porta uma pessoa que nunca viu. Era uma senhora de meia idade com um cabelo já meio branco. De olhos azuis profundos, mas com a feição tão ameaçadora que ela se viu voltando alguns passos.

- Não pode ser – sussurrou a mulher levando sua mão ao peito. Isabella a olhou confusa e inclinou a cabeça como resposta a reação da mulher – Você é igual a... Não pode ser... – voltou a sussurrar. Edward vendo que tinha algo estranho foi até a porta verificar o que acontecia.

- Estou procurando Charlie Swan – falou a mulher quando viu Edward – Ele vivia nessa casa há uns 16 anos.

- Sim senhora, Charlie ainda vive aqui, mas não se encontra no momento.

- Você, você é alguma coisa dele? – perguntou temerosa. Edward negou.

- Não, mas Bella é sua filha. A senhora é alguma coisa dele? – a senhora assentiu e querendo segurar as lágrimas disse em um sussurro...

- Sou a mãe de Renée... – Bella levou a mão à boca assombrada. A senhora tinha falado tão lentamente que ela pode entender muito bem o que disse. A mãe de Renée, sua avó estava ali em pé na frente da sua casa no dia do seu aniversário. O que fazia ali a mulher que tinha machucado sua mãe segundo o que seu pai tinha lhe contado quando ela tinha 5 anos e perguntou sobre seus avós? Pra que tinha voltado à mulher que renegou sua mãe por ela ter escolhido ser feliz?

- Tem seu mesmo rosto, é... É igual a minha filha. Quando eu fui embora Renée não estava grávida de nenhum filho desse homem. Como foi possível que ela estivesse grávida e eu não estive sabendo? Como Charlie foi capaz de me esconder que eu tinha uma neta? – disse enquanto estendia a mão para tocar o rosto de Bella que percebendo sua intenção voltou dois passos – Meu amor, não tenha medo de mim, sou sua avó... Fale comigo, diga alguma coisa – Edward olhou à senhora estranhando que ela pedisse que Bella falasse. Ela não sabia que sua neta não ouvia?

- Senhora... Ela não... – a mãe de Renée negou enquanto se aproximava de Bella outra vez e ela saia de seu alcance.

- Como puderam te esconder de mim tanto tempo? – sussurrou a senhora.

- Porque foi a melhor maneira de proteger minha filha do mal que você poderia causar como fez com minha Renée Sra. Higginbontham – respondeu Charlie que chegava nesse momento.

-Você!- murmurou aborrecida Marie Higginbotham – Como foi capaz de me esconder a existência dessa menina? É minha neta Santo Céu! A filha de minha filha que você matou! – gritou a mulher. Bella assutada pedia a Edward que, por favor, ele lhe interpretasse o que estava acontecendo.

- Estamos falando de Renée? A mesma jovem que você renegou na minha casa? A mesma que você se negou em aparecer no seu casamento? Estamos falando da sua filha que você não viu o dia do seu enterro? – disse Charlie com voz pesada – Porque se estivermos falando da mesma pessoa devo lhe dizer que eu não a matei. Como eu mataria o amor da minha vida? Ela era um anjo e voltou de onde veio. Talvez se você tivesse vindo ao seu funeral soubesse que ela tinha me dado uma filha que adoro como minha vida e que nunca lhe causou mal. Sim, você foi sofrimento pra Renée. O que posso esperar que você faça a minha filha?

- Eu, eu... – gaguejou nervosa a mulher – Seu pai era muito rigoroso e eu só obedecia – se defendeu – Ele estava muito magoado pelo que Renée fez, eu tentei convence-lo, mas foi em vão. Agora ele morreu e eu só quis...

- Sra. Higginbotham, peço que saia de minha casa. Não me interessa suas antigas desculpas e minha filha não merece isso logo hoje e eu muito menos aprecio sua desagradável presença.

- Eu, eu vim visitar a sepultura de Renée, hoje é seu aniversário de morte e eu queria saber... – Charlie se aproximou da porta e abraçou sua filha que olhava assustada.

- Está no cemitério, quando entrar siga pelo lado direito. Chegando lá pergunte pelo jazigo da família Swan. Verá sua filha, depois de 16 anos em uma tumba fria – terminou de falar com ela e apertando um pouco mais sua filha perguntou sinalizando se ela estava bem.

- Por que fala com minha neta com sinais Charlie? – ela voltou a perguntar antes de sair.

- Porque se você tivesse estado aqui com ela saberia que minha filha sofre de surdez congênita. – resmungou aborrecido Charlie antes de se voltar e abraçar sua filha. Os olhos da Sra. Higginbotham se arregalaram e ela levou as mãos ao peito perturbada.

- Minha neta é surda? – choramingou a mulher. Charlie assentiu com o olhar cheio de raiva, ele detestava quando se referiam a Bella como surda, preferia ouvir que dissessem não ouvinte ou especial, não surda - Agora vejo que foi melhor que Renée morresse, isso seria um inferno pra ela. Seu marido um policial de quinta categoria com uma filha surda, pobre de minha filha... – disse enquanto se afastava.

- Sra. Higginbontham – falou Charlie fazendo ela se voltar – Devo lhe esclarecer. Não somos um policial de quinta e uma menina surda. Somos sobreviventes de uma sociedade cheia de gente como você. Somos também um homem e uma menina que sua filha amou até o dia em que morreu. Somos Bella e eu... E você quem é?

- Eu sou uma mulher que cometeu um erro – disse com tristeza antes de seguir adiante. Charlie sentiu o corpo de Bella tremer por causa do choro.

- Meu anjinho o que aconteceu? O que você tem? – lhe perguntou sinalizando desesperado se afastando um pouco dela.

- Ela não gosta de mim porque sou surda – disse chorando.

- Bells essa senhora não gosta de ninguém. Ela não gostava da mamãe nem do papai... Ela só gosta de si mesma. Por você não ouvir minha pequena não quer dizer que é menos que os outros. Você é muito melhor que ela, você é minha lutadora... Minha menina.

- Eu não quero que ela volte em nossas vidas papai. Me dá medo que ela queira me afastar de... Vocês – disse olhando seu amigo que via tudo atormentado por vê-la sofrer.

- Ninguém vai me afastar de você minha menina, isso pode apostar – disse antes de abraçá-la novamente.

Por causa desse acontecimento a comemoração do aniversário de Bella teve que ser adiada. O esquadrão foi avisado por Edward que telefonou contando o que tinha acontecido e combinaram outro dia de encontro, ele também avisou em casa que chegaria mais tarde depois de ter a certeza de que Bella estivesse mais tranqüila e Esme lhe disse que se fosse necessário ele podia dormir nos Swan essa noite.

Os soluços de Bella eram incontroláveis, o desprezo de sua avó tinha lhe afetado tão profundamente que ela não era capaz de se acalmar. Ela se via como um monstro, um ser detestável, indigna de amor familiar e de nenhuma outra forma de amor... E se sua avó não gostava dela que esperanças ela tinha de que sua tartaruga o fizesse?

A noite foi passando com Bella abraçada a Edward no sofá da sala. Ele a balançava e acariciava seus cabelos tentando diminuir um pouco de sua dor. Ela não merecia isso, sua borboleta não merecia esse desprezo, não merecia.

Sem perceberem as horas passaram e os jovens amigos dormiram no sofá abraçados. Por alguns momentos Edward acordava escutando os baixos soluços de Bella, e acariciava seu cabelo beijando sua cabeça e sussurrando devagar.

- Eu te amo Isabella... Como queria que me ouvisse dizer o quanto eu te amo – Talvez nessa noite Bella não soubesse da declaração de Edward, mas Charlie ouviu-a sem querer. Ele estava na cozinha pegando água no escuro e ouviu o jovem Edward falar com seu pequeno anjo. Sorriu quando percebeu que o amor jovem que sentiu por Renée agora se repetia com Edward e sua filha. Ele sabia que seria algo natural que eles se apaixonassem pela relação que tinham desde crianças, e com a diferença dos outros pais zelosos e neuróticos que queriam afastar suas filhas de todo o contato masculino, ele não podia estar mais feliz que fosse Edward o rapaz a se apaixonar por sua filha, e desejou secretamente que ela sentisse o mesmo pelo jovem Cullen. Que nascesse entre eles o mais mágico amor que ninguém tenha visto, o amor em silêncio...

No dia seguinte Edward saiu bem cedo pra sua casa para se trocar e voltar pra pegar Bella e irem pra escola. Ela estava muito melhor do que na noite passada e a não ser por suas olheiras, não se notava nada do inferno que ela viveu na noite do seu aniversário.

Ele tentou de todas as maneiras fazê-la rir nesse dia. Comprou-lhe sorvete, à tarde a levou a clareira e contou algumas piadas que tinha recebido por email, mas nada funcionou.

- Bells... – sinalizou seu apelido imitando um sino soar por ser parecido em inglês com seu nome – Pare de pensar no que aconteceu ontem.

- Edward minha avó não gosta de mim. Sou uma aberração pra ela... – disse chorando novamente.

- Isabella Swan – olhou pra ela aborrecido sinalizando seu nome – Não vou deixar que você fale assim de você mesma, entendeu? Essa mulher não sabe nada sobre você, e é melhor que esqueça ela. Ela só veio te machucar e é melhor que você já não pense mais nisso.

- Você acha que um dia alguém irá gostar de mim? – perguntou antes de secar suas lágrimas. Edward a olhou e sorriu. Antes de responder lembrou que uma vez Kate disse que na língua dos sinais pode-se usar um sinal pra expressar duas coisas diferentes. A dos braços no peito era uma desses sinais, significava gostar e amar...

- Eu te amo Bella, nem imagina o quanto – lhe disse Edward. A jovem assentiu entendendo que seu amigo gostava muito dela e se jogou em seus braços. – Eu te amo minha pequena borboleta – lhe sussurrou antes de beijar seus cabelos e sorrir. De certa forma Edward declarou seu amor pra ela nessa tarde na clareira, e com isso se sentia muito feliz.

O incidente da visita da avó de Bella foi deixado de lado com o passar das semanas. A cabeça de Bella tinha coisas mais importantes como estudar e ser feliz com sua tartaruga. Desses objetivos o mais difícil era o primeiro já que a professora Mallory não estava facilitando as coisas. Em uma manhã, antes de começar as férias de Natal pediu aos alunos que fizesse uma redação sobre os sentimentos que provocavam essa época festiva. Bella escreveu uma redação comovente onde ela descrevia como seu pai tinha aprendido a fazer uma ceia de Natal sozinho, embrulhar os presentes, e até como uma vez ele se fantasiou de Papai Noel para lhe entregar seu presente quer era um pijama e meias. A redação foi mostrada para a sala e todos a escolheram como a vencedora, coisa que não agradou a professora Josefine.

- Muito bem Isabella... Então como a sua redação foi a vencedora você irá nos ler em voz alta. – disse com um sorriso. Jessica que dividia essa aula com Bella ficou em pé intervindo.

- Professora Mallory, eu posso ler a redação de Bella – disse enquanto sinalizava o que acontecia pra Bella que olhava curiosa.

- Muito obrigada por sua boa vontade Srta. Stanley, mas eu disse que quero que Isabella o faça. Sente-se e não interfira até ser chamada.

- Professora idiota... – murmurou com raiva Jessica ao se sentar – Como pede que ela leia em voz alta quando sabe que ela não pode fazer isso?

- Muito bem Isabella, estamos esperando – falou lentamente pra que ela pudesse ler seus lábios. Ela negou devagar e olhou pra Jessica com medo – Está se negando a fazer algo que estou pedindo? Pois bem Srta. Swan é melhor que pense duas vezes antes de negar algo a sua professora na sala de aula. Você irá pra detenção até o fim do dia – falou rapidamente deixando Bella sem entender.

- Ela quer que você vá pra detenção, velha louca... – lhe sinalizou Jessica. Bella assentiu recolhendo seus livros pra sair. Antes dela cruzar a porta sentiu que alguém segurava sua mão e sorriu ao ver que era Jessica .

- Na maioria das vezes essa aula é um saco – foi sua resposta. A professora Mallory bufou histérica pela saída de Jessica da sala. O que essa menina insolente pensa?

Chegando a detenção Bella sentou e pegou uma maçã de sua bolsa e a comia vendo Jessica escrever uma mensagem em seu celular.

_Alerta, Bella e eu estamos na detenção. Alguém do esquadrão que ser unir a nós?_

_Jess_

Não demorando muito apareceram Ângela e Mike que dividiam a aula de física, usando a desculpa de irem ao banheiro pra professora. Bem chegou correndo da aula de educação física dizendo que não tinha melhor coisa do que escapar do treinador Clapp e suas ridículas partidas de badminton. Edward chegou por último já que estava fazendo prova de trigonometria.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou a Jessica antes de se aproximar de Bella e beijar sua testa.

- A professora Mallory está totalmente louca. Pediu que Bella lesse sua redação na frente de toda a turma. E como Bella se negou fazer ela lhe mandou pra detenção. Eu não ia ficar ali participando dessa injustiça e vim com ela.

- Você fez bem neném – disse Mike a Jessica com um sorriso. Há poucas semanas estavam se tratando de forma carinhosa levantando suspeitas no esquadrão de que talvez eles estivessem se apaixonando.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Edward sinalizando pra Bella que assentiu e o convidou pra sentar.

- Vocês deveriam está na sala. A detenção foi minha e não de vocês – Edward negou com um sorriso.

- Não seriamos um esquadrão se todos não nos metermos em uma confusão juntos, certo? – Bella sorriu com a resposta do seu amigo.

- Vocês são uns loucos – disse pra todos. Eles assentiram antes de soltarem algumas sonoras gargalhadas.

E ali passaram o resto do dia dividindo com sua amiga o injusto castigo. Os demais professores souberam do ocorrido e repreenderam a atitude da professora Mallory, mas nada podiam fazer pra mudar sua maneira autoritária e grosseira.

Atitude que sua filha Lauren Mallory dividia com ela. Por ser estudante do último ano e uma das mais populares alunas da escola, se achava no direito de humilhar quem bem entendesse e quando tivesse vontade, não escapando nem suas amigas como Gianna, que foi tratada mal por querer aprender libras pra poder falar com Bella.

- Pode abaixar as mãos Gianna? Não vê como está ridícula fazendo isso – a menina abaixou as mãos e alisou sua saia. – Se quer tanto aprender deveria sentar com os marginalizados onde infelizmente se encontra o irmãozinho de Rose – Rosalie abaixou a cabeça penalizada e se levantou levando sua bandeja da mesa.

A mais velha dos Cullen estava no limite da paciência. Não suportava mais as piadas que sua amiga Lauren fazia e ver Bella o tempo todo grudada em seu irmão não ajudava em nada a diminuir seu aborrecimento. Estava cansada disso, de ser humilhada por uma coisa que não tinha culpa, e por várias vezes quase aceitou a proposta de Lauren, mas por amor ao irmão não fazia. Não queria lhe fazer sofrer, mas algo tinha que ser feito... E ponto final.

A situação voltou a ficar insuportável quando em uma tarde Rosalie encontrou Edward tocando no piano uma melodia nova. Era linda sem dúvida, tinha todo o jeito de uma composição de seu irmão. Edward saiu pra atender ao telefone e a pausa foi aproveitada pra ela se aproximar do piano e olhar o caderno de composições de Edward. Levou as mãos ao peito quando leu o título da música.

_Para Bella... Meu amor em silêncio_

- Aceito sua proposta. Tem que ter algo que os separem não importa – disse Rosalie a Lauren minutos depois por telefone. Ouviu-se uma risada do outro lado e um plano nascia naquela tarde.

_Separar uma borboleta de uma tartaruga de qualquer maneira._

* * *

><p>Os dois sofrendo com dúvidas (angústia)<p>

Ed animadinho no rio (^. ^) e Alice já impossível de ser contida (imagina quando crescer... um pouco)

Olha a velha mal amada da mãe da Renée ¬¬

Charlie ganhou o Oscar com o melhor tapa sem mão (Esse é o homem!)

Ed se declarando no escurinho do sofá e Charlie shippando (fiquei 10 min. visualizando a cena)

A escrota mamãe Mallory - quase escrevi os xingos.

E sua filha venenosa eihn... (criaturadomal) (QUERIA O IRMÃO USO AI PRA DESCER A BIFA NELA)

Rosalie não sabe mais ter personalidade, uma pena = (

O que elas irão aprontar?

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada as novas leitoras que chegaram, as que já são de casa por continuarem acompanhando e pelas reviews adoráveis. Escrevam a vontade. É com muito prazer que traduzo pra vocês e é muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando.<strong>


	8. AVISO

**Aviso meninas**

Estou me desanimando com essas poucas reviews, mesmo respondendo as que chegam com muito carinho. Agradeço realmente vocês que sempre comentam e como eu já mencionei "são de casa", entretanto nos últimos capítulos isso caiu. Essa fic terá entre 40 à 45 capítulos pelo que a Nenis (autora ) me informou. Vocês podem não perceber também, mas além disso cada capítulo é longo e eu levo certo tempo traduzindo e revisando pra mandar pra Leili (beta) que também tem suas coisas pra resolver. Ou seja, é um trabalho de tempo e paciência. Eu não uso o Google tradutor se alguém achar isso, até porque aquilo não serve pra esse tipo de trabalho. É raciocínio de tradução simultânea escrita e sendo ainda espanhol/português pode confundir com algumas palavras iguais, mas com significados diferentes. Nesse exato momento eu estou traduzindo o capítulo 8. À noite irei postar o capítulo 7 já betado. Se eu ver que vai continuar nessa maré baixa de reviews, irei prolongar as postagens para prazo aleatório mesmo que a fic original esteja indo pra seu 28º capítulo.

Beijos

Dinha


	9. Efeito dominó

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Efeito dominó<strong>_

_Música do capítulo: Jealousy – Good Charlotte_

"_A grandeza inspira a inveja. A inveja se tornar rancor. E o rancor gera mentiras."_

_JK Rowling_

O som de trituração que os pneus faziam era uma das coisas que Edward odiava na vida ainda mais se eles eram provocados às 7 da manhã de um domingo na entrada da sua casa.

- Eu vou te matar! – rosnou aborrecido enquanto cobria seu rosto com o travesseiro. Mesmo odiando o maldito barulho, o jovem tartaruga já tinha se acostumado com ele.

- Volto pela tarde! – escutou o grito da sua irmã Rosalie enquanto corria descendo a escada. Uma estrondosa batida de porta ecoou na tranqüila casa dos Cullen. Um rápido sorriso surgiu na face sonolenta de Edward. Tinha certeza de que se o chato barulho das rodas de moagem não tinha acordado seus pais a portada tinha.

- Não, não... Que eles a matem primeiro, depois eu vou. – sussurrou sorrindo quando tirava o travesseiro do rosto e olhava para o teto onde tinha um pôster de uma de suas bandas de rock favoritas.

Com uma ampla olhada no quarto de Edward se percebia que o jovem tinha crescido. Nos últimos anos o lugar tinha sofrido algumas modificações: tinha deixado de ser o esconderijo do Peter Parker para ser a garagem do Optimus Prime e seus amigos autobots para o quartel do G.I Joe e agora, um estúdio de gravação de suas bandas favoritas como Aerosmith, Guns N' Roses, Queen, The Rolling Stones...

Cada lugar no seu quarto tinha um detalhe musical que chamava a atenção. Em um canto tinham um órgão pequeno cinza que usava quando tinha muita preguiça de descer até o piano ou quando a musa inspiradora chegava de madrugada batendo na porta do seu sonho e o levando a compor o que considerava sua obra-prima. Próximo ao banquinho do órgão estava seu violão que ainda estava aprendendo a tocar. Seu objetivo? Ser tão grande quanto o gênio que dava vida as melodias da banda que tinha um pôster na parede: Jimmy Page do Led Zeppelin.

Presos na parede se via muitas personalidades famosas de guitarristas e pianistas como: Jimmy Hendrix, Chuck Berry, o grande Frank e Schubert. Abaixo dos discos em um pequeno espaço, uma coleção completa era o tesouro do jovem Edward. Classificados por ano, estilo e ordem alfabética se encontravam pelo menos uns 400 CDs das suas músicas preferidas. Um gosto tão variado e diverso que só sua mãe poderia entender lhe incentivando na sua coleção dando-lhe de presente toda semana uma nova opção musical. Uma pequena mesa com um notebook completava sua eclética decoração do seu canto de tranqüilidade, seu pequeno espaço de felicidade.

Qualquer um que entrasse naquele quarto duvidaria que esse fosse de um jovem de 16 anos, um adolescente. E essa era a diferença. Edward Cullen nunca tinha sido somente um adolescente. Ele imprimia a sensação daquelas pessoas raras, com uma alma antiga, difíceis de encontrar como um trevo ou um unicórnio azul. Muito responsável, maduro e agora apaixonado. Sim, ele estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por quem acreditava ser isso impossível; sua adorada borboleta, sua melhor canção, sua Isabella.

- Bom dia minha borboleta! – sussurrou pra foto que tinha ao lado no criado mudo. A foto mostrava um Bella sorridente no natal do ano passado quando ela e Charlie foram para a casa dele. Seus cabelos cacheados castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo simples deixando que os detalhes de seu rosto de porcelana fossem vistos. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, seu nariz enrugado de maneira graciosa e sua boca rosada era mordiscada por seus dentes brancos perfeitos. Um costume que ela tinha e ele achava adorável, lhe fazendo mais linda, mais perfeita pra ele. – Hora de levantar, hoje teremos um grande dia! – Não podendo deixar de sorrir quando percebeu que falava com uma fotografia. Era essa a referência que seus amigos falavam que o amor deixava as pessoas bobas? Se for assim então Edward se sentia o bobo mais feliz do mundo.

Alguns passos foram ouvidos no corredor que levava ao seu quarto, pelo visto ele não era o único que estava acordado naquela hora da manhã. Edward se arrumou rapidamente e colocou suas pantufas colocando a cabeça porta a fora.

- De novo? – foi a simples pergunta de sua mãe. Edward assentiu sentindo como se a culpa fosse sua.

- Saiu tem uns dez minutos mais ou menos – respondeu ele. Ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou dele pra lhe dá um beijo de bom dia.

- Deveria voltar pra cama. Vou falar com ela quando voltar – disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava uma de suas bochechas coradas.

- Não posso, perdi o sono. Acho que vou tocar um pouco pra espairecer.

- Ótima idéia meu amor. Seu pai está de plantão e Alice dorme como uma pedra e duvido que levante agora. Enquanto isso eu preparo o café. Edward assentiu e voltou pra o quarto pra tomar banho e se preparar para o dia.

Pouco tempo depois uma suave melodia era ouvida na sala dos Cullen. Tão perfeita e ritmada que Esme suspirava o tempo todo preparando o café e os waffers para seu filho. Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que essa música era da autoria de Edward. Vinha escutado ela por meses, o passo-a-passo do seu pequeno Mozart desenvolvendo até ter uma obra de arte que faltava apenas uma parte para finalizá-la. Sua criação, seu árduo trabalho de horas estava a um passo de ser concluído. Sua primeira composição que não poderia ser pra ninguém mais que seu primeiro amor. Esme sorriu feliz.

- Soa tão lindo meu anjo – disse ela emocionada enquanto acariciava os cabelos do seu filho momentos depois.

- Falta alguma coisa, eu sei. Uma escala talvez, uma nota em tom diferente – resmungou frustrado.

-Já você acha o final perfeito amor, não se preocupe com isso. Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho – ele lhe olhou agradecido e sorriu – Sabe o que é o melhor disso tudo?

- O que mãe? – perguntou confuso com a cabeça inclinada.

- Que no fim você não desistiu. Lembra quando você era pequeno e não queria aprender a tocar porque Bella não lhe ouviria? – Edward concordou devagar – Olhe agora! Falta pouco pra você terminar a música que compôs justamente pra ela!

- Como... Você sabe que é pra Bella? – gaguejou nervoso. Sua mãe beijou seus rebeldes cabelos e sorriu.

- Uma mãe sempre sabe e sente tudo meu amor – respondeu quase sussurrando – Ela é o centro do seu mundo Edward. Pra quem mais você comporia se não pra borboleta que tanto ama?

- Mãe – disse Edward ficando em pé e abraçando-a fortemente – Eu gosto tanto dela.

- Eu sei meu anjo, eu sei – respondeu tocando em seus cabelos. - Essa é uma verdade absoluta, como dizer que o sol se esconde todas as noites deixando que vejamos as estrelas que nunca conseguiremos contar. Ou como dizer que a água do mar é salgada ou que seu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen. É uma verdade que não podemos esconder, sei que a ama meu anjo e espero com todo o coração que algum dia ela também saiba.

- Algum dia mãe, quando seja o tempo e eu toque pra ela essa melodia. Nesse dia ela saberá o quanto eu a adoro – sua mãe sorriu e beijou as bochechas do seu filho e ele voltou a abraçá-la. E assim ficaram dessa maneira por alguns minutos até irem pra cozinha tomar café.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Essa relação da sua irmã com esse Royce não me agrada Edward. – foi à primeira coisa que sua mãe falou depois de soprar seu café.

- Eu sei mãe, eu também não gosto. Ele é meio... Estranho? Não sei, não me inspira confiança – respondeu Edward.

- Tínhamos falado com ela ontem à noite. Carlisle tentou convencê-la de forma sutil a não andar mais com esse menino e olha agora! Saiu com ele como na semana passada! – Esme comentou desapontada lembrando do comportamento de Rosalie hoje de manhã.

- Devem está em La Push. Lauren disse a Rose pra não usar o seu biquíni vermelho já que ela ia usar um dessa cor. – Sua mãe segurou um sorriso quando ouviu essa informação.

- Onde ouviu isso Edward? – as bochechas dele coraram violentamente.

- Ouvi acidentalmente na sexta quando saiamos da escola – sussurrou a tartaruga. – Não foi de propósito mãe! Juro! Lauren gritou no estacionamento e quase todos da secundária ouviu.

- Certo amor. Não te acusei de ser bisbilhoteiro. – disse Esme com um sorriso tranqüilo. Edward assentiu e devolveu o sorriso. – Ainda que, já que você sabe de algumas coisas, acho que pode me ajudar com alguma informação importante – falou ela – Como é a relação de Royce e Rosalie na escola? – perguntou timidamente enquanto mordia seu wafer.

- Dividem algumas aulas por estarem no último ano acho que assistem juntos biologia, trigonometria e história. Almoçam juntos também e sempre que ela pode vai ver os treinos de futebol já que ele foi nomeado atacante há poucas semanas. Acho que Lauren se sente ressentida por Rose sair com Royce, ao menos é o que pensa o esquadrão. – Novamente a tartaruga sorriu quando percebeu que estava tagarelando com sua mãe. O que o esquadrão pensaria dele se visse isso? Com certeza ririam dele por uma semana!

- Essa é outra amizade de Rose que me preocupa – sussurrou quase imperceptível Esme.

- Lauren? – perguntou incrédulo Edward. Ela assentiu devagar. – Mas são amigas de anos mãe!

- Amor, seu coração está tão cheio de amor e bondade que às vezes você não enxerga a maldade no coração do resto das pessoas.

- Maldade? Do que você está falando mãe? Não entendi – ela negou devagar.

- _Uma mãe sempre sabe e sempre sente tudo meu amor_ – repetiu Esme o que antes tinha dito quando ele estava no piano. O rosto de Edward era como um poema. Não entendia o que sua mãe falava. Medo? Maldade? Rose estava em risco com essa amizade com Lauren? Sua irmã podia sofrer com isso? Será que ele podia fazer alguma coisa para evitar o sofrimento de sua irmãzinha que tanto gostava?

- Não, não entendo mãe – sussurrou Edward vencido com sua cabeça cheia de perguntas.

- Mas eu sim Edward, e desejo que o que estou pensando esteja muito longe da realidade – sussurrou com voz quebrada Esme antes de suspirar pesadamente e soprar seu café.

O ambiente ficou tão pesado com essa conversa que nenhum dos dois comentou mais nada até o fim do café. Cada um em seu próprio mundo tentando resolver suas dúvidas. Uma mãe preocupada com sua filha da qual se lembrava com suas tranças loiras, uma menina alegre e sorridente que brincava na mesinha do chá e conversava com sua bonecas, uma alma pura que talvez por culpa de uma má amizade poderia terminar muito machucada.

E seu irmão, o carinhoso Edward que mesmo discutindo com ela tantas vezes, a adorava com o coração. Uma tartaruga desconfiada agora pela preocupação de sua mãe. Duas almas agitadas por eventos que ainda não aconteceram, mas que o futuro vislumbrava como próximo.

- Vou com Bella esta tarde na Feira Anual de Livros em Port Angels – disse Edward rompendo o silêncio enquanto lavava a louça e sua mãe retirava as coisas da mesa do café.

- Ah é? Tudo bem meu amor – o sorriso voltou no rosto dela quando sentiu a alegria nas palavras de Edward.

- Bella adora ler, talvez ali encontremos mais videolivros como o que Kate lhe deu no seu aniversário. É mais fácil pra ela entender assim – comentou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a louça em seu lugar.

- Espero que tenham um ótimo passeio. Irão só vocês dois? – Esme piscou o olho divertida. Ele negou devagar.

- Convidamos Alice, mas quando soube que íamos ver livros nos chamou de chatos e saiu fugindo. Acho que o assunto arte não lhe interessa muito ao menos... – segurou o sorriso divertido – Ao menos que seja a arte da moda.

- Meus filhos, meus filhos... Quando cresceram? – perguntou melancólica Esme. Edward só sorriu e beijou seus cabelos de cor caramelo.

- Nós não crescemos mãe. Não viu que Alice ainda é a mesma duende? – uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela. Pode ser que seus filhos não tenham percebido, mas eles tinham crescidos. Rosalie estava pra ir pra universidade em pouco tempo, Edward estava apaixonado e Alice, sua pequena era toda uma moçinha pronta pra entrar na secundária. Sim, seus pequenos filhotes tinham crescido em seu ninho, de baixo de sua proteção e agora estavam prontos para enfrentar o mundo ainda... Ainda que este lhes passasse despercebido alguma vezes.

- Lembre de levar um casaco, amor. Port Angels pode ser fria a noite mesmo não estando no inverno... Leve também umas capas de chuva! – disse ela antes de beijar o rosto do seu filho.

- Vou fazer isso mãe. Prometo não voltar tarde... – respondeu Edward antes de sair da cozinha.

Fazendo como disse sua mãe, pegou um casaco azul do armário e uma jaqueta mais grossa, uma capa para Bella e ele. Com um plano de Port Angels e pronto pra o grande dia saiu de casa. Conduziu prudentemente até a casa da sua adora borboleta e tocou a campainha duas vezes. Uma luzinha vermelha acendeu dentro da casa dos Swan e um olhar profundo chocolate apareceu na janela da sala acompanhado de um sorriso simples que surgiu no rosto da jovem. Seu coração palpitava tão forte que às vezes parecia que ia sair do peito. Parecia um tambor, enérgico e profundo, mais ainda assim ritmado e isso só acontecia quando aqueles poços chocolates olhavam umas esmeraldas verdes sorrir com o olhar.

"_O amor... O amor... Tão breve como a vida de uma borboleta _

_Mas tão real como a natureza que a cerca"_

Estendendo sua mão e desenhando um semicírculo em seu rosto, Edward sinalizou a palavra _bela._ O sinal do seu nome tinha a ver com isso, um B desenhado sobre o rosto. Bella acreditava que esse gesto representava seu nome, mas para a tartaruga Edward era algo mais. Ele tinha criado esse sinal doze anos antes e sempre repetia quando podia. Era a sua maneira de dizer a sua amiga o quanto ela é bela pra ele. A resposta de Bella sempre era um sorriso. Um sorriso! Que se somado a um E sinalizava o nome de Edward. Sinais que tinham aprendido pra toda vida e que estavam tatuados em seus corações com tinta insolúvel marcando-os com o sinal do amor perfeito.

- Caiu cedo da cama tartaruga? – perguntou sinalizando Bella enquanto o convidava a entrar com um movimento de cabeça.

- Algo parecido. Sei que devemos ir pra Feira à tarde, mas pensei que podíamos passar pela clareira antes, faz tempo que não olhamos as nuvens.

- Edward fizemos isso semana passada – disse ela rolando os olhos divertida.

- Isso é muito tempo pra mim – respondeu com um muxoxo bicudo. Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Como um simples bico podia esquentar seu coração daquela maneira fazendo-o arder no peito? Era impossível, impossivelmente verdadeiro assim como amar sua tartaruga. Esse amor era uma fantasia, um absurdo... Sim, um sonho irreal do qual devia acordar.

Charlie estava de plantão e tinha saído muito cedo. Sobre a mesa tinha um recado para Edward:

_Não voltem muito tarde, estarei perto do telefone se acontecer alguma coisa._

_Cuide dela como se fosse sua vida_

_Charlie_

- Só vamos a Port Angels e papai pensa que vou viver na lua! – comentou Bella quando viu Edward ler o recado.

_- _Entenda que ele se preocupa Bella, se fosse eu em seu lugar também estaria assim. Não iria querer que alguma coisa acontecesse com minha filha... – rapidamente um rubor se espalhou pela face dele. O que ele disse? Filhos? Desde quanto ele pensava em crianças? Deviam ser pensamentos provenientes do seu forte instinto super protetor... _Ou talvez um desejo subconsciente de ser pai de um bebê com olhos chocolates. _

Um incomodo silêncio se instalou na sala dos Swan. Bella impossivelmente corada também tinha pensado em como seria lindo um filho da sua tartaruga Edward. Com seu sorriso, seu olhar e seu adorável coração. _Bendita sortuda seria a mulher que um dia fosse afortunada de ser a esposa do seu amor silencioso_.

- Seria bom levar uns aperitivos e passarmos à manhã na clareira? Eu também quero encontrar figuras novas entre as nuvens – Edward assentiu e acompanhou sua Bells até a cozinha. Entre brincadeiras divertidas e comparações ridículas que ele fazia com ela dizendo que Bella era a chapeuzinho vermelho e ele o lobo mal que lhe roubava a comida passaram o tempo até o momento em que estavam prontos pra irem à clareira.

O sol brilhava supremo no centro da clareira, um clima aconchegante os recebia mesmo que fosse fim de Janeiro, em pleno inverno. Conversaram por horas sobre muitos assuntos. A escola, os amigos, a família... E com esse último assunto Edward confessou a preocupação de sua mãe e Bella o tranqüilizou dizendo que duvidava que algo ruim pudesse acontecer com sua irmã. Edward sorriu consolado vendo que ele não era o único que achava improvável essas coisas acontecerem. Duas almas inocentes que não sabiam até que nível o rancor e a maldade poderiam habitar em um coração...

Algumas gotas começaram a cair perto do meio dia. Os jovens se apressaram em colocar as capas de chuva e procurar proteção para a comida. A chuvinha ainda leve era persistente e eles se acomodaram em baixo de uma pequena árvore. A árvore não oferecia muito abrigo e para caber os dois ali em baixo sem se molharem muito Edward abraçou Bella reduzindo o espaço.

Ela sorriu satisfeita quando ele beijou e acariciou seus cabelos. Seu elegante cavalheiro de armadura sempre estava ali lhe protegendo de tudo. Como ela não poderia amá-lo com cada fibra do seu ser? Bella voltou a sorrir e espremeu mais o corpo nele, aspirando o cheiro dele. Aquele perfume característico de sua tartaruga não era de algum perfume caro ou de algum produto usado no banho. Seu aroma era único, um cheiro de almíscar, amadeirado e menta. Era o cheiro que sempre tinha distinto Edward e que ela levava impregnado nos pulmões desde outrora.

Edward por outro lado, aprovou que sua bela borboleta se agarrasse mais a ele. Adorava sua ternura e delicadeza. Desejava estar assim com ela pra sempre, preso por toda vida nos braços do seu único amor.

Lentamente, mas com firmeza ele começou a balançá-la nos braços. Ela sorriu e devagar fechou os olhos. Distante um pássaro foi ouvido e uma música apareceu na cabeça de Edward:

_Pássaro negro cantando no silêncio da noite_

_Pegue estas asas quebradas e aprenda a voar_

_Toda sua vida_

_Você só esperava por este momento para subir_

_Pássaro negro cantando no silêncio da noite_

_Pegue estes olhos fundos e aprenda a enxergar_

_Toda sua vida_

_Você só esperava por este momento para ser livre._

_Voe pássaro negro, voe_

_Para dentro da luz da noite escura e negra_

Essa era uma das suas músicas favoritas dos Beatles. A música do pássaro, uma música de esperança. A mesma que guardava fortemente em seu coração até que se sentisse forte e valente o suficiente pra confessar ao seu pássaro seu amor.

- Algum dia você saberá o quanto eu te amo minha Bella... Minha preciosa Bella – sussurrou devagar enquanto beijava os cabelos dela. Ela tinha dormido e não demorando muito Edward a seguiu no mesmo mundo.

Perto das 2 da tarde acordaram quando sentiram que a chuva tinha parado. Pegaram seus lanches e comeram em silêncio. Uma hora depois estavam prontos para a aventura literária em Port Angels. Estavam felizes e animados, sem pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer por lá.

- Isso é o paraíso!- comentou satisfeito Edward com Bella, ela assentiu sorrindo enquanto segurava a mão dele e caminhavam pelas ruas do centro de Port Angels onde acontecia a Feira. Em cada esquina tinha uma coisa diferente: leitura de contos infantis, oficinas de pintura com aquarela, livros assinados pelos autores convidados, imprensa relatando o sucesso do evento, vendedores que ofereciam seus doces e outras guloseimas aos visitantes. Era um festival completo de cores e gente, todos convocados pelo mesmo amor aos livros que os dois jovens sentiam.

Percorreram cada lugar, visitando tudo. Faziam uma pausa de quinze minutos para tomar uma soda e seguiam com sua meta. De mãos dadas e sorridentes entraram em cada tenda pra ver o que ofereciam de mágico ali.

Perto das 5 da tarde a multidão era enorme. As ruas tinham ficado apertadas para todos os visitantes e caminhar era um desafio. Os jovens já exaustos pela tarde divertida decidiram ir embora depois de mais uma volta no lugar. Tinham comprado alguns livros, entre eles alguns audiolivros para Bella e para Edward alguns livros de poesia que segundo sabia o autor estava quase tão apaixonado quanto ele.

Chegando ao fim da viagem uma tenda chamou atenção de Edward. Era um lugar que vendia quadros e pinturas como as que Bella usava. Pensou que seria um bom presente para ela e decidiu entrar.

- Vou entrar rapidamente e comprar uma coisa Bells, mas é uma surpresa pra você. Me espera aqui? – perguntou sinalizando e ela afirmou devagar. Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa antes de entrar.

Para não sentir tanto a espera Isabella decidiu caminhar um pouco e ver o que as outras tendas tinham por ali. De frente a ela tinha uma tenda, "_Stradivarius_" com livros e artigos musicais.

- _Será um ótimo presente para Edward _– pensou e olhando rapidamente pra trás viu que ele ainda estava na mesma tenda e então entrou na tenda de música. Ficou maravilhada quando viu a quantidade de coisas lindas que tinha ali. Cadernos com pentagramas desenhados, manuais práticos para principiantes e alguns instrumentos estranhos. Encantou-se pelo mundo da música, um que ela nunca conheceria por causa de sua condição. Caminhando pelos corredores da tenda pegou um livro que contava a história da música e se envolveu no mundo das letras sem perceber o tempo.

Na outra tenda Edward se deleitava comprando várias telas, pincéis, lápis, cadernos de pintura e todo o resto relacionado com a arte que a sua jovem borboleta adorava. Tinha certeza que ela no inicio reclamaria pelo excessivo presente, mas entre cosquinhas e muxoxos bicudos dele a convenceria em aceitar o presente. Depois de pagar a conta e com as coisas numa bolsa grande Edward saiu para encontrar sua amiga e... _Para sua surpresa ela não estava ali!_

- Bella? – olhou em várias direções procurando sua amiga, mas não tinha sinal dela – Bella?- voltou a perguntar. Dessa vez sua voz saiu mais firme em expansão com as pessoas que avançavam pela rua estreita. Seu coração parou quando percebeu que sua Isabella estava perdida em um mar de gente que não sabia que sua borboleta não ouvia nada em seu mundo silencioso.

- Bella, onde você está? – sussurrou para si procurando na multidão – Borboleta... Onde você está? – ficou na ponta dos pés pra melhor olhar sem sucesso. – Onde você se meteu Isabella? – sua voz saiu quebrada, cheia de medo e apreensão que sentia.

Sua respiração estava rápida e difícil. Sentia os batimentos cardíacos na cabeça dificultando seu raciocínio. Estava tão assustado e alterado que a boca ficou seca. Suas mãos e pernas tremiam fortes. Tentou se mexer, mas seus pés não respondiam. Seus olhos olhavam buscando na multidão sua borboleta sem encontrá-la. O que aconteceu durante os minutos em que deixou sua borboleta sozinha?

- Idiota! Você é um idiota! – bufou irado enquanto caminhava pela apinada rua com gente que ia e vinha. – Não devia ter deixado ela sozinha Edward! Você é tão imbecil! – gritou a última repreensão enquanto virava a esquina e olhava para todos os lados procurando olhos chocolates assustados.

- O que faço? O que faço? Bella, onde você está preciosa? – sua voz saiu sussurrada quando ele subia a rua a passos pequenos. O que devia fazer nesse caso? Gritar seu nome? Óbvio que era inútil, ela não ouviria. Pedir ajuda? Mas a quem? Não podia culpar ninguém mais que ele próprio. Era seu dever protegê-la e tinha falhado sem desculpas. Sua melhor amiga e amor secreto estava perdida sozinha...

- Maldição! O que faço? – resmungou com as lágrimas se acumulando. Primeiro tinha que se acalmar e telefonar pra alguém. Charlie? Nem pensar! Se o pai dela soubesse que ele tinha deixado-a sozinha não duvidaria que ele o mataria com o revólver que carregava no cinto. Alice? Impossível! Seria uma confusão maior...

Com as mãos tremendo pelo medo pegou seu celular e ligou pra o único número que conhecia em emergências. O de sua mãe.

- Mãe, me perdi de Bella. – sussurrou antes de soluçar. Sua mãe, assutada e preocupada pelos seus dois pequenos saiu correndo até o carro deixando Rosalie com um bolo pequeno quase pronto e dirigiu a toda velocidade até Port Angels não sem antes dizer que Edward não saísse de onde estava para caso dela voltar ao mesmo lugar.

Pedido que ele não levou em consideração se movendo impaciente pelas ruas procurando ela.

_- _Onde você está minha preciosa? Pra onde foi? – se perguntava temeroso enquanto afastava as pessoas que caminhavam na direção oposta. Esme que fez o trajeto de uma hora em trinta minutos, chegou na Rua Dormont onde Edward estava e que ficava a cinco ruas da Virgin Street que era a rua da tenda de música. Decidindo entrarem tenda por tenda procurando ver se ela estava em alguma receberam até então respostas negativas.

_Nenhuma menina surda esteve aqui._

_Jovem de olhos castanhos? Não senhora, aqui não..._

_Muito branca e cabelo cacheado? Não que me lembre._

A Rua Dormont foi vasculhada em todos os lugares pela tartaruga e sua mãe com a esperança de que a borboleta estivesse em algum deles. Enquanto isso na tenda de música depois de ler por uma hora aquele livro interessante Bella voltou à realidade e decidiu compra o livro para sua tartaruga, com o pouco que tinha de suas economias. O livro era pequeno e simples, mas tinha certeza de que ajudaria Edward em suas aulas de piano. Segurando o livro, Bella achou que ele estava até mais bonito e então tirando seus poucos dólares se aproximou do caixa enquanto o atendente começava a paquerá-la.

- Você é muito linda – disse enquanto digitava no computador a fatura da compra dela. – Por que está tão calada, é por acaso mudinha? – perguntou em tom de piada. Vendo que ela não respondia, ele assentiu tranqüilo – Sim, parece que também é surdinha. Pobrezinha, não deviam deixá-la sair sozinha.

Bella que não entendia nada que o atendente dizia pegou rapidamente a bolsa com o livro e quase arrancando a fatura da mão do homem saiu da tenda. Caminhou até a tenda das pinturas, mas não achou sua tartaruga. Entrou e não viu Edward. Quis se aproximar e perguntar por ele, mas quem a entenderia? As libras eram pouco conhecidas e sinalizar uma simples pergunta faria com que a olhassem como uma atração.

A noite caia em Port Angels e Bella continuava perdida. Edward de punhos cerrados entrava em cada tenda que começava a fechar. Sua mãe mais ágil entrava e saia delas desviando das pessoas. Onde se meteu Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Se perguntava Esme olhando desesperada para todos os lugares com seu filho que estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Lembra em qual Rua fica a tenda das pinturas? – perguntou a Edward. Ele negou. Tinha andando tanto pra lá e pra cá, pra cima e pra abaixo pelas ruas que não tinha mais senso de direção – Não importa, vamos perguntar. Tenho a impressão de que ela deve está por lá. – começaram a andar e graças a uma informação de uma idosa chegaram a Virgen Street.

- Ainda sozinha por aqui? Se quiser eu te levo pra casa – era a voz do atendente da tenda de música que vendo Bella sozinha na rua se aproximou. Ela arregalou os olhos como um cervo assutado se afastando alguns passos.

- Não vou te machucar. Está tudo bem – disse quando notou-a tremendo como uma folha. – Está segura comigo – sussurrou segurando seu braço obrigando-a a andar.

- Solte minha filha seu nojento! – ouviu-se o grito vindo de algum lugar de Esme que viu a cena desde o inicio da rua. – Eu disse pra soltar ela!- gritou novamente. Dessa vez ele obedeceu soltando o braço de Bella se afastando.

- Eu ia levá-la pra casa senhora. Que irresponsabilidade da sua parte deixar uma menina surda sozinha! – disse se defendendo.

- Ela não está sozinha – dessa vez foi Edward que falou. Bella vendo sua tartaruga se jogou em seus braços e grudou nele como se dependesse sua vida. – Minha preciosa shhh... Já estou aqui com você – falou soluçando. Respirando profundamente e deixando sua alma voltar pra seu lugar. Sua Bella estava bem, assustada, mas bem. Ela também soluçou e se apertou mais nele.

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez – ouviu o homem dizer enquanto se afastava pra sua tenda fechando por esse dia.

- Você está bem meu amor? – Esme perguntou devagar para que Bella compreendesse. Assentindo devagar secando as lágrimas causadas pelo medo.

- Estou bem, não aconteceu nada – disse sinalizando e Edward disse a Esme.

- Sim, sim aconteceu Bella. Te perdi de vista... Isso não está bem. Te deixei sozinha e você não pode ficar sozinha. Te prometo que nunca mais isso vai acontecer – explicou ele rapidamente.

- Não posso ficar sozinha? Por que não posso ficar sozinha? É por eu ser surda? Sou tão inútil assim que não posso ficar sozinha alguns minutos? – à medida que perguntava começava a chorar de raiva.

- Eu não quis dizer isso Bella... Claro que você não é nenhuma inútil minha borboleta. É só... – tentou explicar, mas Bella não deu brecha.

- O que foi falado, falado está. Você acredita que sou inútil. Entendo você. Todos me dizem isso sempre, mas nunca pensei que você também pensasse assim – disse fungando o nariz. Depois pegando um caderninho da mochila escreveu_: Esme pode me levar pra minha casa, por favor_? Ela assentiu rapidamente e segurando sua mão caminharam para o carro.

- Bella, Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar... – disse Edward chamando sua atenção enquanto andavam – Eu estava assustado, você estava perdida e eu...

- Eu não estava perdida Edward. Estava na tenda de música enquanto você estava na outra, e pronto. – respondeu aborrecida.

- Eu pensei que tinha acontecido algo com você, estava assustado e liguei pra mãe e eu... – ela virou-se para não ver o resto das sinalizações de Edward.

Quando chegaram no carro, Bella se sentou no banco do carona e fechou o cinto de segurança. Edward sentou atrás e voltaram em silêncio pra casa.

Na casa dos Swan a luz da varanda estava acesa, Charlie tinha chegado e devia está preocupado pela demora de Bella. A jovem borboleta retirou o sinto e beijou Esme deixando o carro. Lembrando o que tinha na mochila voltou pro carro na parte da janela traseira.

- A inútil comprou algo pra você, espero que goste – disse chorando Bella e se afastou rumo a casa. Edward não suportando mais a dor que aquela sinalização dela lhe provocou saiu do carro parando na frente dela e a abraçou. Vendo que ela não retribuiu o abraço se ajoelhou.

- Não queria dizer aquilo Bella, desculpe. Me perdoe. – sinalizou repetindo a última frase, juntando as mãos em sinal de oração. – Sinto muito borboleta, sinto muito.

- Não acha que sou inútil? – perguntou ela que se ajoelhava na frente dele. Ele negou veementemente.

- Você é o ser mais extraordinariamente perfeito desse mundo. Por que acredita que eu te ache inútil? Eu estava assustado, esse homem podia ter lhe feito mal. Sinto muito... - voltou a juntar suas mãos lhe rogando.

- Não devia está de joelhos. Vem... – segurou sua mão e o ajudou a levantar. – Foi um tremendo erro meu que não se repetirá. Eu só queria te dar um presente e olha o aconteceu.

- Desculpe – disse sua tartaruga e ela respondeu um _desculpe_ também.

- Você vem me buscar amanhã ou nos encontramos na escola? – ela perguntou pra mudar de assunto. Ele sorriu quando percebeu que seu amor secreto não estava mais zangada e respondeu que viria pegá-la bem cedo.

Com um novo abraço firmaram a reconciliação enquanto prometiam que o ocorrido dessa tarde nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Ele a protegeria sempre e ela nunca se afastaria do seu lado. Era uma promessa para ser usada quando saíssem de casa, mas que com o passar do tempo também poderia ser usada em outras situações da vida, sobretudo no que dizia respeito ao que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Esme confusa por não ter entendido a cena na varanda dos Swan quando Edward entrava no carro.

- Sim, ela não esta mais zangada. Eu fui muito idiota... Acredito que pelo desespero. – respondeu enquanto Esme saia com o carro. À distancia uma borboleta sorridente e tranqüila se despedia de sua tartaruga depois de um baita susto a tarde.

- Entendo você meu amor, mas Bella também teve razão em ficar chateada. O que você disse não foi muito adequado. Nós sabemos que Bella não pode ouvir, mas não por isso você deve tratá-la como uma total descapacitada.

- Eu sei mãe, mas eu estava nervoso e eu não imaginei que ela reagiria assim. Foi estranho, quando a achei ela estava feliz em me ver e depois estava zangada. Isso foi estranho.

- Não é estranho meu amor, é normal. Na verdade isso tem um nome; hormônios! – Esme segurou o sorriso.

- Droga de hormônios! Vão deixar Bella louca e ela a mim! – se queixou ele. Sua mãe soltou uma gargalhada e ele a acompanhou. Chegaram depois em casa onde Carlisle já esperava preocupado com sua esposa e filho.

- Amor, estamos em casa – disse Esme ao entrar e Carlisle que estava na sala apareceu e suspirou aliviado vendo que os seus tesouros estavam bem.

- Estava quase enlouquecendo, você não levou o celular e o de Edward estava desligado. O que aconteceu?

- Graças a Deus! Eles chegaram! – gritou Alice descendo as escadas e se lançando nos braços do irmão que devolveu o abraço e beijou sua cabeça. No alto da escada Rosalie observava a cena.

- Estávamos em Port Angels e por um descuido meu Bella se perdeu e eu... – Os passos de Rosalie foram ouvidos, ela descia a escada com raiva.

- Bella? – Rose interrompeu a explicação de Edward. – Você chamou mamãe pra ajudar a procurar Bella? Você tirou mamãe de casa pra ir procurar sua amiga perdida? Não pensou que ela estivesse ocupada comigo e a chamou para que fosse salvar você e sua amiga pirralha surda? O que acontece com você Edward? É tão egoísta que acredita que mamãe existe só para resolver seus problemas? – falou a última pergunta já no fim da escada gritando histérica olhando sua família. – Às vezes acho que essa pentelha inútil é mais importante pra vocês do que sua própria filha.

- Rosalie Lillian Cullen – repreendeu Esme – Não quero ouvir mais esse tipo de referência a Bella de você!

- Está vendo papai? – soluçou Rosalie – Está vendo que mamãe a prefere do que a mim? – Carlisle sem saber o que fazer a abraçou.

- Não é isso minha princesa – sussurrou ele. – Nós gostamos de todos em igualdade. A você, Edward e a Alice. Bella é uma pessoa muito especial para nós e a temos como filha também.

- Você também pai? – Rose se afastou olhando-o. – Você também está do lado dela? Nem por eu ser mais linda do que ela não gostam mais de mim? Entendi... É melhor eu ligar pra o Royce ou Lauren. Eles sim me percebem, não são como vocês. – rosnou raivosa.

- E por falar nele senhorita, temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Onde você foi? Por que saiu de casa às 7 da manhã? Quem estava com você? Quero respostas e não mentiras. – disse Esme olhando sua filha provocando seus olhos cheios de fúria.

- Agora que se preocupam comigo? Belos pais que tenho!- disse antes de voltar correndo escada acima e se trancando no quarto depois de bater a porta.

- Ow, ow... – disse Alice sorrindo enquanto passava os dedos indicadores massageando as têmporas em circulo. – Tem alguém muito louca aqui!

- Ela não está louca irmãzinha, isso se chama hormônios e eu odeio isso! – respondeu Edward sorrindo – Quando chegar sua vez ai sim lhe garanto que o louco serei eu!

- É melhor irmos preparar o jantar. – disse Esme acabando com o momento divertido entre seus filhos. Carlisle e eles assentiram e foram pra cozinha.

Ficaram nesse momento familiar divertido enquanto preparavam macarrão com queijo sem imaginar o que acontecia no andar de cima:

- Eu não a suporto mais! A odeio com toda minha vida! – resmungou no telefone Rosalie.

- Rose, Rose... Rosalie querida. Acho que você devia trabalhar no controle dessa sua raiva. – foi a resposta de Lauren do outro lado da linha – O momento ainda não chegou. O plano está traçado para Fevereiro e não vai ser por seu ataque de raiva que vamos estragar tudo.

- Mas faltam duas semanas pra isso, não sei se agüentarei Lauren! – reclamou à loira.

- Rosalie! Você soa tão ridícula!- Lauren gargalhou – Vem agüentando por anos e agora não pode esperar mais alguns dias?

- É que o que aconteceu hoje me tirou a paciência. Minha mãe me trocou por essa pirralha! – justificou Rosalie.

- Sossegue, depois de tudo você não vai precisar se preocupar com essa menininha. Ela se afastará do seu irmão, da sua casa, dos seus pais e claro, de você. Fique tranqüila e deixe tudo comigo. O plano é tão perfeito que não terá falhas. Eu sei o estou dizendo... – disse friamente Lauren.

- Assim eu espero. Obrigada por me ajudar Lauren... Você é uma amiga fenomenal. – agradeceu se sentando na cama mais relaxada.

- E você é minha melhor amiga sempre Rosalie – respondeu Lauren com voz infantil.

- Amanhã nos encontramos. Royce vem me pegar e depois passamos aí. – um risinho estranho foi ouvido do outro lado do telefone.

- Ah! Royce, sim, claro. Estarei esperando. Tchau! – Rosalie terminou a chamada estranhando esse último comentário dela, mas não alimentou o pensamento. Duas semanas a mais, duas semanas era o que ela precisava agüentar antes de se livrar de Bella, a melhor amiga do seu irmão que ela via como um inútil parasita.

Depois do jantar, Edward foi pra seu quarto e pegando o celular já carregado mandou uma mensagem:

_Posso pedir perdão mais uma vez hoje?_

_Adoro você_

_Sua tartaruga_

Minutos depois a tela do "tartaruga- cel" acendeu, era uma mensagem de Isabella:

_Já está perdoado..._

_Também te adoro_

_Sua borboleta_

Edward se despediu de sua Bella com essa última mensagem e depois de tomar banho quente caiu na cama. Pra sonhar e sonhar com Isabella... Como tinha feito todas as noites a alguns meses.

Além da casa dos Cullen há poucos quilômetros, Isabella abraçava seu celular. O motivo. Edward dizer que a adorava muito. O festival de borboletas não parava no seu estômago e os suspiros seriam à ordem do dia. Eram três simples palavras que significavam o mundo pra ela.

Depois de longos momentos suspirando e fantasiando, Bella se preparou pra dormir com um sorriso. Mesmo o dia tendo terminado bem, ela viu de perto a realidade que poucas vezes enfrentava. Se virar sozinha quando sua tartaruga não estivesse por perto. Estaria preparada pra enfrentar o mundo sozinha? Na realidade ela era uma inútil que sempre precisaria de um intérprete como um cego precisa de sua bengala ou de um guia que o conduza? Questões profundas se formavam no escuro do seu quarto antes dela dormir. Mil perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

E nesse mesmo cenário, nessa mesma noite em uma pequena casa quase fora de Forks uma conversa se desenvolvia.

- Ela sequer imagina o que vai sofrer. Isso não vai só afetar seu irmão e sua amiga surdinha. Se ela soubesse que também irá ser devastada pelos destroços do furacão que vamos causar – disse Lauren quase em sussurro enquanto se aconchegava a um corpo robusto que estava com ela na cama.

- E você acha que vai dá certo? – perguntou aquela voz.

- Às vezes acho que você não acredita na sua namorada, meu querido. – disse passando o dedo indicador no peito do jovem.

- Claro que confio em você pequena, eu também quero ver arruinada Rosalie Cullen e tirar vantagem disso... – disse maquiavélico aquela voz.

- Viu? Somos um casal perfeito. Eu também quero acabar com essa maldita loira. Eu a odeio! Tem dinheiro, um carro lindo e pra variar ainda tem um corpo de enfartar qualquer um. Maldita inveja que sinto! Mas vamos bater aonde mais vai doer, seu irmãozinho lindo. Ela acha que isso não vai lhe afetar. Idiota! – disse Lauren maldosa.

- Quem diria que momentos antes você disse que ela era sua melhor amiga de sempre! Sua hipocrisia é digna de um Oscar pequena! – disse rindo seu acompanhante.

- Quem merece um Oscar é você pelo que tem entre as pernas e preciso antes de dormir. Então tire essa roupa e me foda antes de ir pra casa.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem minha adorável bruxa de gelo de Nárnia – brincou com ela antes de atacar seus lábios com um beijo voraz.

Sorridente e satisfeita pela boa sessão de sexo dada pelo seu amado amante, Lauren foi pra cama repassando cada parte do plano que em poucos dias estrearia para acabar com a amizade de Edward e Isabella, levando junto o sofrimento pra Rosalie, sua suposta amiga que odiava graças à enorme inveja que sentia.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Fevereiro chegou num piscar de olhos. Os primeiros dias de toda a secundária de Forks chegou com enfeites vermelhos e brancos como lembrete da próxima comemoração entre os estudantes: São Valentim*****.

NT: _**São Valentim**__(ou Valentinus em__latim__) é um__santo__reconhecido pela__Igreja Católica__e__igrejas orientais__que dá nome ao__Dia dos Namorados__em muitos países, onde celebram o Dia de São Valentim. O nome refere-se a pelo menos três santos__martirizados__na__Roma antiga__. O__imperador__Cláudio II__, durante seu governo, proibiu a realização de__casamentos__em seu reino, com o objetivo de formar um grande e poderoso__exército__. Cláudio acreditava que os jovens, se não tivessem família, alistariam-se com maior facilidade. No entanto, um__bispo__romano__continuou a celebrar casamentos, mesmo com a proibição do imperador. Seu nome era Valentim e as cerimônias eram realizadas em segredo. A prática foi descoberta e Valentim foi preso e condenado à morte. Enquanto estava preso, muitos jovens jogavam flores e bilhetes dizendo que os jovens ainda acreditavam no amor. Entre as pessoas que jogaram mensagens ao bispo estava uma jovem cega, Astérias, filha do carcereiro, a qual conseguiu a permissão do pai para visitar Valentim. Os dois acabaram apaixonando-se e,__milagrosamente__, a jovem recuperou a visão. O bispo chegou a escrever uma carta de amor para a jovem com a seguinte assinatura: "de seu Valentim", expressão ainda hoje utilizada. Valentim foi decapitado em 14 de Fevereiro de__270__. E essa data ficou como o dia comemorativo dos namorados em alguns países._

A professora de literatura Sra. Wright desse ano do esquadrão encorajou os jovens a desenvolverem um projeto para essa data especial. Tinham que criar alguma coisa de forma artesanal, usando recursos básicos e econômicos como papel, pinturas ou galhos de árvores para serem dados ao colega de classe que achavam mais especial. O projeto não era obrigatório, mas estimulou alguns alunos, sendo a primeira aluna entusiasmada: Isabella Swan.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer? – perguntou uma tarde a sua tartaruga enquanto caminhavam da clareira até a casa dos Cullen. Edward negou.

- Sou uma negação com essas coisas Bella, não consigo fazer nem um barco de papel. – ambos riram da verdade que Edward disse. Bella era um prodígio nas artes manuais enquanto Edward era o gênio nas artes musicais. Diferentes um do outro, mas com um ponto em comum: a dedicação apaixonada que eles tinham quando tinham um novo projeto em mãos.

- Eu já sei o que fazer, talvez comece hoje à noite. Se precisar de mim é só falar. – Edward olhou estranhando. Por que ela estava oferecendo ajuda? Não suspeitava que o que ele fizesse seria justamente pra ela, sua única pessoa especial no mundo?

- Posso saber o que vai fazer? – perguntou pra sua borboleta. Bella respondeu como ele, estranhando com o olhar. _Bobinho, se eu te digo estrago à surpresa. Não percebeu que será pra você?_ Pensou enquanto sorria pra ele.

- Você saberá quando for o momento – foi a resposta. Ele assentiu e segurando sua mão entraram sorrindo na casa dos Cullen para fazerem suas tarefas.

Nessa mesma noite como tinha dito, Bella começou seu projeto. Com uma folha de papel e lápis começou. De tempos em tempos olhava pra cima fixando na imagem que estava em cima do seu criado mudo. Fechando os olhos gravava os detalhes daquela foto e voltava ao papel, dando forma ao que tinha em mente.

Iniciou pelo rosto, seu queixo definido e forte, continuou com suas bochechas dignas de uma escultura de mármore como aquelas mencionadas pela professora de história que tem na Itália. Seguiu para as sobrancelhas cheias, mas ainda assim bonitas. Mais acima vinha o cabelo, de cor única e sempre rebelde onde nem mesmo uma foto poderia conter. O nariz perfeito, os lábios roliços que sempre formavam um sorriso. O desenho estava quase pronto, com exceção dos olhos que tinha deixado por último.

Concentrando-se novamente pensou no verde dos campos no verão, no verde das esmeraldas recém retiradas das minas brilhantes e belas diante de seu minerador. Pensou também no verde da carapaça de uma tartaruga, animalzinho que mesmo sendo considerado lento e muito desajeitado era prudente, sábio, forte e perseverante. Igual ao dono daqueles poços verdes na forma de olhos que tinha Edward Cullen, seu melhor amigo, sua pessoa especial.

A jovem borboleta sorriu quando viu seu trabalho terminado. Uma reprodução exata da foto de Edward que ela guardava como um tesouro, a imagem do anjo da guarda que dormia ao seu lado todas as noites.

- Espero que você goste Edward... – disse pra si antes de guardar o desenho em uma pasta e cuidadosamente escondeu em seu quarto.

Os dias que antecederam ao São Valentim passaram voando. O esquadrão comentava eufórico na hora do almoço sobre os trabalhos manuais sem deixar claro para quem iam destiná-los mesmo que todos soubessem essa resposta. Ben e Ângela trocaram presentes como Mike e Jessica que estavam há quase um mês saindo juntos. Bella tinha preparado um desenho pra Edward, mas e ele?

- Eu não fiz nada! – murmurou com raiva Edward quando viu o resto do pessoal com seus projetos finalizados. Bella o conhecendo muito bem notou sua frustração e se aproximou.

- Está tudo bem Edward, não fique preocupado ou oprimido por isso. Você fará alguma coisa... – lhe consolou sinalizando.

- Tenho uma idéia, mas será uma surpresa! – comentou. Ela assentiu segurando suas mãos sorrindo.

- Viu? O importante é a intenção. Você fará alguma coisa legal tartaruga, eu sei. Em seguida ele a abraçou vendo como sua borboleta era compreensiva com ele. A surpresa não tinha nada de manual, bom, um pouco... Queria tocar pra ela uma música no violão, uma que tinha começado aprender nas aulas no conservatório: Brown Eyed Girl do Van Morrison. Era perfeita pra sua adorada Bella, mesmo que ela não pudesse escutá-la faria de tudo pra que ela sentisse. No final era isso o que importava.

O São Valentim chegou em uma manhã de tempestade de neve, coisa normal em Forks. Nessa manhã Edward saiu cedo para comprar flores para sua mãe, irmãs e claro, sua garota de olhos cor de chocolate. Se despedindo das garotas de sua casa seguiu para encontrar Bella que já o esperava com um sorriso como em todas as manhãs.

- Minha garota dos olhos cor de chocolate... – disse emocionado enquanto lhe entregava as flores e a erguia no ar dando voltas com ela.

- Cuidado rapaz que o pai dela ainda está em casa – Charlie disse da cozinha e Edward desceu Bella imediatamente sorrindo desconcertado.

- Oi Charlie. – cumprimentou entrando na casa.

- Rapaz. - respondeu Charlie segurando uma xícara fumegante de café. – Preparado para o dia mais sentimental do ano? – perguntou divertido e Edward assentiu devagar.

- Estamos prontos para o cupido esse ano. Faremos o possível para sobreviver esse dia... E a noite. – disse essa última parte sussurrando.

- À noite? – Charlie perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Isso... É... Então, Charlie... – gaguejou Edward sem saber por onde começar – Pensei em levar Bella pra jantar, claro se o senhor permitir. É algo simples e prometo que... – Charlie levantou a mão interrompendo ele.

- A cinderela volta antes das dez para casa.

- Mas Charlie... A cinderela... – ele ia explicar.

- Meu amigo Walt era muito liberal com a cinderela dele. Quero Bella de volta às dez. – Edward concordou contrariado e Charlie sorriu subindo para se arrumar e ir pra delegacia.

- O que foi isso? – Bella perguntou depois que seu pai saiu da sala.

- Hoje à noite tenho uma surpresa pra você... Você vai adorar! – respondeu sorrindo. Com os ombros encolhidos por não ter idéia do que falava ele, assentiu. Se ele dizia que ela ia gostar é porque iria.

Com a pasta que guardava o desenho foram para a escola. Chegando viram a euforia geral no corredor, decorado com ursinhos, flores e corações. Alguns comentavam sobre seus planos para o dia, outros sobre os presentes que esperavam ganhar dos amigos ou amores.

Um rumor estranho estava se espalhando nos corredores da escola de Forks. Como se fosse um segredo sussurrado no ouvido de alguns ou por bilhetinhos que chegavam acidentalmente nas mãos de qualquer um perto dos armários, como Edward.

_Lauren Mallory convoca uma reunião extraordinária com todos os estudantes no ginásio da escola. De preferência apenas os rapazes, mas se por curiosidade as meninas quiserem aparecer estejam no local às 12:50 (dez minutos antes do almoço). Prometo uma grande surpresa._

- O que era? – perguntou Bella quando viu Edward lendo o bilhete. Ele amassou e jogou o papel no lixo.

- Nada importante Bells. Algum ato desesperado de popularidade onde as ovelhas seguem atordoadas uma encantadora serpente.

- O que? – perguntou uma confusa Isabella pelo uso de animais na explicação de Edward.

- Nada linda... – disse antes de beijar sua testa e tocar sua face. – Não é nada. – Ela sorriu e segurando sua mão e entraram na primeira aula do dia, biologia.

Rosalie que não fazia idéia do plano que sua amiga tinha arquitetado viu a cena à distância. Seu Royce com quem tinha uma relação estável e conhecida por todos da secundária não tinha aparecido para lhe dá um feliz São Valentim, e isso lhe deixou mais azeda após ter visto como seu irmão tratava sua amiga surda. Por que todos eram felizes menos ela? Mas isso estava pra mudar, estava certa disso.

A hora do almoço se aproximava e mais de um aluno esperava a próxima aula depois do recesso, literatura. Os jovens que dividiam essa matéria com Edward e Bella estavam na espectativa esperando os presentes que ganhariam dos seus colegas e não se agüentavam ansiosos para logo passar o almoço.

O sinal desejado foi ouvido, mas por motivos desconhecidos após dez minutos do horário normal. A maioria dos estudantes também esperavam a hora do almoço por outra razão bem diferente da turma de literatura e correram então para o ginásio onde a tal reunião aconteceria.

- Pronta pra comer? – Edward perguntou a Bella na frente da sala de história que ela tinha acabado de assistir. Assentindo comentou que morria de fome e queria uma enorme fatia de pizza e ele concordou dizendo que pagaria já que o dia de hoje era especial para os dois.

- Olha só se não é meu cunhadinho Edward Cullen. – ouviu-se Royce King no corredor. – Achei que estaria no ginásio como os outros.

- Não me interessa o que a amiga da minha irmã tem a dizer – resmungou aborrecido enquanto tirava a mão de Royce do seu ombro.

- Bem, todos devem está lá, então pequeno verme você não tem opção. – disse com raiva enquanto empurrava Bella e Edward pra entrada do ginásio.

- Imbecil! – murmurou ele enquanto perguntava se Bella estava bem. Ela segurou seu braço e confirmou, pouco depois de arrumar seus livros e a pasta com o desenho nos braços.

- Obrigada Royce! – gritou Lauren no meio da quadra de basquete. Edward arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que o valentão do namorado de sua irmã tinha falado a verdade. Toda a secundária estava ali. – Edward querido, sente-se com sua amiga. Eu vou anunciar uma coisa importante.

Rosalie que estava no lado norte da quadra olhava sorrindo em expectativa esperando o plano de sua amiga ser realizado.

- Estão se perguntando o que vieram fazer aqui? – todos assentiram. – Então, isso será rápido. Hoje é São Valentim e muitos de vocês não tem um encontro pra essa noite. Este é meu último ano nessa secundária nojenta e eu pensei em dar uma chance pra alguém entre vocês de me levar pra jantar romanticamente. Então eu irei escolher entre vocês quem irá me levar para jantar. O que acham? – perguntou afetada. Um assobio agudo e algumas vaias foram ouvidos no ginásio provavelmente de alguns nerds que não viam chance em realizar esse sonho de jantar com Lauren.

- Idiotas... – disse Edward negando com a cabeça. Bella ao seu lado pediu que ele dissesse o que estava acontecendo e ela concordou com o comentário dele.

- São muito idotas... – ela disse sinalizando e Edward assentiu sorrindo.

- A escolha será fácil. Tenho observado muito minha presa. – falou Lauren enquanto remexia seu quadril e passava pelas arquibancadas cheias de alunos. - E tenho certeza que ele morre pra ter um encontro comigo, mas não é muito corajoso pra me convidar, então eu vou dar um empurrãozinho. – disse se aproximando perigosamente de Edward.

- Diga logo qual é sua escolha Lauren! – Mark gritou, ele era um dos jogadores da secundária, amigo de Royce. Ela se aproximou mais de Edward e se abaixando até ficar nivelada com ele disse:

- Esse ano meu encontro de São Valentim será com... Edward Cullen! – houve um silêncio tenso no local. Os alunos do último ano não acreditavam no que tinham ouvido. Edward Cullen o menino do segundo ano? Lauren estava doida?

- Edward Cullen... – sussurrou Lauren no rosto dele. – Hoje à noite você me lavará para jantar e será um encontro inesquecível.

- Dispenso Lauren, hoje meus planos é com alguém mais importante que você. – respondeu se afastando o que podia e apertando a mão de sua borboleta que olhava a cena assustada.

- Mais importante como à coisa que está sentada ao seu lado? – perguntou.

- Bella não é uma coisa! – gritou possesso Edward.

- Que seja! Esse fenômeno... Você não vai me trocar por ela, entendeu Edward? – disse ela segurando seu rosto com força. – Ninguém dispensa Lauren Mallory, Edward. Ninguém e não será você, eu sempre consigo o que quero! Sempre! – disse isso batendo a boca na de Edward com força.

Bella que via tudo de perto soltou a mão de Edward rapidamente. O que estava acontecendo? Por que sua tartaruga estava beijando essa harpia?

Os segundo pareciam eternos para Bella que com dor via como os lábios de Lauren se mexiam na boca de Edward. O ginásio enlouqueceu com os assobios e aplausos incentivando que Lauren continuasse com o beijo. Edward tentava se afastar com força dela, mas sem conseguir pela força espantosa que ela fazia ao contrário.

A jovem borboleta sentiu seu coração partir em dois, um rompimento que dividiu sua alma com aquele show perto dela. E sem mais agüentar se colocou de pé e saiu correndo e tropeçando.

Edward se afastou com esforço empurrando Lauren pouco depois da fuga de Bella. O pessoal aplaudia enquanto Lauren fazia uma reverência. Rose via tudo emocionada, finalmente Isabella fugia de suas vidas como uma rata e desejava com todas as forças que nunca mais a visse.

- Bella? Bella! – gritava Edward afastando Lauren. Descendo rapidamente as arquibancadas correndo atrás dela. Não precisando procurar muito no corredor perto dos armários ele viu sua borboleta correndo desesperada e próximo, no fim do corredor perto dos banheiros estava Royce que a segurou.

- Shhhh... Está tudo bem, só vamos seguir com o jogo – disse sabendo que ela não escutaria e como Lauren espremeu a boca na dela.

- Bella não!- gritou Edward que corria até ela. Bella assustada tentava se afastar de Royce e daquele beijo nojento, mas a força dele não permitia. Quando escutou o grito de Edward Royce soltou Bella que respirava com dificuldade e limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

- Cunhadinho! – sorriu cruelmente. – Você estava aqui? Viu como essa jovenzinha me beijou apaixonadamente?

- Bella minha preciosa... – se aproximou devagar. Isabella sentindo a presença dele se afastou rapidamente.

- Me deixe em paz, não quero... Me deixe – disse sinalizando e soluçando.

- Minha borboleta, deixa eu te explicar. Eu só quero que você... – com as mãos tremendo ele tentava dizer o que aconteceu.

- Não se aproxime de mim Edward, por favor... – disse antes de sair andando pelo corredor e seguir pela saída.

- Bella! – gritou. – Que merda foi essa? – rosnou para Royce que ainda estava ali.

- Pergunte a Barbie, sua irmã tem todas as respostas.

- Rosalie, o que ela tem haver com isso? – perguntou desesperado.

- Tudo – ouviu Lauren que chegava. – Ela que planejou esse teatro pra separar você do bicho raro que você tem como amiga. Sim, veja como são as irmãs... Precisa de inimigo melhor? Não é amor? – disse acariciando o peito de Royce beijando-o depois. Certamente depois dessa atuação teriam outro encontro com o Oscar como naquele domingo, nesse sábado, sexta e todas as noites desde os últimos três anos.

Ouviu-se uns passos e depois um soluço.

- O que? O que é isso? – perguntou Rosalie incrédula com o que via. Lauren se separou de Royce afagando seu peito sorrindo.

- Surpresa linda! – disse alegremente. – Aproveita que estamos no momento lava roupa suja. Humm... Estávamos dizendo ao seu irmãozinho que foi sua a idéia do que aconteceu ali dentro. Ah! Veja! Você ganhou também um bônus em saber que seu namorado é meu amante há anos. Ele só saia com você pelo seu dinheiro e por seu carro! – disse sorrindo Lauren.

- Rosalie é verdade isso? – perguntou Edward.

- Royce, você estava com Lauren esse tempo todo? – perguntou Rosalie

- Ambas as coisas são verdade. Não percam tempo com essa idiotice! – gritou Lauren sem paciência.

- Nunca, escute bem Rosalie, nunca mais fale comigo na sua vida! – gritou Edward odiando ela. – Você está morta pra mim! – falou antes de sair. Edward se sentia um desgraçado e voltou ao ginásio pra pegar suas coisas. Na entrada viu uma pasta familiar no chão e a pegou com cuidado sabendo de quem era. Tentou engolir o soluço, mas não conseguiu depois que viu a folha que caiu da pasta.

_Feliz São Valentim minha linda tartaruga_

_Sua borboleta que te adora_

_Bella._

Aquela mensagem escrita com uma bonita letra estava no verso do que parecia ser um desenho. Virando a folha viu sua própria imagem retratada a lápis. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e caiu de joelhos chorando. Segurando o desenho contra seu peito com força e fechando os olhos desejando que tudo isso que aconteceu fosse um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que ele acordaria e não uma maldita realidade.

No corredor não muito longe do ginásio, outra pessoa chorava. Rosalie que com sua inveja não enxergava além do seu nariz se encontrava quebrada pelo que aconteceu. Nada tinha sido como imaginava, seu irmão lhe desprezava e sua melhor amiga que tinha como uma irmã a usou com seu namorado que era na verdade amante dela.

Uma fileira de peças de dominó que depois de cair à primeira pedra ia derrubando as outras até formar o caos que tinha nas mãos. Ela mesma tinha empurrado a primeira peça motivada pelo seu ódio por uma pessoa inocente como Bella e agora estava no chão do corredor da escola chorando. Soluçando ficou em pé e foi até o ginásio onde estava seu irmão destruído agarrado a uma folha de papel.

E essa imagem foi algo que ela nunca imaginou ver. O efeito colateral do que aconteceu antes. Se ela amava tanto seu irmão que tomou mamadeira até os 3 anos como foi capaz de causar tanta dor nele?

- Que merda eu fiz? – foi à pergunta que se fez antes de voltar a chorar..._ Dessa vez sem consolo algum..._

* * *

><p>Bem meninas, novo capítulo cheio de tensão.<p>

Rose, Lauren e Royce, o trio da peste. Coitado do Ed e da Bella...

Enfim, eu queria dizer mais coisas, mas um assunto precisa ser esclarecido aqui: Principal - **eu não vou abandonar a fic **e antes que achem que o atraso de postagem foi algo proposital digo que não foi, estou com uma gripe fdp desde segunda que mal me deixa sentar por muito tempo. E sobre o aviso de hoje (obrigada pela compreensão das que entenderam), tenho que clarear alguns pontos pelo visto. Eu não faço essa tradução ou qualquer coisa por obrigação, já disse que é com muito carinho que o faço! Eu não estou procurando popularidade com excessos de reviews ou fazendo chantagens por influência da Leili, eu não preciso que ela "bete" minhas opiniões se isso não está claro aqui. Se alguém está em desacordo ou se milindrou por uma coisa que acontece em qualquer site que tenha fic como parte do todo, sinto muito, mas autoras/tradutoras/colaboradoras ou quem seja que se dedica a passar uma diversão para outras pessoas de gosto comum SEMPRE pedirão a opinião dos leitores, sem contar que como disse também hoje no twitter é uma forma de interação bastante apreciada por mim, então isso se resolve simplesmente assim: não gostou, não leia, mas não espalhem azedume por não gostar de fulado ou sicrano. De fato eu não gostei da insinuação velada feita a Leili e eu, aqui não tem criança pra ficar de jogo, que não quiser opinar, não o faça. É simples.

Beijos e até a próxima postagem e já sabem se precisarem falar comigo, no profile diz onde podem me encontrar.

**Nota LeiliPattz:**Vi que muitos concordaram com o aviso que a Di deu e agradeço por isso, mas vi uns e outros reclamando porque ela cobrou uma coisa que ela tem DIREITO de fazer. Olha ninguém ta aqui traduzindo para ter NÚMERO alto de reviews, só que a partir do momento que a fic tem muitas pessoas lendo e meia duzia deixando review, é sinal que tem alguma coisa errada aqui.  
>Vocês adoram ler, muitas adoram cobrar capítulos se a fic atrasar um dia, mas e agradecer pelo trabalho feito? Vocês fazem isso? Falta de tempo não é porque se tem tempo de ler um capítulo de 20 páginas tem 30 segundos para comentar.<br>Não queremos reviews do tamanho de livros, mas só de você compartilhar o que pensa sobre a fic ou o que sentiu com o capítulo ja alegra e muito tanto a nós duas como a autora que sempre está aqui acompanhando.  
>Isso que a Di e eu fazemos toma muito tempo nosso, e fazemos por vocês, como vamos saber se a fic está agradando se vocês não falam? Vamos pensar que ninguém gosta e postar cada vez com um tempo longo de distância, por que o que adianta a Di fazer de tudo para traduzir e eu parar as minhas coisas para betar, sendo que quando ela posta quase ninguem fala nada?<br>Eu sei que nem 10 por cento das pessoas que acompanham a fanfic chegam a comentar, vocês acham isso é justo? Não é. Review é a contribuição de vocês para a fanfic continuar, é o combustível para autoras e tradutoras. Sei que tem gente que não gosta das minhas cobranças, mas quando eu vejo que não ta justo eu falo mesmo, não tenho medo de parecer chata, só acho a falta de preocupação de vocês em retribuir isso quando nos preocupamos tanto em postar, muito injusto pelo trabalho que fazemos.  
>Pensem direitinho nisso.<br>E um beijo para todas as leitoras fiéis que estão comentando desde o começo, eu leio todas as reviews de vocês. Bye, LeiliPattz


	10. Conseqüências do erro

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol-****Silent Love da Lanenisita,****que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As conseqüências do erro<strong>_

_**Música do Capítulo: **__Resentment__ – Beyonce_

"_Nós podemos cometer muitos erros em nossas vidas, exceto um: o que nos destrói."_

_Paulo Coelho_

* * *

><p>Quatro pares de olhos se olhavam perplexos nesta manhã. Um deles arriscou uma segunda olhada ao redor, mas tudo o que encontrou foi solidão. Houve um suspiro preocupado. Novamente os quatro se olharam para desta vez notar a ausência de um par de olhos verdes e um par de olhos castanhos que todas as manhãs os acompanhavam na hora do almoço.<p>

- Onde diabos estão todos? - Foi à pergunta de Jessica. Mike olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros.

- Estou preocupa com Edward e Bella... - comentou Ângela distraída brincando com uma maçã nas mãos.

- Claro que Bella está com Edward... Onde quer que estejam - Ben tentou animá-la. Ela tentou sorrir, mas sua preocupação não permitiu. Um palpite lhe dizia que nem tudo estava bem.

- Isto está muito estranho - Jessica falou novamente, desta vez de pé. - Vou procurá-los.

- Eu vou com você! - Ângela falou deixando sua maçã sobre a mesa.

- Nós vamos com vocês - respondeu em uníssono Ben e Mike. Elas assentiram e, juntos, eles deixaram a lanchonete deserta que nessa hora do dia costumava estar lotada de estudantes, mas que agora não tinha uma única alma.

- Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim e nós sermos os últimos, a saber – Ângela disse acelerando o passo pelo corredor cruzando as salas do primeiro ano. No final do corredor Jessica suspirou, vendo que o caminho se dividia. O lado direito levava aos laboratórios e o esquerdo as salas do último ano e o ginásio. A escola não parecia ser tão grande como agora. Pra onde deveriam ir? Por onde deveriam começar a procurar?

- Vamos por aqui - disse Jessica guiada mais pela intuição do que pelo senso de direção. Eles se voltaram para a sua esquerda e começaram a andar um pouco mais rápido. Ouvindo uns burburinhos de vozes rindo a distância, e muitos risos. Ben podia ver que o ginásio e um grande grupo de estudantes saiam rindo. Eles caminharam ainda mais rápido para o local, talvez Edward e Bella estivessem ali.

Vários estudantes saiam aos poucos impossibilitando eles de seguirem. Jogadores de futebol jogando seus pertences para os outros, líderes de torcida praticando suas coreografias ridículas, os meninos do clube do xadrez comentando sobre as vantagens de usar as peças brancas sobre as pretas. Realmente agora todos os alunos tinham combinado de saírem por esse corredor?

Quase aos tropeços os quatro chegaram no ginásio que agora parecia vazia. Olharam em volta e se olharam novamente. Se Edward e Bella não estavam ali... Onde poderiam estar?

O som dos punhos atingindo algo chamou a atenção de Mike. Ele olhou rapidamente pra o corredor e viu que os sons não eram dali.

- O ginásio - sussurrou antes correr. Ângela, Ben e Jessica o seguiram. De repente, os quatro pararam na entrada vendo uma cena que não esperavam. Perto da porta do banheiro, chorando incontrolavelmente estava Rosalie enquanto Edward sentado no chão puxava seus cabelos e batia contra o chão da quadra de basquete. Com certa apreensão se entreolharam tentando saber a resposta pra aquela cena. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido isso era certo. Mas o que?

Se enchendo de coragem alguns segundos depois, Jessica que era a menina que roubava as jujubas e perseguia Edward se aproximou com cuidado até seu amigo. Ela inclinou-se para ficar na sua altura dos olhos dele e viu algo que eu nunca antes tinha visto: tristeza e dor.

Desde a infância Edward era uma pessoa sempre sorridente, que contava piadas e fazia todos sorrirem mesmo que eles estivessem passando o pior dos dias. O olhar brilhante e feliz que todas as manhãs alegrava o esquadrão agora estava afogado em um rio de lágrimas.

- Edward - ela sussurrou suavemente estendendo a mão para tocá-lo no ombro. Ele olhou para cima derramado algumas lágrimas no processo.

- Bella - foi sua resposta a pergunta feita pelos olhos da loira – Procurem Bella...

- Onde ela está? Você está bem? O que aconteceu? - Uma a uma, as perguntas na cabeça dela começaram a jorrar numa velocidade vertiginosa.

- Só... Só procurem ela. Eu preciso saber se ela está bem - disse Edward cansado. - Ela saiu pela porta dos laboratórios tem uns 15 minutos. Talvez mais...

- Por que ela saiu sozinha Edward? O que aconteceu para ela ter feito isso? - Ângela com três grandes passadas cobriu a distância entre eles e se aproximou.

- Perguntem a ela - disse Edward olhando para cima na direção da sua irmã que os olhavam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mike cuidadosamente se aproximou de Rosalie pegando um lenço de bolso e dando a ela pra secar suas lágrimas.

- Rose o que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Ben.

- Eu... Eu só... - vacilou quando viu seu irmão lhe olhando.

- Você! - Edward gritou fazendo Jessica e Ângela pularem de susto – Você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu conheço na minha vida.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou entre soluços curtos.

- Bella não quer me ver - ele disse para seus amigos ignorando sua irmã, que tinha entrado no ginásio, enquanto ele abraçava o desenho que sua borboleta tinha feito pra ele implorando por uma chance de falar - Mesmo assim, eu preciso saber onde e como ela está. Por favor, vão procurá-la - As meninas assentiram com a cabeça e rapidamente saíram atrás de Bella.

- Estamos indo atrás dela - Jessica deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward - Vocês devem ir para casa. Mike pode conduzir o Volvo e Ben pode levar Rose. Vocês não tem condições de irem para as últimas aulas - Edward assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Quando a acharmos lhe avisaremos. Fique tranquilo... Tudo tem uma solução - disse Ângela tentando animá-lo. Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Vendo as meninas saírem do ginásio e andando até Ben e Mike disse.

- Vou para casa no meu carro. Vocês podem levá-la no seu carro? Não tem condições para dirigir - Sua irmã olhou para ele com olhos azuis profundamente cheios de lágrimas e tentou falar, mas Edward se adiantou. - Obrigada pelo favor, mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez não posso deixá-la aqui. Ao contrário dela eu me preocupo com a minha família - disse acidamente enquanto ia embora.

Com o desenho na mão caminhou até o armário para tirar suas coisas e sair. Ele agarrou sua jaqueta e alguns livros. Melancólico olhou a folha com os acordes da canção de Van Morrison que naquela noite dedicaria a Bella, sua Bella.

- Onde está você, minha querida? Por que não me deixou explicar que no meu coração não há ninguém mais do que você? - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo fechando a porta do armário. Ele olhou para frente e viu que no fim do corredor estava a porta através da qual Isabella tinha escapado após o desastre do ginásio. Por que não a seguiu? Por que ficou ali em vez de correr atrás dela? Teria sido inútil. Conhecia tão bem Bella que sabia que ela se fecharia em sua carapaça de tartaruga e não lhe diria nada, até mesmo podia apostar que ficaria histérica ao ver que ele a estava seguindo. Já tinha provado de sua fúria hormonal em Port Angels e aprendeu que com uma mulher nervosa não se brincava. Então teve um lapso, uma luz se acendeu na sua cabeça naquele momento...

_Bella irritada._

_Bella chateado com o beijo._

_Bella chateado com o beijo de Lauren._

_Bella ciumenta pelo beijo de Lauren?_

Uma vez ele ouviu que quem ama sente ciúmes. Seria possível que Isabella estivesse com ciúmes dele? Será que sua borboleta sentia, pelo menos um pouco o que ele sentia por ela? Essas certamente eram perguntas que ele não teria resposta no momento, não até que ele pudesse ser honesto com ela e dizer o quanto ele a ama no mesmo silêncio em que suas vidas estavam cercadas.

Ele balançou a cabeça e forçou-se em não pensar nisso agora. Ele precisava chegar em casa e se refugiar no conforto de sua mãe; desde criança Edward se considerava um herói e era ela, a heroína de carne e osso que sempre vinha ao seu chamado desesperado. Ela não precisava de um sinal como o batman ou ser invocada por um estranho poder da natureza, seu instinto materno estava sempre no lugar certo na hora certa. Seria sua mãe, sua linda mãe que, naquela noite, enfrentaria a difícil tarefa de consolar seus dois pequenas com duas causas de sofrimento diferentes, mas cujo diagnóstico era o mesmo:_ um coração partido._

Fechando o zíper da sua jaqueta de couro marrom seguiu pro estacionamento da escola até seu carro, tinha começado a chover e o vento frio soprava em torno dele. Ele deu uma nova olhada melancolia ao redor e entrou no carro. Pegou o seu celular e colocou-o no painel, se as meninas tivessem qualquer notícia de Bella ele queria ser o primeiro a saber. Ouviu o som familiar do seu carro quando o ligou, deu uma olhada no seu relógio e imediatamente pisou no acelerador.

Poucos metros além do local onde os pneus do Volvo tinha deixado sua marca em uma corrida desesperada, estava sentada no chão frio, Isabella. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva que caiam intermitentes minutos atrás.

Abraçando suas pernas balançava lentamente e voltava a chorar quando lembrava o que aconteceu no ginásio. Para ela, tudo aconteceu tão rápido e tão lento e ainda assim não conseguia absorver o que aconteceu. Uma conversa que não entendia, um beijo que não entendeu...

Com força passou a mão sobre a boca tentando em vão limpar aquele beijo nojento que Royce King tinha lhe forçado. Idiota! Como ele se atreveu manchar a lembrança do seu primeiro beijo? Foi o beijo que seu amigo tinha lhe dado naquela manhã do seu aniversário na clareira.

- _Estúpido!_ - pensou consigo mesma. Com a testa sobre os joelhos, fechou os olhos e a imagem de Edward foi mostrada imediatamente. Naquele momento, quando sua tartaruga beijava Lauren lhe atormentando nos minutos seguinte. Uma e outra vez, como se em replay instantâneo, a imagem na sua cabeça se repetia, com clareza e precisão.

Por que Edward não tinha lhe contado sobre o seu relacionamento com Lauren? Se eram melhores amigos por que tinha lhe escondido um detalhe tão importante? Ah sim... Talvez porque ela não iria levar isso de forma saudável, talvez porque ela não merecesse saber desses detalhes da vida de Edward... Talvez porque no final Edward só sentisse pena dela.

Soluçou fortemente com esse último pensamento e um novo lote de lágrimas derramou-se. Quase imediatamente, ela sentiu a presença de alguém que estava ajoelhado ao lado dela. Bella olhou para cima e encontrou suas duas melhores amigas, que com lágrimas nos olhos, pareciam preocupadas.

- Querida... Estamos aqui – assinalou Ângela, Bella chorou novamente e, sem hesitar se jogou nos braços estendidos de suas amigas que a tinha encontrado em seu pior momento de solidão.

- Shhh, está tudo bem... Já acabou – Jessica disse também chorando. Ângela carinhosamente acariciou o cabelo de Bella chorando e depois suspirando baixinho. Sua amiga estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente, mas estava.

Ela lembrou da promessa que fez para Edward e se afastou de Bella e Jessica pegando o celular e rapidamente escrevendo uma mensagem.

_Ela está bem. A encontramos chorando, mas tudo bem... O que aconteceu? Precisamos conversar..._

_Ângela_

- Bells, você vai pegar um resfriado aqui fora, está frio - disse Jessica alguns segundos. Ela negou enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Você quer ir para casa? - Foi a vez de Ângela perguntar. Desta vez Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vamos no meu carro, depois voltaremos pra pegar sua bicicleta - Jessica estendeu a mão e ajudou-a levantar. Uma vez em pé, Bella abraçou suas amigas novamente e soluçou. Graças a Deus ela tinha amigas como elas, verdadeiras amigas, amigas pra toda a vida que ela poderia contar.

- Vamos Bells... É melhor irmos rapidamente para o carro antes que o diretor saiba que estamos fugindo - Jessica disse sinalizando. Ela assentiu e correu junto com Ângela para o Mercury branco de Jess.

- Ele está um pouco bagunçado - disse Jessica tentando aliviar a atmosfera pesada como uma bigorna. Bella sorriu quando viu que o sinal que Jessica fez lembrava por associação imediata o caos que era o cabelo de Edward.

Como era possível que tudo em sua vida lembrasse a ele? Era tão dependente e necessitada de Edward que em cada detalhe via algo semelhante a ele? Isso era normal?

- Bells... Talvez agora você possa nos dizer o que aconteceu, precisamos de algumas respostas. Edward não estava em melhor situação que você - Ângela disse depois que elas tinham sentado na parte de trás do carro, enquanto Jessica dirigia para sua casa.

- Edward... Ele está bem? - Perguntou sinalizando estranhamente devido a tremor de suas mãos. Sua amiga não respondeu. Ela perguntou novamente desta vez recebendo uma resposta concisa.

- Nós o encontramos no ginásio, seus dedos estavam machucados e sua irmã não parava de chorar - Bella abaixou a cabeça um pouco e sentiu uma imensa dor no peito. Seu amigo estava ferido, como ela, mas de uma maneira diferente. Ele com suas feridas físicas, e ela ferida em seu coração...

- Os meninos ficaram com ele, Bells... Fique calma - disse Jessica aproveitando a luz vermelha de um semáforo para virar e a acalmar com o seu comentário. Bella acenou com a cabeça baixa. Ângela deixou sua mão repousar sobre seu ombro e seguiram em silêncio o restante do trajeto para a casa de Bella.

Quando chegaram Bella agradeceu pela carona e pediu que a deixassem sozinha, ela avisaria mais tarde quando se sentisse melhor, garantindo que ficaria bem.

- Bells... Nós te amamos - foram os últimos sinais que Jessica fez antes de ligar o carro novamente.

- Amo vocês também - foi a sua resposta antes de entrar na casa. Ao chegar na sala, olhou para a foto na mesinha de canto. Ela pegou e chorando abraçou-a.

- _Eu preciso de você, mamãe_ - disse internamente para a imagem. A mesma foto que seu pai reverenciava por ser a memória mais importante de Renée. A imagem do dia de seu casamento - _Eu queria que você estivesse aqui e me desse um abraço._ - pensou antes de limpar as lágrimas que agora molhavam o vidro que protegia a imagem.

Poucos minutos depois, ela levantou os olhos e olhou a TV na sala ainda segurando a foto de seus pais e ligou o aparelho. Ela ligou o DVD sem se preocupar em verificar que cd estava dentro e apertou o botão play. Uma legenda da tela inicial foi projetada, e ela sorriu sem querer.

"_Para nunca esquecer da mamãe__"_

Aquele vídeo, muito rudimentar na verdade, era um que seu pai tinha feito anos atrás depois dela perguntar como era sua mãe. Após explicar muitos detalhes da passagem rápida, mas linda que Renée tinha tido em sua vida, Charlie se inspirou para criar uma coleção de imagens de sua esposa e colocá-los em um vídeo. As lembranças eram escassas no caso de fotos, e os vídeos caseiros eram muito curtos, mas ainda existiam.

_A garotinha do papai pinta o mundo com sua varinha mágica  
>A criança do papai trás nova vida toda manhã para mim<br>Embora estejamos separados, seus pensamentos me seguem  
>Quando chego em casa, Molly sorri com o alvorecer<br>Molly sorri, e ela irradia o brilho de uma auréola ao seu redor  
>Quando ela brinca, Molly sorri<br>Num dia de verão, Molly sorri  
>Um novo dia, Molly sorri<em>

Era a legenda que se lia na tela. Ela sabia através de seu pai que ele tinha usado uma música de fundo, uma que falava da menina do papai e que lhe lembrava muito a sua esposa e filha quando ela sorria. Bella sorriu quando o vídeo começou a mostrar as primeiras imagens de sua mãe ainda criança. Renée lameada brincando na chuva, tomando sorvete com suas lindas tranças no parque, tomando sol em uma tarde, Renée vestindo um belo vestido azul no dia do baile de formatura. Renée em outro belo vestido, um branco no dia de seu casamento com o seu pai.

Passando alguns outros vídeos, Renée fazendo um cobertor rosa enquanto se banhava ao sol numa manhã de Julho pela data do vídeo abaixo, Renée conversando com sua grande barriga chamando de Isabella a bolinha que estava em sua barriga.

- _Mamãe_ - Bella falou para si mesma enquanto tocava na tela da TV e derramava mais lágrimas - _Mamãe... Por que você foi embora?_ – perguntou quando viu a ternura com que sua mãe acariciava sua barriga.

Bella se afastou da TV para continuar a ver o vídeo, mesmo sabendo o que vinha em seguida. Renée organizando o quarto do bebê com emoção, Renée cozinhando com a barriga enorme batendo desajeitadamente em tudo no seu caminho. Renée sorrindo para Charlie jogando beijos para a câmera.

Bella sorriu para essa última imagem, sua mãe era a pessoa mais sorridente que ela conhecia. Seu pai sempre repetia que ela tinha o mesmo sorriso que Renée, mas não era verdade. O sorriso de Renée era lindo, irradiava alegria. Era o sorriso de uma mulher feliz, uma mulher apaixonada... Sorriso que Bella nunca teria já que seu único amor nunca seria correspondido.

Quando o vídeo terminou, Bella estava deitada no tapete encolhida como uma bola. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a exaustão chegando como um cochilo. Se sentia cansada e seu corpo pedia para dormir. Ela se rendeu aos braços de Morpheus, mas não sem antes dizer a si mesma novamente:_ Por que você me deixou sozinha mamãe? Eu preciso de você..._

A alguns quilômetros de distância dali, outra mãe estava ocupada abraçando seu pequeno herói. Ela já não mais chorava, os soluçando eram esporádicos, mas a sua alma se rasgou em duas ao vê-lo tão vulnerável. Depois de encorajá-lo a falar várias vezes e quando finalmente conseguiu que Edward estivesse prestes a dizer-lhe o motivo de sua angústia, o som de chaves retumbou na sala da casa dos Cullen.

Esme não tinha necessidade de levantar a cabeça para saber quem era. Passos fortes e soluços a traíam.

- Mãe - Rosalie sussurrou entre lágrimas quando chegou na sala e viu ela abraçando seu irmão. Ela também precisava daquele abraço reconfortante, um como aqueles que só as mães poderiam dar. Edward ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã, se separou de sua mãe e olhou com ódio pra ela enquanto sentava com o corpo tenso.

- Edward - disse sua mãe ao ver a reação dele - Por que sua irmã está chorando também?

- Por que você não pergunta pra ela o fez na escola hoje mãe? - Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da sua irmã - É melhor eu ir para meu quarto.

- Edward... - Rosalie soluçou.

- Eu disse para você não falar mais comigo em sua vida Rosalie. Eu pensei que tinha sido claro - ele disse enquanto se levantava do sofá para ir para seu quarto. Rosalie se movido um pouco para deixá-lo passar, mas sua mãe parou ambos.

- Ninguém sai daqui até que me digam o que aconteceu! - Esme gritou para que ambos que ficaram na mesma posição - Rose... O que aconteceu?

- Mãe - Rosalie começou a soluçar para falar - Eu... Eu só queria... Edward eu juro a você que eu nunca quis que você... Eu não queria te machucar - ela disse, abaixando a cabeça um pouco. Edward deu-lhe um olhar frio que perfurou seu coração.

- Que você não queria me machucar? - Perguntou – E pensou que o que você fez não iria me machucar? Era isso que ia dizer? - Sua irmã concordou.

- Edward, Bella... Eu... Bella estava tomando o meu lugar nesta casa, em sua vida...! Meu irmão já não gostava mais de mim! - Soluçou fortemente no final da frase.

- Então, como eu supostamente troquei você por Bella, você se achou no direito de criar um plano maligno para humilhá-la diante de todos. Pra ela ficar longe de mim e você nunca mais vê-la... Que idéia brilhante! - Gritou em uma maneira sarcástica. Sua mãe se aproximou dele para acalmá-lo já que estava completamente vermelho por causa da raiva.

- Bella não merece um lugar nessa família. Somos a apenas cinco... - Rosalie disse em uma patética defesa - Ela só... Eu não a quero aqui...

- Bem, quando as coisas se ajeitarem, como espero que aconteça, você terá que se acostumar a vê-la muitas vezes, Rosalie - Edward falou atravessando a sala. Antes de subir as escadas ele se virou e olhou para ela - Não só porque é minha melhor amiga... Mas também a menina que eu amo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ouvir essa afirmação. Ela atravessou a sala e se apressou diante de seu irmão.

- Edward... Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Você não pode amar Isabella... Ela... Ela, Deus! Não é normal! - Rosalie gritava histericamente.

- Normal? O que você considera como normal Rosalie? - Edward perguntou, olhando para ela.

- Ela é uma incapacitada, deficiente Edward... Você não percebeu isso? Como você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim? Uma pessoa que depende de outro para viver como um parasita! Eu não posso deixar meu irmão se apaixonar por uma mulher incompleta.

- Mulher incompleta? - Edward perguntou sua irmã - Você está muito errada Rosalie. Ela não pode ouvir, mas é mais mulher do que você. Ela é super inteligente tanto que surpreendeu a todos quando chegou na secundária com todas as probabilidades disso ter dado certo... E tem um coração, um coração tão grande que você não pode sequer comparar com que o músculo egoísta que bombeia sangue para seu corpo... Mulher incompleta? Pfff, sim, claro...

- Edward... Você não pode amarrar sua vida a uma pessoa assim... - gritou com raiva – Um deficiente não é uma pessoa completa.

- Pena que você pense assim Rosalie - negou triste enquanto subia as escadas - Mas, infelizmente seu irmão que hoje foi ferido por você como a morte, ama uma menina incompleta... E não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso.

Um silêncio medonho se instalou na sala dos Cullens. Uma batalha de palavras e gritos tinha acontecido diante do olhar atônito de Esme e Alice que tinha chegado segundos atrás da escola.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou um tanto tímida Alice enquanto caminhava para cumprimentar sua mãe.

- Ainda não sei. Mas essa senhorita aqui vai nos responder, não é Rosalie? - Rosalie que ameaça subir a escada parou quando ouviu sua mãe - Eu sei que você precisa falar, eu estou aqui - disse ela enquanto a abraçava. Sua filha se apegou a ela firmemente e começou a chorar.

Trancadas no lindo quarto rosa de sua filha, onde milhares de fotos com seus amigos e seu namorado adornavam as paredes elas conversaram por horas. Algumas vezes tiveram que parar porque os infinitos soluços de Rosalie não deixavam ela falar, de modo que apenas sua mãe abraçava-a e consolava-a.

Apesar de estar com sua mãe naquela tarde Rosalie nunca tinha sentido tanta solidão. Seu namoro era uma mentira, sua amiga era uma falsa, seu irmão a odiava e sua mãe ainda que com carinho, a repreendia. Sentia-se sozinha contra o mundo, não tinha amigos a quem recorrer, e sua pequena irmã Alice não lhe entenderia. Sua vaidade e egoísmo tinham levantado uma parede, que não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse dela e agora, sua solidão era um produto do que ela havia construído silenciosamente durante anos.

Entre soluços e lágrimas Rosalie adormeceu no colo de sua mãe. Sua garotinha que, embora tivesse cometido um grande erro em querer afastar Bella, também tinha sido ferida porque Lauren e Royce eram as duas pessoas em que girava sua vida. Agora que eles não estavam tão perto de Rose... O que seria da vida da sua menina agora que realmente estava sozinha?

Com esse pensamento triste Esme se acomodou na cama e abraçou-a um pouco mais forte. Quando tinham crescido? Ela se perguntou algumas semanas antes, e agora, em seus braços tinha a resposta.

Um som suave de um violão fez Esme também cair no sono. Eram os acordes de Edward, que ainda não tinha perdido a esperança de que este Dia dos Namorados ainda aconteceria como tinha planejado. Que sua Bella deixaria ele se explicar e as coisas voltaria a ser as mesmas. Brown Eyed Girl foi praticada repetidas vezes por Edward que, como o passar das horas via com tristeza o fim da tarde de outono em Forks.

- Droga - murmurou quando uma das cordas de seu "_30 Duplo Cyclops Dobro" _arrebentou ricocheteando em sua testa. Colocando o violão na cama levantou e foi à sua cabeceira, onde o desenho que Bella teria lhe dado repousava tranquilo - Eu sei que você está bem, mas eu preciso falar com você... - ele sussurrou para o desenho. O visor do seu celular acendeu, indicando que tinha uma nova mensagem. Seu coração começou a bater rápido e ele correu para pegar o telefone abrindo-o rapidamente.

_Nem Jess ou eu temos notícias de Bella. Você teve alguma sorte?_

_Mike_

Edward negou com a cabeça ao digitar uma resposta rapidamente.

_Eu muito menos. Se ela não der sinais de vida eu vou buscá-la às 21h._

_Edward_

Olhou pra o seu relógio e viu que era quase 6h da tarde. Sentindo um pouco de fome decidiu preparar um lanche leve. Subiu quase imediatamente quando viu seu pai e irmã mais nova na sala conversando. Ainda não se sentia preparado para responder as perguntas que iriam fazer.

- Vamos Bella... Vamos - disse novamente sentado e olhando para o celular - Você tem que saber o que aconteceu, aquele beijo não significou nada... Eu só quero beijar seus lábios - olhou a opção de enviar mensagens e hesitou por um segundo se mandava ou não a mensagem.

_Precisamos conversar. Pego vocês às 21h em casa?_

_Edward_

Apagou a mensagem dez vezes para reescrevê-la. Por que era tão difícil dar ok pra enviar a maldita mensagem? Quando no fim se encheu de coragem e a enviou senti um tremendo alívio. Pelo menos ele tinha dado o primeiro passo agora. A bola da vez foi passada pra Bella.

Em seu espaço completamente solitária nossa Bela Adormecida continuava no chão da sala. Charlie, que naquela noite tinha planejado ficar com seu amigo Harry e sua esposa Sue para o jantar que ofereceram para a ocasião, levou mais tempo do que o habitual para chegar em casa. Ele tinha parado pra comprar uma garrafa de vinho para o jantar e alguns chocolates para sua filha. Era o dia do amor e da amizade e sua pequena que ele tanto amava na vida teria esta noite um encontro.

- Quando você cresceu? - se fez a mesma pergunta que Esme enquanto dirigia para casa. Talvez os anos tenham passado voando por ele, talvez em breve sua pombinha saísse de casa. Ele estaria pronto para enfrentar alguma coisa assim? - Melhor não pensar nisso agora – ele se repreendeu.

Ele franziu a testa quando chegou em casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e se preocupou com isso. Eram apenas 7h da noite e Bella não poderia ter ido jantar com Edward, ainda não. Rapidamente entrou na casa e vasculhou o local.

- Bells - disse quando viu sua filha dormindo no tapete. Ele deixou as compras no chão e aproximou-se dela lhe tocando a face e sentiu-a queimar de febre - Bells, o que você tem minha menina? – tirando-a do chão e colocando-a suavemente nos braços - Eu preciso chamar um médico... Bella, meu anjo o que você tem? - Perguntou novamente, deitando-a no sofá. Ele rapidamente pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular de Carlisle.

- Dr. Cullen... - sua voz ficou apavorada quando Carlisle falou do outro lado - Bella tem uma febre alta, e não acorda... Eu não sei, não sei o que fazer...

- _Charlie... Tenha calma, chego em poucos minutos_ - foi a resposta de Carlisle que conversava com Esme sobre os problemas ocorridos com seus filhos.

- O médico está vindo, meu amor... Por que você está assim? - Ele perguntou tocando a testa fervente dela - Eu vou preparar compressas frias. Na Academia me disseram que isso ajudava a baixar a febre.

Bella, que se sentia como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dela se remexia inquieta minutos depois. Ela não sabia a que horas a febre tinha aumentado, pior, nem sabia o porquê que estava com febre. A verdade é que um dia maravilhoso como o Dia dos Namorados tinha ido pelo ralo. Não teria jantar, não teria encontro, não teria...

- Edward - murmurou muito lentamente. Desde o acidente de bicicleta Bella não tinha voltado a falar. Ela sabia que podia, a professora Kate disse que ela podia um monte de vezes, mas ela não foi capaz de fazer - Edward - disse novamente desta vez com voz mais firme, embora ela não ouvisse nada.

- Bella? – se ouviu a voz de Charlie na sala – Meu amor...

- Edward - repetiu a primeira palavra que ela aprendeu a falar, que ela sempre quis aprender.

- Anjinho... Você está falando - disse ele visivelmente emocionado. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e viu seu pai de joelhos com lágrimas nos olhos...

- Pa... pai - disse ela com dificuldade olhando Charlie e estendendo a mão lentamente pra enxugar as lágrimas dele – Papai.

- Bella - Charlie disse embalando-a em seus braços. Ela respondeu ao gesto de seu pai mesmo com a dor física e emocional que sentia naquele dia sorrindo. Era seu pai e ela, era sua filhinha que tinha voltado para falar desta vez seu nome.

- _Feliz Dia dos Namorados, pai_ - ela pensou sentindo seu pai soluçando e acariciando seus cabelos em um gesto terno. Alguns segundos depois a luz vermelha acendeu indicando que alguém estava batendo na porta.

- O médico chegou - ele disse sinalizando e ela assentiu. Charlie rapidamente se levantou e foi abrir a porta. Impecável, com seu avental perfeitamente branco estava o seu pediatra favorito e o pai de seu melhor amigo.

- Hey Bella - Carlisle disse sinalizando. Esse era o único sinal que depois de todos esses anos ele tinha aprendido e sempre que podia o repetia para extrair um sorriso de Isabella. Ela, como sempre, sorria para o seu gesto - Vamos ver o que você tem.

Depois de verificar a temperatura, sinais vitais e auscultar* seu peito com um estetoscópio, o eficiente Dr. Cullen chegou a um diagnóstico rápido.

NT_: Ausculta que pode ser cardíaca ou pulmonar são os sons produzidos por esses órgãos que são ouvidos através de um estetoscópio. Lembrem-se, quando forem ao médico: ele não __escuta __seu pulmão e sim __ausculta__ rsrsr_

- Resfriado... Ela pegou um resfriado - disse ele enquanto tirava seu bloco de receitas e escrevia – Ela vai precisar de muito descanso, hidratação e gotas especiais em seus ouvidos utilizados para estes casos.

- Ela sempre se mantém bem aquecida... Não entendo como isso aconteceu - Charlie falou enquanto acomodava ela entre as almofadas do sofá - Amor... Esqueceu o seu casaco hoje? O Dr. Cullen disse que você pegou um resfriado. - Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente negando e depois encolheu os ombros. Ela não tinha esquecido seu casaco, claro que não, mas a chuva repentina do inverno em Forks e o que teve de suportar até que suas amigas a encontrasse foi a causa do seu atual estado.

- Deve ser a temporada de inverno Charlie, nada para se preocupar – disse Carlisle tentando minimizar a preocupação dele e olhando para Bella que conhecia como se fosse sua filha, notando sua culpa. Sim, isso deve ter sido por causa da confusão que Esme lhe disse que tinha acontecido hoje na escola - Vou assinar a sua dispensa médica para não ter problemas amanhã na escola, e sendo sexta-feira será melhor pra se cuidar e voltar na segunda-feira.

- Obrigado por ter vindo tão rapidamente Dr. Cullen... Eu, eu senti muito medo - Charlie confessou envergonhado.

- Sem problemas chefe Swan... - o celular de Carlisle tocou mostrando a foto de sua esposa. - Estamos aqui para ajudar. - Quase imediatamente apertou o botão verde de atender.

- _Querido... O que aconteceu com Bella?_ - Esme perguntou alarmada. A distância ele ouviu a voz de Alice, que perguntava a mesma coisa.

- Está tudo bem amor, é apenas um resfriado comum - Carlisle respondeu em tom calmo. A voz de Alice parou de ser ouvida quase que instantaneamente. Alguns segundos mais tarde Esme disse adeus a seu marido terminando a chamada vendo quando Alice foi ao quarto de Edward hiperventilando desesperada.

- Bella... Bella... - disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Edward com violência entrando no seu _"estúdio de música."_ Ouvindo a voz desesperada de Alice, Edward que dormiu enquanto esperava a resposta da mensagem imediatamente levantou-se da cama.

- Alice... O que aconteceu com Bella? - rapidamente se aproximou dela - Respire e fale, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Eu não sei, mas acho que... Eu acho que ela está mal. Papai está em sua casa e... – não continuou escutando sua irmã. Desde que escutou que Bella estava mal correu para a porta de seu quarto e colocando os primeiros sapatos que encontrou desceu as escadas correndo pro seu Volvo indo para a casa de sua Bella.

Dirigindo como um louco, sem ter medo de ser multado por violar as leis de trânsito. Aliás... Quem lhe multaria se toda a cidade estava comemorando o Dia dos Namorados em casa? Em poucos minutos ele chegou encontrando seu pai e o chefe Swan na entrada.

- Edward... Por que você está aqui? – perguntou Carlisle vendo como ele estava pálido.

- Bella. O que... ela tem? Como ela... está?... Ela vai ficar... bem? - Perguntou hesitante.

- É só um resfriado garoto - disse Charlie - Eu acho que o seu encontro desta noite te deixou na mão – Charlie brincou. Carlisle sorriu e Edward não achou muita graça.

- Eu posso vê-la? - Edward perguntou esperançosamente.

- Será por sua culpa e risco se você pegar um resfriado - Charlie deu um tapinha em seu ombro e sorriu - Vai lá, eu sei que ela quer ver você - Edward arregalou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça confuso - Não perguntei a ela, mas sei.

Edward cautelosamente entrou na sala da pequena casa e viu sua borboleta deitada no sofá.

- Princesa - sussurrou suavemente – Você adoeceu... - Edward aproximou-se do sofá e lentamente tocou os cabelos de Bella. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, mas vendo que era a tartaruga que estava lá apenas negou com a cabeça em sinal de rejeição.

- Bells... - disse Edward sinalizando - Oi...

- Edward... Não... Você não devia está aqui - disse sinalizando como se estivesse com as mãos pesadas. Edward viu o seu esforço e a parou.

- Bella... Não diga nada - mas ela novamente negou - Eu lhe devo uma explicação, se você tivesse me escutado... - fez uma pausa percebendo o que tinha dito - Precisamos falar sobre isso, mas não agora - finalizou com tristeza.

- Escutado? Você sabe que isso é algo que eu nunca farei... Falar? Muito menos isso Edward - respondeu mais rápido – Não existem explicações para se _"ouvir",_ e não há nada para _"falar"_ – rapidamente lhe virou as costas e fechou os olhos com força. Falar? Ela se comunicava, não falava. Podia falar, mas não queria. Essa era a dura verdade...

O gesto de desprezo que Edward recebeu de Bella o fez se afastar do sofá. Ele pegou seus cabelos entre os dedos e puxou-os com força.

- Eu sim falo e cada vez que isso acontece faço merda! – Gritou no meio da sala – Eu sim falo Bella e cada vez que falo, digo coisas que não deveria. E o que era pra dizer, não digo... Eu te amo Isabella!... Eu te amo, droga! - Gritou novamente. Uma tosse foi ouvida na sala afirmando que sua declaração tinha sido ouvida por outra pessoa.

- Chefe Swan - Edward engoliu em seco quando viu o pai de Bella lhe olhando estranho.

- Ainda que você grite para todo o Estado de Washington ouvir ela não vai escutar a menos que você diga na linguagem que ela entende - Edward corou de maneira impossível e Charlie sorriu - Não que eu tenha descoberto a cura para o câncer menino, mas tenho conhecimento dos seus sentimentos pela minha filha há muito tempo. Não me pergunte desde quando, só sei.

- Chefe Swan - Edward disse de novo.

- O seu "segredo" está seguro comigo. Mas acho que ela sim, deve saber... - disse ele um pouco mais perto do sofá. Notava-se que Charlie não sabia nada do que aconteceu na escola pela manhã, ou ele teria colocado-o pra fora de sua casa debaixo de bala.

- Você... Você não está...? - Perguntou Edward gaguejou.

- Chateado? - Edward acenou com a cabeça - Claro que não. Vocês me lembram de Renée e eu. Eu sei que minha filha está em boas mãos. - Em boas mãos? Não, ele não sabia nada sobre a escola... Nem sobre Port Angels. Internamente agradeceu a discrição de sua borboleta em termos de compartilhamento de informações com seu pai.

- É melhor eu ir... Diga-lhe que a amo - sussurrou, de cabeça para baixo quando atravessava a sala. Antes de sair a viu com os olhos fechados e os punhos fechados com força – Feliz dia borboleta. - foram suas últimas palavras antes de sair.

Aquela noite foi não foi uma das melhores para Bella ou Charlie. Toda vez que começava subir sua febre ela chamava em sonhos por Edward e Charlie acordava para dar seu remédio e colocar mais compressa fria em sua testa. Perto das cinco horas da manhã ela conseguiu dormir de modo que teve que ser acordada às 8h para uma nova dose de medicamentos.

- Como você se sente pequena? – perguntou seu pai lhe ajudando a sentar no sofá.

- Um pouco melhor - confessou antes de dar um grande bocejo.

- Seu encontro foi arruinado meu amor, mas seu pai te trouxe chocolates – lhe entregou a caixa que na noite anterior tinha comprado pra ela. Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Com certeza vou me sentir ainda melhor depois disso. Obrigada, pai - disse a ele sinalizando. Charlie deu-lhe um olhar que ela não soube interpretar.

- Eu gostei mais da noite passada quando você usou a sua voz em vez de suas mãos para me chamar de pai - Charlie segurou as mãos de sua menina e sorriu – Você tem uma voz linda Bells... Por que não a usa? - Ela deu de ombros, não conhecendo a resposta para essa pergunta. Medo de errar falando? Medo de ser ridícula?

- Eu te amo - disse Bella. Ele apontou para o coração e sorriu como se dissesse _"eu te amo mais" - _Depois de preparar um copo enorme de suco de laranja e pães macios, Charlie disse a Bella que ele estava fora da delegacia por muito tempo. Sue chegaria a qualquer momento e ele estaria de volta antes do meio dia.

- Eu vou ficar bem, pai. Não há necessidades de chamar Sue para vir tomar conta de mim. Eu estou bem - Bella repetiu.

- Você tem certeza? Ela se ofereceu para vir amor...

- Eu vou ficar bem, pai. Eu só preciso de um livro e muitos lenços descartáveis. Não chame Sue, não é necessário - disse antes de fazer uma cara inocente.

- Está bem pequena "Rudolph a rena" - ele disse se referindo ao nariz vermelho dela – Volto logo. Se você precisar de alguma coisa basta enviar uma mensagem que volto voando.

- Eu estou bem, papai. Vá logo para voltar e descansar. Você também não teve uma boa noite - Charlie aproximou-se dela e beijou seus cabelos sorrindo.

- Provavelmente o melhor presente de Renée - disse - Fique na cama, bem... Fique no sofá.

- Sim, chefe Swan - Bella disse em estilo militar. Poucos minutos depois, viu-o sair e pegou sua cópia do _"Diário de Anne Frank"_ que tinha começado a ler.

Não que a leitura tenha sido chata, mas a fadiga venceu fazendo ela adormecer por volta das 10h da manhã. Bella não era dessas pessoas que tinham pesadelos ou sonhos anormais, seu sono era muito pacífico, ou pelo menos tinha sido, até aquela manhã.

_Ela estava presa em um pesadelo, um fato muito cruel. Ela se via no meio do ginásio. Ela estava de frente para os mesmos alunos que testemunharam ontem o beijo de Edward e Lauren. Sentados na primeira fila Rose e Royce estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto eles lhe olhavam com desprezo. Mais a esquerda, Lauren, sua mãe e Edward riam alto dela._

- _Diga Bella... Como foi ver seu amado beijando outra mulher? - Era a voz de Royce, aquele desprezível que tinha lhe beijado a força no dia anterior._

- _Royce amor... Ela não te escuta. Você tem que fazer sinais... E mesmo assim ela não vai dizer te nada, ela não fala... Ela é meio inútil... - Rosalie riu alto._

- _Eu não sou! – gritou com uma voz que ela não conhecia._

- _Você é um lixo... Você provavelmente matou sua mãe - murmurou Lauren - Edward é meu, coloque isso na sua cabeça - Lauren imediatamente se levantou e encurtando a distância bateu seus lábios contra Edward._

- Me...u! – Resmungou com voz dura e distorcida acordando do pesadelo horrível. Embora ela não tivesse ouvido a si mesma, esta foi sua terceira palavra do dia, um recorde em sua história.

A febre tinha subido novamente, ela estava suando e sentia que o corpo estava muito quente. Pegou o seu xarope de febre e engoliu uma boa dose do horrível remédio com gosto de amora, fazendo sua careta respectiva de nojo e puxou o cobertor.

Por que tinha sonhado isso? Era definitivamente um sinal. Se ela pudesse falar talvez tivesse parado o beijo que Royce deu nela, ou melhor ainda... Ela teria parado o beijo que Edward daria Lauren.

Falar não era tão difícil, não pra ela que era amante das letras. Devia lembrar a fonética das letras e do modo como abrir a boca e usar sua língua e lábios. Pelos os próximos cinco minutos tentou dizer frases curtas, mas sentia que nada veio de sua garganta. Definitivamente precisava de ajuda... E lembrou da única pessoa que não só sabia como lhe ajudar como também seria a única que estaria disposta a tentar.

- _Sua lutadora vai conseguir_ - falou para si mesma com lágrimas olhando para a foto de seus pais levantando-se - _Ninguém jamais poderá dizer que Isabella Swan se rendeu... E todos vão se orgulhar... Até você, Edward... Até você._

De jaqueta e armada com uma coragem que ela mesma não sabia que tinha, pegou a bicicleta que Edward tinha lhe dado em seu aniversário e saiu. Sua outra bicicleta ainda estava na escola e pensaria nisso em outro momento. O caminho era curto, mas ainda devia ser rápida, para evitar ser pega por seu pai. Ela chegou em minutos ao seu destino e suspirou quando freou.

- _Vamos Bella... Você não é inútil_ - falou encorajando a si mesma. As traiçoeiras lágrimas deixaram seus olhos - _Você não é uma covarde, você pode fazer_ - disse, enxugando o rosto e levantando a cabeça com altivez. Com um pouco de medo desceu da bicicleta, parou por alguns segundos diante da porta e suspirou novamente. O lugar era ainda o mesmo, as paredes da mesma cor de quando pela primeira vez ela esteve ali. Explorou com os olhos cada detalhe, cada cor. Ela sorriu ao sentir o calor de um lar que esse lugar lhe passava.

Nervosa com a visita repentina em sua antiga escola atravessou o portão enorme. Ela viu o _"grande pátio"_ que já não parecia tão assustador como quando tinha quatro anos. Enquanto o cruzava verificava a hora em seu relógio, a hora do almoço estava perto e se queria cumprir sua meta tinha que ser ágil.

Ao longe uma senhora gorda com alguns fios brancos atravessou um corredor com uma bandeja enorme de biscoitos. O cheiro deles invadiu suas narinas e lhe fez sorrir. Eram os famosos biscoitos da Sra. Cope, que desfrutou todas aquelass manhãs com sua tartaruga.

Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças de suas experiências infantis por um momento e acelerou o passo, chegando no corredor das salas de aula das crianças. Um arrepio percorreu sua pele causando uma sensação estranha, era uma mistura de alegria e medo. A felicidade de um encontro inesperado, o medo da reação que sua visita poderia causar.

Ela parou na frente da sala de aula que tinha na porta uma decoração especial. Um letreiro dizendo "jardim da infância_"_ e uma mão pintada de vermelho em uma extremidade do mesmo. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar do seu avental. Por que tudo não podia ser simples como quando eram crianças?

Ela ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas hesitou e virou-a para baixo. O que ela estava fazendo aí? Realmente seria uma boa ideia? Sim, sim, era. Era hora de tomar decisões, a primeira de muitas. Levantou sua mão novamente e desta vez deu dois toques, avisando a professora que a visita era especial lá fora.

Um pouco mais velha, mas com o mesmo sorriso, a professora Kate Smith caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Seus olhos azuis brilharam animados e algumas rugas em torno deles foram vistas. Ela respondeu a saudação com um sorriso e sem hesitar correu para os braços da mulher que ela considerava como sua mãe. A que estava a seu lado em seu primeiro dia de aula, na sua primeira menstruação, e em suas horas mais sombrias.

- Querida! – sussurrou emocionada no ouvido de sua amada Bella. Um soluço lhe advertiu que a visita não foi só por prazer, algo tinha acontecido com sua pequena tartaruga Manuelita.

- Professora - disse ela enquanto soluçava sinalizando – Professora Kate…

- Minha pequena... O que aconteceu? O que você tem? - Kate perguntou preocupada – Bella... O que aconteceu meu anjo? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim... Eu vim para procurar ajuda. Preciso de sua ajuda - foi sua declaração. Kate voltou a lhe abraçar e ali, em seu retiro pessoal Bella voltou a chorar...

- Querida... - sussurrou Kate novamente - Deixe sair, deixe sair - Enquanto Bella se desmanchava nos braços de Kate os pequeninos absortos assistiam a cena estranha. Uma menina grande chorando nos braços de sua professora...

- Eu acho que ela caiu no grande pátio... Eu disse... É perigoso - sussurrou uma menina que tinha em seu avental o nome Claire. Embry, uma criança sentada ao seu lado acenou com a cabeça concordando com ela.

Alguns minutos depois Bella apenas soluçava e Kate pegando sua mão a levou para a frente da sala.

- Meus amores... Hoje temos uma visita especial, seu nome é Isabella Swan - doze anos depois que ela entrou pela primeira vez naquela sala, Bella revivia as sensações desse primeiro dia de aula. Usando quase as mesmas palavras daquela manhã de Abril, Kate apresentou aos seus patinhos a primeira aluna especial da "Mamãe Ganso". Kate depois atualizou Bella sobre os muitos alunos especiais que tinham convivido com ela nesses anos. Crianças com Síndrome de Down, autismo, baixo QI, e como no caso de Sam, cegueira.

Todos ouviram atentamente a história que sua professora contava sobre a menina grande na frente deles dizendo que ela era uma heroína, e Kate a via assim... Só que Bella ainda não sabia.

Quando a campainha tocou e os pequeninos estava prontos para atravessar o grande pátio para desfrutar os biscoitos da Sra. Cope, Kate disse a ela para ficar na sala que ela voltaria em poucos minutos. Bella assentiu com a cabeça e vagou pela sala alguns minutos. As coisas não mudaram muito lá também. As pinturas no mesmo lugar, as mochilinhas pendurados, legos e massinhas na mesma caixa amarela.

As paredes, pintadas da mesma cor, eram adornadas por um bando de fotos de crianças. Destas, uma chamou a atenção dela: _um grande coração verde_. Ela caminhou lentamente e tocou-a sem querer sorriu.

- _Um coração verde? Bella, os corações são vermelhos... Não verde._

- _Edward... Não percebeu ainda que nem tudo na vida deve ser como o resto?_

A jovem Isabella lembrou-se da conversa que teve com seu amigo anos atrás, em um quarto de hospital. Ser diferente não era ser menos e era isso que ela queria mostrar a todos.

- Se parece muito com você... No tamanho - disse Kate depois de tocar seu ombro e chamar sua atenção - Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Pelos próximos 15 minutos Bella contou a sua professora o que aconteceu, incluindo o pesadelo, parando várias vezes para assoar o nariz por escorria sem parar.

- E você está assim porque quer mostrar que não é tão inútil - ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente confirmando - Quer mostrar a todos e a Edward em particular que você vale muito - ela balançou a cabeça novamente – Bem eu não posso te ajudar Bella.

- O quê? Por quê? - Bella perguntou incrédula.

- Porque você não pode fazer isso pensando nos outros. Se você decidir retomar a terapia deve ser por você mesma Bella. Você não deve acreditar que isso irá beneficiar alguém se você não está em primeiro lugar.

- Mas... Eu faço isso por mim também professora Kate. Eu juro... - respondeu rapidamente.

- E também por Edward... – disse Kate. Ela apenas olhou para baixo. Kate fez ela olhar pra ela - Vocês dois me lembram o filme Rei Leão... Lembra-se amor? - Bella assentiu sem entender a semelhança que ela tinha com um felino selvagem - Vocês são como Simba e Nala, amigos de longa data que um dia perceberam que se amavam.

- Professora... Eu... - respondeu Bella um pouco desajeitada em evidente sinal de que ela estava nervosa.

- Não precisa dizer nada, meu anjo, seu segredo está seguro comigo - Kate acariciou sua bochecha e sorriu - Agora vamos retomar as aulas e vamos trabalhar com muita vontade!

Pegando um pequeno pedaço de papel e colocando-o em frente de sua boca Bella retomou seus exercícios vocais. Começaria com as vogais, em seguida as sílabas, depois palavras e no fim, frases. Esse caminho seria longo e cansativo, mas não era impossível.

Depois de terminar sua aula rápida de nivelamento, Kate passou alguns exercícios para ela praticar. Movimentar seus lábios e fazer o pedaço de papel se mexer seria sinal de que ela pronunciou a sílaba pa , e abrir a boca enquanto a língua estava pra baixo seria ca. Tentaria até ali, no dia seguinte ela voltaria para a segunda aula.

Animada com o seu progresso Bella se despediu de Kate e voltou para casa. Ninguém saberia de sua saída nem muito menos de suas aulas. Isso seria uma surpresa para todos, incluindo Charlie.

No caminho para casa enquanto Bella espera a mudança no semáforo encontrou a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele momento. A BMW vermelha conduzida por um rosto familiar estava ao seu lado. Seus belos olhos azuis se arregalaram quando viu Bella na bicicleta, estranhando já que a noite seu pai e irmã tinham mencionado o quão mal ela estava em casa.

Bella lhe olhou intrigada com a reação dela. Mas sorriu e acenou. Quando o semáforo mudou Rosalie pisou no acelerador e foi embora imediatamente.

Dirigia em alta velocidade pela estrada que ia de Forks para Port Angels. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior ainda estava chateada e precisava de uma espairecida senão iria estourar. Então decidiu ir a Port Angels por algumas horas numa viagem mais confortável. Colocou seu carro no modo conversível e ligou o iPod no seu sistema de som do carro. Uma música soou instantaneamente familiar.

_Quando entro na sala as pessoas param e olham  
>É como se ninguém mais estivesse lá<br>você sabe quem sou eu, mas eu não sei quem é você _

_Meninos e meninas querem saber de mim, eles tentam é tão difícil  
>E eu consigo o que quero, meu nome é meu cartão de crédito<br>Não tente me odiar porque eu sou tão popular..._

Essa música costumava ser o hino dela e Lauren que cantavam toda vez que elas se encontravam nas noites de festa do pijama, agora isso apenas parecia ridículo. Falso, muito falso... Assim como sua amizade com Lauren. Sempre se achou uma garota inteligente... Por que nunca percebeu a cobra que tinha como amiga? Ela nunca se interessou em separar Edward e Bella, ela se importava apenas com as conseqüências dessa ação.

- Sua idiota! – se repreendeu, enquanto desligava a música se concentrado na estrada. Seguido pela mesma até chegar em Port Angels viu à distância um parque e estacionou nas proximidades. Sentanda em um banco para pensar…

_Seu irmão lhe odiava._

_Sua amiga havia mentido._

_Seu namorado era infiel._

_Sua vida era uma merda._

_Sua..._

- Mas quê...! - Reclamou, de repente abrindo os olhos. Tinha levado uma bolada na cabeça e com certeza teria mais tarde um galo ali. Ela olhou para a esquerda e direita para encontrar o dono da bola maldita pra lhe dizer algumas coisas, mas não viu nenhum sinal de vida. Rosalie estava prestes a ignorar o infeliz incidente quando viu uma enorme sombra pelas suas costas. Um rapaz muito alto, provavelmente perto dos dois metros de altura e parecendo ter 20 anos, com músculos definidos nos braços e nas costas e com um cabelo crespo quase preto, e dono de uns impressionantes olhos azuis se aproximou do pés dela e pegou a criminosa bola. Rosalie, incapaz de falar por estar impressionada apenas sorriu, um gesto que foi correspondido pelo jovem como outro sorriso destacando duas covinhas nas bochechas dele.

Quase se afogando na própria saliva Rosalie viu o belo jovem se afastar. O seguiu com o olhar e percebeu que ele corria para o norte até o fim do parque. Ele foi de encontro a outro rapaz loiro mais jovem que ele, talvez quatro ou cinco anos mais novo que o grandalhão e uma menina que parecia ter a mesma idade do loiro, sorrindo enquanto os dois jovens brincavam entre si.

- Ele é muito bonito - sussurrou para si enquanto se virava e fechava novamente os olhos para continuar com seus pensamentos profundos, mas não conseguiu se concentrar. A imagem daquele jovem ficou gravada em sua mente fazendo-a a abrir os olhos e voltar a lhe espionar.

Viu que ele e o menino estavam brincando de lançar e pegar a bola. Sorriu quando percebeu que quando o loiro jogava a bola, facilmente o urso a pegava, como ela o comparou naquele momento, e quando o grande urso lançava de volta ao loiro, ele tinha que correr um pouco pra agarrá-la.

- Que força - disse admirada com o enorme braço musculoso dele. Quando foi a vez dele jogar uma vespa chegou muito perto levando-o a perder a concentração e fazendo seu lançamento sair errado quase a atingindo pela segunda vez.

- Oh, desculpe... - disse o menino loiro pegando a bola - Emmett, algumas vezes não consegue controlar a sua força.

- Não se preocupe - Rosalie respondeu ao menino. À distância, viu como o grande urso pardo, ou Emmett como ele era chamado, se aproximou rapidamente do banco alisando alguma ruga inexistente em seu short curto e sorrindo pegando a bola das mãos do loiro.

- Mais outra vez e você terá arrancado o olho de alguém Emmett. Melhor pararmos por aqui - disse o menino.

- O... Ok... - disse sem fôlego. Rosalie sorriu quando ouviu a voz masculina de Emmett e piscou duas vezes, como se para deslumbrar o urso grande, com seus encantos. Ele sorriu em resposta.

- Eu vou pegar algo para beber, Emmett. Maria! – gritou pra menina que ainda estava do outro lado do parque - Eu vou tomar alguma coisa... Você vem? – Sim! - ela gritou a distância – Que falta de educação a minha, senhorita…

- Rosalie... Rosalie Cullen – a loira respondeu. Emmett continuava sem dizer uma palavra ainda deslumbrado com ela.

- Muito prazer senhorita Cullen, meu nome é Jasper Whitlock e ele é meu primo Emmett McCarty - o menino estendeu a mão em uma saudação e ela respondeu com um sorriso. O grande urso pardo repetiu o gesto de seu primo e a cumprimentou educadamente.

- E eu sou Maria, amiga desse casal famoso aqui. Vamos beber alguma coisa Jasper? - o loiro concordou e foram pra um quiosque ali perto.

- É um bom dia para fazer exercícios, não? - Rosalie aventurou-se a iniciar uma conversa. Emmett sorriu e acenou com a cabeça - Vocês vêm com muita frequência? - Emmett balançou a cabeça de novo – São daqui mesmo de Port Angels? - Emmett balançou a cabeça pela terceira vez. Rosalie franziu a testa. Por que Emmett não respondia? Ela estava sendo muito intimidante?

Jasper apareceu quase imediatamente com bebidas e distribuiu-o entre todos, inclusive pra ela. Um gesto muito amável da parte dele, mesmo sem conhecerem direito. Sem perder tempo Emmett bebeu rapidamente sua bebida e abafou um arroto que quase escapava. Rosalie sorriu para o soluço engraçado que eventualmente escapou do grande urso. Ela educadamente tomou a dela e olhou para Emmett. Ele sorriu novamente.

- Emmett, Tia Lucy deve está nos esperando... - Jasper falou após terminar sua bebida. Emmett balançou a cabeça e se levantou, em um ato repentino ele pegou a mão dela e delicadamente beijou. Ela suspirou e sorriu animadamente.

- Mu... Mu... Muito pra... zer... - disse com dificuldade o grande urso. Rosalie parecia confusa e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Emmett imediatamente soltou a mão de Rose e se virou para ir embora. Jasper vendo a reação dela se aproximou discretamente.

- Por que... Por que Emmett fala assim? – Perguntou sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Porque tem disfemia tônico-clônica* - rosto de Rosalie era indecifrável.

NT: _A disfemia é um distúrbio que provoca dificuldade em se expressar por meio da fala. Conhecida popularmente como gagueira, a disfemia é um problema que ocorre principalmente em mulheres. Caracteriza-se por interrupções bruscas na fala que podem ser tônicas ou clônicas. A disfemia tônica é caracterizada por espasmos musculares que comprometem a fala provocando os bloqueios que tendem a ficar mais intensos com o esforço que o indivíduo faz para que consiga terminar o que estava falando. A disfemia clônica é caracterizada por contrações que ocorrem diretamente na boca de forma leve e rápida provocando a repetição de palavras ou parte delas. As duas formas de disfemia podem ou não estarem associadas uma a outra e ocorrer de forma contínua*._

- Disfemia? O que é isso?

- Emmett sofre de gagueira, senhorita Cullen. E é por isso que ele não respondeu suas perguntas. Ele não poderia lhe responder sem gaguejar uma vez – Rosalie estava boqueaberta e Jasper não gostou muito da reação dela. Recuando ele disse - Foi um prazer, tenha uma boa noite. - disse antes de sair com o grande urso e a menina de cabelos pretos.

Chocada com a notícia, Rosalie desabou no banco. Fechando os olhos, eclipsada com o fragmento de uma conversa.

"_É deficiente... Como você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim? Uma pessoa que depende de outro para viver como um parasita... Não pode amarrar sua vida a uma pessoa assim... Uma pessoa deficiente não é uma pessoa completa."_

Sem dúvida, o carma era uma cadela. E Rosalie não demorou muito pra entender o porquê disso...

* * *

><p>Olá meninas, como estão? Espero que bem.<p>

Então em resposta a algumas reviews: o aviso que entrou como cap. 8 não deve ser considerado como cap. Pra vocês entenderem o prólogo não é capítulo, começando a contagem pela "História de Bella" e o "Efeito dominó" sendo então o 7º cap. Se em outra ocasião houver outro aviso, desconsiderem como cap. E novamente repito, não irei abandonar a fic.

Nossa autora original mandou sua saudação e agradecimento pra nós. (=D)

E... O que estão achando desse encontro de Rosalie e Emmet? Como será que ela vai reagir daqui pra frente sabendo da dificuldade dele? Edward e Bella conseguirão se entender?

Aguardo reviews, beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	11. Um flash de luz

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

* * *

><p><strong>Um flash de luz<strong>

_**Música do capítulo:** Realize - Colbie Caillat_

"_As fotos mais belas são as que irão te gerar memórias. Mesmo se você não as viveu."_

_Piratoba Hersson_

* * *

><p>O inverno era a estação favorita do jovem Edward Cullen. Ele adorava a neve e amava criar bonecos com ela ou fazer pequenas bolas e atirá-las em Alice quando ela estava distraída. Quando criança sempre pedia a sua mãe para guardá-la escondia só para ele pra poder usá-la nos meses de verão. Ela apenas sorria e remexia os seus cabelos ruivos, tendo uma vez cochichado baixinho em seu ouvido:<p>

_"É impossível guardar a neve Edward"_

Era verdade... Onde a neve poderia ser armazenada sem que ficasse visível? _Impossível!_ Bem, esta era a mesma premissa aplicada ao imenso amor que a tartaruga sentia por sua borboleta. Como poderia guardar tanto amor no coração sem que fosse invisível para os outros? _Impossível..._

Então, se ambas eram verdades irrefutáveis, como é que Edward estava conseguindo manter escondido seus sentimentos por Bella? Sim, isso também era _"Impossível"._

Depois de sair da casa de Bella naquela noite e de ter o chefe Swan como ouvinte de sua confissão, Edward voltou para casa e se trancou em seu quarto. Foram em vão os pedidos de Esme e Alice implorando para deixá-las entrar. Ele simplesmente negava e com rosnados baixos pedia para deixá-lo sozinho. Se virando na cama várias vezes mais do que podia se lembrar mantinha os punhos fechados o tempo todo igual a sua mandíbula travada como uma pequena amostra da raiva e impotência que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Você sempre disse ser seu super-herói... Grande herói que você é! Você é um super covarde... Isso sim! - Resmungou com raiva enquanto batia em seu travesseiro como se ele fosse o culpado por seu silêncio diante de Bella.

Ficou acordado por várias horas, pensando e praticando todo o tipo de discurso que usaria para enfrentar Bella em algumas horas, ela devia deixar ele explicar sua versão dos fatos. Ela tinha que saber que aquilo que ela viu não significava nada pra ele. Nada! Como poderia significar alguma coisa quando ela era seu tudo?

Ainda acordado, Edward sonhava em como declarava seu eterno amor à sua borboleta com toda sua alma numa manhã ensolarada na clareira, passando assim o resto da noite sem nem mesmo perceber quando o tempo tinha mudado e a neve deixava de cair dando lugar a uma estranha manhã aconchegante de inverno. Os primeiros raios do sol se infiltrou pela janela alcançando seu rosto que escondeu entre os lençóis, igual como fazia quando criança para não ir à escola.

O sol, com seu brilho um pouco mais intenso na medida em que passavam os minutos, não permitia que ele voltasse a sonhar acordado. Ligeiramente aborrecido com a interrupção inesperada, saiu da cama para fechar as cortinas, mas ao chegar à janela algo chamou sua atenção.

- Como...? Não pode ser! - Sussurrou para si em assombro. Esfregando os olhos com um pouco mais de força que o normal, reorientou suas belas piscinas cor de jade para o que estava se mostrando fora da janela, ficando realmente surpreso... _Como foi?_

Se aproximando com cuidado abriu a janela. Esticando a mão, tocou a razão de sua surpresa e sorriu. Estava frio e molhado, mas mesmo assim ainda era belo, bem, dentro do que poderia ser um simples galho de árvore.

- Como você cresceu tão rápido? - Perguntou a árvore que há 12 anos tinha plantado no pátio de sua casa com sua mãe. A aveleira que tinha escolhido naquela manhã na estufa tinha crescido tanto que agora atingia o segundo andar e tocava a janela do seu quarto - É impossível - disse balançando a cabeça em negação. Estendendo a mão um pouco mais para tocar as folhas pequenas do galho parou imediatamente mudando de idéia. Rapidamente fechando a janela e se vestindo para um dia frio, desceu a escada e saiu para o quintal.

- É impossível - ele sussurrou novamente quando se aproximou da árvore. – Você... Você não era assim - Com certa apreensão tocou o tronco grosso que tinha agora a aveleira e suspirou com as memórias que veio em seguida. Testemunha de tantas travessuras com sua melhor amiga, uma fornecedora de sombra nos dias ensolarados, abrigo em dias de chuva. Causa de vários acidentes devido ao balanço que anos atrás pendurou em um de seus galhos e que agora não mais existia. Alguém tinha retirado dali, certamente tinha sido talvez, sua irmã Rosalie que sempre odiou o balanço, dizendo que este era um jogo de criança boba.

_Crianças_

Bem, poderia se dizer que o jovem Edward Cullen e a bela Isabella Swan há muito tempo deixaram de ser apenas crianças também. Não só em suas estaturas, as mudanças na aparência e idade eram claras. Tinham entrado na adolescência e, aparentemente, estavam lutando com suas complicações. Tinham chegado no difícil tempo que era crescer, tudo na vida se tratava disso não? Se a árvore tinha crescido... Por que eles não cresceriam? Tudo era sobre o tempo que passou? Mas tinha sido tanto assim? Em que ponto é que eles estavam observando a vida? Quando foi que a árvore de folhas roxas que lembrava tanto sua Bella cresceu e agora era mais alta que ele? Quando eles crescem? Cresceram como a aveleira? Sim, a resposta era sim. A árvore tinha crescido e eles como ela. Já não eram mais crianças, e o que estava acontecendo era uma amostra disso. Crescer doía, era verdade, e de fato Edward estava sendo ferido no processo.

Oprimido por tanta informação, Edward se sentou na grama fria e suspirou novamente inclinando suas costas na base da árvore, fechando os olhos por um momento e se deixando escorregar pelo tronco até cair deitado na grama fina. Colocando sua mente em branco por alguns minutos apenas tentando assimilar toda essa epifania que era crescer, abriu os olhos novamente deixando seu olhar vagar sobre o horizonte.

- Sinto tanto sua falta. - sussurrou lembrando como sua Bella via formas nas nuvens quando estavam deitados na clareira. Era esperado que a jovem tartaruga sentisse a falta dela, desde que eram crianças quando tinham 4 anos e depois desse verão horrível quando eles foram separados, nunca tinham se distanciado assim. Isabella fazia falta de uma maneira que começava a doer. Sentia falta do seu sorriso, das suas mãos contando histórias mágicas, dos seus olhos... Seu refúgio de paz.

A luz do sol passou entre os galhos jovens da aveleira que a essa hora da manhã fazia brilhar a grama verde que ainda tinha vestígios de neve da noite passada. Fechando os olhos novamente, encheu seus pulmões de ar e uma suave brisa roçou no seu rosto dando-lhe um tapinha consolador para um dia como aquele. Era inverno, devia ser frio, mas ele não sentia nada. Não sentia fome ou sono, nem frio... Só um grande vazio, uma solidão que lhe enchia o coração, que anteriormente era preenchido com o bater das asas de uma borboleta que tinha roubado sua alma.

Uma nova brisa fez com que algumas folhas da aveleira caíssem sobre seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos enquanto retirava as folhas pequenas, um profundo suspiro foi ouvido ao seu lado. Não havia necessidade de virar-se para ver quem estava com ele.

- Se você e Rose estão dispensados para ir pra aula eu não serei a única a estudar hoje. - começou a falar Alice enquanto se deitava o lado de Edward e fixava o olhar em uma dessas nuvens que no inverno eram mais freqüentemente divertidas. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negando ligeiramente. - Acho que mamãe vai alegar que nós temos algum tipo de vírus alienígena ou algo assim - desta vez a declaração dela lhe tirou um sorriso que durou alguns segundos.

- Eu acho que o _"vírus"_ vai demorar em mim pelo menos vários dias - ele sussurrou mais para si.

- Acho que você deveria falar com ela. Você sabe... Dizer que você a ama. - Edward imediatamente se sentou e olhou para Alice de forma estranha. - Não olhe assim para mim. Ontem eu cheguei em casa quando Tróia estava em chamas e ouvi sua forte declaração. Não que isso seja uma coisa que eu já não soubesse, eu já sei disso há muito tempo... - Ela soltou rapidamente. Edward estava com a boca aberta em sinal de espanto, como um peixinho com falta de ar. – Hey!... Não olhe para mim assim! Você mesmo se traiu Edward nesses últimos meses, por isso pare com essa cara de espanto.

- Ótimo! – bufou frustrado enquanto escondia o rosto e caia sobre a grama - Todo mundo sabe o que eu sinto por ela! Todo mundo! - Resmungou com raiva.

- Tsk, tsk - sua irmã corrigiu - Errado... Todos menos ela sabe o que você sente. Eu não quero ser metida Edward, mas... - ele se sentou de novo e olhou para ela com suas esmeraldas inquieto. Ela se sentou e tomou as mãos de seu irmão - Bem, ok, eu vou ser metida... Acho que ela deve saber.

- Alice - Edward disse com voz cansada - Eu não posso dizer, não quero correr o risco de perder muitos anos de amizade por isso.

- Isso - respondeu Alice - Isso se chama amor, e bom, eu vi, e eu sei que você acha que eu sou muito jovem para entender as coisas, mas você tem o mesmo olhar que papai dá a mamãe quando ele chega em casa e a vê. Se isso não é amor... É o que?

- Não sei - Edward recusou com a cabeça - Não posso arriscar perdê-la com algo assim Alice. E se ela não sente nada? E se eu estragar tudo?

- E se não for isso? - Edward olhou para cima e encontrou o sorriso esperançoso de sua irmã - Eu acho que... Você deveria pelo menos tentar Edward... - Ela apertou sua mão e ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Eu não posso suportar minha vida sem ela, se por causa dos meus sentimentos estúpidos Bella decidi deixar-me, Alice? Ela é forte, uma verdadeira lutadora desde que nasceu, tem resistido a todos os tipos de insultos e rejeições que recebe! Olhe pra ela! Ainda sorrindo a cada manhã! Eu não estou acostumado a rejeição... O que acontece se eu tiver que viver assim? Eu não estou pronto para isso, Alice, simplesmente não estou.

- Você é tão teimoso, Edward. Às vezes penso que os seus olhos são enfeites na sua cara. Abra seus olhos! Olhe o que está acontecendo com ela! Olhe o que está acontecendo com você! - Alice bufou irritada. – Se aproxime dela, converse e abra seu coração.

- Ela não quer me ver - segundos depois disse - Eu não sei como me aproximar dela.

- Você não sabe nada sobre uma mulher, Edward. - disse sua irmã fingindo grande sabedoria - Você vive com três e nem sequer entende...

- Não... Eu não entendo Alice - Edward inclinou a cabeça e viu sua irmã sorrindo divertida.

- As meninas podem ser muito complicadas, mas quando se trata de detalhes sempre cedemos.

- Ainda não entendo Alice. Poderia explicar melhor? - A tartaruga franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

- Avoado. O que quero dizer é fácil. Faça uma oferta de paz, um presente que signifique muito para ela.

- Você sabe que Bella não é uma garota que gosta de presentes exuberantes, Alice - seu irmão lembrou - Ela é mais simples do que as meninas que complicam as coisas. Apreciando os pequenos detalhes da vida, que gosta das coisas que alguém faz e que... - Edward parou por um segundo e viu o rosto de sua irmã assentindo.

_"Eu sou uma negação com essas coisas Bella, não consigo fazer um barquinho de papel"_

_"Tudo bem Edward, não se preocupe ou se oprima por isso. Você fará alguma coisa..."_

- Pelo seu silêncio, acho que finalmente entendeu o meu ponto. Faça algo bonito para ela. Com certeza ela vai gostar - disse Alice mexendo no cabelo do seu irmão enquanto se levantava. - Se você quiser ajuda eu estarei no meu quarto.

Edward levou alguns segundos para reagir. Por que não pensou nisso antes? Levantou-se rapidamente e foi para seu quarto e começou a procurar desesperadamente entre suas coisas e na última gaveta achou o que procurava. Por causa daquela infeliz confusão na Feira de Port Angeles no mês passado, Edward não teve tempo de dar a sua Bella o que ele tinha comprado na tenda de pinturas e esta era a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo.

Ele tirou da sacola de papel um caderno de desenho simples. A sua capa de frente era branca e para ser honesto, muito sem graça. Situação que ele mudaria em breve.

- Preciso de sua ajuda - disse quando entrou no outro quarto e via Alice ouvindo seu iPod cantando em voz alta. Ela sorriu e desligou o pequeno aparelho levantando-se e chamando-o para se sentar na cama ao seu lado.

Duas horas foi o que levaram pra mudar o visual do caderno sem graça que agora estava cheio de vida e cor. Graças ao talento para a decoração e o bom gosto que sua irmã tinha, Edward foi capaz de criar um lindo caderno. Usando apenas lápis de cor, alguns hidrocores, um pouco de imaginação e muito amor, Edward começou a desenhar nas extremidades dois pentagramas que tinham as notas da canção que tinha composto para sua amiga. No centro, as palavras _"Bella's Art" _sedestacava com uma mãozinha feita de aquarela, muito semelhante a que Bella tinha em seu avental na época do jardim da infância. Usaram a cor roxa sendo a cor das folhas da aveleira que no outono caiam.

- Eu amei o que você fez com o _B, _vocênão é tão ruim nisso afinal. - disse Alice olhando como aquela letra estava desenhada de modo que parecia uma borboleta vista de perfil - Ela vai adorar.

- Sinto que algo está faltando - Edward sussurrou olhando o centro que ainda estava um pouco vazio.

- Ela adora poesia. Por que não escrever alguma coisa aí? - Alice perguntou lhe dando um hidrocor roxo. Ele assentiu e ficou em silêncio tentando lembrar qual poesia poderia ser perfeita para aquele espaço pequeno. Pensando e pensando, descartou vários autores, nada parecia bom, quando estava prestes a se render, relembrou sua última aula de literatura: escritores latino-americanos. Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se perfeitamente qual foi o poema que chamou sua atenção dessa aula.

_Eu gosto quando você está silenciosa e distante.__  
>E você está a reclamar, meiga borboleta.<em>_  
>E me ouves de longe, e minha voz não te alcança,<em>_  
>deixe-me que me cale com seu silêncio.<em>

_Deixe-me também falar com o teu silêncio  
>claro como uma lâmpada, simples como um anel.<br>Sois como a noite, silenciosa e constelada.  
>Teu silêncio é estrela, tão distante e simples.<em>

- Você é um gênio - sussurrou sua irmã ao ver Edward repetir sobre a dura capa do caderno algumas estrofes do poema de Pablo Neruda 15 - Você está pronto para lhe pedir em casamento.

- Alice... - Edward negou divertido ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um ponto final com sua elegante caligrafia - Você realmente acha que ela vai gostar?

- Bem, se ela não gostar... Eu fico com ele! Está lindo irmãozinho! - Ele sorriu em resposta e deixou o caderno na cama para secar. Um som estranho escapou do estômago dos dois irmãos Cullen que se olharam e riram ao mesmo tempo.

- Hora de comer - Esme gritou da cozinha. Alice caminhou até a porta e Edward a seguiu. Parece que a fome voltou... _Como sua esperança._

Sem perceberem a manhã tinha passado entre cores, idéias e poemas, e quando desceram eram quase duas horas. Se sentando à mesa, ouviram uma forte pancada assustando-os. Os passos fortes na escada e um soluço alertaram a presença de Rosalie em casa.

- Ela esteve fora toda a manhã. É melhor eu ver o que aconteceu - disse Esme levantando rapidamente da mesa para ver o que havia acontecido com sua pequena que saiu bem cedo de carro para um destino desconhecido.

- Eu sei que ela está arrependida pelo que fez Edward, você devia lhe dá uma chance - disse Alice enquanto servia um pouco de salada para os dois. - Ela é pouco orgulhosa você sabe.

- Desta vez não serei eu a baixar guarda Alice. Rosalie foi longe demais... E é melhor você não tocar nesse assunto ou vou perder a fome novamente.

Sua irmã assentiu com a cabeça e comeram tranquilamente sozinhos, sua mãe pelo visto não desceria para se juntar a eles. Certamente não sairia do quarto pelo resto da tarde. Entre carinhos e afagos, Esme tentava consolar sua Rose que não podia explicar por que estava derramando tantas lágrimas.

Quando o relógio marcou cinco horas da tarde e o caderno já estava seco o suficiente para não estragar, Edward o guardou em uma bolsa e o colocou no carro, dirigindo para a casa de Bella. Chegando viu a viatura de Charlie estacionado na entrada da casa, mostrando que ele já estava ali. Seu coração bateu mais rápido lembrando que ele estava a poucos metros da sua linda borboleta. Ele tinha sentindo tanta falta dela que agora que estava tão perto não podia sequer pensar de forma coerente.

Ele saiu rapidamente do carro esquecendo o caderno e andou até a porta para tocar a campainha. Tocou duas vezes e olhou pela janela vendo a luz vermelha acendendo. Sorriu quando sentiu uma cosquinha em sua barriga por causa da emoção.

- Rapaz... - ouviu quando Charlie abriu a porta. Edward suspirou desapontado enquanto Charlie observava - Eu sei, eu sei... Você não veio me ver. Entra, ela está no banheiro - um tímido Edward acenou com a cabeça e entrou. Quando ele se sentou no sofá lembrou do caderno deixado no carro, mas quando se levantou para sair, uma bela garota saia do banheiro.

Bella parou sem reação quando viu aquele anjo perfeito em pé na sua sala de estar. Ela recuou alguns passos e balançou ligeiramente a cabeça em negação. Esse gesto fez o coração de Edward apertar de dor.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos por um momento. Estarei lá em cima - Charlie disse sinalizando pra ela que negou novamente sendo ignorada por ele.

- Bella... - começou chamando-a pelo nome. - Bells, borboleta... Eu... - Bella levantou a mão sinalizando que ele parasse.

- Edward, por favor... Não. Eu não quero... - desta vez foi Edward que levantou a mão.

- Não quer o que Bella? Você não quer que eu explique o que aconteceu? - Perguntou aproximando-se fazendo ela retroceder alguns passos.

- Eu não quero mentiras, isso sim. Sem mais enganações - sinalizou rudemente por causa da raiva que estava experimentando.

- Mentiras? Enganação? Do que você está falando?... Eu não estou entendo. - respondeu visivelmente confuso Edward.

- Por que você não me disse que estava saindo com Lauren? Edward eu... Eu sou sua melhor amiga... Por que você escondeu isso? Por que não confiou em mim? Por que esperou o Dia dos Namorados para me dizer na frente de todo mundo? Por que você não me disse que amava Lauren? - Suas mãos tremiam de nervoso por causa da raiva misturada com a impotência de fazer a última pergunta_: Por que você não percebe que eu amo você?_

Edward, surpreso com essa explosão de perguntas sem sentido, não percebeu que Bella tinha deixado cair algumas lágrimas que rapidamente limpou.

- Bella... Isso... Eu... - gaguejou ao fazer alguns sinais desajeitado. Ela negou com raiva e se virou para subir até seu quarto. Edward reagiu rapidamente segurando o braço dela. Mais lágrimas encherem os olhos dela, causando um sentimento de miséria nele. Um alto soluço escapou, Edward não podendo suportar mais isso segurou seu rosto aproximando-se.

- Não te disse por que não é verdade. Meu único amor é você... Eu te amo Bella. - sussurrou a confissão inútil em seu ouvido e fez o que necessitava nesse momento. A beijou.

Seus lábios se encontraram em uma carícia leve. Receosa, a borboleta que não esperava essa reação súbita abriu os olhos para descobrir que Edward mantinha os dele fechados com força. Fechando novamente os dela se deixou levar pelo que o seu coração estava exigindo a gritos, muito lentamente moveu os lábios para acariciar os lábios macios dele em um beijo carinhoso, novo e especial... _Seu segundo beijo com o amor de sua vida._

Um pensamento ridículo passou em sua cabeça quase imediatamente: Se Edward amava Lauren._ Por que ele está me beijando?_ Ela abriu os olhos novamente e juntando o pouco raciocínio que tinha, afastou Edward.

- Por que...? Por que você me beijou? - perguntou nervosa tocando os lábios impregnados com o sabor delicioso do seu amor.

- Bella... Eu... Eu não sei - Edward confessou envergonhado, mais uma vez incapaz de confessar seus sentimentos.

- Bem, eu vou te pedir uma coisa Edward. Nunca mais em sua vida volte a me beijar de novo, a menos que você tenha uma razão para isso. Nos vemos na escola na segunda-feira... – sinalizou antes de se virar e subir a escada.

- Maldição! - Edward gritou furioso ao ouvir a porta do quarto dela bater - Não consigo dizer uma simples frase sem estragar as coisas. - A passos largos saiu da casa em direção ao carro.

Ele abriu o porta-luvas e pegou a bolsa com o caderno. Bater na porta do quarto era inútil, ela não ouviria então ele decidiu ser mais radical, entraria pela janela do seu quarto. Armando-se com coragem e um bom equilíbrio, escalou os galhos do carvalho que Bella tinha plantado no quintal que não tinha crescido tanto quanto a sua aveleira, mas que pelo menos daria suporte para alcançar a borda no segundo andar e segurar-se para alcançar a janela.

Segurando a bolsa entre os dentes e relembrando as melhores aventuras de Indiana Jones, subiu para se apoiar no beiral e andar pela borda estreita chegando na janela do quarto dela e cuidadosamente sentando no peitoril do lado de fora. Viu Bella sentada na cama chorando enquanto olhava uma imagem, não podia dizer quem estava na foto, mas com certeza eram seus pais, já que ela mantinha um porta-retrato em seu criado-mudo.

Cuidadosamente abrindo a janela entrou sorrateiramente. Percebendo uma sombra estranha se formando perto de seu campo visual, Bella largou a imagem que em silêncio estava confessando seu amor amargo e levou as mãos ao peito por causa do susto. _Edward?__Como diabos subiu até aqui?_

- Nenhum sinal ou gesto pode ser capaz de refletir o quanto estou triste Bella... Acredite, eu também sinto muito. Eu... Eu sou apenas um completo idiota. Eu tenho algo para você. Espero que você goste disso - disse enquanto lhe estendia a bolsa. Ela inclinou a cabeça enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não chore, por favor, Bella, não faça isso por mim. Eu não mereço... Aceite o presente e eu logo irei embora. - ela se aproximou e pegou a bolsa de Edward e olhou para ele com olhos cheios de perguntas - Eu juro que eu não gastei nada com isso. Vejo você segunda na escola. - disse antes de se virar pra sair.

Bella rapidamente abriu a bolsa e viu seu conteúdo sem reparar nos detalhes. Antes de Edward retornar ao arriscado descer pela janela, ela correu e o deteve.

- Não vá. – sinalizou rapidamente. Ele confuso assentiu. Como ele poderia recusar alguma coisa que seu amor pedia com as mãos e gritava com o olhar?

- O que é isso? - Perguntou quando olhou novamente para a bolsa.

- A razão para a nossa discussão em Port Angeles. Eu esqueci de te dar e... Está um pouco modificado de sua versão original - Edward respondeu com as bochechas coradas. Ela sorriu e tirou da bolsa o caderno.

"_Deixe-me também falar com o teu silêncio"_

Foi a frase que ele tinha escolhido pra ela em seu caderno e que fez o coração de Bella falhar duas batidas.

- Foi... Foi você quem fez? - Ela perguntou em dúvida. Ele afirmou com a cabeça - É lindo.

- Você gostou mesmo? - Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente - Olha, tem muitas páginas para desenhar. Para deixar sua mente livre borboleta.

- Não é do conteúdo que eu gosto Edward... Esta capa que você fez... Você não sabe fazer um barco de papel! – sinalizou ela enquanto tentava reprimir um sorriso.

- Alice me ajudou, mas... Eu fiz o resto - disse ele com um sorriso torto do tipo que fez o coração dela derreter como manteiga no meio do verão.

- Viu? Você não é tão ruim depois de tudo isso. É lindo, Edward, obrigada. _-_ agradeceu antes de se lançar em seus braços. Ele correspondeu ao seu gesto agarrando-a firmemente contra o peito e lhe dando um beijo na cabeça sussurrando novamente seu grande amor por ela.

- Isso significa que estou perdoado? – Perguntou poucos minutos depois, quando ambos se afastaram.

- Você promete que vai me contar como você está com Lauren? - Ela respondeu com outra pergunta. Ele negou e ela olhou intrigada.

- Eu não posso te dizer algo que não existe, Bella... Ela não é nada para mim. Foi tudo parte de um plano estúpido para nos separar. Mas eles não tiveram sucesso... Certo? Você vai ficar comigo para sempre não é Bells? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente para essa pergunta... A este pedido disfarçado para partilhar suas vidas até que a velhice os levassem a caminhar juntos em uma praia tranqüila.

- Entrei em pânico por um momento, eu pensei que você estava escondendo coisas de mim Edward - ela confessou alguns minutos. Ele engoliu em seco e negou mesmo sabendo que estava mentindo. Ele estava escondendo algo, algo grande... _Seu imenso amor por ela._

- Eu prometo uma coisa - disse gentilmente acariciando seu rosto – Quando eu estiver profundamente apaixonado você será a primeira a saber quem é a ladra do meu coração que vai está comigo por toda a vida, certo? - Bella perdida nas sensações do toque de Edward, não captou a mensagem em sua totalidade, mesmo com a indireta que Edward estava se referindo a ela. Perdendo-se entre as sensações desta nova confissão ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e mais uma vez com ela nos braços, ele sussurrou outra parte do poema silêncio.

_Como todas as coisas estão cheias de minha alma  
>você emerge das coisas, cheia de alma minha.<br>borboleta dos sonhos, você se parece com minha alma,  
>você se parecer com a palavra melancolia.<em>

E assim, com um abraço, um beijo sem explicação e um caderno de desenhos os amigos voltaram ao que eram. Nem Lauren com sua maldade, nem Rosalie e seu egoísmo, ou mesmo o silêncio com seu mutismo que às vezes deixavam as coisas confusas, não pode separar esses jovens amantes. O destino estava para ser cumprido, cedo ou tarde, pelas suas maneiras estranhas de agir ele seria responsável por colocá-los juntos, e desta vez para toda a vida.

Diante do espelho, Isabella lutou contra seu maior inimigo: a fonofobia, ou medo de falar que a tinha limitado por anos. _"Seu problema é auditivo amor, e não na voz"_ era a frase que Kate lhe repetia sempre que ela estava prestes a se render. Mas cada vez que se olhava na frente do espelho e via como o monstro que vivia nela a desejava longe dos seus sonhos, se encorajava a seguir em frente.

Lembrando cada detalhe do que Kate lhe ensinava, praticando todas as noites, por uma hora, durante as últimas 14 semanas ela se esforçava dando o seu melhor. Recebia parabéns de sua professora todos os dias pelo progresso e esforço em seu objetivo de falar, mas não ouvindo o resultado, ela não podia verificar a exatidão dessas declarações. Usando pequenos pedaços de papel, abaixadores de língua, e até mesmo seus dedos e mãos, praticava vocalização de letras, sílabas e palavras completas.

De vez em quando verificada a sua postura, fazendo exercícios respiratórios de relaxamento, controlando sua coordenação fono-respiratória, articulação e extensão tonal. Sempre deixando as impostações vocais e consonantais para o fim já que exigiam mais esforço e tempo.

Ninguém sabia desse progresso dela, só Kate que tinha concordado em manter isso em segredo por um tempo. Todas as tardes, depois de voltar da escola fingia estar cansada precisando tirar um cochilo. Edward, compreensivo do esforço que representava um dia de escola para ela, deixava-a descansar por algumas horas e voltava novamente depois de 6 da tarde para fazerem suas tarefas. Charlie, que só retornava da delegacia todas as noites às 20h, nem imaginava que sua filhinha estava recebendo em sua casa, aulas de vocalização de Kate.

Volta e meia, Bella e Kate tomavam um grande susto, como da vez em que Charlie chegou em casa às 4h da tarde porque o Mariners tinham um jogo crucial e a TV da delegacia tinha quebrado. Kate correu para se esconder no quarto com Bella e entre risadas tiveram de permanecer escondidas até o jogo terminar.

É por isso, diante do espelho, Isabella sorriu ao ver seus lábios pronunciarem clara e corretamente as seis letras mais importantes do seu alfabeto:_ Edward._ Por tanto tempo, muita prática e esforço valeram a pena. Kate lhe lembrava que a letra w era muito difícil de pronunciar, mas não impossível, e agora se vendo quase naturalmente pronunciando-a, sentiu-se orgulhosa, orgulhosa de si mesma... _Pela primeira vez em sua vida. _

No passar das últimas semanas a tranquilidade voltou para as duas tartarugas e o esquadrão, com suas saídas para o cinema, bolos, piqueniques no parque e compras em Port Angeles. Eram realmente um grupo de amigos muito unidos, e embora a separação após o ensino médio fosse iminente, ninguém queria pensar nisso, ainda não. Então aproveitavam ao máximo o tempo que a escola lhes davam para estarem juntos, seja na lanchonete na hora do almoço ou simplesmente conversando no corredor.

Falando em corredor, uma realidade muito diferente se via do outro lado do segundo ano, as salas da escola do ensino médio estavam cheias de pessoas. Estudantes que procuram seus colegas pra assinarem seus anuários, os meninos do clube de xadrez nostálgicos que se preparavam para representar a secundária de Forks, jovens incertos que procuravam a melhor maneira de convidar as meninas mais velhas para o baile, venda dos ingressos para o baile que ainda não tinha tema, falação sobre roupas, moda e algumas escapadas para La Push para matar aula... Enfim, um festival de nervos, alegria e tristeza por deixarem uma etapa de suas vidas para trás.

Mas, apesar de estar imersa em todo esse cenário, Rosalie Cullen não se sentia parte dele. Desde fevereiro, quando a mentira que era sua vida tinha sido exposta na frente de todos, deixando-a nua e indefesa diante de uma realidade desconhecida, ela era outra. Seu irmão só lhe cumprimentava por cortesia, embora seus pais tenham conversado com eles inúmeras vezes, Edward era firme na posição que ela devia um pedido de desculpas a Bella, que só assim ele poderia desculpá-la. Mas isso representava para Rosalie engolir seu orgulho, algo que ela nunca tinha feito ou faria por alguém. Só por uma pessoa: _Emmett _

Desde aquele dia que ela viu Emmett no parque em Port Angeles soube que sua vida mudaria radicalmente. E foi o que aconteceu...

Após chorar horas no colo de sua mãe lhe questionando por que a vida lhe punia dessa maneira, colocando em seu caminho o espécime mais bonito de homem que seus olhos já viram, sendo ele deficiente, sua pergunta era:_ Por que eu?_

Nessa mesma noite, quando suas lágrimas pararam, sentou-se na frente do seu laptop e procurou descobri tudo o que poderia sobre a doença do grande urso. Ela tinha ouvido falar que algumas crianças sofriam de gagueira quando eram mais novas, mas, eventualmente, isso era superado com o tempo. Talvez Emmett esteja tentando superar... Talvez haja esperança para ele... Talvez...

Agarrada a essa esperança Rosalie tornou Emmett sua obsessão. Ao sair da escola, todas às tardes dirigia para Port Angeles ficando lá por uma hora, se sentando no mesmo banco esperando que o grande urso desse qualquer sinal de vida. Perto das 5h da tarde e já sem esperanças, voltava pra casa derrotada e cansada, apenas desejando fechar os olhos e dormir, dormir para sonhar que no dia seguinte teria mais sorte.

Essa era a rotina que marcou os últimos dias de aula no ensino médio de Rosalie. Ela não se importava de ser marginalizada, que ninguém falasse ou almoçasse com ela, ou que ninguém quisesse ser seu parceiro no laboratório de química. Pouco lhe importava também que tivesse ficado sem namorado da noite pro dia, talvez nem tivesse o amado alguma vez já que não sofria por sua ausência.

Suas escapadas eram completamente desconhecidas, ninguém na escola ou em casa sabia disso. Bem, até o dia em que foi pega pela pessoa que menos imaginava: Alice.

- Ou me diz para onde vai ou eu digo à mamãe que você sai todas as tardes e não faz as tarefas como diz – Alice disse com as mãos nos quadris se mantendo firme na frente da BMW.

- Alice, saia da frente ou eu vou passar por cima de você com o carro - Rosalie murmurou com raiva - Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também falo sério Rosalie Lillian Cullen – a pequena duende com seus cabelos pretos espetados desafiou.

- Entre no carro! - gritou com raiva. Alice dando pulinhos entrou. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando sua irmã acelerou seguindo para a estrada que levava a Port Angeles.

- Rose... O que...? O que viemos fazer em Port Angeles? - Alice perguntou nervosamente enquanto se agarrava no painel do carro.

- Você queria vir, agora fique quieta. - disse ela com um sorriso acelerando mais o carro. Já estava atrasada e talvez por causa de sua irmã, hoje lhe escapasse a oportunidade de ver Emmett.

Percorreram o resto da viagem em silêncio. Alice olhava sua irmã dirigindo como uma louca possessa e negava com a cabeça assustada. O que diabos aconteceu com Rosalie após 14 de Fevereiro pra essa mudança radical?

Chegando no parque em menos tempo do que o esperado, pegando seus livros Rosalie saiu do carro e fingindo naturalidade abraçou sua irmã sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui por algumas horas. Vou fazer minha lição de casa, se você quiser pode olhar.

- Não estou entendo Rose, quero ir para casa - Alice respondeu franzindo a testa.

- Eu lhe disse que não vamos para casa. Agora, vá... Se quiser dê umas voltas por aí. Só não me interrompa se você ver alguém comigo. – Alice assentiu intrigada com o comportamento de sua irmã.

Rosalie arrumando seu perfeito cabelo loiro sentou no mesmo banco fingindo ler, embora tivesse o livro de cabeça para baixo. Fixando o olhar no fim do parque, no mesmo local onde encontrou o dono das covinhas mais lindas que já tinha visto.

- Ficou doida... Eu não toco mais nesse assunto - Alice sussurrou para si enquanto comprava uma coca-cola em um quiosque.

- É melhor assim, uma menina tão linda não deve se preocupar com a saúde mental dos outros - foi o sussurro de um garoto próximo dela que também comprava refrigerantes. Se virando rapidamente viu um rapaz muito bonito lhe sorrindo. Era branco, de cabelos loiros quase dourado e seus olhos eram castanhos, tão castanhos que aqueceu rapidamente o seu pequeno coração. Ela sorriu e ele estendeu a mão.

- Jasper Whitlock, muito prazer. – seu sotaque sulista a fez soltar um risinho recuperando imediatamente a compostura.

- Mary Alice Cullen, o prazer é todo meu - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Cullen... Esse sobrenome me é familiar. Meses atrás eu conheci uma moça com esse sobrenome.

- Seu nome era Rosalie? - Alice perguntou ao menino tentando lhe apressar.

- Como você sabe? - Jasper balançou a cabeça em confusão.

- É minha irmã – disse sorridente.

- Entendi... - Jasper disse enquanto dava dois passos para trás - Rosalie está aqui?

- Sim, ela está sentada ali... Está vendo? – apontou pra sua irmã. Jasper assentiu com a cabeça e andou mais dois passos pra atrás, deixando ela surpresa com essa reação. Por que estava reagindo assim à presença de Rosalie? Se se conheciam... Porque Jasper parecia querer fugir dela?

- Foi um imenso prazer lhe conhecer, mas estão esperando por mim. Espero vê-la outra vez. – Antes de Jasper se retirar completamente, uma decidida Alice segurou lhe o braço, parando-o.

- Preciso de respostas - foi o seu pedido. Alice tinha quase treze anos, e embora verticalmente fosse a menos favorecida entre os seus irmãos nessa idade, ninguém lhe fazia pouco diante dos outros. Sempre observando as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor não ter explicações lhe deixava a ponto de enlouquecer. - Como você conheceu minha irmã? Por que você foge?

- Você tem tempo senhorita Marie Alice? - Perguntou Jasper. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e nessa tarde ela descobriu as escondidas de Rosalie, o motivo das escapadas de sua irmã.

- Meu primo ficou muito impressionado com ela. Eu vi nos olhos dele, eu o conheço muito bem e sei que sua irmã o encantou. Mas, assim como se apaixonou por toda aquela perfeição, ficou desapontado com seu comportamento ao saber que ele sofria de disfemia. Nos dias seguintes Emmett sofreu muito, até mesmo parou de falar... Como quando seus pais morreram.

- Morreram? Como? Deus! Coitado! - Alice murmurou entre lágrimas - Emmett passou por tanta coisa.

- Sim, seu problema de gagueira não era tão grave quando criança. Mas quando meus tios foram assassinados em sua própria casa, na frente dele, tenho certeza que isso o marcou e piorou tudo...

- É uma doença que não pode ser curada? - Jasper assentiu - Agora eu entendo a reação de Rosalie.

- E por que ela teve aquela reação tão estranha com meu primo senhorita Marie Alice? - Jasper perguntou intrigado.

- Alice... Só Alice - ela sorriu - Agora é a minha vez de dizer o outro lado da história.

Três coca-colas depois e vários soluços narrando as duras palavras que lembrava que seus irmãos trocaram naquele dia foi tudo o que a pequena duende disse.

- Mas se vocês vivem essa realidade tão de perto... Porque sua irmã tem um coração tão cruel?

- Eu não sei... Mas acho que ela não está muito bem também. Ela vem aqui todos os dias desde que conheceu Emmett e, embora não conte a ninguém, acho que está sofrendo em silêncio por tudo isso.

- Ambos estão mal, então - concluiu Jasper - Mas mesmo que Rosalie tenha encantado Emmett, ele não quer vê-la. Poucas semanas depois de conhecê-la voltamos para o parque e ele a viu à distância e fugiu. Acho que ele não poderia suportar outro desprezo da parte dela. Você vê, Emmett é como uma criança grande, com um coração enorme e ninguém nunca o tinha rejeitado por sua condição, ninguém até que ele conheceu sua irmã.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu - pediu desculpas Alice - Ela está realmente perdida e o pior é que ela não é capaz de pedir ajudar.

- Espero que ela possa obter ajuda em breve ou se afogará em sua própria miséria - disse Jasper ficando em pé – Está na hora de ir para casa Stª. Alice Cullen. Foi um prazer falar com você.

- Obrigado pelos refrigerantes - Alice sorriu e acenou com sua coca vazia. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão suavemente.

- Espero vê-la novamente um dia - disse enquanto piscava.

- Um dia - ela sussurrou animadamente enquanto ele se afastava.

- Aí está você! - Ela ouviu alguns minutos depois Rosalie, voltando à realidade. – Vamos pra casa. - Alice assentiu e deixou rapidamente a garrafa vazia de coca-cola no assento sorrindo.

_Algum dia..._

O caminho de volta foi silencioso. Rosalie segurava o volante como se sua vida dependesse disso, dirigindo em alta velocidade na estrada de volta para Forks. Alice que não desviava o olhar de sua irmã momento algum, rompeu o silêncio a poucos quilômetros antes de chegar em casa.

- Eu sei de tudo - disse pegando Rosalie de surpresa - Eu sei o que aconteceu com Emmett e eu sei que você vem a Port Angeles todas as tardes desde então. Eu sei de tudo Rose. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram fixos em Alice e por temer causar um acidente, diminuiu a velocidade até parar o carro em um lado da rodovia.

- Como? Como você soube de Emmett? Você o viu? - Alice negou com a cabeça - Diga-me Alice... Como é que você soube de tudo?

- Como você pode ser tão cruel Rosalie? - Alice gritou com raiva - Primeiro Bella e agora Emmett... Como você pode ser assim? - Duas grandes lágrimas rolaram dos olhos azuis e tristes de Rosalie.

- Eu não sei... Eu não queria fazer isso com Emmett, eu não... - disse com voz rouca enquanto começava a chorar. Alice relaxou um pouco na sua posição inquisidora e olhou preocupada pra ela. – Não estou bem Alice, não me deixe agora... Ao menos você, não me abandone...

- Rose - Alice disse estendendo a mão para tocar sua bochecha.

- Irmãzinha - Rosalie implorou – Me abraça... Me abraça, por favor. - Imediatamente se jogou nos braços de sua irmã que lhe segurava com toda a força que permitia seu corpo pequeno. Ali, nos braços de sua irmã, Rosalie deixou todas as lágrimas e raiva que sentia oprimidas em seu peito por semanas sair. Alice acariciava seus cabelos lhe encorajando respirar. Era tudo o que ela precisava depois de tudo.

- Rosalie... Você lembra do seu programa favorito quando era criança? - Alice perguntou alguns minutos depois quando sentiu que os soluços de sua irmã paravam. Ela assentiu com a cabeça se distanciando alguns centímetros. - Então, mesmo que você fosse a Smurfette da aldeia, não significa que o resto do mundo dos 99 Smurfs tenha que girar em torno de você. Você é linda irmã, mas tenho certeza de que você é mais que isso por dentro, só que ainda não descobriu.

- Oh Alice... Você é tão boa para mim. Me desculpe por ter gritado com você hoje a tarde. – disse rompendo em soluços novamente.

- Shhh, já foi, já passou. Agora aqui... Não faça isso novamente porque, sem perceber, você está matando a linda Rosalie que vive dentro de você - Rosalie assentiu novamente e recuperou a compostura para dirigir o que faltava para chegar em casa. Antes de colocar o carro em marcha, Alice pegou sua mão e sorriu - Eu sei que isso vai levar tempo, vai ser difícil, mas se você quiser eu posso ajudar. Primeiro você começa se perdoando, depois a Bella, Edward e Emmett.

- Não sei se serei capaz de fazer isso - Rosalie sussurrou nervosamente.

- Sim, você será. E eu estarei com você, vendo você vencer a si mesma... Há uma grande recompensa no fim do arco-íris não é? A sua é um grande urso - Alice disse brincando e piscando.

Os poucos minutos restantes no carro foram usados por Alice que lhe contou sobre seu encontro com o menino sulista de grande sorriso e a história de Emmett e seus pais. Rosalie emocionada com a história chorou novamente, mas desta vez moderadamente porque não podiam fazer outra parada por já ter começado a escurecer.

Quando chegaram em casa, naquela noite Alice dormiu no quarto de Rosalie lhe prometendo que sempre lhe ajudaria e que nunca lhe deixaria sozinha.

Para Alice, trabalhar para derrubar os muros de Rosalie foi quase tão difícil quanto para Bella terminar o ano com boas notas. A professora Mallory tinha sido uma verdadeira dor na bunda depois de repetidamente ameaçar lhe suspender, mas no final não cumpriu com suas ameaças. Bella era uma aluna brilhante e não havia motivos suficientes para executar tal punição.

A conclusão do segundo ano coincidiu com o aniversário de 17 anos de Edward. Nesse dia, um dia antes do início oficial do verão, a jovem borboleta e seu adorável amigo foram comemorar no melhor e mais exclusivo lugar em Forks: _sua clareira._

Na mochila de Bella a câmera fotográfica que seu pai tinha lhe dado em seu último aniversário descansava tranquilamente. Tinha levado pra escola para tirar fotos com o esquadrão celebrando aquela realização final do ano e como não havia passado em casa, estava ela ali, esperando que um dedo irrequieto esmagasse seu botão eternizando algum momento.

A câmera não teve que esperar muito para começar a fazer seu trabalho. Enquanto Bella estava descansando tranquilamente na grama da campina, Edward a tirou da mochila e clicou. Imediatamente ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, o dono do seu coração, o amor jovem de sua alma.

- Devíamos usá-la com mais frequência, poderíamos até mesmo criar um álbum de momentos especiais - disse Edward enquanto observava na tela a foto que tinha tirado; sua borboleta de asa coloridas, a linda menina corajosa que ele amava com toda a sua vida, sua Bella. Porque era sua, sim... Coitado daquele que se atrevesse a refutar essa declaração! Bella era sua! Sua para sempre!

- Não é má idéia Edward – disse ela sinalizando antes de tirá-la de suas mãos e lhe empurrar sobre a grama verde e deitar-se ao seu lado disparando outro novo flash de luz, capturando a imagem de dois jovens apaixonados sorrindo numa clareira aproveitando as coisas simples da vida - Nós teremos milhares de fotos a partir de agora.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – perguntou pra ela antes de pegar a câmera de novo e tirar uma nova foto. Um desafio foi acertado entre eles, retratariam com uma foto cada momento que eles vivessem juntos nos próximos meses. Tarefa nada difícil, já que sempre faziam algo divertido e diferente a cada dia que passaram juntos.

Como nesse mesmo mês, quando eles visitaram a estufa onde ganharam as mudas de suas árvores quando crianças e alguém tirou uma foto, ou quando em Julho, Bella pegou de surpresa sua tartaruga enquanto ele praticava em seu piano qualquer melodia sem dúvida linda. Em Agosto, quando alguém flagrou-os sentados na aveleira numa tarde, em Setembro quando uma foto lhes traiu enquanto se olhavam na aula de literatura e em Outubro quando sorriam um para o outro na hora do almoço.

Em novembro, numa ida para Port Angeles, em Dezembro foi Charlie que os pegou lendo uma carta para o Papai Noel e uma semana depois ele mesmo descobria que o rato que subia pela lateral de sua casa à noite se chamava Edward Cullen. Em Janeiro, mais olhares atrevidos e em Fevereiro mais sorrisos acompanhados por um jantar no _"Bella Italia",_ assim celebrando o Dia dos Namorados.

Março foi o mês do beisebol com os Cullen. Abril, uma visita de retorno a clareira e um engraçado escorrego, que apesar de não ter sido pego pela câmera seria lembrado pela foto que retratava o momento em que Edward ajudava Bella a ficar em pé. Uma cachoeira foi descoberta em Maio e ao lado dela tiraram fotos. Junho, mês em que tudo começou, foi retratado com uma foto deles na clareira, lugar onde tudo começou.

20 de Junho chegou e, claro, o aniversário de sua tartaruga. Algumas noites antes, sentada ao lado da caixa onde guardava todas as fotos de seu último ano com Edward, Bella teve uma idéia; montar todas elas em um lindo scrapbook pra ele.

Sem perder mais tempo, escolheu as 24 melhores fotos e as colocou de duas em duas nas páginas do álbum que prepararia para ele. Sorrindo o tempo todo enquanto trabalhava lembrando o momento exato em que essas imagens foram capturadas. Cada página tinha, abaixo das fotos, o mês, minúsculas figuras de referência à experiência realizada por eles e uma frase escolhida por ela como resumo de tudo isso. Terminou seu scrapbook que tinha na capa uma tartaruga sorridente e parte de uma música do Green Day, uma das bandas que ele gostava. Olhando seu trabalho sorriu feliz. Mais um ano tinha se passado com seu Edward e ela estava mais do que satisfeita que sua amizade com ele era agora mais forte do que nunca.

- É... É simplesmente... Wow - Edward sussurrou surpreso depois de receber seu presente na campina naquela tarde - São todas as nossas fotos? – perguntou sinalizando e ela assistiu. - Bella... Você é fabulosa! - agradeceu-lhe com um beijo na bochecha lhe causando uma forte vermelhidão.

- Feliz aniversário tartaruga! - Ela disse sorrindo sinalizando uma tartaruga saindo de sua carapaça.

Ambos sabiam, mas não queriam admitir que se aproximava o dia em que eles deixariam de se olhar como tartaruga e borboleta, e se veriam como o homem e a mulher que já eram. Um jovem casal que calmamente se amou por anos e que estavam prontos para deixar seus corações guiarem esse assunto.

Nesta história de amor tão complexa e complicada desses adolescentes, existem pequenos padrões que nos dão a entender que eles sempre se amararam desde o início, talvez desde que eram crianças e andaram juntos de mãos dadas até a sala de aula. Eles se adoram além do visível, se amam além da crença. Bastando apenas olhar a frase que consciente ou inconscientemente Bella tinha escolhido na última folha do scrapbook de Edward.

"_O amor se torna extraordinário nas pessoas comuns"_

- Terra para Edward - sua mãe estalou os dedos para chamar sua atenção para soprar as velas. Bella que estava ao seu lado, sorriu e encorajou-o a formular um desejo. Edward fechou os olhos e soprou com força as velas. Seu último desejo de aniversário foi cumprido anos atrás, então esperava que esse tivesse o mesmo destino.

Apesar de compartilhar nessa noite a mesma mesa, Rosalie não estava muito confortável com a presença de Bella em sua casa. Já não a odiava e tentava tolerá-la com a ajuda de Alice, mas ainda era difícil. E devido aos esforços dela aguentar Bella, Edward baixou um pouco a guarda; já não a evitava e, ocasionalmente, partilhava uma rápida conversa na mesa. Mas sua condição ainda estava de pé e como Rosalie ainda não tinha cumprido com ela, ele também não mudaria de posição.

Após levar Bella pra casa e ficar com ela por um tempo na cama lhe abraçando e fazendo movimentos suaves para vê-la adormecer, Edward confessou seu amor novamente.

- Você é linda minha pequena Bella... Você me faz feliz de tantas maneiras que você nem imagina. Eu amo você. - Disse antes de deixar um beijo em sua cabeça e sair do seu quarto, antes lhe dando uma última olhada e com a sentença final de seu scrapbook lhe vindo a memória.

"_O amor se torna extraordinário nas pessoas comuns"_

Edward balançou a cabeça e saiu. Sentado vários minutos dentro do carro tentava entender aquela frase. Amor, ela tinha usado a palavra amor, não carinho, não apreço, amor... Ela amava... Sim! Ela o amava!

Como se alguém tivesse tirado uma foto, um flash de luz apareceu em sua cabeça. Uma epifania, uma súbita descoberta ou iluminação divina. E sendo assim, Edward ligou o carro e praticamente voou para casa. No caminho fez uma chamada importante.

- Atende, atende... – murmurou ouvindo o terceiro toque da chamada e nada de Mike atender o telefone.

- Newton aqui, Cullen aí - sua voz sonolenta foi ouvida - O que o aniversariante do dia precisa?

- Mike, o baile... A formatura é na próxima semana? - Edward gritou para o telefone conectado no viva-voz.

- Sim Edward... Por quê? Vamos fugir? - Perguntou esperançosamente.

- Avise ao Ben que vamos com as meninas. Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa - disse rapidamente.

- Aguardo a sua chamada Cullen. Você é meu ídolo! - Edward sorriu e finalizou a chamada.

Naquela noite, com papel e lápis na mão, Edward passou horas planejando a estratégia perfeita para convidar Bella para o baile. Ele elaborou um plano, construiu um mapa, imaginou a cena ideal.

_Uma divertida proposta para levar Bella para o evento onde ele finalmente declararia seu amor..._

* * *

><p>Olá veteranas e novatas! Saudades de mim? Desculpem a demora na postagem, eu e Leili estamos com bastante trabalhos extra.<p>

Alice já conheceu Jasper e são uma gracinha juntos. Adoro esse lado psicóloga dela ^^

E o Ed sempre desatento aos sinais hum? É tão cut ele incerto, sem contar que já anda possessivo com Belita... Charlie anda um piadista com ele, morro de rir com isso. (Sogro bonzinho, quem quer?)

Agora Rosalie tá um saco eihn, isso dela bater porta afora sempre que se estressa, se chateia, se frusta ou chora... palmada mama Cullen, guria mimada, aff. Então... me digam o que acharam e o que esperam desse final.

**Reviews**, please amores


	12. Feridas do Passado  Emmett Outtake

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol - Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emmett Outtake:<strong> Feridas do passado_

_**Música do capítulo:** Una palavra - Carlos Varela_

"_Quando a minha voz se calar com a morte, meu coração vai continuar falando"_

_Rabindranath Tagore_

* * *

><p>Durante séculos, os especialistas de todos os ramos da ciência tentam descobrir as estranhas maneiras de como a mente humana funciona. Centenas de avaliações, milhares de cobaias, <em>e nada...<em> Não existe qualquer possibilidade de resolução para este mistério, não importando quanto tempo ou o dinheiro sejam investidos no projeto. Sempre é inútil...

Nem o mais estudioso podia explicar como um aroma, cor ou um simples som, podiam transportar as pessoas em um segundo para uma memória profundamente escondida em seu subconsciente. Em alguns casos, fazendo-as sorrir quando a memória evocada é agradável. Mas... O que acontece quando não é?

E é por isso que Emmett McCarty odeia sons altos. Sua mente o leva a uma memória de seu passado que desejava nunca ter vivido. Revivendo como se fosse ontem aquele som; som que ecoou em seus ouvidos naquela noite, a noite em que seus pais morreram.

Era novembro e as temperaturas em Houston tinha começado a cair significativamente. O dia de Ação de Graças chegou e assim os shoppings mostravam suas melhores ofertas de Natal nas vitrines. O pequeno Hot Wheels conversível vermelho era o sonho de qualquer menino nesse ano, e como não poderia ser diferente, o pequeno Emmett já tinha antecipado esse pedido em sua carta ao Papai Noel.

- Eu fui uma... uma... boa criança, Papai Noel - sussurrou olhando a janela da loja de brinquedos, onde o carrinho vermelho se mostrava presunçoso a todas as crianças que o desejavam possuir.

- Meu amor - sua mãe falou se ajoelhando e tocando seu rosto. - Tenho certeza que Papai Noel sabe. Você sempre foi um bom menino.

A mãe do pequeno Emmett não poderia estar mais certa. O jovem, que tinha completado 7 anos há algumas semanas, era o filho perfeito que qualquer casamento poderia dar. Desde que nasceu, Emmett tinha sido uma criança muito alegre, carinhosa e amável. Suas covinhas eram sempre visíveis quando ela lhe fazia cócegas lhe arrancando um grande sorriso.

Sorriso que no rosto dos seus pais foi desaparecendo com o passar dos meses quando perceberam que seu filho tinha um distúrbio na fala. Os médicos atribuíram um mal estar temporário, as amizades em transição e até os mimos excessivos que ele recebia. A verdade era que aos 3 anos, Emmett tinha um vocabulário muito limitado e as poucas palavras que conseguia pronunciar saiam entrecortadas, lhe provocando um forte sentimento de frustração.

- Isso é normal em crianças dessa idade, Sra. McCarty - disse em uma tarde, um dos médicos que analisava o andamento de Emmett. - Pouco a pouco o pequeno irá superar essa dificuldade quando falar. Eu não acho que isso é algo que requeira mais atenção. Na minha experiência, 95% das crianças superam a gagueira quando chegam aos 5 anos e tenho certeza que Emmett não será exceção.

E com esta esperança plantada no coração Lilian McCarty, ou como carinhosamente a chamavam em casa, Lily, saia todo mês da consulta segurando a mão de Emmett. _"_T_udo irá melhorar" _era a premissa. "_Emmett melhorará"..._ Repetia. O que Lily não sabia era que isso nunca iria acontecer...

_Emmett pertencia aos cruéis 5% da estatística restante._

- Eu... eu vou escrever para o... Papai Noel por... porque se eu falar... ele não vai entender - Emmett disse sem tirar os olhos do tão desejado carrinho.

- Eu posso apostar que sua carta será então a primeira a ser atendida meu amor. Tenho certeza. - sua mãe incentivou-o com voz quebrada. O pequeno sorriu esperançoso e tomando a mão de sua mãe foram até o supermercado no centro comercial onde fariam as compras dos ingredientes que faltavam para o jantar naquela noite.

Um enorme relógio em uma das paredes do supermercado marcava cada segundo daquela tarde. Irritado por está preso com sua mãe em uma longa fila para pagar suas compras, Emmett pedia secretamente ao relógio que apressasse o seu caminho e que as mãos do caixa se movessem com mais agilidade. Se soubesse o que iria acontecer naquela noite, certamente o pequeno não teria desejado mais agilidade. Pediria que o amigável relógio interrompesse seu progresso, que voltasse se possível, que o ajudasse a mudar o rumo das coisas. Mas isso era impossível, nada poderia ser feito contra o destino quando ele já foi escrito, e no caso de Emmett, escrito com sangue.

- Pronto para ir, meu amor? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso agitando o cabelo de seu filho enquanto o ajudava a colocar o cinto de segurança no banco de trás de seu Honda CRV cinza. Esse carro foi um presente de aniversário de Elliott, seu marido, dado há apenas dois meses.

- _É este o meu presente, Elliott?__Será que nós ganhamos na loteria?__–_ recordou a pergunta feita quando o marido lhe entregou as chaves apenas sorrindo e depois sussurrando enquanto beijava sua testa.

- _Algo assim!Mas acho que é muito melhor do que isso!..._

Elliott McCarty, um grande empresário, que ao longo de sua vida ficou conhecido por ser trabalhador e inteligente, associou-se com o seu colega de faculdade e amigo de infância, James Callahan e juntos fundaram a McCarty & Callaham Representações quando Emmett tinha apenas um ano. Seu desejo de sucesso o levou a apostar tudo ou nada, colocando suas economias de vida na pequena empresa. Ele sabia de sua capacidade e honestidade e seu talento lhe dava garantias. Mas... E sobre James? O que acontece quando a pessoa que você mais confia guarda no canto mais escuro do armário um esqueleto?

Nos finais de Setembro uma injeção de capital, algo surpreendente da parte de James, para a empresa e, posteriormente, uma jogada arriscada na bolsa transformaram a pequena sociedade da noite para o dia em uma grande companhia de representações assombrando então o mundo dos negócios e a eles próprios. No início tudo era emoção e felicitações, os primeiros dividendos***** foram divididos e com ele, Lily ganhou seu presente de aniversário. Mas, uma vez que a emoção da_ "sorte"_ que tiveram passou e quando o arco-íris de felicidade começou lentamente a mudar as cores das coisas para um cinza sinistro, e as estranhas visitas que James começou a receber no pequeno escritório, Elliott decidiu falar com ele e questioná-lo uma vez por todas sobre a proveniência dos fundos.

NT: _**Dividendos**__é a parcela do__ lucro __apurado pela __empresa__, que é distribuída aos__acionistas __por ocasião do encerramento do exercício social (__balanço__)._

Igual ao relógio do supermercado, perverso era também o relógio que descansava na mesa do escritório do Sr. McCarty; perverso porque não deteve seu próprio avanço, porque não impediu que Elliott tivesse a infelicidade de ouvir uma conversa por telefone que, sem dúvida, marcaria sua vida para sempre.

- Ninguém vai suspeitar da operação. Ninguém sequer irá considerar lavagem de dinheiro já que a companhia foi adquirida por uma intermediária como a nossa. Acho que saiu melhor que o esperado... Não, Elliott é inocente demais para começar a investigar isso. Sim, sim... Deixe-o comigo. Eu... - Nesse momento movido pelos nervos depois de ouvir aquela ligação, Elliott saiu, causando uma rachadura na porta de madeira do pequeno escritório de James, que se virou imediatamente vendo seus olhos injetados de raiva.

- Elliott... Precisamos conversar... Pare! - Gritou antes de Elliott se virar e sair de lá.

- Você manchou o nome da minha empresa. Como pode ser capaz James? – Elliott respondeu - É melhor eu ir. Hoje é Dia de Ação de Graças e me esperam em casa.

- Elliott...! Você não... – James lhe deteve agarrando-o pelo braço. Elliott retirou sua mão com um gesto de desprezo.

- Eu não trabalho mais nesta empresa. A sociedade está dissolvida James. - foram suas últimas palavras antes de entrar em seu carro e sair da li.

Possesso de raiva pelo que aconteceu no escritório, Elliott dirigiu a toda velocidade pelas ruas de sua amada Houston, cidade que o viu nascer. Ele queria gritar, bater em alguém, sentar e chorar de raiva e impotência. Seu melhor amigo o havia traído trazendo dinheiro sujo para uma empresa legal e honesta como a sua. O que aconteceria se as autoridades descobrissem? O que seria da vida de sua amada Lily e do seu pequeno Emmett, se o sustento de sua casa fosse preso por lavagem de dinheiro? Não, isso nunca iria acontecer. _Primeiro morreria..._

Perdido em pensamentos não notou quando chegou em casa. Estacionando seu carro na garagem e com grandes passadas entrou em casa para encontrar sua esposa e filho. Chegando apenas encontrou um bilhete na geladeira:

_Amor..._

_Emmett e eu formos ao supermercado atrás de nozes para o bolo._

_Voltaremos logo._

_Te amo_

_Lily._

Ainda nervoso com o que aconteceu e incapaz de dizer a alguém o que sentia, seguiu para o pequeno bar que tinha e se serviu de uma dose de uísque sem gelo. Sentando-se no sofá, bebeu todo o conteúdo num gole só, fechando os olhos enquanto o álcool atravessava de sua traqueia, colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

Passados cerca de trinta minutos ouviu o som de um carro chegando. Suspirou tranquilamente achando que sua Lily tinha finalmente chegado, mas, quando bateram na porta soube imediatamente que não era ela. Lily tinha suas próprias chaves e se as esquecia entrava pela porta dos fundos.

- O que você tem para agradecer este ano, Elliott? - James perguntou quando ele abriu a porta. - É Ação de Graças amigo... Não me convida pra entrar? - Com ele, um homem de pele escura, alto e com cabelo trançado estilo rasta, sorria com a cabeça inclinada. - Meu amigo Laurent e eu temos muito a agradecer por este ano, Elliott, então... Por que não nos convida para jantar esta noite?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou para James que como o estranho já tinha entrado na sala.

- Queremos agradecer a você, Elliott. Pra isso serve esta data. Não? - Perguntou James descaradamente. - Lily? Onde está a sua adorável esposa? Por favor, amigo... Deixe-me também agradecê-la.

Como se tivesse sido invocada pela voz do demônio, Lily chegou em casa nesse momento, surpresa ao ver um carro sem placa na garagem, mas não disse nada. _"Elliott deve ter convidados"_, disse para si.

- Bem, mais uma vez, aparentemente, deixei as chaves sobre a mesa do café. Vamos ter que entrar pela cozinha, meu amor - Lily disse ao seu filho enquanto vasculhava o conteúdo de sua bolsa no banco procurando as malditas chaves.

- Cer... Certo, mãe - ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Papai vai tirar sarro de nós - falou olhando pelo retrovisor e respondendo seu sorriso com outro, maior e mais brilhante. Era o sorriso de uma mulher apaixonada e orgulhosa de seus dois homens que amava com devoção. – Sempre acontece isso. Irei prometer a ele que nunca mais isso acontecerá. Espero que não fique com raiva.

- Esp... Espero - disse Emmett enquanto sua mãe retirava seu cinto e pegava sua mão para sair do carro e irem até a parte de trás e entrarem pela cozinha.

Alguma vez já sentiu um pressentimento estranho de alerta para algum perigo próximo? É isso o que os especialistas chamam de sexto sentido? Bem, foi exatamente isso o que Lily sentiu ao entrar na cozinha de sua casa e ouvir os gritos do marido e melhor amigo dele.

- Emmett. Fique aqui. Não se mexa, por favor, meu amor. Faça isso pela mamãe. - ela disse beijando sua testa e deixando-o de pé da cozinha ao lado da porta de vaivém. O pequeno, um pouco assustado com essa reação repentina de sua mãe assentiu com a cabeça enquanto observava ela se afastar.

Gritos foram ouvidos na sala. Alguns insultos e ameaças despertaram a curiosidade do pequeno Emmett que subiu rapidamente em uma das cadeiras da mesa e a partir de uma pequena rachadura ouviu o que estava acontecendo na sala de estar.

- Sim, nossa querida Lilian, viemos lhes fazer companhia esta tarde. - disse entre aplausos James.

- Elliott, querido... O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou tensa enquanto se aproximava de James, que estava no meio da sala com os punhos cerrados por causa da raiva.

- James... Deixe a minha família fora disso! – Murmurou Elliott para ele que recusou. Então, para fingir que estava tudo bem, ele sorriu para a esposa. - Amor, não há nada acontecendo. – falou com carinho. Ela franziu a testa em sinal de confusão. - Por que não você não vai...?

- Onde está o meu adorável Emmett? - James interrompeu. Elliott arregalou os olhos e o terror tomou conta de Lily.

- Está... - hesitou por um segundo. Elliott meneou a cabeça imperceptivelmente, apenas sua esposa vendo o gesto. – Está com minha irmã Nettie. Deixe-o lá.

- Que pena... Eu queria tanto vê-lo! - James riu enquanto pegava de uma das mesinhas da sala uma foto familiar. Nela, Lily, Emmett e Elliott sorriam com o Mickey e a Minnie em suas últimas férias em Orlando.

- O que está acontecendo Elliott? - Lily perguntou novamente muito nervosa sobre o olhar estranho de James. Seu marido segurou sua mão puxando-a próximo a ele rapidamente.

- Deixe-me dizer o que acontece minha querida Lily - James começou a falar deixando a imagem no lugar. – Acontece que o seu querido marido é um intrometido, ele ouviu uma conversa que não deveria... Acontece minha querida Lilian, que seu marido tem que morrer esta noite.

A cor fugiu da face dos cônjuges McCarty em terror quando Laurent tirava da cintura uma Smith Weisson calibre 38 apontando para Lily e Elliott.

- Acontece, entretanto, que não podemos ter testemunhas minha querida Lilian, é por isso que esta noite você e seu querido marido vão juntinhos para o além. Acontece que com a morte dele, a empresa será completamente minha e eu vou ter mais dinheiro do que alguém jamais imaginou ter. Tudo isso acontece minha querida Lilian... Precisa de mais informações ou tudo ficou claro? - Ela negou apavorada enquanto se agarrava mais ao corpo do marido que com as mãos frias segurava suas costas. - Bem, Laurent... Estou com fome. Termine isso de uma vez.

- Ela ou ele? - Perguntou o homem enquanto destravava a arma e inclinava cabeça com um sorriso.

- Ela... Eu quero que Elliott veja sua mulher morrer - executou a sentença. O assassino assentiu e se preparou para atirar.

- Por quê? Por que Elliott? Por que nós? - Lily perguntou entre soluços altos se voltando para refugiar-se nos olhos de seu marido, que tinha os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei meu amor. Apenas... Só sei que eu te agradeço por ser o amor da minha vida... Lembre-se sempre que eu te amo - ligeiramente tocou os lábios de sua esposa.

Um tiro certeiro foi suficiente para fazer com que a vida de Lillian McCarty desaparecesse, nos braços de seu único amor, seu amigo desde o colégio e pai de seu pequeno Emmett que da cozinha tinha ouvido todo aquele assassinato horrendo.

Elliott, agarrando-se ao seu corpo, beijando-lhe os cabelos repetidamente amaldiçoando o momento em que ele ignorou Lily quando ela sugeriu que essa parceira com James não era uma boa idéia. Maldito o dia em que lhe ignorou.

Uma bala a mais foi o que precisou Laurent para resolver a questão. Bem na testa, onde não havia margem para erro. Os corpos abraçados de Lily e Elliott ensanguentados desmoronaram rapidamente no tapete persa que ela tinha mandado lavar exclusivamente para a ocasião.

- Vamos... Eu tenho algumas ligações para fazer - murmurou James para Laurent, que assentiu com a cabeça guardando sua arma. Sem nenhum último olhar de tristeza, palavra de despedida, gesto de compaixão. Nada... James havia sujado suas mãos com sangue inocente e para aqueles que contaminam a sua alma dessa forma, a palavra _amizade_ já não tem qualquer significado.

Na cozinha, um nervoso Emmett tentava alcançar o telefone na parede da cozinha para chamar a emergência, mas quando conseguiu a atendente acreditando que sua gagueira fosse uma brincadeira de crianças, desligou. Afogado em um mar de lágrimas e incapazes de fazer mais nada para ajudar, o pequeno Emmett correu até a sala e encontrou a imagem terrível do que tinha ouvido pela fenda da cozinha escondido.

- Ma... Mamãe... - exclamou o pequeno correndo para os braços de sua mãe, que ainda estava respirando fracamente.

- Meu amor... - ela sussurrou com dificuldade - Corra... Corra pela mamãe. Fuja daqui, não, nunca... Esqueça... O quanto eu te amo... - e com essa última afirmação do amor, Lily fechou os olhos e se entregou aos braços da morte que inesperadamente lhe recebeu de braços abertos.

- Não! - Emmett gemeu - Não ma... Mamãe! - gritou enquanto abraçava seus pais, tentando em vão com um abraço de urso trazê-los a vida – Papai Noel... Papai Noel. Eu não quero... Eu não quero mais o carrinho, Devolve... Devolve minha mamãe e meu pa... papai... Por favor - foram suas últimas palavras antes de romper em um choro desconsolado.

Cinco horas foi o que levou para a polícia encontrar os corpos dos cônjuges e o pequeno Emmett dormindo ao lado deles. Uma agente de serviço social separou com muito esforço o pequeno da cena horrível o levando para fora da casa.

- Querido, eu sei que você está assustado, mas precisamos que você nos conte o que aconteceu. - disse a policial acariciando sua bochecha. Ele negou com força e ficou em silêncio... _Pelos próximos doze meses._

Nettie Whitlock, irmã de Lily e seu marido Karl se responsabilizaram pelo pequeno Emmett. Jasper, seu filho com 3 anos apegou-se rapidamente ao urso e foi através dele que Emmett voltou aos poucos a falar, mas quando ele fazia, perceberam seus tios, que a gagueira tinha piorado.

Ele foi levado para os melhores especialistas no Texas, mas o problema parecia não ter solução a curto ou a longo prazo. Um dos médicos recomendou uma mudança de ambiente, levando Nettie e Karl a se mudarem para o Estado de Washington, em uma cidade na Península Olimpyc chamada Port Angels.

Sua recuperação após o assassinato traumático dos seus pais levou alguns anos. Entre psicólogos e terapias motivacionais de comparecimento semanais, o pequeno começou a seguir em frente e a recuperar aos poucos o sorriso que tanto tinha lhe caracterizado. Os pesadelos foram lentamente desaparecendo deixando-o dormir mais tranquilamente, sem a constante lembrança da perda de seus pais.

Aprendeu a viver com a disfemia. Não tendo qualquer outro problema, além de sua lembrança mais cruel do que aconteceu naquele dia de Ação de Graças. Sentia muita falta dos pais que não estavam com ele em todas as fases importantes de seu desenvolvimento, mas acreditava que eles, de algum lugar cuidava dele. As lembranças que tinha deles foi esmaecendo aos poucos, lentamente, apenas se lembrando como eram quando via as suas fotos ou vídeos caseiros. Tudo começou a ser esquecido em um baú, permitindo a ele ser um jovem homem feliz.

A época da secundária não foi fácil para o jovem urso. Mas onde havia crueldade, havia também compressão. Ele conheceu pessoas maravilhosas que o aceitaram e o amaram como ele era. Graduou-se com as melhores notas que lhe permitiram entrar na Universidade de Seattle esse ano para estudar a carreira de seus sonhos: Engenharia Mecânica. Conseguiu com esforço passar dois anos e em mais dois seria um grande mecânico. Ele queria entrar para NASA! Emmett sonhava grande. E que ninguém se atrevesse a roubar o sonho do grande urso! Não, senhor!

Depois de tanta miséria e dor experimentada anos atrás, o jovem McCarty finalmente se sentia calmo. Sua vida estava planejada e o seu destino finalmente, parecia ter feito as pazes com ele. Tudo estava indo bem na vida do urso... _Até que ela apareceu._

Ele a conheceu naquela tarde, a bola com que brincava com seu primo Jasper tinha batido nela e caiu a seus pés e ele devia se aproximar perto do banquinho para pegá-la. Quando ele a viu, um grande sorriso se espalhado em seu rosto. Ela era linda, seu cabelo era da cor do sol e os olhos da cor do mar que nunca conheceu. Umas ruguinhas engraçadas eram vistas perto dos olhos quando ela sorriu de volta. A mente do jovem McCarty viajou imediatamente para a última imagem de sua mãe, feliz naquela tarde no carro quando ela esqueceu das chaves. Sua mãe era igual aquele anjo sorridente, com cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis transparecendo alegria.

Suas orações tinham finalmente sido atendidas, seus pais haviam enviado um anjo pra ele, alguém para sustentá-lo quando se sentisse cair. Seu sorriso se alargou pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos. Estava sorrindo novamente com a alma... Sim! Essa felicidade vinha da alma!

Felicidade tão efêmera quanto um suspiro, já que o sorriso do anjo diminuiu aos poucos quando soube de sua de sua disfemia. Ela era como as garotas da sua escola, embora nunca tivesse visto, sabia que secretamente rim dele... Ela era exatamente como elas, era igual a todos.

Chegando em casa muito chateado se trancou em seu quarto pelo resto da tarde. Sua tia Lucy, irmã de Lily e Nettie que estava de visita naquela tarde, o viu derramando algumas lágrimas a caminho para o quarto e preocupada contou a sua irmã a situação de seu sobrinho. Nettie tentou por todos os meios entrar em seu quarto pedindo para falar com ele, mas não adiantou, a presença daquela jovem havia o afetado tanto que ele ficou afundando em silêncio total durante os próximos 7 dias.

- É por causa dela, não é? - Pergunto-lhe dias depois seu primo Jasper, ambos estavam distraídos olhando um programa na TV. Emmett não respondeu. - Eu sei que é por causa dela, Emm... Você realmente não quer falar sobre isso? - Emmett se recusou quando se levantava e caminhava até seu quarto para voltar para se trancar novamente.

Algumas semanas depois ele começou a falar novamente quando, em uma visita de rotina ao parque, descobriu que o seu anjo trazido do Hades***** estava por lá, perfeita e etérea, pronta para atormentá-lo novamente. Fugindo assim assustado como um rato para casa tendo Jasper correndo atrás dele pedindo-o para parar.

_**N/T: **Inferno._

A partir desse dia, a cada tarde desde a janela de seu quarto, ele conseguia observar o local no parque onde o anjo de olhos ternos sempre sentava. _Por que ela estava ali?__Por que voltava todas as tardes e partia com seu olhar triste?_

Por várias vezes ficou tentado a sair do seu quarto e correr para o parque e dar-lhe um abraço, mas ele não queria se machucar, e ele sabia que se aproximando dela ficaria pior do que estava. Ele não queria mais feridas, não merecia isso. E ele não queria se machucar novamente... Não mais.

Pelas próximas semanas tentou esquecer a menina que aparecia todas as tardes no parque, retornando a cada noite em seus sonhos. Voltando para as aulas, ele focou sua mente em motores e injetores, tentando devolver a sua vida normalidade. E assim foi, bom... Com exceção que agora ele estava apaixonado pelo anjo, o resto era como antes. Ele voltou a sorrir, voltou a viver... Voltou a ser Emmett, o grande urso que roubava o coração de todos.

William Shakespeare disse uma vez que o passado é apenas o prólogo de nossas vidas. A de Emmett estava apenas para ser contada, um prólogo de dor, que sem dúvidas melhoraria ao longo dos capítulos de sua vida. Mas... Se o prólogo se estender em uma história atormentada até o fim? Porque quando se tem uma história como a de Emmett...

_Quão difícil é deixar o passado para trás?_


	13. Vamos dançar?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos dançar<strong>?

**Música do capítulo:**Kisses and cake - John Powell.

O amor é quando você não respira, quando é absurdo, quando você sente falta, quando é bonito embora diferente... Quando é loucura.

Federico Moccia

* * *

><p>Um sorriso sincero esboçou no rosto da mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo enquanto estava deitada na cama. Esme tinha nessa noite duas grandes razões para sorrir.<p>

A primeira, seu marido, o grande pediatra Dr. Carlisle Cullen começaria com suas férias anuais. Sem mais eternos plantões que o deixavam exausto lhe fazendo dormir por dias inteiros, sem mais conversas sobre pacientes e históricos clínicos, sem mais emergências nos fins de semana. Mas acima de tudo... _Sem mais noites solitárias na enorme cama de casal por pelo menos três semanas._

Esme timidamente se aconchegou nos braços de seu marido enquanto ele ainda dormia pacificamente. Apesar de todos os anos de casamento que já tinha com o seu amado Carlisle, ela não se cansava jamais de admirá-lo enquanto dormia. Ele era um homem muito bonito, sem mencionar sua bondade e gentileza. Suspirou feliz ao notar o quão semelhante era seu filho, seu amado Edward.

Esme lembrou do filho em seguida e sorriu novamente. Sim! Edward era seu segundo motivo para sorrir.

- Eu sabia que ele conseguiria. - murmurou para si fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelas prazerosas notas da música que seu filho estava interpretando na sala de baixo. Ela, que com paciência e amor encorajou-o em suas primeiras aulas de piano. Ela, que não deixou seu filho ser abatido diante das primeiras adversidades. Ela, que tinha ouvido todo o processo de criação daquela música que tão perfeitamente era tocada por ele. Era ela que tinha o prazer de ouvir às 2 da madrugada naquela noite, a versão final da canção de ninar que seu filho tinha composto para Bella, sua preciosa Bella.

Não era a primeira vez que a ouvia, passou 5 dias escutando-a. Na mesma noite de seu aniversário, depois de Edward ter voltado da casa de Bella, ouviu-o tocando piano pouco depois da meia-noite. Ele dizia que tinha uma nota, acorde, ritmo talvez, algo que não lhe deixava muito convencido. E foi justamente nessa noite, na noite do pedido de aniversário que Edward foi capaz de completar sua primeira composição...

_Bella's Lullabby_

Desde essa noite e no espaço de uma semana, todas as noites depois da meia-noite Edward se sentava no piano para praticar mais e mais sua composição, interpretando-a com mais precisão e rapidez com o passar das repetições. Quase ao amanhecer, o som do agradável piano deixava de preencher os corredores para ir descansar e estar mais uma vez preparado para mais uma madrugada de trabalho.

"_Algum dia mãe, quando seja a hora e eu toque essa música para ela..._

..._Nesse dia ela saberá o quanto eu a adoro"_

- Finalmente ele vai fazer – sussurrou Esme emocionada recordando o que seu filho tinha lhe prometido há mais de um ano. A melodia estava pronta, seu coração estava preparado. Era hora de começar a mais linda e sincera relação de amor que nunca se ouviu antes. _A do amor em silêncio._

Embalada pelo som suave do piano, Esme caiu no sono até quase às 3 horas da manhã. Estava dormindo tão pacificamente que não percebeu quando o som do piano tinha parado e agora as notas delicadas tinham sido substituídas pelo barulho de uma batedeira, uma tigela, um forno quente, e milhares de gotas de chocolate espalhadas no chão da cozinha.

- Ai! Quente... Quente! - gritou Edward ao tirar a forma do bolo do forno. O relógio marcava 5 da manhã e, embora ele não tivesse ainda dormido por toda a noite, a tartaruga estava mais que animada para ver o seu produto final enquanto deixava a forma do bolo em cima do balcão ao lado da lavadora de pratos, o bolo que tinha um aspecto fabuloso imediatamente murchou, fazendo com que parecesse deprimente... E bastante desagradável para comer.

- Droga! Vamos, inche um pouquinho! - Edward implorou ao bolo.

- Edward, o bolo não vai te ouvir... Se murchou é porque você não colocou todos os ingredientes, ou então, colocou demais, ou você o retirou antes do tempo... Ou simplesmente não é bom para cozinhar. - Esta última frase foi sussurrada por sua irmã Alice, rindo. Devido a todo o constante barulho que Edward com seu bolo estava fazendo, fez com que Alice levantasse para ver a razão do escândalo. Vestida com um bonito pijama da Hello Kitty e pantufas da mesma personagem, caminhou até a cozinha para verificar o status do dano. A pobre cozinha parecia como um campo de batalha, com farinha em todos os lugares, cascas de ovos no fogão, leite derramado sobre o balcão. _"Pobre mamãe", pensou_ ela...

- E o que recomenda a mestra doceira? - Edward bufou sentando em uma cadeira da mesa de café da amanhã. Ela sorriu e endireitou o corpo numa atitude séria na frente dele, ainda que morresse de vontade de rir diante da cara de desastre e tortura que Edward tinha nesse momento.

- Bem, bem - começou colocando um dedo no queixo batendo-o, pensativa. - Após o diagnóstico inicial acredito que a principal recomendação seria se livrar agora das provas antes que a polícia da cozinha chegue e interdite a área com fita amarela. O corpo em evidência deve ser descartado imediatamente. Em seguida, procederemos com a limpeza da cena do crime, assim não ficará evidências do que aconteceu nessa terrível madrugada - Edward negou e com um sorriso levantou-se. - Vamos irmãozinho, coloque essa coisa enquanto eu te ajudo com resto da cozinha.

- Eu nunca vou ter um bolo decente a tempo e eu só tenho uma semana - Edward sussurrou enquanto descartava o bolo no lixo.

- Por que simplesmente não compra um? - Alice perguntou enquanto guardava os ovos restantes na cesta.

- Porque se ela fez um para mim, eu quero fazer um para ela - respondeu timidamente Edward. Não era segredo pra ninguém em casa que o motor impulsor que levava Edward a fazer coisas estranhas e impensáveis na vida tinha nome e sobrenome: Isabella Swan. Foi por isso que Alice nem sequer teve que perguntar o porquê ou para quem era o fracassado bolo que Edward cozinhou de madrugada.

- Podemos tentar novamente amanhã se quiser. Não sou Ratatouille, mas certamente algo sairá. - disse sua irmã com um sorriso.

- Obrigado Alice... Realmente muito obrigado! - Edward agradeceu com outro sorriso. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e em silêncio terminaram de limpar a cozinha. Quando os primeiros raios de sol espiaram pela grande janela na sala dos Cullen, eles foram para seus quartos para descansarem um pouco antes do café da manhã familiar de todos os domingos.

- Alice... - Edward chamou antes dela entrar em seu quarto. - Você é sim Ratatouille irmãzinha... Só que seu cabelo é melhor do que o do ratinho - Edward disse entre risos antes de entrar rapidamente em seu quarto e deitar na cama para soltar uma alta gargalhada. Alice bufou enquanto lhe mostrava a língua, entrando em seu quarto para também deitar na cama e rir da comparação de seu irmão. Seus irmãos eram os melhores que ela poderia ter, embora, às vezes, poderiam ser insuportáveis com suas piadas sobre seu tamanho, ela não conseguia se chatear com eles. Os amava intensamente, mesmo quando eles não falam um com o outro.

Isso era algo que partia não só o coração de Alice como também de seus pais. Inúmeras vezes, Carlisle sentou-se para conversar com Rosalie tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia e, embora ela soubesse que seus pais e irmã estavam certos, o seu ego era muito maior do que ela. Um ego de tamanho e força como o muro que separou a Alemanha por anos. Derrubá-lo levou anos e bastou aos _"os fracos"_ como eram chamados na época, que tentaram derrubar o muro, ter paciência e perseverança para fazê-lo cair. Precisaria então de um fraco para que aquele muro no coração de Rosalie fosse demolido, deixando-a ver que o mundo lá fora têm várias cores além do preto e branco como ela acreditava? Ou precisava de um forte e grande, para lhe sacudir e dizer as verdades que ela com certeza não queria ouvir? Talvez ela só precisasse de si mesma para abrir os olhos e ver a realidade como ela era.

Na madrugada seguinte não foi o som do piano que gritava para Esme. As gargalhadas de seus filhos na cozinha foi quem o fez. Eles acreditavam que ela não perceberia, mas quando mais de 7 ovos faltaram no cesto e o leite estava quase no fim, era mais que óbvio que esses dois estavam fazendo alguma coisa. A suspeita foi confirmada quando se levantou nesta segunda de manhã e os encontrou adormecidos no sofá da sala com a cara cheia de bolo de chocolate e um copo de leite vazio na mesa do café.

Esme negou com a cabeça e um sorriso quando entrou na sua cozinha e encontrou tudo limpo e brilhante e sobre o balcão, um delicioso bolo de chocolate convidando-a a prová-lo. Sem perder mais tempo ela pegou uma faca de bolo e cortou uma fatia pequena, provando-o.

- Delicioso - suspirou depois de mastigar. Cortou uma fatia um pouco maior, serviu-se em um pratinho para apreciá-lo com um copo de leite. Estando tão perdida no sabor inebriante do chocolate não percebeu que seu marido já estava de pé.

- Desejo matutino? - Perguntou Carlisle sorrindo enquanto lhe abraçava por trás dando um beijo próximo ao seu ouvido. Ela negou divertida e pegou lhe a mão convidando-o para provar o bolo.

- Eles que fizeram? - Carlisle perguntou depois de provar aquela iguaria. Esme assentiu com o olhar perdido na sala onde os criadores do bolo estavam dormindo.

- Nós temos filhos fabulosos Carlisle. Não acha? - Esme disse com emoção. Foi a vez de Carlisle concordar. Alice, Edward e Rosalie eram o centro do seu universo, e ainda que lhe doesse que essa última, "sua princesa" tenha se tornado uma pessoa muito dura de coração, estava convencido que ela conseguiria superar essa fase, ela conseguiria superar a si mesma se tornando uma linda mulher, por dentro e por fora.

Naquela manhã, os jovens cozinheiros estiveram sonolentos o tempo inteiro. Esses eram os seus últimos dias de aulas antes das férias de verão e, apesar de Edward e todo o esquadrão já estarem aprovados, tinham que ainda ir às aulas para receber suas últimas notas.

- Edward! - Bella estalou os dedos na frente dele na hora do almoço. Ele tinha dormindo por alguns segundos, enquanto sua borboleta lhe falava.

- Desculpe... Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Desculpe, Bells - rapidamente se desculpou. Ela franziu a testa em sinal de confusão.

- Você não tem dormido bem? Desde a semana passada noto você um pouco mais cansado que o normal - ela perguntou.

- Não é nada, apenas um pouco de insônia, Bells... Nada para se preocupar. Logo vai passar. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso convincente. Ele odiava mentir, não estava em sua natureza enganar ninguém, mas neste caso particular, ele não podia dizer a verdade sobre sua vigília, não podia estragar sua surpresa.

- É melhor você ir para casa hoje, para descansar - Essa foi a desculpa perfeita para que esse dia de aula com Kate fosse mais relaxado e assim não levantar suspeitas na tartaruga. Os progressos eram impressionantes e, apesar de que cada aula exigisse mais dedicação e esforço, ela estava mais do que feliz com os resultados e tinha certeza que não seria a única a ficar. Já imaginava a cara de todos, quando no fim, superado seu medo, a ouvissem falar.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? - Edward perguntou antes de bocejar se desculpando imediatamente levando as mãos à boca e, em seguida sorrindo.

- Sim... Eu também preciso de uma soneca. – disse fazendo delicadamente o sinal para sono levando as mãos ao lado do seu rosto e fechando os olhos. Edward sorriu ao vê-la fazer esse sinal, a amava tanto que quando ela sinalizava, ele se sentia um pouco mais apaixonado a cada dia pela bela jovem em sua frente que fingia dormir. Ela era definitivamente o melhor de sua vida, era sua amiga, sua alma gêmea, o seu mundo. E ele esperava com todo seu coração que, após o baile, fosse algo mais que isso, esperava que fosse sua namorada... _o seu amor para sempre_.

- Está bem. Eu vou pra sua casa às 5 da tarde, tenho um projeto de biologia para entregar até quarta-feira. - disse alguns segundos depois.

- Vou te esperar então - disse Bella antes de levar uma maçã na boca e comer. O restante do esquadrão, que estava com eles no refeitório, não percebeu a bolha de felicidade que os nossos jovens estavam tendo naquele momento. Cada um estava envolvido em seu mundo, os meninos fazendo planos para convidar as meninas para o baile no sábado, as meninas tentando decifrar o que tinha na cabeça dos meninos. Era uma questão de dias, talvez horas para que todos os planos fossem postos em prática e a operação _"infiltrar-se no baile"_ fosse realizada. Um plano louco? Talvez! Mas que com certeza valia a pena...

Depois de Edward lhe deixar em sua casa e após preparar um lanche rápido, Bella sentiu abaixo de seu abdômen um pouco de cólica, sinal claro que um pequeno visitante vermelho estava batendo em sua porta.

Desde a primeira vez que veio sua menstruação aos 13 anos, a mesma não tinha sido constante. Ela podia passar até três meses sem tê-la, depois vindo por seis meses e voltando a se ausentar por mais três meses. Ela sabia que isso não era tão normal, mas tinha aprendido a viver com ela. Além disso, nesses casos a quem poderia recorrer? A Esme? Com certeza já havia causado muitos incômodos para lhe ajudar de novo. Kate? Entre o jardim de infância, suas aulas, seu marido e suas filhas, nem teria tempo para essas coisas. Seu pai? Descartado! Edward? Nem pensar! Que vergonha que seria!

Subiu rapidamente ao banheiro e descobriu que sua visita desagradável tinha chegado. Rapidamente colocando um absorvente, desceu para a cozinha e preparou um chá de camomila para a dor que estava começando fazê-la ver estrelas em roxo. Tomando quando já pronto, tentou repassar alguns dos seus exercícios no espelho da sala. Isso era parte da sua rotina, repetir movimentos de inspiração e expiração antes de Kate chegar todas as tardes.

A luz vermelha na porta indicou que alguém havia chegado. Muito dolorida pela cólica que não lhe dava trégua, Bella se levantou e abriu a porta. Uma sorridente Kate esperava do outro lado, mas quando a viu o sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

- Querida... O que você tem? Você está muito pálida, Bella - disse entre sinais rápidos enquanto entrava na sala deixando sua bolsa em uma cadeira na entrada.

- Não é nada professora... Apenas uma cólica. Já deve passar - confessou tentando suprimir um estremecimento. Kate negou a e ajudou a sentar no sofá.

- Hoje não haverá aulas, pequena... Você está muito ruim e é melhor descansar. É normal tê-las assim tão fortes? - Kate perguntou preocupada. Bella rapidamente negou.

- Não tão forte. Mas isso vai passar... Eu não quero desperdiçar um dia professora. Não posso perder o ritmo por causa de uma simples cólica - disse uma segura Bella.

- Você tem certeza, querida? - Kate perguntou e ela assentiu. - Bem, então vamos começar com algo leve já que pela dor sua voz pode soar estridente e não vamos poder avançar com a vocalização.

- Tudo bem... Vou pegar o abaixador de língua. - Bella imediatamente levantou-se para pegar seus acessórios de aula. Mas quando ela o fez a dor imediatamente lhe abateu causando um desvanecimento rápido fazendo-a cair de joelhos na frente de Kate.

- Bella! - Kate gritou assustada -. Não, amor... Você não está bem. Vamos ao hospital agora. - sem perder tempo Kate agarrou sua bolsa e rapidamente puxou as chaves do seu carro, saindo da casa segurando o braço de Bella e ajudando-a caminhar.

- Estou... bem... - Bella falou com uma voz rouca e atormentada pela dor.

- Não, querida... Você não pode fingir que esta bem e desmaiar de cólica. Vamos encontrar um médico agora - disse ela sinalizando enquanto lhe sentava no banco do passageiro e a levava para o hospital. Ao chegarem na área de emergência uma enfermeira agradável levou-as ao escritório do Dr. Gerandy, seu ginecologista de cabeceira e responsável por ajudá-la a dar à luz a suas gêmeas há quase 3 anos.

- Mas se não é minha paciente favorita - ele sorriu quando viu Kate entrar ao lado de uma bela garota trazida pelo braço.

- Dr. Gerandy, precisamos de ajuda - Kate pediu desesperadamente. O médico se levantou rapidamente e ajudou Kate a apoiar uma Bella muito fraca.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou o médico a deixando sobre a maca.

- Eu não sei. Só sei que tem uma cólica forte e estava tão fraca que desmaiou na minha frente alguns minutos em sua sala de estar.

- Olá, jovem... Qual é seu nome? - Dr. Gerandy perguntou tomando-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para Kate para obter ajuda.

- Doutor, Isabella não pode ouvir, ela sofre de surdez congênita - Kate disse e o médico, que em seguida, lhe olhou.

- Você pode se comunicar com ela? Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas. - Kate afirmou com a cabeça e rapidamente se colocou no campo de visão de Bella.

- Querida... - Kate começou com um gesto doce - O médico precisa fazer-lhe algumas perguntas, eu preciso da resposta o mais sincera possível para saber o que você tem, certo?- Bella assentiu devagar e cerrou os punhos quando uma nova cólica lhe golpeou – Você ficará bem logo Bella, está em boas mãos. - Kate disse e então acariciou seu rosto.

Pelos seguintes trinta minutos, graças a colaboração de Bella, o Dr. Gerandy se fascinou com grande parte do histórico médico da jovem. Para o hospital não era novidade a visita de Isabella Swan segundo os arquivos. Na ortopedia estava registrado uma entorse, quando ela tinha dez anos, na pediatria vários quadros de gripe com dor de ouvido tratado pelo seu colega Dr. Cullen. Mas em sua área, nenhuma visita... Até agora.

- Os períodos irregulares são comuns em jovens da sua idade - começou a explicar Dr. Gerandy a Kate, que lhe olhava preocupada. - Bella ainda está em sua fase adolescente Kate e não é tão preocupante que isso aconteça nos primeiros anos da menstruação, porque se passa algum tempo até que os ciclos se regulem. Se bem que ela apresenta tanto oligomenorréias, ou seja, um número excessivamente baixo de regras por ano, e amenorréia que é a ausência da menstruação, ambos os casos pode ser devido a algum distúrbio hormonal ou simplesmente obedecem a seu próprio ciclo natural. A questão da dor é apenas uma confirmação rápida do meu diagnóstico. Talvez esses transtornos tenham se agravado ao longo dos anos e a não visita oportuna ao médico, mas eu acho que não deva ser algo muito sério. Eu farei alguns exames para afastar qualquer possível doença, mas eu realmente duvido que seja algo que não possa ser tratado com anticoncepcionais.

Kate virou-se para ver Bella que estava com os olhos fechados e punhos cerrados de dor. Lhe parecia mentira que sua pequena pudesse está passando por tanto mal estar. Não era doloroso o suficiente sofrer de surdez para que depois o destino fosse cruel com ela para fazê-la sofrer assim também?

Como Kate muitas vezes temos questionado sobre o bem e o mal e quem merece tudo por quem é ou o que faz. Se Bella era uma pessoa tão bonita e simples, por que essas coisas aconteciam com ela? Por que há tanto sofrimento em pessoas inocentes que não merecem? Talvez nunca se saiba a verdade sobre essas perguntas que todos fazem, mas o que sim é certo por mais que pareça loucura...

"_Somente através da dor se conhece o verdadeiro amor"_

Depois de deixá-la descansar por algumas horas e lhe injetarem alguns analgésicos eficazes que ajudam com a dor, Bella estava pronta para ir para casa. Kate ajudou-a a sentar-se no carro e lhe disse que no dia seguinte teria que ir em jejum ao hospital para fazer seus exames, e que ela mesma se responsabilizava de dizer a Charlie o que aconteceu. Bella assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos para descansar um pouco mais antes de chegar em casa. A pergunta ficou presa nas mãos de Kate que morria de vontade de perguntar por que ela não tinha procurado ajuda antes. A resposta era um pouco mais que obvia e sendo assim ela se sentiu mal. Bella estava sozinha, ela não tinha sua mãe e isso não era justo... Nem pra ela, nem pra ninguém.

Gentilmente Kate ajudou-a a descer do carro e caminharam muito lentamente até a porta da casa. Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Isabella quando Kate ajudou-a a deitar-se no sofá. Embora ainda estivesse dolorida não poderia deixar de agradecer, pelo menos, com um sorriso toda a ajuda que neste dia Kate lhe deu. O que seria dela se estivesse sozinha nesse momento? A quem teria recorrido? Graças a Deus que Kate estava ao seu lado e lhe sustentou nesse momento de fraqueza. Graças aos céus existiam anjos e sem dúvida Kate era um deles.

- Vou pegar uma bolsa de água quente meu amor. O médico disse que isso pode ajudar com a dor - disse sinalizando antes de acariciar a cabeça dela que no passado, era a sua queridinha. Como ela cresceu! Como ela amadureceu! Como ela ainda tinha tanto a viver!... Kate deu um sorriso quando Bella assentiu e fui para a cozinha atrás de água quente.

Um som alertou a presença de um visitante na casa dos Swan naquela tarde. A campainha tocou algumas vezes e Kate se voltou até Bella.

- Está esperando visita amor? - Perguntou voltando para o sofá.

- Sim, são cinco horas, com certeza é Edward. A luz acende três vezes quando ele toca a campainha - Bella respondeu enquanto tentava sentar-se no sofá.

- Shhh, não se mexa. Eu atendo - Bella concordou enquanto tentava melhorar a bagunça de cachos em sua cabeça em um rabo de cavalo decente. A tartaruga estava atrás de sua porta e ela não se permitiria ser vista naquelas condições sem ao menos ter o cabelo apresentável.

Kate cautelosamente abriu a porta lentamente e confirmou a teoria de Bella. Um belo jovem de cabelos acobreados e impossivelmente bagunçados e olhos verdes jade estava na porta com um olhar de espanto no rosto corado. Kate sorriu ao vê-lo. Quanto tempo não tinha visto Edward? Como é que ele ficou tão bonito em tão pouco tempo?

- Professora Kate? - Perguntou timidamente.

- Olá minha pequena tartaruga. – lhe disse de maneira carinhosa Kate enquanto terminava de abrir a porta - Apesar de não ter mais nada de pequeno Edward... Olha! Você é um homem jovem e bonito

- Professora Kate! - Edward gritou animadamente puxando-a para seus braços e agarrado-a com firmeza. Kate sorriu para o gesto carinhoso que Edward estava tendo com ela. Embora seja verdade que Christine e Caroline, suas filhas, eram as coisas mais preciosas que ela tinha, Kate nunca esqueceu seus primeiros alunos. Aqueles que roubaram seu coração, que até hoje se lembrava com nostalgia.

- Professora Kate... Que surpresa! - Disse novamente animado enquanto a examinava cuidadosamente. Ela ainda continuava a mesma mulher bonita que por vários anos foi sua professora. Seu olhar ainda era amigável e suas mãos tão suaves como o toque de uma pena. Edward sorriu para a mulher diante dele, mas quase imediatamente o seu sorriso desapareceu - O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou quando se deu conta que não era normal que ela estivesse na casa dos Swan. Kate arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que responder à pergunta de Edward. Era verdade. O que poderia dizer? _"Eu estou ajudando a sua amiga a falar, mas é um segredo entre nós duas"_ Não, certamente que não era uma boa resposta, mesmo sendo a verdade.

Vendo pouca ou nenhuma reação de Kate à sua pergunta, o campo de visão de Edward foi ampliado a alguns milímetros encontrando sua linda borboleta muito pálida deitada no sofá. A velocidade da luz Edward atravessou toda a sala e segurou a mão de Bella, que sorriu. Ele olhou assustado para Kate quando ela se aproximou do sofá.

- Professora... O que aconteceu? O que ela tem? – Perguntou. – Por que Bella está assim?

- Ela não se sente bem, meu anjo. Eu vim para levá-la ao médico.

- Ao médico? - Edward balbuciou - Papai não me disse que Bella estava doente. - Kate negou e desceu lentamente em seus os calcanhares segurando a outra mão de Edward, que estava livre.

- Edward... Não estávamos com o seu pai. Bella não foi desta vez ao seu pediatra - se ouviu claramente como Edward engolia em seco ao ouvir a resposta de Kate. Então, se não foram ao pediatra... O que tinha Bella? - Ela foi ao ginecologista, meu amor...

- Ao... Ginecologista? - Sua voz saiu uma oitava acima do normal. - O que aconteceu? Professora... Bella está bem? - Perguntou nervoso enquanto apertava a mão de Bella, que o olhava com curiosidade vendo a expressão de dor no rosto da tartaruga que tinha se formado.

- Ela está bem meu anjo, teve uma cólica muito forte e por isso visitamos o médico. Deve fazer alguns exames para descartar qualquer coisa, mas ela está bem. Você se lembra? Ela é uma lutadora... Vai ficar bem, querido, não se preocupe. - disse Kate, enquanto se levantava para atender o seu celular que lutava por atenção em sua bolsa. Naqueles segundos que Bella e Edward ficaram sozinhos não disseram nada, não havia nada a dizer. Seus rostos diziam tudo, Bella com dor na barriga e Edward com a alma doída pela dor dela. Ela, talvez arriscando uma reação inesperada da tartaruga, levantou a mão e tocou os pequenos círculos escuros no rosto do seu jovem amor que tinham aparecido e que uma soneca não conseguiria apagar. Diante desse delicado toque, Edward fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas sensações chocantes que seu sistema estava gravando nesse momento. Seu corpo tremia, seu coração saltava de excitação, sua alma recitou um poema de amor extravagante. Tudo isso, com apenas um toque...

- Suas olheiras lhe delatam. Não tem conseguido dormir bem? Tem certeza que você acabou de dormir? Tem certeza que está bem? - sinalizou Bella enquanto Edward abria os olhos.

- Por que eu sinto que os papéis estão invertidos Bella? Eu faço as perguntas! – Sutilmente lhe repreendeu e ela apenas sorriu. - Como você se sente?

- Um pouco grogue. - confessou com tristeza. Talvez tenha sido essa a razão de Bella o ter tocado. Em sua sã consciência ela não faria algo assim... Nunca... Jamais!

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou antes de acariciar seu rosto. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim... Fique comigo - Bella confessou e em seguida fechou os olhos. Edward emocionado com o seu pedido se aproximou dela e deixando um beijo em sua testa, sussurrou.

- Eu quero estar com você, por toda a vida. Deus... Como eu te amo Bella! - Ela abriu os olhos novamente e sorriu. Sabendo que com este gesto, ele concordava em ficar com ela, quem dera que fosse para sempre.

Naquela noite não houve nenhuma prática de bolos ou músicas na casa dos Cullen. O responsável por elas passou a noite com sua silenciosa amada no sofá dos Swan. Você poderia pensar que Charlie tivesse um pouco de ciúmes nessa situação, mas como poderia estar? Impossível! Os sentimentos de Edward por Bella eram tão fortes e puro que Charlie só podia aceitar com resignação e tranquilidade que sua pequena estaria em boas mãos se ao final de tudo ela ficasse com sua tartaruga.

Na manhã seguinte, Charlie, Bella e Edward foram para o hospital. Embora Bella recusasse que Edward fosse com ela, ele foi o seu apoio moral ao longo de todo o processo. Ela odiava as malditas agulhas e ter Edward com ela era como um calmante para a tremenda tortura.

Depois de fazer uma pequena parada na casa dos Cullen para Edward trocar de roupa, e depois de parar na farmácia e passar pelo maior constrangimento de sua vida ao comprar o primeiro anticoncepcional para sua filha, Charlie levou- os para o colégio para terem, pelo menos, as últimas horas.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Edward perguntou pela décima vez naquela manhã. Ela assentiu com a cabeça...

- Eu estou bem, Edward... a dor passou e, certamente, se eu tomar a medicação não voltará novamente. Agora preste atenção na aula - lhe repreendeu de forma graciosa. Ele assentiu e continuou ouvindo a aula até receber uma mensagem de texto no celular.

_Ângela concordou em ir ao baile comigo. Mike irá propor hoje à noite... Como você está indo?_

_Ben_

Edward bufou ao ler a mensagem. O baile! Com todo o acontecimento de Bella tinha esquecido completamente do baile. Rapidamente digitou uma resposta.

_Vou pedir na quinta-feira._

_Edward_

O plano elaborado por Edward naquela noite não era tão fácil de executar. Não era como ir para casa de Bella e dizer _Hey! Quer ir ao baile comigo?_ Não, ele não queria que fosse assim. Ele queria que fosse especial, e se isso lhe pedia um dia a mais que o planejado, que assim fosse.

A quinta-feira tão esperada chegou, coincidindo com o primeiro dia oficial de suas férias de verão. E apesar de ainda ter tempo suficiente para preparar tudo sem sobressaltos, ele levantou cedo e preparou as roupas que usaria. Era nova e supostamente para usá-la em alguma ocasião especial. E o que seria mais especial do que isso?

Para evitar suspeitas foi em cada lugar usando sua bicicleta. O local da primeira parada estava vazio como esperado e Edward não teve nenhum problema para invadir sem ser visto. Ele colocou um pequeno cartão e uma pequena caixa com comida suficiente para o dia perto da porta da sala que tantas boas lembranças lhe trazia. Rapidamente deixou o lugar e seguiu para a segunda parada.

Uma agradável jovem de uniforme branco era sua cúmplice. Na parte inferior da porta do quarto 226 um novo cartão e uma outra caixa foram deixados. A jovem prometeu-lhe manter em segredo e o encorajou a continuar no caminho da surpresa.

O verão tinha feito a grama que crescia perto do terceiro lugar parecer mais verde e bonita. Foi ali onde ele deixou uma caixa maior do que a dos dois primeiros lugares e o terceiro cartão. Entre as pedras cinco e seis do caminho colocou o quarto cartão com uma caixinha transparente. O último lugar não precisaria de um cartão ou caixa. O coração guiaria sua amada até aquele lugar, o mais importante de suas vidas: _a clareira._

Passando um pouco mais das cinco horas da tarde, um Edward muito arrumado se escondia dentro da casa dos Swan entrando pela porta dos fundos. Dobrando o mapa que ele havia desenhado para ela em forma de avião, o lançou na sala onde sua Bella estava lendo um livro.

O avião pousou ao lado do pé da Bella, que abriu o estranho papel. Olhando rapidamente em todas as direções, não viu o remetente daquela nota. Não precisa saber de qualquer maneira. Seu coração sussurrou-lhe o nome quando leu a primeira linha da nota que estava na lateral do que parecia ser um avião ou algo assim...

_Borboleta colorida..._

_Gostaria de jogar comigo esta tarde?_

Bella sorriu diante daquela loucura e negou com a cabeça divertida. Jogar com Edward? Mas o banco mobiliário e o xadrez estavam e sua casa! O que queria jogar? Relendo a nota estranha notou uma mensagem escrita no verso. Virando o papel leu a mensagem que seu amigo deixou em sua bela caligrafia:

_Vamos dizer que este jogo se chama "caça ao tesouro"_

_Cada lugar contém uma pista. Não pule nenhuma, não seja trapaceira!_

_Você tem este mapa, simplesmente desfrute da aventura..._

Um novo sorriso cruzou seu rosto quando ela leu a mensagem na parte de trás. O que Edward estava aprontando? De que mapa estava falando? Leu atentamente a última parte da mensagem onde escondida, estava a primeira dica do jogo...

_Enfim... Quer saber o que é isso?_

_Então corra para encontrar a primeira pista_

_O lugar onde nossa amizade nasceu..._

Novamente ela virou o papel e percebeu que o que pensava ser um avião era na verdade um mapa. Nele, cinco locais foram descritos. O "jogo" por assim dizer, tinha como ponto de partida um edifício vermelho e crianças brincando do lado de fora. _O lugar onde nossa amizade nasceu?_

Sem perder mais tempo e querendo seguir o jogo planejado por Edward, Bella pegou sua bicicleta e foi para sua antiga escola, o lugar onde toda sua amizade tinha começado. Vazia por causa das férias, ela não teve problemas para entrar. Deixando sua bicicleta encostada à um dos postes de luz entrou na escola. A toda a velocidade atravessou o grande pátio e ao lado da porta do jardim da infância uma nota ao lado de uma caixa lhe esperavam.

_Minha Bella..._

_Você se lembra de nosso primeiro dia de escola? Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem._

_Uma bela garota com tranças veio e iluminou minha vida._

_E eu, uma jovem tartaruga não pode fazer nada, além de admirar sua beleza._

_Agora, 14 anos depois daquele dia,_

_Uma nova tartaruga irá te lembrar o quanto temos em nossos corações..._

_Tome cuidado, o chame como quiser... menos de Edward!_

Depois de ler a nota, Bella pegou a caixa ao lado da nota e tirou uma tartaruga pequena. Ela era verde escura, linda e pequenina. Suas perninhas se moviam lentamente e a cabeça levava anos para virar. Bella sorriu e uma lágrima de alegria rolou por seu rosto quando ela viu na barriga da tartaruga um coração desenhado e dentro, um B vermelho era visto claramente.

_"Não acredito! Edward escreveu na barriga da pobre tartaruga! É um louco!"_

Depois de devolver a tartaruga à caixa leu o restante da mensagem...

_Você está indo bem, mas o jogo está apenas começando..._

_Corações verdes, estrelas roxas... Você se lembra onde pintamos na primeira vez?_

Sem perder tempo Bella olhou para o mapa e viu a imagem seguinte. Uma menina com um gesso estava sorrindo do lado de fora de um grande prédio com uma ambulância estacionada. _O hospital,_ imediatamente pensou. Rapidamente guardou seu novo animal de estimação em sua mochila e pedalou o mais rápido possível até chegar ao hospital de Forks.

Lembrava claramente o número do quarto que foi sua casa durante vários dias após o acidente. Ficava no segundo andar no corredor da pediatria. Quando chegou ao quarto 226, na porta esperando por ela estava a próxima nota e uma nova caixa.

_Neste quarto você me ensinou que ser diferente também é ser especial._

_Você pintou corações verdes em seu gesso e eu desenhei um céu azul para você!_

_Agora eu não posso lhe dar um céu cheio de nuvens,_

_Mas posso certamente lhe dar um coração verde..._

Um pouco nervosa Bella se abaixou e pegou a caixa. Ao abrir uma linda jóia em forma de coração brilhava dentro. Igual os olhos esmeralda de sua tartaruga, ela brilhava de forma diferente dependendo da luz refletida nele. _É uma esmeralda de verdade! Um exagero!_ pensou...

Lembrando que não tinha terminado de ler a nota, o fez rapidamente com o que faltava...

_Como é verde o colar que você tem em suas mãos._

_Esta é a cor de sua pista seguinte..._

_É grande e forte e em sua sombra nos refugiamos durante anos..._

_Sabe do que estou falando?_

Não era necessário pensar muito na seguinte pista. Estava mais do que claro que Edward falava de sua aveleira. Que foi plantada no quintal de sua casa. Isto foi confirmado quando ela olhou para o mapa e uma pequena árvore estava desenhada no lugar da terceira pista.

Colocando a caixa com a jóia em sua mochila na esperança de não machucar a tartaruga ali dentro foi em busca de sua bicicleta e seguiu para a casa dos Cullen. Após chegar, deixou sua bicicleta no pátio e caminhou até o pé da aveleira. Uma caixa maior lhe esperava com um novo cartão em cima.

_Você percebeu como cresceu a aveleira?_

_Assim também como nós..._

_E com o crescimento também vem as mudanças_

_Incluído o traje..._

Bella deixou o pequeno cartão na grama e suspirou profundamente. _Mudança de roupas? Ah, não!..._ Ela pegou a grande caixa e desfez o laço de prata que estava envolta. Um belo vestido, azul como o céu pintado por Edward, estava no fundo da maldita caixa. Era um vestido de festa, escolhido para uso em uma ocasião especial... Será que Edward tinha enlouquecido? Ela não tinha_ "ocasiões especiais"!_ Nunca teve!

_Você pode se perguntar por que um vestido?_

_Você está chegando mais perto da verdade._

_Por agora, você vai encontrar sua próxima pista_

_Se lembre do caminho onde corria com sua bicicleta..._

O jogo se tornava mais interessante para Bella, tendo então uma idéia para onde ir depois de ver o mapa, amarrou a caixa do vestido na garupa da bicicleta e seguiu para a trilha. Quando entrou no pequeno caminho, a distância viu a próxima pista e sorriu. Largando a bicicleta, jóia, roupa, e a tartaruga, correu entusiasmada para pegar o pequeno cartão.

_Esta trilha testemunhou tantas corridas nossas_

_Irá levá-la ao destino final... Talvez o mais importante._

_Assim, sua flor favorita será parte de um grande evento..._

_De nossa ocasião especial._

Na caixinha um buquê lindo de frésias brancas aguardava a emocionada borboleta. Ela cuidadosamente retirou-o da caixa e por alguns minutos ficou admirando-o. Era bonito e tão delicado que lhe dava medo de usá-lo. Colocando-o imediatamente de volta na caixa, olhou para o mapa e sorriu.

_De cores roxas e verdes foi pintada nossa infância._

_Entre nuvens e sorrisos vivemos nossa adolescência._

_O jogo está terminando, mas a verdadeira aventura está apenas começando..._

_Te encontro na clareira, minha linda princesa._

Incrivelmente apaixonada, Bella abraçou o cartão com força e sorriu caminhando até sua bicicleta com o buquê em sua mão. Cuidadosamente amarrou-o no guidão e pedalou lentamente os metros que faltava para chegar ao seu pequeno santuário da felicidade. Chegando viu o lugar deserto, franzindo a testa em sinal de confusão, mas sem se desesperar, pensou que talvez esta fosse mais uma pista no jogo de Edward, devendo ela então procurar.

Descendo da bicicleta, tirou de sua mochila a tartaruga deixando-a livre para comer as pequenas flores que enchiam a clareira com o verão. Ao se levantar um sentimento estranho tomou conta dela e virando-se rapidamente descobriu o motivo de sua apreensão.

De pé, no meio da clareira, iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol do dia estava Edward. A imagem que seus olhos gravavam em sua mente parecia irreal. Usando um traje de festa muito elegante, um smoking cinzento que lhe dava um toque de sofisticação com seus cabelos ruivos que, de todas as formas, tentava se rebelar naquele penteado que Edward tinha sido submetido naquela tarde.

Bella sorriu para a imagem da sua tartaruga que tinha em sua mão direita uma frésia branca. Ele sorriu de volta e deixando a flor no chão, pegou um pequeno cartão branco com letras verdes.

_Vamos dançar?_

Era tudo que se lia no cartão. Ela assentiu lentamente e aproximou-se dele. Edward a abraçou devagar e com um sorriso lentamente sussurrou: _Você conseguiu..._

Embora não houvesse música senão o canto dos pássaros que, naquele momento voltavam para seus ninhos, Edward se preparou para dançar uma peça com a sua Bella. Segurando-a pela cintura e apertando-a contra seu corpo começou a conduzi-la por uma balada lenta que sua mente imaginou. Uma vez que a melodia em sua cabeça acabou, Edward soltou-a e ela sorriu.

- O que foi tudo isso Edward? - Bella perguntou a sua tartaruga. Ele recusou-se com um sorriso.

- Antes de responder a suas perguntas eu preciso que você responda a minha. - Ela olhou para ele com a dúvida, mas concordou. – Me daria o honra de outra dança Senhorita Swan? - Ela sorriu e concordou. Estendeu as mãos novamente para dançar com seu amigo, mas ele negou. – A dança eu não quero agora, Bells, eu quero dançar com você no sábado, no baile de graduação... Você me daria o prazer de me acompanhar nessa festa comigo? - finalizou com um charme que certamente poderia dobrar as vontades e derreter os corações.

- Nós vamos ter formatura de graduação? - Ela repetiu. Edward assentiu com um sorriso malicioso. - É pra isso o vestido e outros presentes?

- Sim, bem... Não tudo. Não podemos levar a predadora da campina que você soltou à pouco tempo atrás - disse Edward provocando Bella que ria e negava. - Vamos Bells... Vamos dançar?

- Dançaremos Edward... - ela disse sinalizando graciosamente o gesto para baile enquanto girava sobre seu eixo e sorria

Edward não perdendo tempo segurou-a pela cintura e a levantou no ar lhe abraçando-a com força. Emocionado suspirou e deu graças aos céus silenciosamente por aquele sim... Sim que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Olhando para o relógio mais vezes do que ele poderia se lembrar nos últimos cinco minutos, às oito horas da noite não chegavam, embora tivesse prometido ser pontual não queria parecer desesperado. Dando mil voltas na varanda dos Swan, ele se via forçado a respirar chegando a pensar que a qualquer momento desmaiaria em pé na porta de Bella.

- Provavelmente minha varanda deve ter um buraco do tamanho do buraco na camada de ozônio - escutou a voz de Charlie quando este abriu a porta.

- Olá... Chefe Swan - Edward disse envergonhado.

- Entre menino, ou você vai acabar me deixando nervoso também. - Edward assentiu e entrou na sala de estar. Suspirando imaginou o que poderia acontecer em seguida. O pai zeloso que lhe ameaçava explodir os miolos se algo acontecesse com sua menina, iria dar uma palestra sobre os cuidados que devia ter com sua filha e o que podia e não podia fazer, enquanto ela estivesse com ele.

Nada disso foi necessário porque Charlie conhecia Edward desde criança e sabia que sua pequena estaria não só calma como também feliz.

- Então como está essa noite, huh? - Charlie perguntou dando um gole em sua cerveja. Edward corou com a pergunta. – Fique calmo menino, ela não suspeita de nada. Lhe garanto...

Antes de Edward poder formular uma resposta coerente e não vergonhosa, ouviu passos na escada. Tanto Charlie quanto Edward se aproximaram para admirar a bela mulher que apareceu na escada.

- Você está... Linda... - Edward sussurrou para a jovem diante dele. Com seus cabelos em cachos soltos apenas acomodados de lado com um pouco de gel, o lindo vestido azul, o coração verde em seu delicado pescoço esguio, estava ela... Sua razão de respirar, comer e viver, a sua única razão de ser... _Sua Isabella._

- Ei, bonitão - disse ela sinalizando enquanto descia os últimos degraus.

- Eu sei que seu pai não perdeu o encanto, Bells - Charlie disse e sinalizou depois. Ela negou e então sorriu. - Eu sei, você trocou seu velho por um homem jovem e bonito. Eu entendo...

- Papai - disse-lhe sinalizando a palavra que tanto adorava Charlie.

- Não vamos ficar sentimentais. É hora de vocês se divertirem - disse antes de abraçá-la com força. Sua filhinha iria ao seu primeiro baile e, embora ele tivesse aceitado, tinha dificuldade para se acostumar com a idéia de que seu anjo tinha crescido, e era uma bela mulher pronta para enfrentar o mundo e os desafios que ele tinha.

- Cuide dela Edward... É a minha vida – disse a Edward enquanto lhe palmeava as costas sorrindo, tentando reprimir uma lágrima.

- É a minha também, não se preocupe Chefe Swan - respondeu. A mão que tinha o pequeno e bonito buquê de frésias de Bella foi segurada por Edward e juntos foram para a porta.

- Edward - Charlie gritou e ele virou-se - Digamos que eu e o meu amigo Walt estaremos jogando hoje à noite poker. A cinderela pode voltar às 2 da manhã. - Edward deu um meio sorriso e depois de assentir se despediu com a mão.

- Preparada para uma noite inesquecível? - Edward perguntou antes de abrir a porta da Volvo.

- Pronta para desfrutar, pronta para viver - foi a resposta de Bella.

Durante todo o caminho de sua casa para a escola Bella não tirou os olhos de Edward. Em oposto no melhor sentido da palavra, naquela noite ele usava um traje muito semelhante ao da quinta-feira, mas de uma cor ligeiramente mais clara que o anterior. Seu cabelo estava uma confusão e suas bochechas coradas pelo calor brilhavam com a luz da lua. Ver essa imagem de perfeição lhe parecia uma fantasia, tudo o que estava vivendo era um sonho, certo? Um grande sonho do qual seguramente não queria acordar. Se sentia uma princesa, como aquelas que vivem em um mundo perfeito, dessas que já não existem...

Uma mensagem de texto de Jessica alertou-a que o resto do esquadrão estava pronto para a operação de esgueirar-se no baile. Como eles iriam fazer isso? Muito fácil. O teatro da escola tinha um sótão que ninguém frequentava por estar supostamente assombrado. Dele, uma estreita porta de saída dava para a rua, permitindo-lhes acesso à escola. Antes de saírem de férias Ben e Mike asseguraram que a porta não estivesse trancada e que o caminho para o ginásio fosse seguro.

- Estão todos loucos - disse Bella aproveitando um semáforo e chamando a atenção de Edward. - Mas vai ser muito divertido! - Deu uma risadinha e rapidamente desviou o olhar, sentindo Edward penetrando sua alma com seu olhar. Ele levantou sua mão e acariciou seu rosto corado.

- _Há sempre um pouco de loucura no amor_ - sussurrou citando Friedrich Nietzsche. Ela não escutou, claro, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que uma coisa louca aconteceria naquela noite.

Usando apenas umas pequenas lanternas e contendo os gritos de nojo por causa das teias de aranha das meninas, os seis amigos conseguiram entrar. Chegando assim no momento que escolhiam o rei e rainha do baile, ritual que para eles se repetiria no próximo ano.

Uma vez equipados com bebidas sem álcool e prontos para começar a melhor noite do ano, as luzes se apagaram e o DJ começou a tocar música eletrônica animando todos os participantes. Ben, Mike, Ângela e Jessica se afastaram de Edward e Bella se lançado no meio da pista para mover seus corpos no ritmo da eclética música.

Bella olhou em volta e viu todos dançando aquela música que ela não estava escutando. Como devia se mover se não sentia a música correndo em suas veias? Ela olhou para Edward, que naquele momento percebia que trazer Bella para o baile tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

- Eu... Eu não deveria. Desculpe - disse derrotado sinalizando na penumbra do salão. Ela sorriu lentamente e negou.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Eu estou bem, com certeza, quando mudarem a música poderemos dançar - disse para tranquilizá-lo.

O que não aconteceu, já que pelas seguintes duas horas, o único som que se ouvia no condenado ginásio era a batida ensurdecedora da música eletrônica nos alto-falantes. Tão logo, Bella bocejou entediada e começou a brincar com sua bebida nas mãos, Edward supôs que devia tirá-la dali.

- Vem comigo - disse ele estendendo a mão convidando-a a andar. Ela assentiu com um pouco de receio enquanto seguia sua tartaruga. Três corredores foram cruzados pelas jovens tartarugas antes de chegarem ao seu destino final: _a sala de música_.

- Agora sim vamos ter problemas - Bella disse a Edward. Ele negou enquanto segurava suas mãos obrigando-a a vê-lo.

- Confie em mim - ele falou lentamente para ela ler seus lábios. Bella assentiu ainda nervosa e acompanhou-o até o belo piano de calda no meio da grande sala.

- Você sabe o que a música significa para mim Bella? - Edward perguntou sinalizando enquanto a ajudava a sentar no banquinho do piano. Ela negou. - Música para mim é vida, alegria, paixão, esperança, emoção, é continuidade, é paciência, é dedicação, e sentimentos, para mim música é amor... - ele disse essa última parte cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- A música é tudo isso Edward? - Bella perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não... Para mim a música é tudo isso e muito mais. Para mim a música é você. - Edward confessou provocando um rubor poderoso em seu rosto. - Eu quero te mostrar algo Bella, algo que queria há anos e não tinha até hoje coragem de fazê-lo.

- O que... O que você quer me mostrar Edward? - Bella perguntou com as mãos trêmulas.

- Sentir a música, minha música... A que eu escrevi para você há mais de dois anos.

- Edward... Mas... Eu não vou ser capaz de ouvi-la - timidamente disse Bella após abaixar a cabeça. Edward forçou-a a olhá-lo levantando seu queixo.

- Eu disse sentir minha borboleta. Eu não disse ouvir... Quer sentir a minha música? - Edward perguntou sinalizando e ela respondeu apenas com um leve aceno. - Isso se chama _"__Bella's Lullaby__"..._ Feche os olhos, concentrem-se em todas as sensações do seu corpo. Sinta! Viva!

Dito isto, Edward rapidamente levantou a tampa que cobria as teclas de marfim do piano e sorriu. Pela primeira vez sua Bella estaria presente quando ele tocasse para ela sua canção. O som suave do piano começou a encher o ar. Uma após a outra, notas perfeitas seguiam um acorde brilhante. Era uma balada suave e de meios tons curtos de tonalidade rápida, em alguns momentos alegre embora com partes melancólicas. Bella permanecia de olhos fechados, obediente à instrução dada por Edward que sorriu ao vê-la tão focada e sorrindo.

Quando chegou na parte da canção que poderia ser executada com uma mão, Edward levantou a mão livre e tocou levemente a bochecha de Bella. O toque, apesar de muito delicado, foi tão poderoso como uma corrente elétrica atravessando seu corpo e deixando-o sem reação. Ela imediatamente abriu os olhos e viu sua tartaruga sorridente lhe olhando fixamente. Sem dizer uma palavra ele pegou sua mão e colocou-a sobre o piano. Segurando cada dedo precisamente fez ela tocar as teclas corretas e executar sua canção de ninar sozinha.

Embora ela não ouvisse o que estava tocando com o seu amor silencioso, ela sentia. Sim! Sentia em cada parte do seu corpo, em seus poros, em suas veias, nas profundezas do seu ser! Ela sentia a música! Sua música!

Em pouco tempo a canção terminou, deixando Bella com um sentimento de emoção infinita no peito. Sua tartaruga sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha suavemente. Ela retirou sua mão do piano para falar.

- Obrigada, Edward... Eu nunca estarei suficientemente grata a você por ter me feito viver a música, senti-la como se fosse sua, amá-la como se fosse minha... - disse emocionada. Quase que imediatamente se jogou nele e abraçou-o com toda a força do seu coração.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Perguntou Edward se afastando dela. - Às vezes eu desejo que você pudesse ouvir Bella... Mas só às vezes. Porque eu prefiro que sejam as suas mãos que me digam as coisas que os teus lábios não pode dizer. Obrigado por sentir minha música, que também é sua. – Confessou antes de acariciar o rosto de Bella. Ela ficou terrivelmente envergonhada. Isabella podia falar e sua tartaruga ainda não sabia. Mas não por muito tempo mais... Certamente não.

- Vamos lá... Eu tenho uma última coisa pra fazer antes do fim dessa noite - disse ele tomando-lhe a mão e ajudando-a ficar de pé.

Eles deixaram a sala de música em direção a porta principal. Um pouco surpresa por essa mudança de rota Bella olhou para Edward que lentamente disse novamente: _confie em mim._

Em menos tempo do que o esperado Edward estava em sua casa, ajudando Bella a sair do Volvo. Na ponta dos pés, como dois ladrões na noite foram para o quintal dos Cullen onde uma manta pequena os esperava debaixo da aveleira.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Bella ao ver velas não acesas e um pequeno samovar* perto delas.

NT_: __O __**samovar**__ é um utensílio culinário de origem russa, muito utilizado e apreciado pelos czares, e usado para servir chá. Nos dias atuais é muito utilizado pelos hotéis e empresas de catering (é o serviço de promover serviços alimentares em lugares remotos ou de difícil alcance, assim como prestar serviços alimentares em eventos), e para todo o tipo de eventos com bebidas quentes, tais como coffee breaks, buffets de pequeno almoço, cocktails etc. Pode substituir a garrafa térmica, com café, chá, chocolate, leite e todo o tipo de bebidas quentes. Apresentam-se mais ou menos estilizados. Podem ser fabricados em prata, latão, com ou sem ornamentos, mas os de uso profissional têm linhas mais simples. Este utensílio aparece com frequência na literatura russa do século XIX, em obras de Tolstoi (por exemplo, em "Ressurreição") e Dostoievski._

- O que é um baile sem jantar? - Edward respondeu a ela. Bella negou e sentou-se sorridente na manta. Edward acendeu as velas para obter mais luz e entender os sinais dela, e também para admirar as belas feições da linda garota diante dele. Ela assentiu com a cabeça timidamente e mordendo o lábio inferior, seguiu o olhar de sua tartaruga que descobria o conteúdo da bandeja de comida.

- Chocolate, o seu favorito - disse sinalizando. Bella sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios em um sinal de fome. Depois de um fracassado bolo, e outro melhor graças a sua irmã, aquele terceiro bolo era simplesmente espetacular.

Ele cortou uma fatia e deu a Bella que não perdeu tempo ao levá-lo a boca.

- Edward... Você que fez? Está uma delícia! - Ela disse sinalizando enquanto mastigava seu pedaço de bolo. Com Bella não se aplicava a regra de _"não fale com a boca cheia"_ e ela adorava isso.

- Eu cozinhei... Assim como você fez pra mim há dois anos - disse ele antes de levar um pedaço de bolo à boca.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? - Perguntou Bella deixando seu pratinho de lado.

- Eu lembro de cada momento que vivi ao seu lado Bella... Desde o menor ao maior, o mais significativo e os mais importantes... Como esse, o bolo de chocolate há dois anos.

- Importante? - Ela disse com sua testa franzida por causa da dúvida.

- O mais importante, eu acho. Foi... Foi meu primeiro beijo. _Nosso_ primeiro beijo - disse antes de tocar em seu rosto. Bella fechou os olhos e se deixou varrer pelas sensações que lhe tomou com o toque da sua pele com a de Edward. Poucos segundos depois, Edward apertou sua mão lhe chamando atenção. - Bella olhe para mim. Ainda tenho que dizer-lhe mais uma coisa. - disse se aproximando o máximo possível dela. Bella fechou novamente os olhos e sorriu. Edward não conseguindo resistir vendo a beleza tão pura que emana dela simplesmente segurou seu rosto e se aproximou para beijá-la. Ela ao sentir o que Edward estava prestes a fazer, o separou rapidamente dela...

- Lembra-se do que eu te disse Edward? - Ele a olhou confuso enquanto soltava seu rosto - "_Nunca mais em sua vida me beije de novo, a menos que você tenha uma razão para isso"-_ lembrou-lhe Bella.

- É que sempre houve uma razão, Bella... Desde o primeiro beijo. Desde aquele beijo com sabor de chocolate na clareira, ou talvez antes. Desde aquele beijo quando tínhamos quatro anos. Eu sempre soube.

- E qual é a razão Edward? - Bella perguntou duvidosa da resposta que iria receber.

- Simples... O motivo é que eu amo você. - Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, em seguida, desenhou um coração com os dedos – A razão é que por anos eu venho amado você, e aqui estou diante de você, expondo o meu coração...

- Oh, Edward...! - Bella suspirou emocionada - Tartaruga... Eu... - então sendo interrompida por Edward que parou suas mãos.

- Shhhh... Olhe para mim Bella. Eu não sou mais uma tartaruga, eu sou um homem. Um que te ama com cada fibra do meu ser - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Bella que sorria. – Deixa eu te beijar Bella, mostrar com um terceiro beijo tudo o que meu coração sente por você. - Ela assentiu, deixando escapar mais lágrimas que foram enxugadas por Edward. - Eu te amo, minha linda princesa, eu sempre amei... Sempre amarei - Estas foram suas últimas palavras antes de beijar suavemente os lábios de sua amada.

Ambos suspiraram alto quando suas respirações de chocolate se misturou com o elixir do amor criando uma mistura nova e intensa. Seus lábios dançaram como aquele dia, quando sem música, uma tartaruga e uma borboleta dançaram na clareira. Foi um beijo sincero, cheio de emoção e sentimento, sem dúvida, aquele terceiro beijo foi libertador...

Separaram-se alguns segundos depois, tímidos pelo ato tão íntimo que haviam compartilhado, desta vez consentido por ambos e que continha todo o mistério do universo do silêncio que tinham vivido nos últimos 14 anos.

- Eu amo você, Isabella... - Edward disse lentamente. Bella leu seus lábios mesmo ainda estando emocionada e hiperventilando com a sincera confissão, se forçando a respirar fechou os olhos na tentativa de reter forças e se encorajar a fazer o impensável.

- Te... Amo... Edward - disse com voz entrecortada pela emoção. Talvez não fosse como ela esperava que Edward ouvisse sua voz, mas era tudo que conseguia dizer naquele momento. Dizer com suas palavras, com sua voz, o que sentia em seu coração.

Como era de se esperar o queixo de Edward veio ao chão e quase como uma mola ele se levantou ao ouvir o que pensou ser a voz de um anjo.

- Bella... Você falou! - Edward gritou animadamente. Quando viu que Bella não respondeu, bateu em sua testa e negou. – Você é um idiota, Edward... Ela não te escuta. - murmurou para si. Ela sorriu com a reação dele atordoado e não sabendo se essa reação foi devido ao a surpresa de ouvi-la ou pelo que foi dito, se assegurou em... falar novamente.

- Te... amo... Edward - disse olhando em seus olhos. Edward não mais suportando aquela segunda confissão se abaixou para beijar Bella novamente, desta vez mais forte do que antes. Devido à força com que ele tinha, Bella teve que encostar seu corpo na manta. Estonteado, quase ao ponto da loucura, Edward acariciava os cabelos de Bella enquanto seus lábios dançavam sobre os de sua amada. Como tinham que se separar pelo triste fato de terem que respirar Edward a olhou e sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Bella - ele repetiu desta vez sem sinalizar. - Quer ser minha namorada? - Perguntou suavemente. Ela claramente entendendo sua pergunta assentiu. Depois disso a única coisa que soube foi que Edward a beijou pela terceira vez nessa noite.

- Eu te amo - disse a jovem apaixonada quando se afastou de Edward. Ele sorriu com a declaração de sua Bella Sim! Agora sua! Sua completamente! Sua para sempre!

Sem ser necessário palavras Bella se aconchegou nos braços de Edward. Ele sorriu e beijando sua cabeça, sussurrou novamente o poema de Neruda. Poucos minutos depois, ele sentiu sua respiração diminuir um pouco, supondo então que ela tinha dormido. Tentando também fechar seus olhos um som familiar soou. Rapidamente pegou o telefone e leu a mensagem que recebeu.

_Walt e eu terminamos nosso jogo de poker._

_A cinderela está bem?_

_Charlie..._

Edward sorriu para a mensagem sutil de Charlie lhe avisando que era hora de Bella voltar para casa. Sem hesitar respondeu rapidamente.

_A cinderela está bem... e está comigo..._

_Edward_

A frase que Edward enviou a Charlie era para tranquilizá-lo que ela estava bem, coibindo também a confissão de que Bella estava com ele, não como amigos, não como borboleta e tartaruga. Mas como um homem e uma mulher que se amariam até o fim dos dias...

* * *

><p>Olá novamente! Desculpem a demora, mas a espera sempre vale à pena em alguns casos (esse aqui é um exemplo). Então, adiantando as coisas... Bem vindas as novas leitoras e obrigada pelo apoio e interação, a linda Nenis (autora) que sempre que pode passa por aqui deixando seu 'hola' e a Leili por dispor de seu tempo betando SL.<p>

Uma observação, no meu profile diz que as postagens são às quintas, porém, isso mudou de um tempo pra cá, ou seja, como disse anteriormente no que não é capítulo, mas é encontrado como o 8º, as reviews estão em baixa. Agora atualmente, por exemplo, tenho o alerta de 56 leitoras que acompanham SL e no último capítulo li 12 reviews. Triste não? Pra finalizar esse assunto aqui, digo que apenas dependerá de vocês que eu up mais rápido. E vamos ao baile!

*Amei esse capítulo*, só pra deixar registrado.


	14. Primeiras Tentativas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da Saga pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.

XXXXXXX

**Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fic original em espanhol- Silent Love da Lanenisita, que proíbe qualquer reprodução total ou parcial sem autorização**.

* * *

><p><em>Primeiras tentativas<em>

_xxxxxxx_

_**Música do capítulo:** Something's Triggered – Cecilia Krull_

_xxx_

_"Amo como o amor porque eu não conheço outra razão para amar que amarte"_

_Fernando Pessoa_

* * *

><p>O constante tique-taque do relógio na sala da casa dos Swan contrastava com o lento caminhar do novo membro daquela família. Com lentidão assombrosa, digna de uma tartaruga, a pequena criatura tentava atravessar de um lado para outro a mesa de café. Levou 35 minutos para avançar dois passos, embora o outro lado da mesa nada tivesse do que uma tigela pequenina com água, aparentemente ela não se renderia até conseguir atravessá-la. Charlie, que observava atentamente os movimentos do animalzinho, sorriu ao notar que a resistência do réptil que agora tinham como bicho de estimação lhe lembrava muito outro membro de sua família. Sua filha Bella.<p>

- Lenta, mas segura - sussurrou para a tartaruga antes de tomar um gole de sua última cerveja. Olhando novamente para o relógio viu que o príncipe encantado estava quinze minutos atrasado. Quis lhe enviar uma nova mensagem, mas quando pegou seu telefone um som de carro, para fins práticos, o ronco do Volvo foi ouvido fora da casa. Charlie suspirou aliviado e se levantou para abrir a porta.

Outro suspiro foi o que ouviu quando os dedos de Edward acariciaram lentamente a bochecha de Bella. Ela estava dormindo profundamente quando ele a colocou no Volvo, mas lhe foi suficiente aquele leve toque para abrir os olhos imediatamente. Edward sorriu tranquilo quando ela lhe olhou com seus eternos olhos chocolates. Ela sorriu timidamente em resposta.

- Chegamos em casa – disse lentamente. Bella olhou para a casa e viu a luz da sala acesa. - Charlie está nos esperando – falou desta vez sinalizando adiantando-se a ela.

- Me desculpe por ter adormecido, eu não... - ela moveu suas mãos rapidamente. Edward acariciou seu rosto novamente e negou com a cabeça. Bella se viu forçada a respirar diante da sensação avassaladora que causava a aproximação dele. Uma estranha corrente emanava do corpo de ambos quando se tocavam, embora sendo pouco frequente não era desconfortável... Era simplesmente especial... _Como eles._

Desfrutaram do silêncio que os cercou alguns minutos depois. Para eles, aquela noite ainda parecia uma verdadeira fantasia, um sonho perfeito. Eles foram honestos um com o outro, tinham mostrado os seus sentimentos, tocado as portas do coração do outro encontrando uma bela resposta do outro lado. Um sincero eu te amo que mudaria a maneira de verem o mundo de ambos. Agora eles viam através da lente do amor.

O perfeito silêncio que os envolvia se dissipou segundos depois, quando do peito de Bella escapou um suspiro apaixonado. Os olhos verdes jade de Edward brilharam com mais intensidade quando dos lábios de Bella, novas palavras foram ouvidas.

- _Obrigado por... essa noite_ – pronunciou timidamente.

- Você tem alguma ideia de como sua voz é linda Bells? – lhe disse sinalizando. - Você tem ideia de como eu desejei ouvi-la de novo desde aquele dia que você disse meu nome depois do acidente? Qualquer ideia de quantas vezes eu quis ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado por sua voz de anjo? Eu te amo, eu te amo Isabella... E eu acho que disso você nem tem ideia...

- Eu tenho ideia do quanto eu te amo - disse ela antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior. Edward aproximou seus lábios nos dela, a fim de liberá-los com um beijinho. Ele sorriu em seus lábios e antes de se afastar beijou o canto de sua boca.

- Eu adoraria fazer um milhão de perguntas Bells... Como? Por quê? Desde quando? Mas eu sei que não terei qualquer uma dessas respostas agora - ela assentiu vigorosamente, sem saber claramente se as perguntas foram relacionadas aos seus sentimentos ou a sua nova capacidade de falar. - Além disso, se eu te deter por mais um segundo no carro, o Chefe Swan vai querer me matar e eu não posso morrer agora, a não ser que seja de felicidade por estar ao seu lado. - Uma sombra apareceu quase que imediatamente na varanda. Charlie olho intrigado para o Volvo e Bella levantou a mão e cumprimentou-o. Charlie sorriu em resposta e suspirou aliviado.

- Vamos contar a Charlie que estamos juntos? – Perguntou falando Edward. Ele não queria sinalizar para que Charlie não conseguisse ver bem o que eles estavam conversando dentro do carro.

- _Ainda... não -_ Bella respondeu com voz baixa e entrecortada. Ela se mostrava nervosa, agitando as mãos tremidas sobre seu vestido azul.

- Eu estarei com você quando isso acontecer, você sabe, né? - Perguntou desta vez com sinais. Ela assentiu. - É melhor sairmos do carro ou seu pai vai vim nos tirar e não será bonito.

- Vamos. – Assinalou uma senha rápida e ele concordou. Edward saiu do carro o mais rápido que pode e ajudou sua linda namorada que lhe deu um sorriso enorme. Naquele momento nossa tartaruga se sentia em um conto de fadas, onde a princesa sorria quando o príncipe lhe ajudava a sair de sua antiga carruagem. Ele se sentiu feliz,completo... _se sentiu amado._

- A cinderela precisa de um novo relógio... - foram os primeiros sinais de Charlie quando os jovens se aproximaram da porta. A fim de não causar suspeitas mantiveram-se ligeiramente afastados um do outro.

- Desculpe pai... Eu adormeci no carro de Edward - Bella pediu desculpas enquanto eles entravam na casa.

- Bells você está bem? - Charlie perguntou preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente - Você se sente cansada ultimamente? - Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. Seu pai ficou aliviado ante suas respostas.

- Desculpe Chefe Swan, eu... Eu deveria ter lhe acordado - Edward sussurrou um pouco mais perto de Charlie. Charlie encolheu os ombros com a desculpa dele e em seguida olhou para a sua menina.

- Como tem sido? Como foi a festa? As crianças se divertiram? Estava tudo em ordem? Você dançou muito esta noite meu anjo? - Perguntou Charlie. Ela sorriu para a avalanche de perguntas, mas especialmente pela última. Ela olhou para Edward rapidamente que também sorria pela mesma razão. - _Se ele soubesse que a última coisa que fizemos foi dançar._ - pensou.

- Foi uma noite para recordar - foi sua resposta. Edward assentiu satisfeito.

- Então quer dizer que o Príncipe Encantado finalmente deixou de covardia? – A mandíbula de Edward despencou e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Charlie riu espontaneamente. - Um segundo... Vocês realmente acreditaram que eu não iria notar? Bom truque, a propósito Edward, te lembro que quem ensinou Bella a ler os lábios fui eu...

- Chefe... Chefe Swan - Edward gaguejou. Bella cobriu a boca ante o sorriso que em seus lábios se forçava a sair. - Eu não sei por quê... - Charlie ergueu a mão para interromper.

- Já era hora de você dizer garoto. Na verdade, você devia ter dito a mais de um ano - disse Charlie sinalizando para que todos pudessem entender a conversa. O rosto de Edward corou com um profundo vermelho púrpura quando Charlie lhe delatou na frente de sua amada. Bella, por causa de espanto só pode abrir a boca como se fosse um peixinho fora d'água. - Não precisam se envergonhar, entretanto. Já sabem que têm a minha bênção...

Um enorme sorriso tranquilo apareceu nos rostos dos jovens. Bella imediatamente correu para os braços de seu pai, que alegremente lhe recebeu.

- Você pode ter um namorado meu pequeno anjo. Você pode ter crescido, ser uma moça muito bonita e pode talvez em breve deixar o ninho do papai. Mas ele sempre te verá como a menina que iluminou a sua vida com um sorriso antes da partida de sua mãe - disse lhe sussurrando emocionado sabendo que ela não ouviria. Ela soluçava enquanto se agarrava ao corpo de seu pai, seu primeiro amor, ele que com paciência trocou suas fraldas e preparou suas mamadeiras, ele que lhe ensinou a usar as mãos para se comunicar e que agora se movia tão cavalheiresco, um pouco para a direita dentro de seu coração para dar espaço para outro amor, o segundo... Talvez o maior. _O amor da sua vida... O seu Edward. _

- Será melhor que a coisa com carapaça e eu irmos descansar. Tem sido uma longa noite – disse a Bella depois de separarem-se. Charlie viu sua menina com os olhos marejados e limpou seu rosto que tinha uma lágrima. – Não anjinho... Não chore. Estou feliz por vocês, eu sei que com Edward você vai estar em boas mãos.

- _Eu te amo... Pai_ - Bella falou. Desta vez foi Charlie que deixou seu queixo cair no chão.

- Santo Deus! Bells! - Respondeu seu pai emocionado. - Você está falando de novo! Você está falando de novo! – Gritou para Edward que sorriu para o gesto emocionado do Chefe Swan. - Você sabia disso Edward? - Charlie rapidamente o repreendeu em questão.

- Não - negou rapidamente contrariado. - Eu tive a mesma reação que você algumas horas atrás. Não sabia que ela estava voltando a falar. - Bella conseguindo ler os lábios de Edward e corando ligeiramente falou de novo.

- _Surpresa..._ - foi tudo que disse trazendo assim os olhares de ambos para ela.

- E que surpresa meu amor! – respondeu Charlie antes de abraçá-la novamente com firmeza. O som do relógio cuco marcou três horas da madrugada nesse momento. - Mais tarde, vai me dizer sobre esta surpresa, me prometer?- Charlie perguntou esperançoso quando recuava alguns passos em direção a escada, ela por sua vez assentiu. - Então é hora de ir para a cama.

Edward olhou suplicante para ele, implorando por alguns minutos extras com sua amada. Charlie negou sorrindo enquanto subia as escadas.

- Aproveitem os minutos de graça que têm para nomear o animalzinho. Não acho justo chamá-lo de tartaruga o tempo todo. - Charlie gritou de cima. Edward sorriu e, em seguida, interpretou para sua Bella o que seu pai havia dito.

- Não sabemos se é menino ou menina - Bella disse antes de olhar a mesa e ver o seu animal de estimação dar mais um passo aventurando-se a se aproximar da tigela de água. - Embora para mim seja uma tartaruga... Minha tartaruga.

- Eu fui substituído por um pequeno animal de passos lentos. Mas não importa Bells, eu não sou mais sua tartaruga. Eu sou seu namorado... – respondeu sinalizando antes de se aproximar dela e acariciar seu rosto. - Agora sou seu amor. – falou desta vez para ela ler seus lábios. Bella assentiu e encurtando a distância, dessa vez foi ela que beijou os lábios do seu amor.

Uma dança tranquila começou entre os dois enquanto eles se beijavam e aproveitaram aquele momento sublime na frente de sua testemunha, a coisa de carapaça. Durante o beijo não havia _pressa_, muito menos _batalhas_. Houve apenas _desejo_, desejo que o beijo que compartilhavam seus lábios e suas almas durasse para sempre.

- _Boi_ - sussurrou Bella com sutil voz quanto seus lábios se separaram dos de Edward.

- Boi? - Edward soletrou com seus dedos, confuso com aquela palavra após o beijo com o seu amor.

- Que a tartaruga se chame Boi - respondeu desta vez sinalizando. - Não sabemos se é menino ou menina, assim que Boi é um nome neutro.

- Eu gosto com soa... Boi - Edward disse olhando para a tartaruga de longe. Finalmente parecia ter atingido o objetivo chegando a tigela de água depois de uma longa caminhada. Assim como a tartaruga que ele costumava ser. Uma longa espera para finalmente beber da fonte que era Bella em sua vida...

- Este pode ser o seu sinal - disse Bella fazendo com seus dedos o B para logo mover o dedo mindinho com o sinal de tartaruga.

- Boi Swan, bem-vindo à família - disse Edward, antes de fazer uma graciosa reverência. Bella sorriu e sem querer um bocejo escapou de seus lábios. - Eu sei, está tarde... Eu devo ir.

- Obrigado por uma noite especial - Bella confessou com as bochechas impossivelmente coradas.

- A primeira de muitas minha linda Cinderela. - respondeu antes de abraçá-la com força e encher seus pulmões com o aroma que emanava dos cabelos dela. Uma mistura de flores e chocolates, delicioso e viciante... _Como ela._

Com carinho Edward beijou os lábios de Bella como um gesto de despedida, enquanto se separavam ela segurou seu braço e o deteve.

- O feitiço de Cinderela dura apenas até meia-noite, e é só uma vez... - lembrou-lhe a jovem ao seu amor. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele conto que seu pai lhe contava sinalizando todas as noites. Uma fada encantada lhe presenteava com uma noite maravilhosa, o encanto desaparecia com as doze badaladas e ela voltava a ser novamente a mesma.

- Você se lembra do fim da história? - Edward perguntou, acariciando seu rosto. Incapaz de falar ou sinalizar diante daquela caricia de seu amor, ela negou. Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e forçando-a a olhá-lo sussurrou lentamente. -_"E viveram felizes para sempre."_

Ela sorriu e assentiu com essa frase. Seu conto de fadas, o seu favorito de todos os tempos, parecia ser depois de tudo não tão fantasioso.

Uma tossida foi ouvida do final da escada e um bigode curioso apareceu. Edward sorriu enquanto negava e deixou cair as mãos do rosto de sua princesa.

- É melhor eu ir ou o chefe Swan terminará me dando uma ordem de restrição e não queremos isso - disse sinalizando. Bella sorriu e negou. - Estarei de volta para você amanhã de manhã, ok? Há algo que eu quero fazer.

- Está bem. - disse Bella antes de caminhar até a mesa e pegar a tartaruga recém-nomeada de Boi em suas mãos. Em sua barriga ainda tinha pequenas marcas do coração que Edward desenhou, e no centro se lia vagamente o B. Ela voltou até a porta onde ele lhe esperava.

- Parece que o B lhe cai bem... - Bella assentiu e de pé na ponta dos pés beijou a bochecha da tartaruga maior.

- _Eu te amo... -_ sussurrou a jovem. Edward concordou e envolveu com os braços sua frágil borboleta. Embora essa não fosse a primeira vez que ela lhe dizia que o amava naquela noite, cada vez se sentia como se fosse a primeira, a melhor, a única, a eterna...

- Eu também te amo muito mais do que você pode imaginar Isabella - respondeu com as mãos Edward. - Eu tenho feito há anos, e vou continuar fazendo por muitos mais.

Um último abraço e um beijo rápido de despedida foi o sinal de adeus para esses jovens apaixonados que no caminho para suas camas não pararam de suspirar segundo a segundo por aquela noite perfeita. Noite de dança, de música, de chocolates, de confissões, de beijos, de abraços, de carinho... Em fim, a primeira de muitas noites que os nossos jovens apaixonados viveriam a partir desse verão.

O escasso, mas agradável vento de verão fazia com que as margaridas e as demais flores silvestres que cresceram na campina se balançassem despreocupadas apesar da visita daquela manhã, após o baile. Uma dessas flores, inclusive, tinha se oferecido para passar as suas pétalas no rosto delicado de Isabella causando-lhe assim cócegas.

- O que está pensando? - Edward perguntou sinalizando alguns minutos após a sessão de cosquinhas terminar e Bella lhe observar atentamente, perdida em suas piscinas de cor esmeralda.

- Ontem à noite... – comentou insegura. – Ontem à noite você disse que havia me amado por muitos anos... Exatamente quantos Edward? - Ele acariciou o rosto de sua princesa e deu de ombros. Verdade seja dita?... Nem ele sabia desde quando!

- Não sei Bells - ele confessou. - Eu honestamente não sei. Talvez eu te ame desde que te vi agarrada nos braços de seu pai, naquela manhã no jardim de infância, ou amei quando coloquei minhas mãos em seu avental. Provavelmente eu te amei quando aprendemos a andar de bicicleta e com carinho você cuidava de minhas feridas, quando por correr, eu as machucava. Certamente foi quando eu te desenhei um céu em seu gesso, ou quando eu te vi sentada na aveleira chorando em uma tarde. Na melhor hipótese, eu te amei quando fazíamos os exercícios de casa e você dava o seu melhor para entender cada aula. E se eu te amei desde que seu corpo começou a mudar e a cada dia você se tornava uma mulher que chamava a minha atenção e meu coração apenas usando suas mãos para se comunicar comigo? Tenho certeza que eu já te amava quando te preparei a surpresa das pistas, e é verdade também que te amo mais um pouco hoje do que ontem... Quando me apaixonei por você? Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez Bella... Naquele dia de abril o meu coração se prendeu em você.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto da jovem. Ela não estava triste... Claro que não! Estava emocionada, talvez em êxtase. A magia do amor havia lhe apanhado e lhe envolvido com suas cores mágicas. Não lhe deixando pensar claramente, fazendo ela sentir um enxame de borboletas no estômago, sua cabeça girava, sorria com a alma. Ela tinha aprendido o que era amor, porque amava a tartaruga do seu coração, e agora que sabia que ele a amava da mesmo maneira, aprendeu que o melhor amor é o recíproco, que te enche, que completa você... Que te faz feliz.

- Eu também não sei. – disse ela logo que Edward lhe fez, minutos depois, a mesma pergunta. - Apenas aconteceu...

- Por que nós nunca conversamos sobre isso antes? Por que se sentíamos o mesmo nunca dissemos uma só palavra? - Edward perguntou curioso.

- Por medo. Pelo menos da minha parte. - Bella confessou. - Medo da rejeição, porque nunca pensei que você poderia se apaixonar por mim. Medo de arruinar tudo... - Edward sorriu e negou lentamente ao processar a resposta dela. Ela franziu a testa. O que era tão engraçado?

- Sabia que eu pensava como você? Ficamos como gato e rato durante anos sem perceber! - Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior timidamente diante da resposta de Edward levando-o a saltar nela fazendo-a cair de costas na grama da campina.

- Sem mais beijos reprimidos minha princesa - disse lentamente, referindo-se as milhares de vezes que ele ficou tentado a beijar seus lábios quando ela fazia isso. Bella rapidamente liberou seu lábio e sorriu. Sem perder tempo Edward beijou-a, lentamente no início. Testado a maciez de sua boca, a doçura de sua respiração. Ela, por sua vez, se deleitou com o movimento dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Era uma dança ritmada, tranquila, mas que logo começou a ficar um pouco mais exigente. Ela abriu os lábios permitindo assim seu amor ter acesso a sua boca, para fazer o beijo mais profundo, mais livre.

A língua de Edward entrou na boca pequena de Bella quase imediatamente fazendo-os gemer com essa nova e estranha sensação. Logo que tocou a língua de sua princesa, o corpo de Edward estremeceu de paixão, havia desejado esse momento por tanto tempo que agora que estava vivendo-o, o que menos podia fazer era se reprimir.

Ela fechou as mãos nos cabelos de seu amor deslizando os dedos entre os fios rebeldes. Ele por sua vez, agarrou sua cintura lhe permitindo uma posição mais confortável. Suas línguas brincalhonas começaram a se tocar com mais frequência enquanto seus lábios se beijavam com um pouco mais de ímpeto. Bella se agarrava mais firmemente ao cabelo de Edward e ele acariciava sua cintura e a pouca pele mostrada pela camisa.

Os hormônios de Bella e de Edward estavam festejando, vestindo seus trajes e aplaudindo com entusiasmo as sensações que eles próprios estavam provocando nos jovens naquela manhã. E, apesar de terem se amado com um amor tímido durante anos, também haviam secretamente se desejado. E nesta aventura de viver e de ser jovem, a timidez entre eles devia ser deixada para trás com o medo, deixando- os ser livres no amor e no desejo... _Finalmente._

- _Ar -_ ela sussurrou quando o beijo começou a perder intensidade minutos depois. Ele sorriu espontaneamente e se afastou deixando-a respirar. Por um longo tempo apenas mantiveram-se abraçados e com os olhos fechados acariciando um ao outro. Ele beijava sua cabeça e tocava seu braço enquanto ela beijava o peito de sua tartaruga e se escondia nele para sentir as batidas do seu coração no mesmo ritmo dos seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Eu quero que em casa saibam que estamos juntos. - disse Edward depois de um tempo a sua princesa, ela leu seus lábios e lhe olhou com dúvida. Ela tinha entendido direito? - Que foi Bells? – lhe perguntou dessa vez sinalizando.

- Eu tenho medo da reação - ela confessou. Edward levantou-se imediatamente deixando Bella sentada no gramado.

- "_Sem mais"_ beijos reprimidos, "_sem mais"_ medos infundados. E este é apenas o começo da lista dos meus_ "não mais"_... Vamos princesa, segure minha mão, como hoje de manhã na escola - disse ele antes de esticar a mão para convidá-la a ficar de pé. Diante da segurança nas palavras do seu amor, ela estendeu a mão e assentiu com um sorriso. De suas mãos tinha vindo à luz em sua vida, seguramente de suas mãos também viria à felicidade.

Pegando suas bicicletas percorreram a trilha e chegaram em poucos minutos na casa de Edward. As deixando próxima da BMW de Rosalie estacionada fora caminhando até ficarem de frente a varanda.

- Você está pronta? - Edward perguntou antes de segurar sua mão. Ela negou com medo e abaixou a cabeça. Ele levantou sua cabeça rapidamente e ela fixou seu olhar em sua tartaruga de emocionados olhos brilhantes -_"Sem mais medos"_ lembra-se? - Ela assentiu compreendendo as palavras de Edward e suspirou profundamente. Sem mais medos... Sem mais.

Ele afirmou em resposta ao seu gesto, apertando sua mão com força lhe olhou encorajando-a. Não havia nada a temer de qualquer maneira... Por que temeriam a reação de uma notícia que eles estavam esperando há anos?

- _Confie em mim... Eu amo você_ - ele repetiu lentamente para que ela lesse seus lábios. Bella acenou com a cabeça, apertando de volta a mão de seu amado, subindo os degraus da frente da casa dos Cullen.

Alguns risos foram ouvidos da porta. Alice e Rose pareciam que estavam na sala, e suas risadas contagiantes enchiam todos os espaços no andar térreo. Esme, que nesse momento saia da cozinha e atravessava a sala para acompanhar suas filhas, viu-os entrar de mãos dadas em casa.

- Edward! Bella! - Gritou animada a mãe de Edward. O riso de Rosalie imediatamente cessou após ouvir o nome de Isabella.

- Oi mãe - Edward respondeu baixinho. Bella, por sua vez, fez o sinal de bom dia com uma mão. A mão que segurava firme a de Edward tremeu um pouco. Para acalmá-la, seu amor desenhou círculos na parte de trás dela. Ela sorriu um pouco, em resposta, gesto que não passou despercebido por Esme, que, à distância, também sorriu.

- Olá amor - Esme disse se aproximando dela e lhe apertando em seus braços. - Como é possível que a cada dia você fique mais linda? - Bella respondeu ao seu abraço, ainda segurando a mão de Edward. Esme voltou a perceber isso e depois se afastou.

- Eu ouvi que Bella está em casa? - Alice perguntou saindo quase imediatamente pelo corredor. - Bella! - Gritou animadamente pulando nos braços de Isabella. Bella estava acostumada a essas amostras de afeto que toda a família Cullen tinha com ela. _Bem, não todos..._

Bella devolveu a saudação apenas acariciando suas costas com a mão direita. Alice franziu o cenho imediatamente já que para ela, não passou despercebido o pequeno detalhe que Edward não tivesse deixado a mão de Bella em nenhum momento. Um enorme sorriso atravessou o rosto da menor dos Cullen quando viu seu irmão entrelaçar com força os dedos nos de Bella.

- Mamãe... - soltou a mão de sua Bella ao mesmo tempo lhe sorrindo de forma adorável. Bella suspirou por dentro e deixou ir a mão que tão carinhosamente lhe sustentava, como ele tinha sempre feito, em seu mundo de sinais, todos esses anos. - Há algo... Há algo que queremos dizer. - Edward começou ao explicar também sinalizando seu monólogo curto.

Alice olhou animada para Esme, cujo instinto materno havia lhe sussurrado alguns segundos atrás, qual seria o curso da conversa. Antes de seu irmão dizer algo ela correu para seus braços pulando de alegria.

- Eu sabia que você faria! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - Repetida uma e outra vez. Esme levou as mãos ao peito, enquanto algumas lágrimas de emoção deixavam seus olhos. Bella olhou para seu amor e espontaneamente sorriu para a imagem que via em sua frente. Edward abraçando a irmã com um sorriso enorme. Ele se via incrivelmente feliz, e ainda que já tivesse visto, em muitas ocasiões durante esses anos, um Edward muito feliz... Esta vez foi diferente, era mais do que isso... O rosto dele irradiava uma emoção que ela nunca antes tinha visto nele. Era uma alegria diferente, cheia de luz, cheia de sinceridade, cheia de amor...

- Desde ontem à noite Bella e eu estamos namorando - disse Edward animado, tanto em palavras quanto em sinais quando sua irmã o soltou. Um novo grito de emoção de Alice assustou Esme, que via o amor de seu filho sorrir feliz.

- Alice! Você me assustou! - repreendeu. Imediatamente se aproximando de Isabella lentamente lhe falou. - _Estou feliz por você, amor... Estou feliz pelos dois. -_ Bella assentiu e abraçou Esme fortemente, com a mesma força de quando ela tinha 13 anos e disse-lhe o quão bonito era ser uma mulher.

- Estou tão feliz! Eu não posso acreditar! Até que enfim! - Alice disse sinalizando para Bella fazendo com que ela se separasse de Esme. Isabella olhou timidamente para Edward, que respondeu com um sorriso torto. Um daqueles sorrisos que deviam ser proibidos pela OMS por ameaçar a saúde cardíaca das jovens apaixonadas...

- Deus! Temos que comemorar gente! - Gritou Alice saltitando. Passos foram ouvidos no corredor.

- O que há para comemorar Alice? - Perguntou sua irmã Rosalie.

- Que Bella e eu somos namorados - Edward respondeu em tom desafiador. Em seguida, indo para o lado de Bella lhe segurando pela cintura. – Que ela me ama, e eu a amo. Isso é o que temos para comemorar Rosalie.

A cor da face de Rosalie imediatamente fugiu deixando-a impávida e sem reação. Seus piores temores estavam se tornando realidade através de uma esperada, mas ainda surpreendente noticia.

- Não vai nos felicitar Rosalie? - Perguntou Edward. Bella lhe olhava fixamente tentando ler seus lábios sem conseguir. Ele falava muito rápido e quase entre dentes. Rosalie estreitou os olhos para ele e caminhou próximo a eles em direção a porta.

- Rosalie Cullen! Você não vai felicitar Edward e Bella? - Alice perguntou com um tom desafiador. - Nós conversamos Rose... Lembre-se - murmurou, aproximando-se dela. Rosalie lhe deu uma olhada envenenada e depois andando, se colocou em frente a Edward e Bella. Fechando os olhos por um minuto e tomando um fôlego... Falou.

- Felicidades - disse quase num sussurro. Imediatamente se virando para sua mãe disse - Eu vou sair. Não voltarei rapidamente. - Em um passo rápido foi até a porta e tirou da bolsa as chaves do seu carro. Vendo sua reação imediatamente Alice a seguiu, sem precisar imaginar a direção que sua irmã tomaria, ela já sabia.

- Eu... Eu vou com ela - disse a sua mãe, que assentiu tristemente. Bella, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento se virou e olhou nos olhos de Edward buscando uma resposta.

- Não lhe dê atenção, como eu faço - disse ele com gestos. Ela assentiu ainda em dúvida e fez uma nota mental para trazer à tona o assunto da reação de Rosalie. Ela sabia que seu amor não tinha uma boa relação com ela desde o que aconteceu naquele Dia dos Namorados, mas... Ainda não tinha cicatrizado as feridas entre eles? Ou eles que não se permitiam curar?

Edward imediatamente abraçou-a e lhe apertou firmemente o corpo. Lá fora, uma discussão começava e, apesar de Bella não ouvir, essa era sua maneira de protegê-la de qualquer palavra ofensiva que poderia sair da boca de sua irmã.

- Saia do meu carro Alice! Desta vez é sério! - Rosalie gritou ao ver a irmã sentada no banco do passageiro. Ela, sendo menor e esquiva conseguiu esgueirar-se para o carro quando Rosalie destravou o alarme.

- Eu já disse que não! - Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Ou nós duas vamos ou ninguém irá.

- Deixe-me em paz! - Rosalie gritou novamente. Sua irmã negou. – Preciso ficar sozinha. - essas palavras vieram como um sussurro, enquanto Rose sentava-se no assento do motorista, quase esgotada pela insistência de Alice.

- Não penso em deixá-la sozinha. Eu sei para onde você vai, e não vê-lo só vai te deixar pior. - disse Alice desta vez com um tom de voz condescendente.

- Só me deixe em paz... Alice. - Rosalie sussurrou novamente, fechando a porta do carro e ligando-o.

- O que você ganha com isso Rosalie? O que você ganha usando essa máscara de menina durona? De mulher fria e insensível? O que você ganha ferindo Edward com suas reações?

- Eu não... Eu não acredito que eles... - balbuciou nervosamente enquanto levantava os olhos e confirmava que a estrada que tomava era a correta.

- Ele a ama Rosalie. O que você espera que acontecesse? Que fossem amigos por toda vida? - Alice censurou.

- Ele merece mais - resmungou com raiva.

- E você? Merece mais, também? - disse Alice levantando uma sobrancelha. Rosalie sabia muito bem qual era a situação de Emmett e era por isso que lembrava quando tinham discussões como essa.

- Isso é diferente, ele é diferente - Rosalie respondeu tentando reprimir um suspiro triste.

- Não é, e você sabe disso. Ambos sofrem de algo, em maior ou menor grau, mas eles sofrem. Ela não tem culpa do que lhe aconteceu quando nasceu assim como Emmett. Por que você julga suas deficiências, sem conhecer os seus corações?

- Emmett não é assim... Ele não é defi... - parou na palavra que ela não conseguia pronunciar.

- Emmett sofre de disfemia Rosalie, entenda-o. Ele não vai melhorar com uma cirurgia, nem tampouco com remédios milagrosos. - Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha da loira. - Eu honestamente não sei por que você ainda vai a Port Angeles tentar vê-lo se depois de um ano, se você ainda não aceita sua condição... Sinceramente não te entendo Rosalie.

- Eu... Não sei. Eu só quero... Vê-lo. - sussurrou essa parte triste. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos pela pressão que exercia sobre o volante.

- Quando você perceberá que o mundo é de um milhão de cores e não preto e branco como acredita? - Alice perguntou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de sua irmã. - Talvez no dia em que você consiga dizer a palavra deficiência com liberdade, talvez nesse dia também consiga dizer a Emmett o que você sente por ele.

Rosalie concordou com esta declaração e deixou que mais lágrimas salgadas molhassem suas bochechas. Sua irmã estava certa. Um ano e quatro meses depois de ter visto o grande urso pela primeira vez, ainda não estava preparada para dizer o que sentia quando o visse. Após a formatura, suas visitas a Port Angeles tornou-se uma rotina, às vezes acompanhada por Alice, outras vezes sozinha. Mas em todas as tardes no marcar do relógio às 3 horas, ela se sentava no mesmo banco esperando um milagre... _Um milagre que nunca aconteceu._

No final do verão do ano passado convenceu seus pais de que ela não se sentia ainda pronta para ir para a faculdade e lhes pediu para lhe matricularem na Escola de Línguas Estrangeiras de Port Angeles. Suas aulas eram de manhã e aos poucos percebeu que isso lhe agradava mais do que pensou a princípio. Ao deixar a escola voava em seu carro para o pequeno parque e sentava no banquinho até o triste final de tarde, levar com ela sua esperança de ver Emmett novamente.

Embora o ano estivesse cheio de altos e baixos, a realidade era que não foi tão ruim assim. Estar em Port Angeles lhe serviu para esclarecer suas ideias. Nesse ano ela aprendeu espanhol, francês e um pouco de italiano. Ela gostava de falar outras línguas e várias vezes se pegou falando para si de frente a um espelho em outro idioma segurando um pincel fingindo ser um microfone.

Decidiu que estudar jornalismo era a melhor opção, assim que se matriculou na Universidade de Seattle para seguir esta carreira. Suas aulas começavam em apenas três semanas, as mesmas três semanas que o grande urso que olhava pela janela tinha antes de voltar para a Universidade, em seu último ano de ensino. O destino tinha sido esquivo em encontrá-los naquele parque, mas quando o amor é destinado a acontecer, ocorre até mesmo nos lugares mais inesperados no mundo, por exemplo... _um campus universitário._

- Ainda está aí? - perguntou Jasper a Emmett tirando-o de seu transe. Ele vinha olhando por horas pela janela e a voz de seu primo lhe trouxe à realidade.

- Que... Quem? - Emmett se virou e olhou para Jasper apreensivo.

- Rosalie. Você sabe que falo dela. - respondeu com naturalidade seu primo. Emmett arregalou os olhos e o cavalheiro sulista que agora tinha 18 anos, olhou para ele com intensos olhos castanhos.

- Eu... Não... - Jasper o interrompeu levantando a mão.

- Realmente não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que é por ela. Eu sei há muito tempo, só que preferi lhe dar espaço, mas eu acho que isso não é mais saudável.

- Ela... Não... Não... É saudável - Emmett confessou com tristeza. Jasper se sentou ao lado dele na beira da janela e olhou para a rua onde um imponente carro vermelho era ostentando perto do parque. – Vo... Você vê... se...u ca...rro? - Ele perguntou e seu primo assentiu. Emmett respirou fundo e relaxou seu peito para falar com mais fluência.

- O que tem o seu carro Emmett? - Jasper perguntou-lhe incentivando-o a falar.

- Quando eu tinha se... sete anos, pedi a ma... mãe ... um ... ca...rro vermelho, um hot... wheels. Nesse Natal meu... meus pais morreram e eu... eu não tive o carro.

- Do onde vem essa história que você está me dizendo Emmett? Qual a relação com Rosalie? - Jasper perguntou intrigado.

- Por que... parece que meu pre... sente ... chegou. Só que mui...tos anos de...pois... e de forma estranha... - disse apontando o carro de Rosalie. A BMW tinha exatamente as mesmas características do carro que naquele dia Emmett pediu a sua mãe. Era vermelho, conversível, inacessível...

- Os meus pa... pais a enviaram para cuidar... cuidar de mim. Ou veio... do inferno... pra me leve com ela - foram as suas palavras antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

O passado de Emmett sem dúvidas era uma contínua perseguição em sua vida. Eventos consecutivos não permitiam que ele se libertasse daquela parte de sua vida, lhe mantendo amarrado a uma memória dolorosa, que tinha vivido, que tentou superar, e que sem dúvida, não gostaria de repeti-la... e muito pior, se pelo anjo do carro vermelho.

O fato de que o sol se escondia depois das nove da noite e muito cedo já estivesse batendo nos rostos dos jovens apaixonados lhes faziam sentir como se seus dias fossem eternos nesse verão. Desde a noite do baile e depois que ambas as famílias, Kate e o esquadrão estiveram cientes da nova situação da tartaruga e de sua borboleta, os dois se tornaram inseparáveis, se é que isso era mesmo possível.

Caminhadas tranquilas pela trilha, mergulhos no rio que anos antes foi testemunha de certa situação embaraçosa de Edward, as manhãs de piano e sorvetes, tardes na campina e xadrez, noites de pizza, filmes e Scrabble*****, seu novo passatempo favorito. Assim eram os dias dos jovens Edward e Bella uma vez que o amor do silêncio que tinham sentindo por anos gritava em viva voz _EU TE AMO!_

_**NT:**** *Scrabble****(mais conhecido no Brasil com o nome de****palavras cruzadas****) é um**jogo de tabuleiro**em que dois a quatro jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando**palavras**interligadas, usando pedras com letras num quadro dividido em 225 casas (15 x 15). O jogo foi inventado em**1938**pelo arquiteto Alfred Mosher Butts, com o nome de****Criss Cross****, depois recriado e rebatizado por James Brunot em**1949**, e a partir de então comercializado nos****Estados Unidos, de onde se espalhou por todo o mundo. A fabricante de jogos**Estrela**chegou a produzir uma variante do tabuleiro em plástico e com ranhuras, com letras em peças plásticas encaixáveis em cima das ranhuras do tabuleiro e em outras peças. Atualmente (maio de 2011) o jogo é distribuído no Brasil pela**Hasbro**, com o seu nome internacional.**_

- Você só tem quatro letras Edward - Bella sinalizou em uma tarde no final de Setembro enquanto jogavam scrabble na sala de sua casa e Boi passeava tranquilamente perto da lareira.

- Quieta bebê... Eu sei exatamente o que fazer - ele respondeu presunçosamente. Ele estava perdendo e aquelas letras ou o salvava ou o afundava no jogo. Precisava de uma pontuação alta para ganhar ainda que a soma das letras não fosse o suficiente para isso, como ele havia dito: _"Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer"_

- Pronto sabe-tudo... Você tem o R, A, O e M*... Vença-me! - Isabella desafiou-o com um sorriso enorme. Edward assentiu e colocou as letras diante dela. Acariciando o rosto de sua Bella e tomando uma respiração foi falando à medida que se comunicava com ela sinalizando.

_**NT:* Manterei o M (mariposa) ao invés do B (borboleta). Abaixo vocês entenderão a razão.**_

- Hoje faz 18 anos, que ao mundo veio a _ALEGRIA_ - disse enquanto colocava a primeira letra no painel. - Essa _ALEGRIA_ veio a mim como uma bela _BORBOLETA_ - fez o sinal de borboleta arrancando de Bella um suspiro espontâneo. - Muitos viram nela beleza, ainda que realmente o que se destacava fosse seu _OTIMISMO. -_ colocou a terceira letra no painel e sorriu. Bella olhou para o painel e um sorriso foi esboçado em seu rosto. - Sim! _RISOS..._ Esse foi o milagre que a borboleta trouxe na minha vida, _minha principessa... Minha Bella. _

Com lágrimas emocionadas Bella olhou uma última vez para o painel e viu que a palavra que foi escrita sobre ele era a união de apenas quatro letras. Letras como O de ódio, M de maldade, A de angústia, e R de rixa formavam uma palavra muito importante para ela: _Amor..._

Ela o tinha sentindo desde criança, o amor feito esperança que seu pai lhe mostrou. O amor feito bondade das mãos de Kate, do amor feito força das mãos de seus amigos, do amor feito eternidade das mãos de sua tartaruga. Ela o amava de uma forma que dificilmente poderia explicar em palavras, de uma maneira linda que se explicava com as mãos, ou melhor... Com o coração.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor - Edward sussurrou lentamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que ela não sabia que tinha derramado. Ela acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. Naquela noite era seu aniversário, já tinha 18 anos. Dezoito anos de luta feroz, e batalha contra todos os que lhe disseram _"você não pode fazer",_ de perseverança e esforço... Dezoito anos de luz.

- _Amor -_ sussurrou suavemente Bella. Edward assentiu e beijou rapidamente o canto esquerdo de sua boca.

- Sim, amor. O que não acaba, e que brilha como uma tocha viva no meu coração. O que sinto por você... - Mais lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Bella quando a tartaruga fez sua declaração de amor mais pura de todos esses meses que estavam saindo. Ela sentiu que seu coração iria explodir de amor, e apaixonou-se ainda mais por ele. O amava um pouquinho mais que ontem e com certeza menos do que amanhã. O amava com seu coração silencioso, com o coração que ele havia roubado quando eram apenas crianças.

- Eu amo você Bella, minha princesa - foram as últimas palavras de Edward antes de beijar os lábios de sua amada. Ela respondeu ao seu beijo que com ternura lhe transmitia esses sentimentos que por anos haviam guardado. Seus lábios se moveram tranquilos como se desfrutassem de uma dança de salão, delicada e elegante, apaixonada e precisa. Assim eram os beijos desses dois jovens, carinhosos e despreocupados... Como eles.

- _Amor_ - Bella sussurrou novamente quando eles se separaram.

- A melhor palavra desta noite. - Bella concordou com um sorriso e Edward lhe respondeu com outro. - Eu formei a melhor palavra, o que significa que eu ganhei.

- Não seja trapaceiro Edward! - Bella disse querendo mostrar seu lado sério - Eu ganhei na pontuação!

- Sim... Mas no amor. Esse eu ganhei! - Respondeu antes de tocar os lábios do seu amor. Ela sorriu e imediatamente se jogou nos braços de seu namorado, que a recebeu e firmemente lhe segurou enquanto sussurrava mais palavras de amor.

A noite caiu rapidamente e Charlie estava pra chegar com o jantar de aniversário de Bella. Como esperado Edward estava convidado para ele. Poderiam pensar que um aniversário tão importante fosse comemorado em uma grande festa com muitos convidados, mas não. Ela pediu simplicidade, algumas pizzas, e um bolo de chocolate. Não permitiu presentes esse ano, nada de coisas caras de Edward nem presentes estranhos de seu pai. Não precisava disso, tudo o que precisava para ser feliz estava com ela, compartilhando a mesma mesa naquela noite.

Um brinde simples com refrigerante e uma nova partida de scrabble entre os três foi parte das comemorações da noite. Ao marcar meia-noite e quando os olhos da princesa lutavam para não fechar, Edward decidiu partir. Alguns beijos rápidos de adeus e a promessa de vê-la cedo no dia seguinte para mais outra aventura, foi toda a sua despedida.

Em pé na porta e acenando em despedida, Bella deixou ir sua tartaruga que segundos antes de entrar no Volvo a distância lhe sinalizou.

- Boi... Boi tem algo para você - disse ele com um sorriso enorme. Bella inclinou a cabeça confusa e sua mente voltou ao dia que conheceu seu animal de estimação. Correndo de volta para a casa procurou Boi na sala. Quando encontrou o pequeno animalzinho imediatamente pegou-o e olhou para sua barriga. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando leu:

_Eu te amo principessa! _

Essa era a forma carinhosa que seu amor se referia a ela ultimamente. Desde que tinham visto juntos o filme "A vida é Bella", não parava de dizer isso. Sua desculpa era dizer que por seu nome ser italiano, ela também devia ter um apelido italiano, e mesmo que fosse o mesmo sinal em espanhol, Edward adicionou um I antes de desenhar uma tiara em sua cabeça; ela sabia que o sinal não era princesa, mas principessa.

Animada Bella segurou Boi em suas mãos e dançou com ela uma divertida dança. A pobre tartaruga era como um mensageiro da guerra e ainda por cima, dançava. Pobre dela! Minutos depois ela deixava Boi em sua pequena caixa de vidro, pegando seu telefone e enviando uma mensagem de texto.

"_Deveríamos deixar de usar Boi como quadro-negro"_

_Bella_

Do outro lado do telefone, um sorriso cruzou os lábios do jovem apaixonado que em sua cama já descansava. Respondendo a mensagem em seguida...

"_Enquanto Boi não reclamar, continuarei escrevendo e gritando ao mundo que eu te amo"_

_Edward_

Edward fechou os olhos enquanto sorria deixando seu telefone em seu criado-mudo. O tic tac do relógio o embalou lentamente lhe mergulhando em um sono tranquilo, um sonho onde ele se via em pé no meio de uma grande praça abraçando Bella e fazendo o que a mensagem tinha dito a ela: gritando ao mundo como a amava.

Amor que se via refletido em pequenos e simples atos com o seu amor, e em outras complicações e desafios como, por exemplo, está com ela todas as tardes, três vezes por semana, quando Kate ia para sua casa dá suas aulas de fonoaudiologia. O fato de Edward a reter todos os dias para falar um pouco mais a cada vez, fazia com que sua língua se soltasse, embora ainda fosse difícil para ela, e fazê-lo com mais frequência fazia com que ela tivesse mais confiança em si mesma podendo pronunciar as palavras cada vez mais claramente.

Kate, Charlie e Edward estavam cada vez mais satisfeitos com o progresso de Bella, especialmente este último, que para comemorar, depois de cada aula a levava para a campina e logo depois de se sentarem olhando as nuvens por um bom tempo, lhe enchia o rosto de beijos e lhe parabenizava por tão bom trabalho. Agora que ela falava, suas futuras possibilidades eram ainda maiores e muito encorajadoras.

- Você sabe o que vai estudar quando sair da escola? - Bella perguntou sinalizando para Edward uma tarde na campina.

- Eu quero ser um médico, Bells... Salvar vidas, curar pessoas - respondeu sem dúvidas o jovem Cullen. Inspirado pela vida tão dedicada de seu pai a sua carreira, Edward decidiu seguir seus passos. Dois ramos lhe chamavam atenção. Pediatria e Otorrinolaringologia*, ambos relacionados com os médicos que em sua vida Bella teve que visitar.

_**NT:*****Otorrinolaringologia****(****ORL****) é considerada uma das mais completas especialidades médicas do mundo, com características clínicas e cirúrgicas. Seu campo de atuação envolve as**** doenças do**ouvido**, do**nariz**e**seios paranasais**,**faringe**, **laringe**, **cabeça**e **pescoço**.**_

- O grande Dr. Edward Cullen... Eu gosto! - Bella respondeu fazendo o sinal de alegria no final. Ele concordou e perguntou o mesmo. Ela pensou por alguns segundos e então respondeu - Quero ser pintora. Quero fazer Artes Plásticas e Modernas na Universidade de Seattle.

Seattle era o destino mais próximo para os jovens de Forks continuarem os seus estudos universitários. Edward também estava planejando estudar lá de modo que uma mudança iminente das tartarugas era prevista em seu futuro.

- A grande artista Isabella Swan... Eu gosto! - Edward respondeu sorrindo e Bella lhe bateu no ombro por ele ter usado suas palavras. Ele reclamou do golpe fraco pedindo que ela lhe desse outro. Olhando para ela de maneira impertinente Bella se levantou imediatamente para escapar, uma sessão de cócegas era o que lhe esperava e era melhor fugir antes de sofrer.

- Oh não! Desta vez você não me escapa. - disse ele quando ela seguia em vantagem. Bella escapuliu rapidamente pelo extremo norte da campina e correu em direção ao leste. Foi a primeira vez em que se aventuraram a ir além dos limites da campina, valendo a pena o risco.

Pelo mesmo caminho nordeste, cerca de 200 metros além da trilha que ligava uma das rodovias de Forks com a reserva de La Push, se achava uma pequena cabana quase no meio do nada. Era rústica, de pedra e madeira do lado de fora. Cercada por pinheiros e flores silvestres. Parecia abandonada e de uma de suas janelas se lia VENDE-SE em um letreiro desbotado.

- Te peguei! - Edward disse a Bella segurando-a de surpresa pela cintura. Ela não tinha percebido, mas tinha ficado alguns minutos olhando a casinha que lembrava a história de Hansel e Gretel*. – Perdeu principessa! - Edward sinalizou se colocado à sua frente. Ele não tinha percebido qual era a razão para o espanto de Bella e por que ela ficava olhando para o horizonte. – O que foi amor? O que você está olhando?

_**NT: *A historia de Hansel e Gretel é conhecida em nossa língua como João e Maria, é de tradição alemã e foi publicado pelos Irmãos Grimm em 1812. Originalmente, a história não tinha bruxa, e sim um casal de demônios vermelhos que atraiam as crianças para sua moradia a fim de escravizá-las e depois devorar as mesmas. Mas também passou por modificações, a versão que é conhecida depois do fato dos demônios é de outra Bruxa, que morava em uma casa feita de gengibre, os pais de Hansel e Gretel resolveram abandoná-los por serem muito pobres e não ter condições de alimentar a todos**_.

- Isso! – disse enquanto apontava para a casinha. Edward se virou olhando-a. À primeira vista lhe parecia um pouco desagradável de se ver pelo descuido externo em suas paredes e janelas. Mas não se convenceu por essa primeira impressão, porque essas são sempre erradas.

Segurando a mão de seu amor, juntos caminharam para examinar a pequena casa. Mais de perto, o lugar parecia realmente ter saído de um conto. Um ar místico a cercava e o calor de um lar era sentindo ao se aproximarem da varanda. A Edward não escapou o fato de que a casa estava à venda e que aquele palácio rústico poderia ser para eles muito mais que uma simples casa no futuro, aquele lugar poderia ser realmente seu lar.

- Você gosta? - Edward perguntou. Ela entendendo concordou. - Eu também... Eu também - Quase que imediatamente abraçando sua amada Edward sussurrou-lhe uma promessa. Essas confissões que ela nunca ouviria, mas que o destino manteria registrado em fogo por ser parte de uma história, de sua própria história de amor.

Naquela tarde, ao cair o pôr-do-sol e após a sessão respectiva de cócegas e claro, de beijos, Edward e Bella voltaram para casa dos Swan para encontrar uma surpresa não tão agradável.

- Bells... Você voltou. – foi a sinalização de boas-vindas de seu pai que, sentado na sala ao lado de um homem idoso e uma mulher que não podia ver porque estava de costas, a esperava preocupado.

- Oi Papai. O que aconteceu? - Bella sinalizou ao pai. Quando se aproximou mais um pouco da sala, imediatamente reconheceu a mulher. Aterrorizada deu dois passos para trás e levou as mãos ao peito. Edward notando o nervosismo dela percebeu quem era a visita e agarrou-lhe a cintura trazendo-a junto ao seu corpo.

- Olá pequena... - a voz rouca da avó de Bella reverberou pelas paredes da sala. Ela não conseguia ouvir, é claro, mas imaginou algo grave e pesado, com palavras de ódio e preconceito, como da última vez que a viu.

- Pai... O que... Faz esta senhora aqui? - Perguntou sinalizando. Edward tentava acalmá-la acariciando seus cabelos, mas era inútil, a jovem Isabella tremia mais do que uma folha no inverno.

- Ela... Ela veio falar comigo, anjinho. Precisa falar com você também. - respondeu seu pai. Ela negou veementemente.

- Eu não tenho nada que lhe dizer. Eu não quero saber o que ela tem a me dizer. - disse Bella com mostras de raiva em seus sinais.

- Charlie, por favor, eu não entendo nada do que minha neta está dizendo. Preciso de tradução simultânea. - Charlie deu um olhar venenoso a mãe de Renée e pensou consigo: _Tradução simultânea? Onde ela pensa que está? Assistindo ao Oscar?_

- Ela não quer falar com você, eu lhe disse. - disse Charlie a Marie Higginbotham.

- Ela não sabe por que eu vim. Você tem que dizer, a decisão está em suas mãos. - ela murmurou com raiva. O homem que estava na sala levantou esperando que Charlie começasse a explicar a situação a sua filha.

- Querida - seu pai começou temeroso. - Nós temos uma situação aqui. O senhor que está ao meu lado é o Dr. Price Zack, ele é chefe da otorrinolaringologia no Hospital de St. Joseph em Miami. É um amigo de sua avó e está aqui porque quer te fazer uma avaliação, um teste de audiometria para verificar se o diagnóstico que temos de sua surdez é correto. - O corpo de Bella tremeu ao ver o sinal de audiometria, que era o pior e o mais doloroso exame que um ser humano poderia se submeter, por anos ela havia sofrido com elas para sempre obter o mesmo resultado. Não aguentaria mais uma, só para confirmar sua surdez e lhe lembrar de sua condição. – Se der errado eles querem que você vá para a Flórida para fazer exames mais precisos e ver se há algum tratamento que possa te ajudar a restaurar a audição. - seu pai terminou com um suspiro.

O corpo de Bella não parava de tremer, não por causa do medo ou dos nervos, mas por causa da raiva que se apossou dela enquanto seu pai explicava tudo. Respirando fundo fechou os olhos. Seu amor a segurava firmemente pela cintura e acariciava seus cabelos, tentando lhe ajudar a se acalmar, enquanto ele próprio se forçava em se manter calmo. Porque para ser honesto, ele estava morto de medo, alguém veio para tirar seu amor do seu lado e isso era algo que ele não permitiria, nem agora... Nem nunca.

Alguns segundos após Bella ter se acalmado e recuperado a cor dos nós dos dedos, olhou para seu pai e sorriu.

- Poderia dizer uma mensagem à senhora aqui presente papai? - Charlie concordou em dúvida. – E o faça em "_tradução simultânea_", por favor. - disse em zombaria. Seu pai tentou suprimir um sorriso. Ela voltou a respirar e começou a contar a seu pai a mensagem que naquela tarde queria que desse claramente para a senhora que estava ali presente.

- Senhora, eu devo dizer através de meu pai algumas más notícias. A primeira delas é que você não é bem vinda em minha casa. Não depois do que disse há dois anos. Levou 16 anos para voltar e quando o fez foi para humilhar meu pai e desprezar minha condição. Desculpe, não posso recebê-la de braços abertos, mas você ganhou isso sozinha. A segunda notícia é que o diagnóstico que conta meu histórico clínico diz Deficiência Auditiva Severa. Disseram-me isso milhares de vezes e eu não acho que o seu médico da Flórida me diga algo diferente.

- Mas criança... Nessa cidadezinha podem ter se enganado... Você talvez... - Bella levantou a mão para parar sua avó.

- Eu não terminei - disse Charlie reproduzindo em palavras os sinais de sua filha. - Eu não vou passar por mais exames. Eu já fiz o suficiente deles. Eu aceitei que sou surda e com ela eu viverei toda a minha vida... Porque você não pode fazê-lo também? Ah sim! Eu me lembro agora... Porque não teve compaixão para entender a história de sua filha, e tampouco terá para compreender a minha. Eu quero que lhe fique claro uma coisa. Meu pai me criou sozinho... Sozinho! Você pretende vir quando a maior parte do trabalho está feito e levar o crédito por isso senhora? Está errada, muito errada. Essa não é a maneira de lavar sua consciência. Pode dizer ao Dr. Prince que eu não farei qualquer exame. Eu não pretendo ir a qualquer lugar, não pretendo ficar longe das pessoas que eu amo. - disse se agarrando com mais força ao corpo de Edward que lhe sustentava como se sua vida dependesse disso. O jovem amor de Isabella respirou aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Charlie dizendo o que Bella tinha comunicado com as mãos. Ela também não queria se separar dele, e apesar desse ser, um momento de tensão, foi também um momento de alívio... E de paz.

- Será que você não está interessada em sair da mediocridade Isabella? Será que você não quer ouvir? - A avó perguntou alguns minutos depois. Ela se recusou, quando seu pai lhe interpretou.

- Escutar para ouvir palavras dolorosas como a sua? Escutar para ouvir um mundo cheio de raiva e intolerância contra pessoas como eu? Não, senhora, nessas circunstâncias não, eu prefiro morrer em silêncio a viver uma vida de ruídos vazios e de vozes cruéis. _Como a sua..._

- Menina idiota... Isto não é... - desta vez foi Edward que interveio.

- Pode parar senhora! Eu não vou permitir mais um insulto à Isabella! Já foi suficiente!- murmurou raivoso o jovem.

- Edward - disse Charlie tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião menino intrometido! - gritou a senhora.

- Apesar de ninguém ter pedido mesmo assim eu vou dizer. E sabe por quê? Porque é algo que está afetando a garota que eu amo e isso... É como se me afetasse também!

- Pfff... - a mulher gesticulou. - Amor... Você não sabe o que é isso!

- E, aparentemente, nem você. - Edward imediatamente cercou o corpo de sua princesa e falou lentamente. - Quer sair daqui? - Ela concordou. Sem perder tempo Edward pegou sua mão e juntos eles voltaram à campina. O único lugar onde ela se sentia verdadeiramente protegida.

- Esta não é a última vez que eu tentarei Charlie, certifique-se disso... - murmurou a mulher antes de sair de casa com seu amigo, o médico.

- E sempre que você tentar vamos esta aqui lhe dando batalhas Sra. Higginbotham... Não vão me separar dela. - Charlie finalizou. Essas palavras que o Chefe Swan disse em sua sala de estar, foram coincidentemente as mesmas que Bella diria depois de vários minutos de choro nos braços de seu amor, enquanto sentados na campina, ele tentava consolá-la.

- Ninguém vai me separar de você, Edward... Eu não quero nunca me afastar de você – disse soluçando com as mãos.

- Ninguém vai conseguir minha princesa. Ninguém... Me entendeu? Você é minha! Meu amor! Ninguém vai te tirar de mim. - Edward sinalizou.

- Me prometa Edward... - ela implorou.

- Com minha vida... Eu prometo com a minha vida, que também é sua... - ele sussurrou perto de seus lábios para que ela pudesse entender.

Um beijo urgente foi o que veio após essa promessa. Como se para deixar gravado na pele aquele juramento de ficarem juntos para sempre. Suas línguas lutaram ferozmente em suas bocas, chupando seus lábios em desespero. Um beijo carregado de muitos sentimentos e emoções, incluindo um conhecido para eles, mas ainda reprimido: _o_ _desejo._

Sem demorar, o beijo se tornou ainda mais exigente, ordenando deles mais paixão. Ela agarrava-se aos cabelos do seu amor como ele à sua cintura. Com um pouco de rudez Edward deitou Bella na grama tendo assim maior liberdade para beijá-la, senti-la. As mãos da borboleta lentamente começaram a deixar os cabelos rebeldes e acobreados para segurar em suas costas, costas fortes que devido a posição flexionada, mostrava os músculos que continham.

As mãos de Edward também seguiram uma trilha diferente, estas viajaram um pouco mais ao sul atingindo a bainha do vestido floral que Bella usava naquela tarde. Atrevido, ousado e perdido nas sensações do beijo dividido, decidiu tocar a pele que tinha por baixo. Muito macia, mais macia do que parecia à primeira vista. Suas pernas eram longas e tão cremosas de modo que pareciam um delicioso sorvete de baunilha. Um sorvete que sem dúvida, deveria experimentar alguma vez.

Quando um de seus dedos alcançou seu quadril tocando assim a calcinha de Bella, um alerta acendeu na cabeça da jovem que decidiu parar o beijo, empurrando lentamente Edward para longe dela.

Com um corar quase impossível Edward olhou para Bella e com seus olhos verdes jade, lhe implorou perdão por ter ido tão longe. Ela assentiu e baixou o vestido rapidamente. Edward cautelosamente se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela cintura e enterrando seu nariz em seu pescoço.

Enquanto isso, na cabeça de Bella uma revolução de pensamentos lhe espancava constantemente. Essa foi uma tarde estranha, uma tarde de primeira tentativas. As tentativas de sua avó em levá-la para longe de Edward e Charlie, tentativas de Edward em levar a relação um pouco mais além.

Para a primeira houve solução, manter-se firme e expor sua posição. Para a segunda? Logo não haveria solução, apesar de que nessa tarde tiveram uma acalorada sessão de beijos, não tinham como voltar atrás...

..._O despertar de sua sexualidade inocente_

* * *

><p>Um capítulo muito fofo hum? Tirando a velha...<p> 


End file.
